Windows on the West
by Kanna37
Summary: Interrelated one-shots and shorts revolving around Sesshoumaru, Lord of the West - and the developing relationship with a certain miko he takes under his wing. 3rd B. Canon Dokuga 3rd Quarter 2010 & 3rd B. Canon Dokuga 1st Quarter 2011 & 1st B. Kagome Port. and 2nd B. Sesshoumaru Port. 1st quarter 2012 Dokuga. Now Complete.
1. An Interesting Diversion

**An Interesting Diversion**

Disclaimer: I do not own the characters of Inuyasha.

-oOo-

"_Father, why did you bring that human back to life?"_

Sesshoumaru stared out into the night skies above western Japan, lost in memories of the distant past – memories of when he was young.

"_Why should I not do so, Sesshoumaru?"_

He remembered staring first at his father, uncertainly, then looking back at the small human child that his father had just raised in defiance of the youkai that had killed it. He'd been so confused.

"_It is human, and therefore weak. We are youkai, and by that token, strong. Is it not true that the strong survive, and the weak perish? Why, then, save it?"_

"_Any youkai can kill, my son – but only I_ _can give life. And this one does not have any desire to be the same as every other youkai. Therefore, having this power over death, makes me stronger – remember this, Sesshoumaru – compassion does not make you weak... not even in our world. It just makes you unique."_

He'd spent hours considering his father's words, but had been too blinded by the power of death, to care for the power of life at that time – and even now, several centuries later, he was only beginning to understand what his father had spoken of so long ago.

With a glance towards the fire, he let his gaze settle on the two figures it highlighted – two human females... both that he had saved, in one way or another. Rin, from death, and also from hell, and the miko, from betrayal and harm. Now, thinking about what his father had tried to impart to him, he had to admit – he did not feel weak because he had saved those who were not as strong as he, himself, was.

No, he most certainly did not feel weak.

Then again, he thought, as his eyes lingered on a certain raven-haired miko, strength wasn't necessarily measured in only one way. For there were many who would have given up if faced with even a quarter of the things that _both_ females had faced – even youkai, and yet, neither of them had done so.

He turned his gaze once more to the heavens. Perhaps there was value in other forms of power...

Certainly, he would watch the two, and see what he could learn from them.

It would, at the least, be an interesting diversion.

~oOo~

A/N: Up until now, this has been posted exclusively on Dokuga. But since it has done so well over there, I decided to post it on ff . Net, as well. I hope the readers enjoy..

Amber


	2. The Power of a Weakness

**The Power of a Weakness**

Disclaimer: I do not own the characters of Inuyasha.

Sesshoumaru had been watching the two humans in his care for days, now – ever since he'd saved Kagome from the betrayal of the half-breed he was forced to acknowledge as blood kin. And despite the physical, and mental, pain that the whelp had caused her, she still continued on, never once failing in her duty – or allowing her misfortune to taint her soul.

He did not understand her.

She had been attacked by the undead miko, and abandoned to her fate by the wretch his father had sired before his death, and she _still_ had such a lightness about her soul. How could such things not darken that light?

He watched as they walked, and he watched as they rested, kept her under his observation as she entertained Rin, and once again, he noted the odd similarity between the two humans. At one time, he would have merely taken it to be their status as members of the same race – but he'd never known any other humans like them. Ever. Not once in the several hundred years of his life.

Finally, he decided to simply ask the miko, and see if she could explain why she was so different – why she was the way she was.

"Why do you carry such light within you – even after Inuyasha's betrayal?" he asked bluntly.

He was taken aback by her answer.

Kagome looked up at him with a bright smile, despite the shine of tears in her eyes, and said, "Love."

He stared at her, then scoffed. "_Love_? Such a ridiculous weakness is what you claim gives you strength? That makes you different from other humans?"

"Weakness?" Kagome mused thoughtfully. "Is it really weakness to be memorable?"

Eyeing her askance, he asked, "Memorable? What do you mean?"

She smiled even brighter for a moment, before looking up at the sky wistfully. "Tell me, then, Sesshoumaru – will you forget about me once I'm gone? Five hundred years from now... who will you remember – me, or some faceless opponent that you defeated on yet another endless battlefield?"

Sesshoumaru fell silent at that, as he remembered a certain question that Rin had asked, once.

"_Sesshoumaru-sama, will you remember Rin when she is gone?"_

_Rin... loves... and I will remember her over almost any other. The miko is the same. I will not forget her. _

A soft voice came to him once again, breaking into his thoughts. "You claim that you do not love, that it's a weakness that a warrior doesn't need. And yet... who will remember _you_, Sesshoumaru? Without Rin's love, you would be lost to time – forgotten. And since I come from the future, I can say with surety – your deeds _have_ all been forgotten... but there _is_ a legend of the youkai Lord of the West – who was loved by a simple human child. So you see... it is _love _that will be remembered – that will withstand even time. _True_ power found in the heart of what you call a weakness. Strange, isn't it?"

Sesshoumaru had no answer for her, and simply kept silent, considering all she'd said to him.

It was contrary, and against everything he believed in.

How could there truly be strength, found in a weakness?

And yet, he could not deny the strength implicit within the two tiny human females he traveled with – no matter how much he might wish to.


	3. Half of My Inheritance, All of My Pride

**Half of an Inheritance, and All of My Pride**

Disclaimer: I do not own the characters of Inuyasha.

-sSs-

Kagome glanced behind her at the tall, elegant figure of her current protector, and frowned slightly, a little concerned.

Normally, the powerful daiyoukai was stoic, calm, and even-tempered – but since last night, there had been a dark melancholy in his aura that was really bothering her. He was hurting – she could feel it.

And that bothered her. There was just something about Sesshoumaru – he should never fall prey to harm or pain of any kind. It was _wrong. _ But she didn't know what it was that was so bothering him; she couldn't fix it if she had no clue what was broken in the first place.

Asking him, however, wasn't really the way to go. Sesshoumaru was not one to just accept being questioned – all she could hope for is that at some point, he would seek her out and use her as a sounding board - as he had done several times, lately.

So she surreptitiously watched him that day while they traveled, and that evening as they settled down for the night, and tried her best to project a soothing aura, keeping it passive, but there – it wouldn't do for him to know what she was doing. It might upset his rather prickly pride.

After Rin had fallen asleep near the fire, Kagome smiled at the daiyoukai, and stood to walk out into the field they were in a little, wanting nothing more than to lay in the grass and look up at the stars. And hopefully, that would also give him the opportunity to speak to her if he wanted to; he wouldn't be overheard by his nosy retainer.

It worked. About ten minutes after she'd headed out, he appeared next to her, there between one moment and the next. Seating himself near her, he was silent for a time, and Kagome was content to leave it so. He would speak in his own time.

"My brother does not deserve any of what he has been so freely given," he said, after a few minutes of quiet.

Kagome blinked. "Given... by who?" she asked, a little confused.

A long pause, then, "Anyone."

Now she was really confused. "What has he been given?"

He canted a quick look her way, then set his gaze back on the sky. "Your loyalty... the Tessaiga – half of my inheritance... and all of my pride."

And then Kagome understood. Understood his current melancholy – and all of the times he had fought with Inuyasha. She remembered the acid words spouted by his father's old enemy over the Tenseiga, and the Meidou – how he'd been given a mere cast-off of the Tessaiga, as though he were disdained by his father.

It was all over his father's respect – and love. He didn't feel like he had it... any of it.

She folded her arms under her head and sighed. "You know," she said, almost idly, though her words were really anything but, "it's funny how two people can see the same situation so very differently. You feel as though your father saw you as the lesser son, and that he gave everything of any value to Inuyasha... and yet, I see it the other way around entirely."

When he stiffened, she knew he understood that she could see through his cryptic words, and knew what was really bothering him.

"And how does a little human girl see it, then, miko?" he asked quietly, his voice cold.

"Your father gave him the Tessaiga because he knew Inuyasha needed it to even survive – and you did not. He knew that you were strong enough that having that sword would only weaken you, really."

He was startled at her words, though he did not show it. "What do you mean?"

"Isn't depending on something weaker than you a crutch, Sesshoumaru? You're stronger than the Tessaiga, and if you _had_ actually managed to take it, every time you wielded it instead of depending on your own strength, you would have been weakening yourself – until one day, you would have woken up, and _really_ needed the Tessaiga, because your own strength was finally the lesser. Simple as that," she said, matter-of-factly. "Everything I've ever heard about your father said that he was very wise... I think he would have known something like that easily, if even a little human girl like me could figure it out." Her voice was lightly teasing at the end – she didn't want to offend him by making herself out to be smarter than him, after all.

With a swirl of moonlight locks, he turned his head to look down at her, his expression, for one moment, open and unguarded – he looked uncertain. And she couldn't stand that look on him, so she smiled and said, "You may have lost a part of an inheritance, Sesshoumaru... but you haven't lost any of your pride."

For just one tiny second out of time, she saw the ghost of a smile curl one side of his mouth – and then his expression smoothed out, and he once again lifted his gaze to the sky. "I suppose, in that, miko, you are correct. I do have a great deal of pride."

Kagome smiled wider, and stared at the bright stars, glad that his usual calm was back, and the melancholy of earlier was gone.

He was Sesshoumaru again, and that was good enough for her.


	4. Delving Deeper

**Delving Deeper**

Disclaimer: I do not own the characters of Inuyasha.

-oOo-

Sesshoumaru could barely keep his gaze from the miko that now followed him, though she was, thankfully, unaware of his scrutiny.

They had just had their first run-in with his baka half-brother since he had rescued her from the undead miko those many days ago, and while he had expected to have to deal with an over-emotional female once it was over – he had not.

He was perplexed, to say the least.

The little priestess claimed to love his brother – he almost rolled his eyes – and yet, she was nothing but happy right now, even though she'd been faced with the undead miko as part of his half-brother's pack.

Of course, some of that happiness seeping from her was probably due to the fact that he had agreed to allow the kitsune child to come along with them. She seemed to treat him like her own child, and was quite happy to see him again, as well as her other friends.

It was apparent that those friends, the taijiya, and the monk, were _not_ overly happy with Inuyasha's new companion, but there was nothing for it, and so they were tolerating her presence. However, the kit was apparently being rather tormented by the dirt miko – she wanted to purify him, and only the interference of the others had kept her from doing so.

It was for that reason that he had allowed the boy to come with them when they left... and because it made Kagome and Rin content, though he would never say that aloud.

It had been obvious when they met up that Inuyasha was upset by the fact that Kagome was traveling with him, and Sesshoumaru was positive that if it hadn't been for the restraining presence of Kikyou, he would have demanded her back. It seemed it was the undead one that was keeping the others from coming after Kagome to retrieve her.

He shook his head, once again finding his gaze drawn to the tiny female that was smiling and entertaining the kids quite happily as they rode Ah-Uhn. There was just so much there to uncover within the psyche of this woman...

Admittedly, at least to himself, he was fascinated. He'd never met another quite like her – the closest being Rin herself.

His footsteps slowed, almost unnoticed, as he allowed the dragonet to catch up with him. After a few moments, he noted that the three riding Ah-Uhn had fallen silent, and Kagome was looking up at him questioningly.

"Is something wrong, Sesshoumaru-sama?" she asked, a light frown touching her brow.

He decided to be blunt.

"This one had expected a somewhat different reaction from you on seeing your former companions – especially as you were faced with the fact that the undead one has replaced you."

Kagome chuckled knowingly at that. "Oh. You thought I'd be a basket case right now, ne?"

He cocked a confused brow. "Basket case?" he asked slowly. "What is the meaning behind those words?"

Shippo, having heard that futuristic saying before, popped out with the answer proudly from his place in Kagome's arms. "It's from her time and means you thought she'd be acting all whiny and stuff and crying because of what happened."

_An odd phrase, but apt, I suppose. _"Hn. Then the answer is yes – that is what I expected. So why are you so calm?"

Tilting her head thoughtfully, Kagome stared out at the distant horizon, running his words through her head. "Well, I guess because I just want Inuyasha to be happy – and he never was without Kikyou. But now he can be happy, because she's there with him, and he doesn't have to be conflicted anymore."

"Preposterous. You claim to love him, and yet, him choosing another over you leaves you content?" he scoffed coldly.

She simply grinned over at him, and winked. "Yup! All I ever wanted was for him to be happy, even if it wasn't with me."

He glanced at the kit, and noted the placid look on his face. Apparently, her sentiments in that direction were no surprise to the child. Eyeing her skeptically, he shook his head slightly after a moment, turning his gaze back out to the terrain before them.

_It is ridiculous. Every time I peel one layer, I find another. Is there no end to this girl's strangeness? I cannot bring myself to believe that all humans are this complex. So what is it about this one?_

He flicked a sideways glance at her once again as the three began playing another game, and his brows lowered.

_I wonder if even my long life-time will be enough to begin to find understanding of this human. Not that she will live that long..._

He frowned deeper at that, disturbed. She was not a puzzle that could be solved in a humans short life-time.

Perhaps he would find a way to keep the puzzle alive... at least until he could figure her out.


	5. She's What Love Would Look Like

**She's What Love Would Look Like**

Disclaimer: I do not own the characters of Inuyasha.

-sSs-

Sesshoumaru watched placidly as his ward, and the miko's little kit, played happily in the fragrant grasses of the well clearing. The little miko had requested a trip home, for supplies, and to further her studies in the place she called 'school'. He had acquiesced – Naraku had not been seen, nor were there any rumors of him, so there was no reason to deny her.

She had been most grateful; it seemed that his brother had always fought her when she needed to go, and that he had not done so as well had been a very pleasant surprise for her. She had been most appreciative.

Glancing at the position of the sun, he noted silently that she would be returning soon – all the better, as far as he was concerned – his brother and the others were even now in the village that lay only a short distance away, and he had no desire to have another run-in with the whelp.

Especially not at this time, as the things that he had been considering about the priestess he now protected once again took center stage in his mind.

How to keep his newest, most fascinating puzzle alive longer than the few meager years her humanity allotted. There were several different paths by which he might do so, and he had not decided on the best one – but he was in no particular rush, after all, she was young, and he had several years to decide which method would be most appropriate.

He was still caught up in trying to understand the concept of 'love' as she spoke of it. He had the feeling that when she spoke of that emotion, she meant something different than the usual self-serving and shallow utterances that others did – her definition of that word was unselfish and deep as an ocean... but he did not understand how it could be so.

After all, the baka hanyou half-brother of his had chosen another over her, and yet she was smiling, and happy. And when he questioned her about it, she would only say that because she loved him, she wanted him to be happy, even if it was with someone else.

As far as he was concerned, that was something much deeper than mere 'love'. But what? And how could an unassuming little _human _woman like her be capable of such depth?

He was pulled from his thoughts as Rin and Shippo approached him, and he glanced at his ward, waiting for her to speak.

"Is something wrong, Sesshoumaru-sama?" came the question finally, and he cocked a brow as he looked more closely at her.

"Why do you ask, Rin?"

She smiled at him as Shippo stayed behind her and quiet, obviously still nervous in his presence, but just as obviously curious.

_Not a bad quality in a youkai, _he thought approvingly. _Knowledge is power, after all._

He resumed listening to Rin as she began to speak. "It's just that you were frowning, Sesshoumaru-sama, and you usually don't. So I wondered what was wrong."

Shifting his bent knee a bit, his hand closed a little, forming into a fist for a moment, then relaxing once more. It was the only visible marker of his unsettled state of mind.

_Perhaps Rin will have some insight into the miko – she is also human, after all. _

"Tell me – what do you think of the miko, Rin?"

Her little smile widened. "You mean Kagome-sama? Oh! Well, Rin thinks that Kagome-sama is like the sun."

Sesshoumaru blinked, almost confused. "Like... the sun?" he questioned.

The little girl nodded earnestly. "Yup! Just like the sun. People need the sun to live, right? And people need people like Kagome-sama to live, too."

"Explain."

Rin plopped down onto her knees before him, and looked up at the sky thoughtfully, her little tongue peeking out of the corner of her mouth as she tried to think of how to explain the whole thing to him.

"Well..." she said slowly, "the sun gives light and warmth, makes things grow and helps us see the pretty things around us. Kagome-sama is the same way." She smiled as Shippo nodded, understanding in his eyes.

_Odd... the kit, a youkai, seems to also understand the miko. How is it, then, that this one does not?_

"Continue."

"Kagome-sama's heart gives the same things the sun does – light and warmth, it helps me and Shippo grow strong and happy, and she shows us the pretty things around us. We wouldn't be the same without her. It's because she loves us. Love is Kagome-sama's sunlight," she finished.

He turned a mystified gaze on the kit. "And you, a youkai, understand the miko? Understand what it is that Rin speaks of?"

The kit nodded solemnly. "Yeah... why wouldn't I?"

"Because she is human, and therefore, should be incomprehensible to youkai," he said.

Shippo giggled, as did Rin. "Kagome's the easiest person to ever understand," he assured the daiyouaki. "As long as you can understand love. She's what love would look like if it took a human form and walked around on earth. She just wants everyone to be happy, that's all. Just happy."

He looked down, his brow furrowed. _Perhaps I do not understand, because I do not understand her meaning of 'love'. _He looked back up at the children's excited yells as Kagome climbed over the lip of the well with a happy smile on her face.

"Ohayo, Rin, Shippo!" She looked over at him, and her smile widened. "Ohayo, Sesshoumaru-sama. Is everything okay?" she asked, a concerned look filtering over her face at his expression.

_I wonder..._

"The half-breed and your friends are in the village. Do you wish to see them?"

She tilted her head to the side, crinkling her nose thoughtfully. "Well, I guess it would be okay, as long as you don't mind," she said.

"Why would you care if I... minded?" he asked, genuinely curious.

She beamed at him then, looking at him as though the question were a silly one. "Well, because I know you're not comfortable around Inuyasha, that's why, and I don't want you to be unhappy! I can always wait to see them until we run into them on the road and don't have much of a choice. That way, you have to see him less," she decided, still smiling happily at him.

_Preposterous... she cares about what would make this one uncomfortable? _

"Tell me, miko – is there any limit to what you wouldn't do for another?" He almost leaned forward in his eagerness for the answer to his question – he _needed _to know.

At that, her face scrunched up in confusion, but it was obvious from her expression she was honestly considering his words. "Well... no, I don't think so. If something I do makes a person happy, who am I to begrudge that? At least, so far, I haven't come across something that I wouldn't do. Of course," she said, honesty coming to the fore, "I can't be certain – there might come a time when I might falter, but I don't _think_ so. I mean, I've already given my life, and even a part of my soul, for others happiness, so what could be worse?"

_Her life? And... a part of her soul?_

He relaxed his posture slightly with an inward sigh as he continued to stare at her. It seemed that he was still no closer to understanding her motives than he ever had been – though he could understand what her actions might be in a given situation... the _why's_ of it still eluded him.

_And I find yet another layer, _he thought, almost resigned to the fact that he would probably never be able to peel all of them.

It certainly looked as though one of those options for extending her life would definitely be needed – because he was not one to ever give up, and he promised himself in that moment, that no matter how long it took, he _would _figure her out.

He had completely missed the warmth that had crept over him at her re-entrance into his world...


	6. A Glimmer of Understanding

**A Glimmer of Understanding**

Disclaimer: I do not own the characters of Inuyasha.

-sSs-

Sesshoumaru stared into the fire as his mind turned over the miko's words of the other day.

_She said that she has given her life for another. How is that possible if she is still living? I did not use Tenseiga, so..._

"Tell me, miko... what did you mean when you said you had given your life for another?"

Kagome started, a little surprised that he had spoken. It had been a _very _quiet night – he hadn't said two words since making camp, being even more taciturn than was usual for him.

"Oh... well, do you remember several months back when the full moon stuck around for much longer than it should have, and Naraku faked his own death?"

"Yes." He did, indeed, remember the feeling that Naraku's taint had been removed from the world – and then the irritation that had followed when that taint had returned. And the mystery of the week-long full moon. Oh, yes, he remembered.

"That was because of Kaguya, the celestial maiden. But it wasn't really her," she said almost sadly. "She'd been devoured by a youkai that was kinda like Naraku. It had wanted her powers. Anyway, she came after the real Kaguya's celestial robes, which a friend of ours, Hojo Akitoki, was carrying. We were escorting him to Mt. Fushi to throw it into the mouth of the crater, and when she showed up, she immobilized Inuyasha by pinning him to a tree. When I fired an arrow at her, she used her mirror to turn it around, aiming it at Inuyasha." A quiet sigh filtered from the girl as Sesshoumaru listened, almost spell-bound. "When I saw the arrow coming at him, I just... jumped in front of him. It took me in the back," she said softly. "I would have died, but Kaguya wanted to keep me alive to absorb me, or I wouldn't still be here."

Something flickered in his gaze. "Why would a youkai want to absorb you, a human miko?" he asked.

She chuckled. "Surprising, ne? But it was because I was immune to the effects of time. She wanted that immunity."

Brow furrowing, he thought about that. _Immune to the effects of time? Does that mean that she is... __not__ going to die as humans do? _"Tell me... have you ever considered what that immunity to time means for you?"

She blinked, then blinked again, obviously surprised. "Means... for me? What would it mean?"

"If you are immune to the effects of time, that would make you effectively much longer lived than the rest of your species, would it not?"

Shocked, she just stared at him, mouth hanging open for several seconds, before it snapped shut. "Huh... I never thought of that. But how would I find something like that out?" she wondered aloud.

"There are ways. Perhaps I will take you to a place to find out."

She nodded, then looked over at him curiously. "So... why did you want to know about what I said about dying?"

"This one was simply curious. You were so... casual... about dying. It is not... usual for humans to be so – truthfully, it is not usual for youkai to be so about death, either," he admitted, thinking back to his father's death, something uncomfortable flaring to life inside him at the remembrance.

Eyes pinned to him, Kagome nodded again. "Death is... one thing that we all have in common, I guess. Even though youkai live much longer than humans... eventually, even they die. That longer life doesn't make the end of it any easier, though," she said understandingly. "Because the one dying always leaves someone behind."

His eyes shifted to hers. _She... understands. How is it that she understands me... and yet, I cannot fathom her? She is such a young one, to understand so many things as she does. _Something came to him, then. Her understanding, it didn't rely on age. The wisdom she carried was innate to her – simply part of who she was.

_Perhaps... perhaps that innate wisdom is the source of this 'love' she speaks of? Could her understanding of life be the wellspring of the emotion she seems so full of?_

He tilted his head in acknowledgment of her words, and they both went back to their silent perusal of the fire, enjoying the peace of their surroundings, and the tiny snores of the sleeping children...

And all the while, Sesshoumaru pondered upon his small epiphany on the miko's emotional makeup.

One tiny piece of the puzzle that was her had fallen into place. He was most pleased.

-sSs-

A/N: Mt. Fushi is the same as Fuji – in the Sengoku Jidai, it was known as Fushi, the mountain of immortality.


	7. Cipher

**Cipher**

Disclaimer: I do not own the characters of Inuyasha.

-sSs-

Both groups faced each other, silent and stiff, as Sesshoumaru held his brother's gaze dispassionately, then slid his eyes over slightly to look at the undead miko standing with him. His expression held nothing but disdain.

"Inuyasha. This one sees that you are still a fool. The only ones who should walk with the dead, are the dead."

Kikyou's eyes narrowed just as Inuyasha drew Tessaiga, ready to attack him for his words.

Kagome, however, was having none of that, and instantly jumped in front of Sesshoumaru. "Inuyasha, don't. Just leave it alone. You have Kikyou with you like you always wanted, and it's not like this is the first time Sesshoumaru has said things you don't like." She looked off towards the area they were all heading with a significant expression. "Don't you think we should be paying more attention to Naraku right now?"

He glared, but sheathed his sword, and turned with Kikyou still at his side to lead his friends, heading for Naraku's taint without another word.

Sesshoumaru, who'd watched the confrontation between the two with interest, huffed, disgusted. "Why you defend such a craven heart is beyond this one, miko. He has no honor whatsoever."

Kagome smiled up at him. "Who says I was defending him, Sesshoumaru?"

He blinked, taken aback at her words. _She was defending... me? Preposterous! Why would I have need of such? _He stared at her for a moment, unsettled.

Kagome just smiled wider and shook her head, before turning and continuing on the path, leading Ah-Uhn with a sleeping Rin perched comfortably across his back.

He moved to follow, mind whirling with questions.

_Who is this girl? No... the better question is... what is she? I figure out one small piece, and then she confuses me even more. For every step forward with this one, I end up taking three steps back. Is she a cipher that I will ever be able to figure out?_

And walking just ahead, the young woman dressed in odd white and green clothing just smiled her sweet smile and kept walking.


	8. Youkai, Not Ningen

**Youkai... Not Ningen**

Disclaimer: I do not own the characters of Inuyasha.

-oOo-

"What is this place?" Kagome asked, voice low, almost awed.

For a long moment, Sesshoumaru didn't answer, giving her time to consider what was before her. They were standing on a small hill – one that led up to an approach to what could pass as a small mountain. Atop it, were ruins – large, grand ruins, of what had obviously been a huge palace at one time... long ago.

Even ruined, it was awesome.

Finally, the daiyoukai answered. "This was my father's shiro."

Kagome's eyes widened, and she stared at the remains, even more fascinated. "But... what happened to it?" she finally asked.

"It was destroyed the same night he died, the same way that Inuyasha's mother's family shiro also was. By fire."

"Oh," she said in a small voice. It was clear that there was something about this place that drew him – but not in a good way. She glanced at Jaken, wondering if the toad would say anything, but he didn't, staying back quietly. Deciding that she would be better served with silence of her own, she found a soft patch of grass, and sat down, folding her hands neatly in her lap. Rin was also subdued in her manner – she knew when it was time for quiet.

They stayed that way for some time, the stoic Lord doing nothing more than standing where he had been, staring at the ruins with an enigmatic look on his face. It was decidedly odd... at least, from Kagome's perspective.

_If that was his father's palace, why didn't he rebuild it? I mean... he's the Lord of the West... so why is that place still a ruin?_

At that moment, Sesshoumaru glanced at her from the corner of one eye. "You wish to know why I did not rebuild it, do you not?" he asked, leaving Kagome to wonder, rather uncomfortably, if he could read minds.

She nodded, though.

Silver hair swirling around him as he turned his back on the damaged shiro, he moved to sit near the small fire Jaken had started, and stared into it for a time.

Then he spoke.

"This one may walk as a ningen, but he is not one. Inuyoukai males do not normally live in palaces. We are spirits of nature, and of the land."

Her brow furrowed, Kagome asked, "But then why did your father..?"

"This palace was built for him to live in with his ningen mistress – Izayoi. She was a hime, unsuited for a life lived off the land. She could not exist without her ningen comforts," he said, a cold nothingness in his voice.

"I see," Kagome said, a bit sadly. "So... where did you live?"

He flicked a quick glance her way. "When still a pup? I lived in the palace of my mother. Inuyoukai bitches are more like ningens – they prefer to live easy. When I became older, I traveled the lands... just as I do now."

"Eh, not all ningens are afraid of living outside, ya know," she said, almost peevishly. "Sure, some of the comforts of home are nice," she sighed, "but... I've found that whenever I _am_ home, I miss this place. Of course, I _do_ like to be in out of the weather..." she trailed off thoughtfully.

A cocked brow and questioning glance was sent her direction. "And you think that I do not? When the weather changes, I have dens that I retreat to – there are several scattered about my lands."

_Dens? _Kagome giggled softly to herself. _How... appropriate. _But then a dark look entered the daiyoukai's eyes, even as he turned them back to the fire. It left her confused.

"So... why do you come here?" she asked, not sure he would actually answer her.

He didn't, for a while, staring into the flames as though he'd forgotten the presence of anyone besides himself. She figured he had... because he was looking into the distant past.

Then... "This place stands as a testament to folly – that is why I have not destroyed it," he said finally.

She shook her head at him and sighed. "Love is never wrong, Sesshoumaru – nor is it folly."

Golden eyes reflected the firelight as he flicked his gaze up to meet hers.

"It is not that which this one calls folly, miko – it is that he tried to change himself to accommodate another. For if one has to change who they are merely to achieve such an emotion, it is not worth it – nor is it real."

Kagome's eyes widened as she took in his words... and suddenly, she understood a lot more about the quiet, controlled Lord. It wasn't that he didn't have emotions, or the capacity to love... it was that he refused to change who and what he was to gain such emotions from anyone.

They would either take him as he was... or they weren't worth his time. And that situation with his father was why he viewed love as a weakness.

_He's right... a person shouldn't have to change who they are – for any reason._

Clasping her hands together, Kagome nodded.

"I understand."

He eyed her for a moment, then once more looked away.

"Then you are the first."

Kagome could only reflect on that statement... and how sad it truly was.

_Has no one ever tried to get to know him? Maybe I really can be the first, then. _

She glanced across the fire at the curled up ball that was Rin and Ah-Uhn.

_Well, okay... maybe the second. _

And she smiled as she decided that she could.


	9. We Are the Same

**We Are the Same**

Disclaimer: I do not own the characters of Inuyasha.

-xXx-

Sesshoumaru pinned the wise woman with a stern gaze.

"You know already why this one has brought the miko before you."

Umeko considered the daiyoukai for a long moment as Kagome fidgeted nervously, then turned and looked at her, before nodding. "Yes, I can see what you wish me to speak of. As for you, Sesshoumaru-sama, there is someone who wishes to talk to you – you will need to find a quiet spot and meditate." She turned, leading Kagome into her house, pretty much ignoring the youkai at her back after delivering that information.

Sesshoumaru, however, was used to such behavior from her, and simply ordered Jaken to take Rin to the edge of the clearing they were in and settle her for the afternoon. Once the gami did as told, he walked away, heading for the same place he always came to when visiting Umeko's.

It wasn't too long later that he slipped into a meditative trance, quite well aware of just who it was that wished to speak with him. After the battle with Sou'unga, he had come here, and Umeko had helped him speak with his father. It wasn't often, but this would be the second time his father had requested a meeting.

The link was established almost instantly.

Within the trance, Sesshoumaru opened his eyes to see not one, but two spirits – but he wasn't sure which one was his father. Usually, the daiyoukai would appear to his son in a slightly see-through version of his living form... but not this time.

His brow cocked questioningly. "What is the point of hiding yourself?"

His father's voice answered, though there was no way to tell which spirit had spoken.

"Tell me, Sesshoumaru – do you know which soul I am?"

Sesshoumaru almost wanted to roll his eyes, but since that was beneath him, he merely answered blandly. "No, father, as I am sure you are aware. Is there a point to this?"

There was a chuckle, then, "You know I never do anything without one, my son. I just want you to be sure – you can't tell a difference between the two souls before you, is that what you are saying?"

"Yes, father, that is what I am saying." He continued to stare at both, not moving his gaze from them.

"Very good, then!" His father sounded pleased, and within seconds, Sesshoumaru was made aware of which spirit was his father as the both materialized into their past forms. His father stood on the right, but the one on the left was no one he'd ever seen before.

He was also a ningen.

He looked at his father, brow once again climbing into his bangs. "And this person with you is..?"

"This man was your ward, Rin's, father in life."

Sesshoumaru looked the man over carefully, then nodded. "Was there something you wished me to pass on to her for you?" he asked.

The man spoke for the first time, his voice deep and confident. "Just that we all, her family, miss her, and love her. And I wish to thank you for saving her, and protecting her."

The daiyoukai tilted his head in acknowledgment, and the man bowed, then faded away, leaving him alone with his father.

"Was that all, then?"

"No. I wanted you to see that the differences between human and youkai are only flesh deep."

With a frown, Sesshoumaru shook his head. "I do not understand."

Suddenly, his father faded, and another human man stood in his place, wearing ancient clothing. "Does it help to see me as I once was – in another life?"

"You mean to say that you were ningen in a life... before you became the Inu no Taisho?" Sesshoumaru, though not showing it, was astounded... and uneasy.

"Oh, hai." He changed back into his familiar inu form. "All this is to say that there really is no difference between you, and the little human females that now travel with you. Our souls are all the same, and we may be youkai in one lifetime, and ningen in another. Your sense of superiority is only as good as the body you are in – because your soul is no different to the one that the miko carries... though her soul has far more purity than yours," he chuckled.

Sesshoumaru didn't say a word, his mind frozen as he took in the implications of what his father had just passed on to him. He found himself standing on unfamiliar ground, as everything he'd always believed to be true disappeared from under him.

"My soul is the same, as a ningen's?"

"And the same as a hanyou. The only difference is the body. You have a youkai body – _this time_ – and your brother has a hanyou body, while the little priestess and your ward have human flesh. Next time, that might all change. Where it counts, you are all the same. And while you might live longer than most humans, in the end, even you will die, Sesshoumaru. No on is exempt from that."

He was silent as he digested all the ramifications of what he'd just learned, mind grappling with things he didn't want to believe. Finally, his father sighed.

"I must take my leave of you. Consider well what I have shown you this day, and we will speak again at some point, my son." With that, his father faded from sight, and Sesshoumaru woke himself from his trance, well aware that it was probably fairly late. Meditation didn't follow the same time constraints as reality.

Sure enough, it was dark, and he found his small group settled in a clearing just away from Umeko's house, fire going and food already prepared. Saying nothing, and looking at no one, the dai sat against a tree and proceeded to allow the knowledge he'd garnered that day infiltrate his deepest being...

And turn his life upside down.

This would take some time to ponder... and accept.

As for Kagome? He would speak to her later to learn what she had been told by the wise woman in regards to her ability to stand outside of time, and what it's effects could possibly be. Right now, he had something life changing of his own to think on.


	10. The Swords of an Honorable Ruler

**The Swords of an Honorable Ruler**

Disclaimer: I do not own the characters of Inuyasha.

-oOo-

_Father... I think I understand more of your words now, though I still do not understand all of what you believed. Compassion towards those less powerful is not entirely wasted... _

Sesshoumaru glanced sideways at his ward, and the little miko he also now protected. No, he couldn't deny that he understood some of what his father had been trying to get him to understand.

Still...

His father had been the most powerful being alive, with the power of heaven, earth, and hell incorporated into the three swords he carried. And Sesshoumaru, carrying only the power of heaven, the power of compassion, was therefore never going to be able to surpass his father – or so it seemed to him. Inuyasha was the same – he carried also only one third of his father's great power – not that the whelp would be any stronger even if he _did_ carry all three swords. He was hanyou, and therefore not equal to the stature of a full youkai.

_How, then, am I to finally surpass my father, and truly take over the mantle of alpha, if I only have one-third of my birthright? He gave Tessaiga to Inuyasha, and the half-breed needs that blade to even maintain his sanity. As for Sou'unga... that devil blade is not one this one wishes to have to listen to for eternity. And it is in hell, regardless..._

"It is not possible, then, to become greater than my father," he murmured, momentarily forgetting his companions in his preoccupation. Until one of them answered.

"What do you mean?" Kagome asked, brow furrowed. She didn't think he'd meant for them to overhear, but he _had_ spoken aloud...

He glanced at her again, though his pace did not falter, then turned his gaze back to contemplate the road ahead.

"This one's great father carried the power of Heaven, Earth, and Hell, in his hands – but only gifted the Sword of Heaven to me. I... have come to the realization that because I only have one-third of his power, I can never become as great as, or greater than, he." His tone was flat, not carrying his disquiet – but Kagome heard it, nonetheless.

She frowned deeper, her finger coming up to stroke across her lip thoughtfully. "You know... I don't think that actually _having _the swords is really necessary, Sesshoumaru-sama. I think you simply need to _understand_ the three."

He was silent for a moment, then... "Understand?"

"Mhmm. The power of heaven, or Tenseiga, is life. The power of Tessaiga, the sword of earth, is death... and the power of Sou'unga, or hell-" here she shivered, which did not go unnoticed by the stoic Lord, "-is _control_ of death."

"This one would think that Sou'unga was the power of death in any form, miko," Sesshoumaru scoffed, remembering that devil of a sword.

"Only to those it could corrupt." She cast a sidelong glance his way. "But you are not one of those, are you, Sesshoumaru-sama? That's why the sword didn't go after you when Inuyasha brought it back here. Because just like Tokijiin, you would never have bowed to its will." She sighed. "The truth is, whether your father had carried all three swords, or not, his power would have been the same – because he _understood_ the three things those swords represented. His _true_ power was knowledge, Sesshoumaru-sama, and the wisdom to wield those swords, was the result of that knowledge."

He was quiet for a time, obviously thinking over her words.

"How does the understanding of this help me? Whether I understand or not, I still have not the swords that accompanied his supposed understanding, miko, and therefore, cannot equal him. The swords of an honorable ruler..." he trailed off.

Kagome chuckled, then. "Don't you see, Sesshoumaru-sama? Your father _understood _the concepts of life and death, and how to judge between them... didn't Tenseiga and Tessaiga come from his fangs?"

Sesshoumaru was undeniably struck by her words, pausing in his forward tread for a single, startled moment, before resuming his pace.

"You are correct, miko... still, what of Sou'unga?"

At that, Kagome frowned, and shook her head, before looking away. "I don't think that power over the dead is something that any living being should have. I... your father really didn't have a choice in taking control of that stupid thing, from what I understand – but what happened after the battle with Sou'unga proves that your father wanted it cast into hell, and when the chance presented itself, he was pleased that his sons took it. The power over the dead should be left to the kami," she finished quietly. "Some things even daiyoukai shouldn't mess with."

He glanced at her curiously. "What of Kagura?"

"Oh, Kagura," she said dismissively. "She doesn't control the _dead, _merely their bodies. They are still soulless, because their soul has moved on. Sou'unga, though, he actually recalled the souls, placing them back into the dead bodies. They were in so much pain..." she trailed off, her expression uncomfortable.

"Hn," Sesshoumaru agreed, not surprised that the little priestess fully understood the difference between Kagura's power, and Sou'unga's... it was obvious she had access to unbound wisdom.

_Her soul truly is old, _he mused, sighing inwardly.

_I wonder what other things I will learn from her presence?_

It did not occur to him to be surprised that he was even thinking about such a thing as learning something from a simple _human._

Already, her presence had begun to change the supposedly unchangeable daiyoukai...

-oOo-

A/N: And the puzzle continues...

Amber


	11. The Disregard of Timekeeping

**The Disregard of Timekeeping**

Disclaimer: I do not own the characters of Inuyasha.

A/N: If anyone knows old rock, the above is the title of an album by Bonham. It was just appropriate here – and by the way, I do not own Bonham, the album The Disregard of Timekeeping, or Sesshoumaru. I do own the plot of this story, though.

-oOo-

"You spoke to the wisewoman."

It wasn't a question, but Kagome nonetheless knew what he was asking with it. She knew that she had to answer, too – he would not tolerate any evasiveness on her part.

"Yeah," she said softly, folding her arms around herself as a cool breeze wafted over her. They had stopped for a mid-day meal, and, after she had finished eating, Sesshoumaru had approached her. She had been sort of expecting it, truthfully.

He cocked a brow at her, clearly waiting for her to continue, and she sighed.

"She said I'm pretty much timeless... I have a _birth_ day – but my day of death is much farther out than any other humans."

For some reason that he was unable to understand, hearing what he had come to suspect confirmed, left him with a feeling of something dangerously close to elation. Choosing not to look into that too closely, he simply looked out over the meadow they were situated in, pondering on her words.

And then he took in her demeanor.

"Why do you seem uncomfortable?" he asked, curious. Would not anyone be pleased to achieve near immortality?

She shook her head, and sighed. "I guess it's going to take some time-" she snorted, "-no pun intended, to get used to the idea. Every human knows from childhood that someday they'll die, and so, we're used to that idea. We all wish a long and happy life, but... I don't think humans were meant for something so close to immortality, really. I feel... _tired _even thinking about it."

He considered her for a moment, then sat down next to her, folding his lean, powerful frame gracefully into a comfortable position.

After a time, he said, "You can no longer think of time the same way that humans do. Time is all one piece, miko. Humans, because of their limited lives, break it down into measurable units – days and years. Youkai do not, because time is truthfully not that way. We have a disregard of timekeeping, you might say. When one has a lifespan almost equal to eternity, there is no need to worry about anything smaller than that."

Kagome thought about that as she sat there, the wind playing in her locks, intertwining them with Sesshoumaru's. "How old are you, Sesshoumaru-sama, if it's not impolite to ask?" She was suddenly rather curious.

"I am approximately three hundred years old, though I cannot tell you exactly. We are born, and we exist. Very little turns our attention to years as humans see it. Though most of us are aware of units of time as humans keep track of, it means little to us." He glanced at her. "And now, to you, as well."

She sighed, and laid her head on her knees. "I really wasn't planning to live for so long, though. So now what? Once everyone I know has died and left me alone, what will I do?"

He cocked a brow at her, taking note of her rather depressed demeanor. "Do you not know me?" he asked, an almost offended note in his voice.

Head jerking up to stare at him, startled, she cast him a confused look. "Um... yeah... but – what's that got to do with anything?"

"Then everyone you know will not die, and you will not be left alone, miko. Speak no more of such foolishness."

Staring at him, wide-eyed, Kagome was actually stunned almost speechless. _Almost_. "Y-you mean... you'd have me stay with you... for this _almost_ forever I now seem to be stuck with?" she asked, disbelief thick in her voice.

"If you are near timeless, and I am near timeless, would you not think we would naturally gravitate towards each other, when everyone else passes through life like leaves drifting in the current of a swift river, leaving _both _of us behind?"

Startled, she just stared at him. He did not look at her, but his words comforted her in a way nothing else could have done – because he never said anything he didn't mean.

"There is no need for you to fear that you will be alone. This one will not allow it." With that, he stood, and began to walk away. Pausing in his step, he said, "Come. It is time to continue."

He started forward again, knowing she would follow.

Kagome stood up, then watched him for a moment as he walked away from her, silver locks glowing in the sunlight with an almost ethereal air, and then she smiled, and ran after him.

It was good to know she would not be alone...

No matter how long she lived, she would always have at least one friend.


	12. Truth is a Harsh Mistress

**Truth is a Harsh Mistress**

Disclaimer: I do not own the characters of Inuyasha.

-wWw-

Once again, Sesshoumaru stood facing his half-brother, Kagome by his side, as the dead one stood by Inuyasha's.

They had stopped for the day in a small clearing, and were just getting comfortable, when the hanyou's pack stumbled on them, and within seconds, Kikyou stood with bow drawn, arrow pointed at Kagome.

Sesshoumaru would never allow that shot to leave the bow, however, and before anyone could even blink, he had disarmed her. That led to the tense stand-off they were now in, though it was interesting to note that as soon as she had done what she had, the slayer and the monk, as well as the fire-cat, had abandoned Inuyasha's side, and moved to stand at Kagome's. Inuyasha was dumbstruck at Kikyou's move, however...

He growled, interrupting the tense silence. "What the fuck, Sango, Miroku?"

Before they could say a word, Sesshoumaru spoke, his tones scathing, icy. "They should be asking _you_ that question, half-breed." Disgusted, he turned his deadly gaze on the clay woman at his side. "Why do you still attempt this miko's death?"

Kikyou stared at him hatefully, though she knew better than to not answer – as long as he carried Tenseiga, he could end what was left of her life – at least until... "I wish for my soul to be returned to me. Only then may I live again."

Gasps were heard from everyone in both groups, even Inuyasha, though Sesshoumaru and Kagome were not surprised.

Kagome _was_ surprised, however, by his next words.

"You are as much a fool dead, as you were alive. You have your full soul already. Kagome is not your reincarnation - she merely carried your soul with hers, because of the Shikon no Tama." The disgust in his eyes turned to icy amusement at her shocked look. "And even were that not so, killing her would avail you nothing. _Her_ soul-" he emphasized that with acid tones, "-would merely move on to its next incarnation, not to a past one. Second – you are dead, and even with more of a soul, would remain dead. Did not Urasue return others to such an undead state?"

Raising shocked eyes from Kikyou, Kagome started. "Hey! That's right! Remember that one girl, the one that was a potter, that Urasue reanimated? And that guy? They both had their full souls – and they were still clay!"

Eyes narrowing with hatred, Kikyou spat at Sesshoumaru, "You lie!"

"This one has no need to lie. Truth is better – she is a harsh mistress, and the distress she causes to you makes it all the sweeter for this Sesshoumaru." There was a dark enjoyment of her upset in his voice; it was clear to everyone there that he spoke the truth, and quite happily, too.

Inuyasha had been staring at her, aghast, from the moment she had spoken of her reasons for the attempt on Kagome, and it was clear to his brother, at least, that the truth was finally becoming clear to him.

Too little, too late, however – the miko traveled with him now.

"Kikyou," he said softly, a pained expression on his face. "You... you really _did _try to kill Kagome that day... didn't you?" It was truly a rhetorical question at this point, because it was obvious that she had. He turned his gaze away from her, and looked at Kagome with regret written all over his face.

"I'm _so sorry_... that I didn't believe you, I mean," he whispered.

Kikyou glared hatefully at him, but he ignored her, keeping his eyes on Kagome. She gazed back at him sadly.

"I'm sorry you had to find out, Inuyasha. I didn't want you to," she sighed. She flushed as everyone's gazes fell on her.

Sesshoumaru was the one to speak. "You preferred him not to know the truth? Why?"

Kagome shook her head, then looked at the twilit sky. "Because he loves Kikyou, even though she, as she is now, isn't really worthy of that love. I didn't want him to be hurt again, any more than she already has. He doesn't deserve it."

_I disagree with her about that, but I am not surprised to hear that answer. As for her thoughts on the undead one, she is correct – she is worthy of nothing._

The daiyoukai was interested to note a knowing chuckle coming from the monk, and as he turned his gaze on him, he took in the slayer's accompanying smile. "You are not surprised at her answer, either." It was not a question.

Miroku shook his head. "No... Kagome wants what she has always wanted-" he glanced at Inuyasha, who flushed guiltily, almost looking like he wanted to cry, "-Inuyasha's happiness."

"She has always been this way," Sesshoumaru said, acknowledging her nature.

"Yes. Kagome gives with her whole heart, holding nothing back. Her love is unconditional." Sango nodded at Miroku's words.

Inuyasha, who was still looking pained, turned to Kikyou. "Go, Kikyou. Just... stay away. I'll still avenge your death, but... I won't be following you anywhere. The Kikyou I knew would never have done what you have obviously-" he glanced at Kagome sorrowfully, "-tried to do more than once. I was a fool to ever doubt Kagome's words."

Kikyou glared hatefully at the entire group, but the moment she tried to say something, Sesshoumaru cut her off. "You were told to leave. Do so." His words were stark, uncompromising; she knew if she didn't do as told, he would strike her down with no hesitation.

She turned on her heel and disappeared, her shinidamachu following behind faithfully. Inuyasha refused to watch her leave.

Sango squealed happily into the thick silence, turning to hug Kagome. "This means you can come back to us, Kagome-chan!" she cried happily.

Her words fell like stones into the quiet; Kagome looked away uncomfortably, not really surprised that she didn't want to return to things as they had been, and hoping that the daiyoukai would not push her to go – after all, he had said they would continue to travel together permanently. With a quick glance at a so-far silent Shippo as he and Rin clung to each others hands, it was apparent he felt the same.

"The miko and her kit will continue to travel with this Sesshoumaru."

Inuyasha's eyes narrowed, but contrary to what Kagome thought he would do, he didn't immediately start yelling. "Shouldn't that be her choice, Sesshoumaru?" he asked, his voice hard.

The dai cocked a brow at his brother, then looked at Kagome. "Miko?"

Kagome flushed almost guiltily, but said, "I... I want to stay with Sesshoumaru-sama." At her friend's shocked looks, she elaborated. "There's... some things that you guys don't know, and..." she trailed off, not sure she really wanted to explain.

Sango jumped right in. "Like what, Kagome-chan? Is it Inuyasha?" She glared over at the hanyou. "Because of what happened before with Kikyou, you don't think you would be safe?"

"No, no, that's not it! It's..." she shrugged and glanced almost helplessly at Sesshoumaru.

"The miko is no longer bound to the life of a human. She will live one like to my own," he said bluntly, ignoring the shocked gasps, "And while she may not be concerned with her safety in Inuyasha's care, I do not hold such faith in the hanyou. She will continue to travel with me," he once more reiterated.

"If I may," Miroku asked, "How did such a thing come to pass?"

The inference was clear; they believed it was something that Sesshoumaru had done to Kagome.

"Guys, no!" Kagome gasped, horrified. "It's not his fault! Remember Kaguya?"

At everyone's confused nods, she continued. "When she took me after I was hit by that arrow-" she carefully didn't look at Inuyasha as she said that, though she did note Sesshoumaru's aura flare in irritation, "-she told me she wanted to swallow me like she had the real celestial maiden, because I was immune to the effects of time. When I told Sesshoumaru-sama about that, he realized what we never did – I'm not going to age and die. To confirm it, he took me to a wisewoman... and he was right. I'm going to pretty much look the same a thousand years from now, as I do right this minute."

Sesshoumaru wasn't really listening to her words; he knew what she was speaking of already. He _was_, however, watching his brother very closely, and his hackles rose sharply when he noticed the instant interest in his eyes the moment he heard that Kagome's lifespan was drastically different to any human's.

His eyes narrowed in suspicion. _So... you seem most interested to learn that the miko will live so long, Inuyasha. Why is that, I wonder? _His thoughts all carried a sarcastic bent – he was almost positive he knew exactly what the hanyou found so interesting. _Before, you wanted the undead miko, and not Kagome, but now, her agelessness makes her the better choice as a mate? As if I would allow such a dishonor. _

No... he would never allow such a thing to come to pass. He would have to keep a very close watch on his half-brother. That meant, unfortunately... "You will all travel with this one." _Keep your allies close, and your enemies even closer..._

Dead silence met that statement for several long moments. Then... "Sesshoumaru-sama... may I ask why you would deem such a thing necessary?" Miroku asked delicately, while Inuyasha stared almost appraisingly at his brother. "It is well known that you do not... _care _for the presence of humans."

Sesshoumaru glanced at the monk quickly, then turned his gaze on Kagome, who was staring at him with a rather dubious expression. "Sesshoumaru-sama," she said slowly, "he's right. I mean, you don't enjoy being around Inuyasha, and he doesn't like being around you." She stepped closer to him, almost forgetting the others in the clearing in her concern. "I don't want you to do something that would bother you – I'd rather go with them alone than see that."

As much as he still didn't understand the reason that she would have such concern for him, one who had wronged her several times, he _wasn't _surprised any longer at her obvious desire to not see him uncomfortable in any way.

He held her gaze, considering her words. After a moment, he said, "The annoyance of being subjected to Inuyasha is of no concern, miko. They will travel with us. The battle with Naraku fast approaches – combining together is a sound tactical decision." He glanced at Inuyasha, golden eyes glittering coldly, then turned his eyes back to her. "That, however, is not the most important reason. This one does not trust him – he, and his association with the undead one make him a danger to you, and though he has turned from her for now, he inevitably acts a fool when in her presence. His propensity for such foolishness will not be allowed to endanger you or any part of my pack."

His statement was met with stunned silence by Sango and Miroku, and silent anger by Inuyasha. Kagome, however, just smiled softly at him, not as surprised at his statement as she would have been mere weeks ago. He was not nearly as cold as he made himself out to be, and she was truly honored that he would protect her in such a manner.

"Are you certain, Sesshoumaru-sama?"

"Aa. This one does not say things he does not mean." He turned his head to look at Inuyasha, then. "No harsh words, hanyou? No yelling, or threats?"

Everyone turned to look at the oddly subdued Inuyasha, every single one of them wondering the same thing.

Inuyasha simply stared at his brother, an odd light in his eye, the distrust in his expression visible to all – but it was also clear that his brother's words had hit home. He _did_ act foolish when it came to Kikyou, he couldn't deny it... and so, as badly as he felt about what he'd done to Kagome by refusing to trust her, he decided to go along with his brother's plans – for now.

"Naw. As much as we hate each other, Naraku would never expect us to team up against him like this – and anything that upsets that bastard's plans works for me." The hanyou shrugged. "I guess I just hate him more than I hate you. I can put up with your frozen ass for a little while."

Kagome scowled at him. "Inuyasha, language! There are children here – I don't care if you hate your brother, if you hang around, then you'll keep a civil tongue in your head, or _else_."

She nodded sharply as his ears flattened to his head, then looked at her other friends and clapped her hands together firmly. "Well, I guess we'd better get camp set up, then, ne?" With that, she began chivying everyone into tasks of one sort or another, the only bump coming when Inuyasha argued against her ordering him around.

"Inuyasha, she is the alpha female of this pack. You will be silent, and do as she says." That was all Sesshoumaru said... but his brother stared at him in shocked disbelief.

_He's naming her as his alpha female? Surely he can't mean..._

_No. That's absurd. She's human, and he hates humans. He's just messing with me..._

_Isn't he?_

-wWw-

A/N: Now I wonder what has Inuyasha's panties in an uproar, hmm? LoL... No, love hasn't sprung up here – yet – but it's definitely coming. He is already very protective, and fascinated by his 'miko puzzle' (this term is taken from r0o's brilliant mind – she insists that Kagome is a miko puzzle in this tale). Seeing how I am the author, though, the romance part is certainly coming – I seem to have a weakness for making romance happen between these two, and can't stand to do true angst or dark when it comes to this pairing.

Ja Ne!

Amber


	13. Pack

**Pack**

Disclaimer: I do not own the characters of Inuyasha.

-sSs-

"_Pack is, first and foremost, what we protect, Sesshoumaru. Never take your position as alpha for granted – and understand that with submission, your pack members are granting you the right to defend them – to protect and care for them, just as they care for you. The position of alpha is not an open invitation to ruthless and uncaring dominance – it is a trust."_

The young Sesshoumaru stared at his father for several moments, then looked at the group of young youkai also standing with their father's as they also spoke to them of pack, and dominance and submission.

"_But father – why should the strong bother with the weak? Does this not weaken them? If I am to spend all my time protecting others, what time then is left for conquest and the building of power?"_

Sesshoumaru could still hear his father's answer.

"_My son, if you choose the path of conquest, you will gain lands, and peoples. In order to maintain your power, you will then need to protect what is yours, will you not? It is difficult to be Lord of nothing, my son, and that is what you will be if you do not defend what you gain."_

_A sensible answer, _the daiyoukai reflected. _Unfortunately, since I now claim the miko as pack, to protect her, I must also keep Inuyasha close. That fact is not welcome._

He stared across the fire at the young woman who had become a puzzle to him over the weeks she had traveled with him. She was still such an unknown, and he was pleased that her lifespan would more closely mirror his – it would not do, after all, to lose his puzzle before he had figured it out. Still, being stuck with his brother had not originally been part of his plans. For so many years, he had avoided having to take the whelp as pack – at least, officially.

_But he was father's pack, not mine. Truly, I have no need to claim him – he merely travels with me for a time. The miko, however, is pack, as is Rin. And I have already determined that there is no weakness in protecting them. My brother I can leave to his own devices – I will simply watch. His regard for the miko will not be tolerated - I will allow no further dishonor from the hanyou to taint my family's name._

Decision made, he turned his gaze back to the fire as he considered the others who now traveled with him. Ningen, they showed loyalty to the miko, and for that, while he would not claim them as pack, he would marginally consider their defense if it proved necessary.

The miko would be glad of that, he was sure.

_Weak... _he scoffed inwardly. _I could defend a whole village of ningen, and it would not weaken me. It is now easy to see the error in my previous way of thinking. To consider protecting something as a weakness, implies that I am capable of defending only myself – that I was too weak to fight a battle on more than one front. It is almost amusing that I was so devaluing myself._

_Surely that is what father meant?_

"_Do you have something to protect, Sesshoumaru?"_

He remembered the incredulity he'd felt at his father's question, and the utter disgust that had taken hold of him. _I protected nothing, at that time... and I could not defeat an opponent such as my father – then. Now... _

_Now it is a different story._

He narrowed his eyes on the red-clad form of his hanyou half-brother as the whelp crouched in a tree, staring at the miko.

_Still, it will be this one who decides who he will protect, not any words of my father's. Inuyasha can protect himself – he is not my concern. He was father's pack, and even though, during his life, I was also his pack, when he died, I became alpha – and who was pack, and who was not, was left up to me. _

_My pack is my own, and need have no affiliation with my father's former pack._

Satisfied that his reasoning was sound, he growled low to his brother, warning him away from the miko.

_She is pack, and you are not, hanyou. Learn your place._

When Inuyasha's hot, angry golden eyes met his, he knew the message had been received.

-sSs-

A/N: A huge thank you to the person(s) responsible for nominating this story for Best Canon. I am deeply honored!

Amber


	14. Forgiveness

**Forgiveness **

Disclaimer: I do not own the characters of Inuyasha.

-sSs-

Sesshoumaru watched with a singular glower on his face as the hanyou walked next to the miko companionably.

It made no sense whatsoever to him.

Even after the whelp had betrayed her, taking the dirt miko's side, and leaving Kagome defenseless, the little priestess treated him no differently than she ever had. It was... _irritating_ to the daiyoukai.

_Would she respond to this one the same had it been he that had betrayed her? _he wondered, almost jealously.

He paused in his step at that thought. _Would she? _Of course, it went without saying that he would not ever betray pack, but the question, once posed, would not leave him alone.

And so he pondered on it all day, and into the evening, and the moment that Kagome wandered out of camp to stare at the stars, he stood from his spot near the fire, and followed her, leaving a certain puppy-eared hanyou disgruntled behind him.

He did not sit when he reached her, almost giving the whole thing an air of confrontation.

"Tell me, miko, why do you treat the halfling the same as you did before he betrayed you?"

Kagome stared up at him, startled by the question, but even more confused by his behavior. "I... what?"

"You understood my question."

She shook her head, still confused by his manner, but answered anyway. "Well... I guess it's because Inuyasha really didn't have any choice in the way he responded to what happened."

"Surely you jest," he scoffed.

"No. I mean it. After all, this whole mess is because he didn't trust Kikyou back then. If he'd turned his back on her _this_ time, he would have felt he was doing the same thing as last time. I didn't really expect that confrontation to turn out any differently than it did from the moment Kikyou started it." She smiled, then. "Though I didn't expect you to show up and save me. That part caught me by surprise."

He stared at her, his eyes for once not cold. No, instead they burned. "Tell me, then, miko. Would you have given me the same understanding? Forgiven me the same betrayal?"

Smile turning to a concerned frown, Kagome tilted her head. He was almost... demanding an answer with his body language, his youki swirling around him dangerously. That wasn't like him. _The answer must be very important to him... _"Yes." She gave her answer simply, hoping it would calm him.

His youki did indeed calm, but his gaze still burned. "Why?"

She smiled at him for a moment, then turned her head to look at the stars. "Because I trust you. If you did something like that, I know there'd be a good reason." She shrugged. "I really don't see you doing something like that, though. Not for any reason, really."

"Because I carry more honor than the hanyou," he said, eyes narrowed on her.

Shaking her head, she said, "Well, not to say that you don't have honor, but it's not about that. It's because you wouldn't be confused about what was the right thing to do. Inuyasha made a mistake – _you_ wouldn't."

He stared down at his clenched fist, brow furrowed. _She is right, of course. But she said she would have forgiven me if I had made such a mistake. She does not lie... _The odd tension that had ridden him all day calmed, finally, and he sat down, his usual stillness once more apparent.

_So why was her answer so important to me?_

Kagome flashed him a quick smile, then turned her attention to the skies, and silence reigned between the two.

Back in the camp, Inuyasha stared at them with heated eyes.


	15. Please, For Me?

**Please, For Me?**

Disclaimer: I do not own the characters of Inuyasha.

-oOo-

Looking around with easy efficiency, Kagome triaged all her patients, quickly moving from worst to least injured.

Not that any of them were seriously injured, of course, but nonetheless, Naraku and his stupid hordes had attacked, and everyone had gotten at least minor injuries – all except Rin, who'd been protected by Jaken and Shippo.

Inuyasha was the most seriously injured, seeing as how he was always the reckless one, leaping into battle without even thinking about it – Kagome had never noticed that before, simply because, before coming to this era, and meeting Inuyasha, she'd never seen battle. Now, after seeing Sesshoumaru fight, she knew the difference between a master and a beginner. It was profound.

Of course, getting Inuyasha to let her treat him hadn't been easy – he was as stubborn as always, but once he'd realized that she was ignoring everyone elses injuries, including her own, until his were taken care of, he'd subsided with a pout, and let her take care of him. Once he was done, she moved through the rest of the group like a hurricane, and before long, her own injuries, and Sesshoumaru's, were the only ones left untreated.

Diffidently, she approached him as he sat under a tree, observing the group, and asked, "Sesshoumaru-sama, may I clean and bandage your wounds?" She blushed at his cocked brow – he would have to remove his armor and then remove his garments from his upper half, and she had never seen him at all undressed. Still, she wasn't about to let her shyness get the better of her.

"Miko, it is not needed. This one will heal quite quickly," he said, ignoring his brother's snort.

"Keh, like that's ever stopped the wench," Inuyasha muttered, still pouting. She shot him a warning look, and he subsided.

Kagome looked back at the daiyoukai, pleadingly. "Please, Sesshoumaru-sama? I know you'll heal, and don't really need it, but..." she trailed off.

"If you know that this one does not need it, then why do you insist?" he asked, genuinely curious.

She sighed, and then knelt next to him, fingers picking nervously at the hemline of her skirt. "I'm not really doing it for you, because you don't need it, and I know that," she finally admitted, speaking softly. "I'm doing it for me – to make _me_ feel better. If I didn't take care of you-" she flushed a little deeper, "-I would worry."

He stared at her blankly for a moment, then blinked, a little confused. "You would... worry... for this Sesshoumaru?"

With an earnest nod, she met his gaze with hopeful eyes. "So... please? For me?"

Sesshoumaru thought about it for a few minutes, not even noticing the fascinated looks from the rest of the group, or his brother's suspicious eyes. Finally, he nodded, and sat up, removing his armor and clothing so that she could assess his injuries, and clean and bandage them.

With a wide smile, Kagome went right to work, a satisfied, content look on her face. "Arigatou, Sesshoumaru-sama!"

_And that is all it takes to make her happy, _he mused, taking note of how gently her fingers touched him as she cleansed his wounds. _Such a complicated onna... or so she would seem, were one not to know her well._

_But in truth, she is simple to understand..._

_As long as you understand emotions. That is why I have such difficulty with her, though... because I do not allow such emotion in my life._

He once again failed to notice the warmth slowly growing inside him as she touched him, where once there lay only endless ice.

Others, however, were not so blind.

With a scowl, golden eyes flashed crimson. _She isn't yours, Sesshoumaru!_


	16. To Kill, or Not to Kill

**To Kill, Or Not to Kill**

Disclaimer: I do not own the characters of Inuyasha.

-sSs-

Inuyasha had watched the almost tender interactions between his half-brother and Kagome for almost a week now with acid eating his heart. Kagome was too trusting – Sesshoumaru was a killer, no ifs, ands, or buts about it, and she was too tender-hearted to understand that.

The bastard would turn on her, sooner or later – he always did to anyone who got too close.

He, Inuyasha, would never allow Kagome to be hurt by his brother – he himself had already hurt her enough. She would not die by anyone's hand as long as he lived, and that, he swore.

With that vow in mind, he slowly began working on her as they traveled, walking with her every chance he got, and dropping hints into her ear about his brother's true nature – warning her as best he could.

It took a while for Kagome's innocent mind to catch on, but when she did... the argument started.

"Inuyasha! Would you just stop!" she huffed, exasperated. "Sesshoumaru-sama is _not_ going to kill me!"

The hanyou's head snapped around to stare at his brother, who had paused in his step when he heard her words. Looked like it was finally out in the open – up 'til now, he'd managed to keep his brother from finding out what he was doing.

"Yes he will, you stupid wench! That bastard's nothing but a cold-blooded killer! Don't fool yourself into thinking he won't do you in the moment he gets tired of you hanging around," he yelled, anger making his voice rise as he stared with enmity in his eyes at his brother.

Kagome growled impressively for a human, and yelled back, "He will not! Sesshoumaru-sama won't kill me, Inuyasha, and that's all there is to it!"

Everyone stepped back in shock as white sped past them, coming to halt in front of Kagome before anyone could move. Eyes widened when they realized that his hand was wrapped around her throat, and one claw had deliberately drawn blood. Even Inuyasha was too shocked to move.

"You think that this one cannot kill you, miko?" he asked, voice as cold as she'd ever heard it. "Am I not a predator?"

She_ would_ have been frightened, but for two things – one, there was something _other_ in his eyes – they were _not_ cold... and two... She reached up, gently taking his hand in both of hers, and pulled it away. He didn't resist, staring raptly at her.

Sighing quietly, even as her blood dripped from the slight puncture on her neck, she said, "It's not that I don't think you could kill me, Sesshoumaru-sama. I know you could – and so fast, that I'd be waking up in hell before I even realized I was dead. But... even more than your predatory nature, is something stronger that lives in you. Your honor. Since you already promised that we would travel together for our long lives, I know that I have nothing to fear at your hand."

Sesshoumaru continued to stare at her, unable to look away as he considered her words. He didn't even realize she still had his hand in hers, he was so caught up in all the mystery that was _her, _until his brother broke the moment by snarling and yanking her back away from him.

Even still, he stared at her, his golden eyes pinning hers over Inuyasha's shoulder, completely ignoring his brother's growled warnings to leave her alone.

A heartbeat went by, then another, and then... "You are correct, Kagome," he said slowly, as though he'd never really thought about it before, and was coming to a realization. "I would not go back on my word. But there is this... even had I not made that promise to you, still, I would not kill you." He turned on his heel and began to walk again, knowing that the others would follow, despite their shock.

Just as Kagome took her first step to do so, he paused, and turned his head over his shoulder to look at her out of the corner of one eye.

"If I had killed you, however, hell would never be your destination in the afterlife, little miko. Hell could not hold one such as you."

And to the dumbfounded looks on everyone's faces, and the sweet flush on Kagome's, he continued on his way, slowing his pace until she and Rin had caught up with him.

-sSs-

A/N: Windows on the West won third Best Canon. That's the first time I've been nominated in that category, and I was so proud to place! Thanks to those who nominated and/or voted for this story! And also, congrats to all those nominated, and those who won.

Amber


	17. Comfort is not Earned

**Comfort is not Earned**

Disclaimer: I do not own the characters of Inuyasha.

-cCc-

Kagome grabbed her bag from where it had fallen while on the run; while everyone else had managed to stay injury free in the latest skirmish with Naraku's forces, Shippo had been hurt trying to get out of the way.

Kneeling at his side, she threw open her bag and took out her first-aid kit, popping the top open, she quickly had Shippo's clawed abdomen cleansed and bandaged, and even numbed with novocaine ointment she kept on hand.

Helping him back into his clothes, she asked, "Is there anything else that hurts, Shippo-chan?"

Shippo smiled up at her and shook his head slightly. "No... I'm okay, K'gome. Are you?"

She fluttered her hands at him. "Oh, no, I'm fine, Shippo-chan. Are you _sure_ you're okay?" she asked again.

He sighed a little, slumping wearily. "Well, it does hurt a bit, but not as bad as before. And I feel kinda tired now."

Grabbing her bag and throwing it over her shoulder, she nodded decisively, and gently picked the kit up, holding him carefully so as not to aggravate his injury. Looking over her shoulder, she met Sesshoumaru's eyes, and said, "We're going to find a decent clearing, and then we'll stop for the night. Shippo-chan needs to rest."

Eyes slightly narrowed, Sesshoumaru looked up at the sky, then back down at her. "The day is hardly advanced yet, miko, we can continue on." Ignoring the sudden chill coming from her, he turned, then paused. "Comfort is _earned,_ miko, and the kit did not do so. He got in the way and he is paying the price, it is as simple as that."

Kagome stared at him, aghast. "What do you mean, _earned_? That's horrible! Comfort shouldn't have to be earned – who taught you something like that?" she demanded irately, choosing to ignore Inuyasha's muttered "No one had to teach him that, he's just an ass and came up with it on his own." No one just came up with something like that – someone had _told_ him that.

Sesshoumaru's eyes went far away, then, and his mind flashed back centuries to a time when he was little more than a few years old.

"_Mother, it hurts," _he remembered fussing, wanting nothing more than to be held. Her response was not one he'd been expecting, but it was one he never forgot.

"_You will stop whining, Sesshoumaru. It does not suit a greater youkai. As for your desire for comfort – you must earn that right, and you have not. It is your own fault you were injured. Comfort yourself." _And she had turned away from him, eyes and voice as cold as they'd always been – his pain had not affected her at all.

_A mother, she was not. She has barely one caring bone in her body, and any care for me has not grown in all the centuries since. She would barely note me over a stranger, save for my power. That is all she respects. Of course, most youkai women are the same..._

He was pulled from his introspection by a stomped foot, and the sounds of temper coming from a small miko, who, it was apparent, was very different from his mother.

"Alright, Sesshoumaru-sama, I don't care who taught you something so horrible – but I'm not about to teach _my kit _the same horrible thing, so you can keep going if you want... but I'm not." And with that, she turned and made her way through the trees to another clearing, and then sat down, getting the rest of the group to set a fire and fetch water for the night, while she prepared her bedding and settled the kit into it.

Not once did she look back to see if he had followed, and he listened with raised brows to the sounds coming from the clearing, before he turned to look at Rin, who sat atop Ah-Uhn, staring up at him dubiously.

"Sesshoumaru-sama, do you really believe what you said? Rin thinks that was a sad thing to say," the little girl said hesitantly.

"It is what my own mother told me, Rin. Is it not so for ningen?" he asked, genuinely curious.

The dark head shook. "No... well, maybe some people act like that. But... Kagome-sama wouldn't. She's a good mother. I want to be like her someday." She blinked, then looked in the direction the others had gone. "Are we going to stay here, or go join Kagome-sama and the others?"

He didn't acknowledge her words beyond beckoning her to follow as he strode into the clearing the others were all in, nor did he say anything further to anyone the rest of the day, or night. But he _did_ watch Kagome most closely as she mothered not only Shippo, but Rin, as well, and he had to admit...

She was nothing like his own cold-natured mother. Given the choice, he would have chosen a mother like Kagome, instead.

_Perhaps youkai aren't better than ningen in __all__ things_, he thought to himself.

-cCc-

A/N: No disrespect to Sessmom, but... I think I'd rather have someone like Kagome as a mother. She has a softer heart – more open.

Amber


	18. Jealousy

**Jealousy**

Disclaimer: I do not own the characters of Inuyasha.

-sSs-

Sesshoumaru sat on the backside of the same hill the rest of the group was on with a fire flaring in the breeze, and brooded.

The dirt miko had finally died again – but instead of taking it in stride, the entire group was _grieving._

His brother, he could see. After all, the fool had been in love with the woman. But the monk, and the slayer? And even more incomprehensible...

Kagome?

Why should she grieve for a woman that had tried so many times to kill her?

Granted, the woman had, after being thrown out of the group, appeared to have had a change of heart, and had, in the end, done her best to strike against Naraku, while protecting the others. For that, he would give her credit.

However... that didn't negate her previous actions. At least, not in his eyes, and he could find no real compassion in him for the former miko's loss of her half-life.

He was also not too happy with the presence of the wolf prince, either. The fool did not seem to understand pack boundaries. Kagome was his pack – and the wolf was not. He should not be putting his hands all over the miko without _his _express permission.

The wolf had not even asked, he had simply moved in on the female alpha of Sesshoumaru's pack, and started calling her things he should not have.

Were he anyone else, the wolf would be dead. However, Sesshoumaru prided himself on his control, and he had managed to leave things as they were – but only because it was obvious that the foolish male, now that he had lost his shards, would be leaving soon. For a little longer, he could ignore the insult.

But if the wolf ever tried to cross him again...

He sat there for the remainder of the night, thoughts and irritations seething through his mind, though his expression remained closed. After listening to the wolf's words, his intimations that he was leaving Kagome with Inuyasha to keep him in line, the next morning, though... he stood, and strode over the top of the hill to Kagome's side the moment the wolf prince dashed off.

Displeasure clear in his voice, he said, "Come. It is time to leave – we gain nothing by sitting here." He glanced at a subdued and unhappy Kagome. "You will stay by my side, miko. Now that the other one is gone, Naraku will be concentrating on you."

He waited until she nodded solemnly, and then turned on his heel, completely ignoring his brother and the others. As far as he was concerned, he'd given them enough leeway – especially as they were not even his pack.

For several hours as they all traveled, silence reigned, everyone lost in their thoughts, and Inuyasha in his grief.

And then...

"Tell me, miko, why is it that you grieve for a woman who hated you, and tried so often to kill you?" he asked curtly.

Kagome sighed, not really wanting to talk about it, but compelled to, nonetheless.

"Kikyou was... she was not much older than me when Naraku took her life. Of _course_ I feel sorry for her – she didn't deserve what Naraku did to her. But... to be honest, most of my upset isn't necessarily for her sake – it's for Inuyasha's." She scrunched her face, then shook her head wearily, tears still shimmering in her eyes. "Twice, he's had to lose her. He hasn't had much of a life, and most of the things that have been in it haven't been so nice. I can't help but hurt for him."

Sesshoumaru looked up ahead into the distance where his brother walked alone, considering her words. _So... she cries for him. Hnn. As though he has not caused her enough grief since she has known him. Yet __still__... _

He found himself suddenly angry with her. How could she be so foolish as to try to take on the pain of every person she ever met? It was ridiculousness. She needed to stop worrying about everyone else, and worry about herself, instead.

He told her so in no uncertain terms.

She narrowed her eyes at him.

"If I did that, I wouldn't be me. I'd be _you_," she said sarcastically, beginning to get annoyed. "And I'm perfectly content with being me, Sesshoumaru-_sama_." With that, she dropped back to walk with Rin and Ah-Uhn, ignoring him for the rest of the day.

It didn't escape anyones notice that her actions left the daiyoukai brooding and irritable, though no one said a word. In fact, it appeared that he did not like it at all when Kagome was angry with him, though no one had the nerve to point that out.

But it was becoming evident that Kagome had more of an effect on Sesshoumaru than he probably realized – or would likely ever admit, even if he _did_ realize...

At least willingly.

-sSs-

A/N: Ah, the beginning stages of jealousy.

As those who've seen the last season of Inuyasha can tell, I'm taking some of the episodes and tying them in here, though I'm changing them to suit my needs – ie, adding Sesshoumaru into the dynamics in a way he wasn't in the manga. I will be doing that some more with further chapters, though most chapters of this story will be of my own devising entirely, and not incorporate the manga at all.

Creative license, baby!

Amber


	19. Dante's Inferno

**Dante's Inferno**

Disclaimer: I do not own the characters of Inuyasha.

-sSs-

Sesshoumaru was rather less happy than he usually was, not that he was a _happy_ person to begin with.

Still...

The miko had been trapped by Naraku's schemes, and he had not been able to reach her.

She'd had to free herself.

He could agree that it was good that she had proven that she could do so if necessary.

But it was _not _good that it _had_ been necessary.

He was her protector – and he had not protected her.

On top of that, whatever had happened while she was there, was bothering her – because she had not spoken of it to anyone. Except to say that the miko that Naraku had killed and used had told her that her powers were being sealed.

Beyond that, Kagome was silent.

He found that unacceptable.

After dinner one evening a few days afterwords, as she sat and watched the stars as was her habit just outside of camp, he followed, and confronted her, determined to get some answers.

The answers he got, weren't what he was expecting.

Sitting gracefully near her, he looked over, considering her for a moment, then looked up at the sky. "Miko, you will tell me what happened when you were trapped inside the shrine."

Kagome rolled her eyes, pulled out of her melancholy for a moment at his arrogance, then sighed. He'd only badger her to death if she didn't answer, so...

"It was Naraku. He was trying to either taint me so I wouldn't be able to purify the shards, or kill me outright. Either way, he would have won – it didn't matter which outcome succeeded."

"You are not tainted, nor are you dead," he said. "What did he do, and how did you find your way out of the trap?"

"You sure don't want much, do you?" she asked dryly.

"Speak, miko," he said, and it was apparent that he was not appreciating her seeming reluctance to give him the information he was asking for.

"Fine. You really want to know?" At his sideways glance, she continued. "Naraku took control of Hitomiko, making her attack me. If I fought back and killed her, I would be tainted – and if I did not, I would die."

He nodded curtly, indicating that she should go on. With another sigh, she did.

"As soon as I could, I ran. I was trying to give myself a chance to figure some way... some loophole out," she murmured, her eyes going distant as she lost herself in unpleasant memories. After a moment, she resumed. "Then... I fell through the floor of the shrine... into hell," she whispered.

Stunned, though only one who knew him well would be able to see it, he stared at her, his gaze going even icier as he took in her words.

"Explain," he said, his voice uncompromising and harsh.

She lifted her gaze to the stars, her eyes going distant once again. "It was painfully hot, an inferno," she said, melancholy strafing her normally sweet tones and making her voice raspy. "I... wanted so badly to panic, you know – I was terrified. But... I couldn't. I knew that if I did, I'd never make it out of there. So I... paid attention. I had to figure out how to rid Hitomiko of Naraku's control, so that we both could get out of hell together."

Sesshoumaru's mind went back to his own relatively recent trip to hell, and the thick, cloying darkness, and icy cold. _It was not hot, _he thought, eyes narrowing.

"I myself visited hell recently, miko, and while there found no heat. Why do you speak of burning?"

She shot him a _look_. "I'm sure you know there are levels to hell, Sesshoumaru. Obviously, we didn't go to the same level. Where I was... youkai and human alike writhed in torment in flames that will never go out."

His anger flared to life as he took in just what it was that Naraku had done. That level of hell was reserved for punishment of truly evil beings. Like the spider – _not_ like Kagome. She had _no_ _business_ there.

He had been determined to destroy the hanyou before this – and now he was even more determined. Naraku would soon be visiting that same place, and by he, Sesshoumaru's, hand.

"How did you defeat his purpose?" he asked almost disinterestedly, his inward rage well hidden by his ice. He did not like the fact that the worthless half-breed spider had dared to harm that which he claimed. Naraku had no sense – and no respect for his betters.

He would enjoy teaching him those very lessons.

She chuckled, though the sound was strangely lacking in emotion or humor; it was a sound one would more expect to hear come from the great youkai Lord of the West, than from the overly emotional human miko.

It didn't sit well with Sesshoumaru; he shifted slightly as he turned his gaze her way.

"I figured out a new trick with my bow, here," she murmured as she patted it. "I managed to destroy Naraku's essence, purifying it from Hitomiko's body and soul without killing her." She shook her head bemusedly. "That sounds so strange to say about someone who's already dead, but... anyway, once she was freed of his control, her spirit was able to go to its rest."

He continued to regard her coolly, not giving his thoughts or anger away. "She was freed completely, then, thus freeing you?"

"Hai," she said, her own gaze refusing to meet his; it was still introspective – it was clear that something about her sojourn in hell was still bothering her beyond the simple fact of it. He wanted to know what it was that was doing so.

"Something concerns you."

She shivered; he caught it and his eyes sharpened. "When I was... falling into the abyss, I saw... for just a moment, a huge pile of corpses, and more being placed there. It was so strange... that pile had both youkai and human corpses, Sesshoumaru-sama." With another hollow chuckle, she finished with, I guess what they say about death being the great leveler is true. In death, we're all alike."

_It is like what father said before – about the difference between youkai and human being only flesh deep. It is irksome that this seems to be the truth... still..._

"Why does this bother you, miko?" he asked, genuinely curious, despite his own uncomfortable struggle with just that same seeming-truth.

She shot him an uncomfortable look even as her lips tightened, and he was abruptly made aware that whatever he was about to hear was the thing that was causing Kagome all her upset. And it was also obvious that she did _not _want to tell him about it.

He would not allow her to falter in her tale.

"Speak. This one will not wait any longer."

"When I saw those youkai bodies there, I-" she took a deep breath, blushed and looked down, "-I couldn't help but think about what I would feel if it was you there. I... didn't like that thought," she mumbled, a disgruntled expression suddenly marring her face.

He blinked. _She... does not like the idea of death touching... me? _He really didn't know what to say to that. It was a rather... startling admission.

"Why does my death matter so to you, little priestess?" he asked blankly, not certain what to make of her words.

She whipped her head up to stare at him incredulously for several moments, eyes wide – and then they narrowed in temper as she stood up, fists clenched hard by her sides.

"Because I care about you, you pompous ass!" she shrieked frustratedly. "I can't believe you'd ask me something like that! Of _course_ I don't want to see you dead!" With an angry growl that sent an odd shiver down Sesshoumaru's spine, had she but known it, Kagome turned on her heel and stormed off back to camp, dropping into her sleeping bag and tugging the covers over her head with a huff. _Stupid, arrogant youkai! _Her blush deepened to scalding when she realized what she'd just let out in her temper.

_Oh, no! I didn't mean to say that... at least, not like that!_

Sesshoumaru stared after her, his eyes narrowed. _She... cares... for me? What foolishness. This one does not need people to__ care __for him. _

He completely ignored the little twinge inside that said he was lying to himself.

He did _not_ need anyone to care for him, end of story.

-oOo-

A/N: Can anyone say 'denial'?

Amber


	20. No Man is an Island

**No Man is an Island**

Disclaimer: I do not own the characters of Inuyasha.

-cCc-

Sesshoumaru flicked a thoughtful glance Kagome's way, and narrowed his eyes, annoyed, as he realized that he was once again, looking at her – and thinking about her. After her outburst the night before last, about caring for him, he'd tried his best to ignore her.

He didn't want anyone to think _he_ needed a person, a _ningen _no less, to care for him. It was a weakness – more of those infernal emotions she was so subject to. He would not allow himself to fall prey to such.

Of course, the downside to ignoring her, was that his pest of a brother thought that meant that he could move in, and had practically attached himself to her hip, loving the distance between the two. That part was _not_ acceptable. But how to keep the whelp away while still ostensibly ignoring Kagome?

Perhaps he should simply take her aside, order her to keep her silly emotions to herself, and then keep her near – at least until his brother got the message that she was off-limits?

_Hn. Perhaps I should. But, then again, I cannot help but wonder... why is it that she... cares for me? Another part of the puzzle that is her. And after all, is that not why I intend to keep her with me? To learn to understand her? I could always ask her first, why she feels these emotions towards me – and then order her to keep them to herself._

_Yes... _he mused, glancing once more in her direction, _that is what I will do._

Later that evening, with the rest of the group settled in Edo, Sesshoumaru waited patiently enough for Kagome to visit the elder miko, and then, once she was done, he escorted her back to his little camp in the forest. He, after all, would not fall so far as to sleep in a squalid human village with the overpowering reek of filth and death that almost every ningen carried.

_Now is the perfect time to speak to her, while we are away from all others. This way, none shall hear this one speaking of such things as feelings, _he thought, with a modicum of discomfort at even acknowledging that such a word as _feelings_ existed.

His voice broke the silence between them, causing Kagome to startle.

"Miko, you will tell this one why it is that you... _care._.. for him, as you said the other evening." It came out bluntly, and Kagome was visibly stunned, turning a confused gaze on him that, despite the darkness of the surrounding forest, he was able to clearly see.

She blinked, then blinked again, before speaking.

"Well, why wouldn't I? I care about Rin, Jaken, and Ah-Uhn, too, you know. And if we are going to be around each other for a lot of endless centuries, it would get pretty lonely to not care at all, wouldn't it?

Now it was Sesshoumaru's turn to be caught off-guard. That question took him by surprise. He hadn't really thought of it that way. It was true – to care for someone that you would only be around for a few short years was rather a waste, as Sesshoumaru saw it – he turned a blind eye to the pang he felt at the thought of Rin – but for one whom you'd be around for the rest of your life? It would, certainly, become very onerous to continue in the presence of one who you cared naught for at all.

Still, he stubbornly clung to his previous mindset.

"This one does not need a person to care for him," he said loftily. "It is not strictly necessary that emotion be present between us beyond the bond of pack, miko."

He was completely taken aback at the sound of her sudden laughter, and turned his head to stare down at her with furrowed brow.

She waved one hand at him, while the other she pressed to her lips to muffle the sound that was even now degenerating into giggles. After a few seconds, she got her mirth under control.

"You really are too funny, you know that?" she asked fondly. "I can't believe some of the things you say sometimes." She shook her head and sighed, then, as she felt him stiffen at her side. Looking up at him, she said, "Listen. It's not really about what _you_ need, so much as it's about what I need."

He shot her a dubious glance, and she chuckled quietly. "It's true, though. I am who I am, Sesshoumaru, and I can't change just because you want me to. _I_ am the one that needs to care about people – even those who think they don't need someone to care for _them_."

She winked at him, then, knowing he could see her just fine, and catching sight of the campfire, with Rin and Jaken and Ah-Uhn through the trees, she sped up to walk ahead of him, calling over her shoulder, "There's a saying in my time, though, Sesshoumaru-sama, and maybe you should think about it: No man is an island." With that, she skipped into their camp, leaving him standing at the edges of it, frozen, as he thought about what she'd said.

He didn't sleep at all that night as he pondered her words, suddenly very uncomfortable as he realized she was right...

Even he, Sesshoumaru, was not an island.

-cCc-

A/N: ~Snickers~ Poor Sesshoumaru, Kagome made him think. But actually, this is an important chapter – he has just had his eyes opened to reality... at least, by a crack, anyway. Still got a ways to go, though, and a lot more for our beloved Daiyoukai to learn. Which means, lots more story to come! Yay!

Happy New Years, everyone!

Amber


	21. The Bamboo Judgement

**The Bamboo Judgement**

Disclaimer: I do not own the characters of Inuyasha.

-oOo-

"... and so, the palace was destroyed the night the fair hime gave birth the the hanyou. The youkai that had taken the maiden returned to steal away with the child, but was stopped by a brave warrior, who fought the youkai, taking them both to their deaths."

Kagome frowned, rather annoyed at the load of crap the old man was telling, giving it out as truth. She looked around at the small shrine that stood atop the remains of Inuyasha's birth place, surrounded by a veritable forest of bamboo, and thought about what had brought them here.

They were on a shard hunt, having heard about a youkai with a shard that Naraku had to have given it, since he had most of them – but when both the brothers had seen where they were, they refused to step foot into the forest, instead allowing Sango, Miroku, and Kagome to enter and head for the shrine to ask about the rumored youkai. She was, however, beginning to wonder if it was a dead end – there was no sense of a shard, and no youki anywhere near save for the youki of their own companions.

The old priest finally stopped talking for a moment, and immediately, the group began to move back towards the entrance where their companions waited, the elder following along behind spouting nonsense about the legend of the Hime and the Youkai.

Finally, just as they reached the road, Kagome had had enough, and rounded on the man in the same instant he caught sight of the youkai that were awaiting the travelers he'd been speaking to.

"Listen, you've got the whole story wrong, okay? The hime wasn't taken against her will, and the youkai, and their hanyou son were not evil. You can't lump every youkai into one pot and call them all evil – they are just the same as humans – some are evil, and some aren't," she said exasperatedly. "Honestly, what _is_ it with you people here?"

The priest looked taken aback, and even horrified at her words, and her companions. "How can you, a miko, say something like that? Of course youkai are evil! That's why those youkai-" he pointed a shaking finger at Sesshoumaru, and Inuyasha, "-didn't come into the shrine! Because the bamboo kept them out!"

She narrowed her eyes on the elder. "I know, because bamboo keeps evil out, ne?" As the priest nodded vigorously, Kagome smiled. "Then how do you explain the fact that the youkai in the legend, who was called Inu no Taisho, by the way, got into the shiro to get to his hime?"

At that, the priest sputtered, not knowing how to respond, and the rest of the group watched with differing expressions. Inuyasha, with a rather knowing smirk, along with Miroku and Sango and even Shippo, were not really surprised at Kagome's words, already knowing how she felt about such matters.

Sesshoumaru, though... he was surprised. And it even showed, just a little bit, in the raised brows, and slightly less icy glare than was usual for him when dealing with beings he considered beneath him – which was pretty much everyone, of course.

Kagome shook her head, and sighed. "It's sad when people can't even get their stories right." She raised a hand and pointed at Inuyasha, holding the shocked priest's gaze. "This is the hanyou that was born that night in that shiro. His name is Inuyasha – and that guy-" she pointed next at Sesshoumaru, "-shared the same father as Inuyasha. And neither of them are evil, either. Would you like to see them walk into the bamboo forest? I can assure you, they've both been here before... so it wouldn't be much of a hardship for them to do it again."

The elderly man grabbed a bamboo stalk and clenched onto it as though he were afraid if he were torn from it he would die, and glared at the youkai brothers. "They will not be able to pass," he shrieked. "Evil will be repelled!"

With a disgusted look at the rather crazy old man, Kagome motioned to both Inuyasha and Sesshoumaru, and said, "Are either of you worried about walking into the shrine?"

Inuyasha simply scoffed. "Ain't like I ain't been here before, since it's where my old man died. Came to pay my respects over the years a few times, so it won't bother me to go in."

Sesshoumaru looked even more taken aback at Inuyasha's words. He apparently hadn't known of his brother's visits – or his reasons for them. Nonetheless, he turned to Kagome and answered her. "There is nothing that would keep me out of any place that I chose to go, miko, and you know this. I see no reason, however, to enter at this time merely to prove a moot point to an incompetent _human_ priest," he said scathingly.

She tilted her head at him knowingly. "But this is also a good time for both of the Taisho's sons to pay their respects to him, _together_. Much as you dislike calling Inuyasha what he is, do this not for him, but for the respect of your father. He would want to see you both working together, wouldn't he? Or did I just imagine what happened after you both fought Sou'unga?" she asked softly.

The daiyoukai stared at her, annoyance sharpening his gaze, before turning that same gaze on the priest that was still clutching protectively to the bamboo. It irked him that he knew she was right – this would please his father's spirit... but at the same time, he was well aware that the miko was _managing_ him – and the only thing that would save her from a bloody end for it was her status, given by him, as his pack's alpha female.

_I had forgotten what having an alpha female would mean, _he thought, disgruntled. _She is only fulfilling her position, and I cannot punish her for that._

With an inward scowl, he spoke to his brother. "Come, Inuyasha. We will do this, and then we will leave." He strode forward to the encouraging smile on Kagome's face, even as Inuyasha shadowed him – and the priest stared in shock and horror as the brothers penetrated the barrier of bamboo surrounding the shrine with no problems... proving, _by his own standards_, that neither of them were evil.

The bamboo had spoken.

Miroku stepped forward as the priest half-collapsed against the mature trunks of bamboo, and helped the elder to regain his feet. "Take the lesson you have learned here today, my good priest, and study it. For Kagome-sama is correct – a being's nature is either good or evil by choice, not by an accident of birth. I have personally seen humans do such horrible things to other humans, that even youkai were sickened by it. And I have seen the highest of honor from youkai, when that honor was not even deserved by those it was bestowed upon."

Kagome didn't pay any attention to Miroku's discussion with the priest, simply staring into the entrance to the shrine, waiting for the brothers to come out.

Just as they did, Kagome could feel the presence of one she'd only felt once – and that being was pleased, his spirit calm and content with the simple bit of unity shown by his sons. She smiled, and whispered, "I hope to bring them back again someday, Taisho-sama – and maybe then, they'll even be _content_ to be here together."

There was a tiny flurry of wind around her, whipping her hair about wildly for a moment even as she felt the presence circle her, touch against her cheek... and then disappear.

From the look on Sesshoumaru's face, she knew that he was well aware of what had just happened, and who it was that had visited her. It was also just as obvious, that he didn't know what to make of it.

However, Sesshoumaru being who he was, didn't let it hinder his actions, and within moments, he'd ordered the group on its way, and they moved out. They left behind a priest that had had all his beliefs about youkai challenged and destroyed in one momentous afternoon.

It would take the man some time to reconcile himself to the things he'd learned that day.

Sesshoumaru, however, was left with more questions than answers... and he still didn't know how to handle the fact that his father's spirit had welcomed Kagome in such a manner.

Because he could tell what his father's spirit had done – he had embraced the little miko as though she were a daughter, and a well-loved one, at that.

_Does this mean that you want Inuyasha to mate the miko? _His eyes narrowed angrily as he thought about it, his back going so stiff as they walked that the entire group could tell something was wrong. _No. You are no longer alpha, father, and I will never allow the whelp to have her. She is my pack - never his. _

_Never._

And somewhere far above in the heavens, a great dog demon looked down on his eldest son as he surreptitiously watched the tiny human woman, and smiled.

_Daughter she will be, Sesshoumaru... but it will not be Inuyasha that makes her so to me. She is meant for a far more stubborn dog than Inuyasha could ever be._

-oOo-

A/N: This little one-shot came from the meaning of bamboo in Japanese culture. In the Shinto belief, bamboo was seen as something that kept those of evil nature out of shrines and holy places, and so many of those types of places were surrounded by bamboo as protection.

In the third movie, Swords of an Honorable Ruler, the shiro where Inuyasha was born was shown as being within a bamboo forest, and that imagery just struck me. I figured a small shrine built atop of the burned out ruins of the palace wouldn't be out of place in my tale.

Anyway, hope everyone enjoys!

Amber


	22. When You Have Nothing Left to Prove

**When You Have Nothing Left to Prove**

Disclaimer: I do not own the characters of Inuyasha.

~oOo~

Sesshoumaru had been preoccupied for several days – since the day at the shrine over Inuyasha's birthplace.

Over and over in his mind, he kept hearing Kagome's words to the priest, and even now, he was still incredulous that a human girl could feel that way. Most humans were like that priest – prejudiced and unwilling to see beyond their own shortcomings.

But this little woman, this girl from the future, this _miko_, was different.

She knew that following the path of evil was a choice, and not something that was predertermined by species.

_What makes her and Rin, as well, completely different than the rest of her race? If I did not trust my nose so much, I would never believe that she was human._

He looked out at the road that lay before them all, letting the feel of the miko behind him infiltrate his senses as he thought of her. After all this time in her company, he still did not understand her.

After a moment of lingering on her, he let his senses flow outward to the land around them, checking for any traces of enemies, or anything that could be dangerous to his pack, or the miko's friends.

It was a good thing he did – because it only took a moment for him to lock on to the presence of his greatest enemy... the one that all those behind him shared.

Naraku.

But he was not alone, as usual.

With an almost casual air, he drew Bakusaiga, and immediately, the rest of the group had their own weapons out and drawn, while Shippo and Rin pulled to the back of the group, protected by Jaken and Ah-Uhn.

That was how Naraku finally came upon them; all his enemies in one place and ready for him. He didn't bother speaking, he merely attacked, actually catching some of the group off-guard – he wasn't known for such actions, usually taunting them first, before unleashing his minions on them.

This time, Naraku himself also attacked, taking on the big daiyoukai that was guarding that which was most dangerous to him.

The miko, Kagome.

But he had a plan... to get to Kagome, all he had to do was get to Sesshoumaru – or make the girl _think_ he was about to get to him. He may not understand why she would do the things she did, but he could always tell what she would do in any given situation, and this one was custom-made to gain his desired end – her death.

Of course, there was always Tenseiga...

But if he could keep them occupied long enough, her soul would be gone beyond even Tenseiga's ability to recall it. There were risks with this scheme, as with anything, and no guarantees, but action was better than inaction, and no plan was completely foolproof. If he didn't win today, he would merely come back another time and try again.

The beginning stages of the game went exactly as Naraku hoped, his hordes quickly separating out the companions, leaving him facing Sesshoumaru – and Kagome standing back, picking off demons to aid her friends. No one really noticed in the heat of battle that none of the lower level youkai attacking were targeting Kagome... and that was a very serious oversight.

Naraku _wanted_ her free to watch him attacking Sesshoumaru, rather than busy defending herself. After all, this whole thing pivoted on her seeing the sneak attack he'd set up on Sesshoumaru – and doing everything in her power to stop it.

Sure enough, just as the attacking youkai had everyone elses attention, and Naraku himself had changed into his true form, keeping Sesshoumaru's attention on him, his newest incarnations, ones that carried absolutely no youki to detect, attacked him from the rear, right before Kagome's horrified eyes.

With no time to fire her arrows, she did the only thing she could – she threw herself right into the path of the oncoming attack... and took the blow right through the back. As a dead silence fell on the battlefield, Sesshoumaru whirled around, only to see Kagome gasp with shock...

And fall to her knees, before slumping to the ground, blood pouring from the gaping wound in her back.

Naraku laughed, in that moment gloating that the girl had fallen just as he'd known she would... and then, to the horror of everyone there, he escalated the attack, making sure no one could get to the injured and dying young woman in order to do anything about it.

But Naraku hadn't counted on the fierceness of Sesshoumaru's response. It could not have been predicted – nor could the total explosion of youki that followed the muffled thud of her hitting the ground. He literally blew Naraku away, disgusted to find that it was merely another puppet, but too focused on getting to Kagome before it was too late to do much more than snarl in rage before swinging around and destroying most of the rest of Naraku's slaves with one swing of Bakusaiga.

Dropping to the ground next to the fallen girl, he paid no attention whatsoever to the rest of the group, their sounds of shock and grief fading into nothing in his ears... the only things he could hear were her failing heartbeat, and weak, choking breaths. Even Inuyasha's screams of anger, his vituperative words, did not make a dent on the daiyoukai's consciousness.

"You little fool," he hissed, the rage in his voice at odds with the tenderness that he lifted her from the dirt with. "You may be immune to the effects of time, but you can still be killed. Why did you do such a thing?"

Kagome opened her eyes, a chiding expression in them. "Shame on you, Sesshoumaru. I chose to do what I did. I told you I care about you – and I didn't want to see you in the position I'm in now," she gasped painfully.

His hands tightened around her even as Inuyasha and the others grew quiet, and he glared at her. "I do not need _caring_," he spat out, enraged, though he did not understand why the sight of her brought so low angered him as much as it did. "Caring has no place in conquest and the search for power!"

She chuckled weakly, a gurgling sound in her chest that told him her lungs were punctured, and she was drowning in her own blood. His eyes tinted vermillion. "Silly youkai," she said fondly, even as her own eyes began to slide closed, "if power is so important, tell me... once you take over the world-" there was a slight bit of sarcasm in her voice that he did not miss, "-what will you do then? When you have nothing left to prove to anyone, and no one there to care for..._ what will you do?"_

Stunned, he stared at her even as her breathing stuttered, and came to a halt in the same moment as her heart stopped. He was frozen for long moments, her last words slamming through him with the force of a tsunami, colliding with the shock of her death and keeping him motionless for precious seconds.

He was brought back to the moment at hand as Inuyasha shouted at him.

"Fuckin' idiot! You can stare at her and think about her words _after_ you bring her back! Draw Tenseiga before it's too late!"

Sesshoumaru scooped her up, his senses offended at the sight of her laying in the dirt, covered in blood. Moving her over to a soft patch of grass, he laid her down gently, and then stood, staring down at her as he pulled Tenseiga from his obi, and spoke to it aloud.

"This is not a request, Tenseiga – you _will_ bend to my will this time," he murmured, refusing to let the sword decide as he always had before.

No... this time, Tenseiga _would_ obey.

It did, pulsing with a cyan blue glow, it literally vibrated with power, and as the imps of the underworld came into the daiyoukai's view, he swung, tearing through them with a feral growl vibrating around them in warning.

And that's how Kagome came back to the world, surrounded by the warmth of Tenseiga's power, and the force of Sesshoumaru's will yanking her back into life unceremoniously.

It was a feeling she would never forget, no matter how long she lived.

She looked up with a smile and met the burning, questioning gaze of the daiyoukai, even as the others sounded out with relief around her.

Sesshoumaru sheathed Tenseiga and reached out a hand to Kagome, and she took it, squeezing it gently as he pulled her effortlessly to her feet.

"Thank you, Sesshoumaru-sama," she said quietly. "But I want you to know that I didn't do what I did thinking that you'd bring me back. I fully expected to remain dead."

Without relinquishing her hand, he looked down at it. "I know," he said, his voice low. "But this one does not forget his promises so easily, miko. I promised to protect you, and I promised that we would remain together. I have no intentions of allowing you to leave me. You are pack."

Kagome's smile widened. "I hate to tell you this, Sesshoumaru," she whispered, "but _that_ is called caring. If you didn't care, you wouldn't bother to keep those promises. I think you just don't understand what it is to care about someone, because you haven't had someone care for you in so long. But you're learning..." she trailed of mischievously at his narrowed eyes.

Then she looked down at herself and shuddered, tugging her hand free of his grip. "I think it's time I go find some water and clean up. I really want to wash my blood off and get clean."

As the rest of the group took over, handing her bag to her, and leading her to a water source, Sesshoumaru was left standing behind, shock stilling his thought processes and his body with equal facility.

_That... is caring? I... care... for the miko?_

It would be late into the night before the inuyoukai lord joined the rest of the group in the camp they set up – and even then, he would avoid Kagome's gaze for some time thereafter.

After all, it wasn't everyday that a daiyoukai of his class had his entire world-view overturned, especially in such a manner.

~oOo~

A/N: Can anyone say gobsmacked? ~chuckles~

Amber


	23. All the Wisdom of the Ancients

**All the Wisdom of the Ancients**

Disclaimer: I do not own the characters of Inuyasha.

~oOo~

Five days.

Five days it had been since the miko had died in his arms – and still, he could not get her final words out of his mind. And even though he'd brought her back, _ordering_ Tenseiga to bow to his will, the things she'd said to him would not leave him alone.

"_If power is so important, tell me... once you take over the world, what will you do then? When you have nothing left to prove to anyone, and no one there to care for... what will you do?"_

That particular statement had followed him into one of his rare dreams, setting the stage for him to imagine just that – he had succeeded in his drive to Supreme Conquest, and now ruled the whole of the lands... but instead of the expected pleasure in such a dream, he had only felt empty, and cold – and _alone._

It had not been as he'd imagined it would be. Instead of the satisfaction he'd expected, he'd felt stifled, stuck inside a palace as he was faced with squabbling nobles, political intrigue, assasination attempts, and endless days of paperwork and tedious formality.

After waking, he could only feel relief inside himself to find that it had, indeed, only been a dream, and that he was still free. It had finally occurred to him – in order to fulfill that long-held desire, he would have to forfeit his freedom entirely, and spend his life in a cage. A silk-lined one, to be sure, but still... it would be nothing more than a fancy prison.

That dream had made him take a good long look at his life as it was now, and his life as it would be if he continued to follow the path he had been so adamantly striding along, and what he found was that he was much more content with what he had now, than anything that dream had given him.

So... was it worth the loss of freedom and _life_ to prove to anyone whatever it was he felt he needed to prove?

The answer was no.

_Really, _he thought to himself, _who do I, Sesshoumaru, need to prove anything to? I am already at the pinnacle – there are none that can stand against me. And I have the power of death in my hands, as well as the power of life. Who else in all the world can say the same? _

That was issue number one taken care of... but there was another thing the miko had said to him that day... and that particular item was much more difficult for him to face.

"_I hate to tell you this, Sesshoumaru, but that's called caring. If you didn't care, you wouldn't bother to keep those promises. I think you just don't understand what it is to care about someone, because you haven't had someone care for you in so long." _

Brow furrrowed, he thought about that for a good long while, despite the fact that it made him uncomfortable. _Did I ever have something to care about? _He asked himself. The answer wasn't long in coming. _No. But then there was Rin... and even though I did not revive her for any other reason than to test Tenseiga, still... it was not necessary for her to follow me afterwards. _

He shifted a bit against the back of the well, watchful eyes brushing over the children playing in the field as they waited for the little miko's return. The rest of the group, his useless half-brother, and the monk and slayer, were in the village proper, but he would not enter a human village unless there was no other choice.

Once satisfied that there was no threat near, and that the kit, and Rin, were still safe and within eyesight, he lost himself in his uncomfortable thoughts again.

He knew that at first, allowing the small human child to follow him was simple curiosity on his part – he'd wondered at the girl, much the same way as he wondered over the miko. _But I cannot deny that it became more as time went on. After all, it would have been much easier to leave her in hell the second time that she died... but I could not. I could not fathom allowing the dark Master of that place to throw Rin into a pile of corpses as though she were nothing more than refuse._

_So... I, despite my previous desire to deny it to myself, care... for Rin._

_But do I also care for the miko?_

At this question, something inside him shifted uneasily, wishing to deny that he did. But if he truly _didn't_ care, then he wouldn't be so uncomfortable with the thought of it. Much as he might want to deny her words, he couldn't – because he refused to lie to himself. Lying to oneself was a weakness, and one to be avoided at all cost.

He had never done so before, and he refused to start now.

But was it really so odd, so bad, to care for the little miko? She would be a companion for a very long time to come, after all, and she was pack. It wasn't wrong, or a weakness, to care for pack.

_So why am I so uneasy? Thinking of Rin as pack, and caring for her, does not engender any discomfort in this one. So why is it so different for the miko?_

Just then, the well behind him filled with power, and the effervescent presence of the young woman burst over the entire clearing. He stood, reaching a hand into the darkness within the wooden structure to assist her out of it. When she reached solid ground, she beamed cheerfully up at him.

"Ohayo, Sesshoumaru-sama! Anything important happen while I was gone?" she asked

He started to say no, and then hesitated, before slowly saying, "Not as you mean, miko. However..." he turned his head to watch the children tumble and skip their way over to Kagome, then shook his head and looked up at the sky, "... something important happened to this one."

Kagome blinked at him, then tilted her head questioningly. He had such an odd look on his face... "Well... was it something good?"

Still staring at the cloudless sky, eyes locked on some far horizon, he said, "Part of it was... the rest-" he flicked a lock of hair behind his ear, silver rippling behind him as the sun caught the strands, "-only time will tell."

At that, her expression became knowing. "Oh. I see... you had a couple of realizations." She nodded solemnly, her own eyes turning to stare into the sky, before looking back down at the kids. "They're usually uncomfortable at first... but once you get used to the idea, you forget all about it being awkward."

Brow furrowed, he looked down at her, then. "Is that so?"

She smiled, then looked over at him, before leaning down to greet Shippou and Rin. After standing back up, she chuckled, and flicked the obviously bewildered daiyoukai a quick glance once more.

"Yeah. I was kinda doing the same thing while I was home for those days. And even though I wasn't comfortable with those realizations at first, in fact I tried like heck to deny them, I finally had to cave, and admit to myself what I was trying so hard to hide from."

She smiled wider at his silence as she watched him, white and glimmering in the sun. "I'll give you a tip – stop thinking about whatever it is for now. Just let it settle, and in a few days or so, you'll find that it isn't bothering you so much."

With that bit of sage advice, the young woman tugged her bag higher onto her shoulder, and turned towards the village, the children following along behind her happily, leaving him to stand alone before the well, thinking, once again, on something the miko had said.

It occurred to him then that he had spent a lot of time since she'd joined him doing just that same thing.

_All the wisdom of the ancients hidden inside a little human miko._

And then he frowned as he took in the rest of what she'd said.

_She, herself, came to an... uncomfortable realization while at home?_

Curiosity, his begetting sin, kicked in, then, and he absently began to follow her as his mind started turning over her words, trying to figure out what she could have been pondering for so many days.

Just like that, he was following the little onna's advice without even realizing it, as his mind dropped everything else, and began worrying over her words like a dog with a bone.

Sure enough... within a few days, the matter that had had him so bothered before, had integrated into his psyche to the point that it was no longer uncomfortable.

It was just a simple fact now...

He, indeed, cared for the miko.

As for the how of it, he decided not to think about that at all... time would answer that question all on its own.

~oOo~

A/N: Anyone need any explanations? I hope not... anyway, thanks to all the reviewers! I honestly hadn't expected this little tale to be so well-received, but I'm glad that people are being entertained! And r0o – the next chapter will have Sessmom... just for you, because I remember you mentioning that back a few chapters ago.

Amber


	24. A Visit with Mother

**A Visit with Mother**

Disclaimer: I do not own the characters of Inuyasha.

~oOo~

It had been a week since Kagome had come back from her time, and the group had made some progress – there was a credible rumor that Naraku had been seen in the east, and so the band of spider hunters set off in that direction, eager to kill the villain and finally end this long quest.

Sango, Miroku, and Inuyasha had watched with awed eyes as a strange sort of bond between the little miko, and her protector, began to become noticeable. Up to that point, the relationship between the two had seemed on the level – a miko, and the being protecting her because she needed it so they could finish their quest.

But that wasn't what was on display now.

Now, there was a certain intimacy between them – as though there were secrets shared, and knowledge only the two of them knew.

For Sango and Miroku, it was the strangest thing they'd seen.

For Inuyasha, it was a nightmare.

But there was a third player here, that no one knew about – though that was about to change.

~oOo~

Satori, Sesshoumaru's mother, had been watching her son for weeks, ever since he'd left her palace after she'd brought his little girl child back from death. She could see the changes in him, and wondered at them – just exactly what was this miko doing to him?

It was bad enough that her son was showing so many signs of being like his father, but now – for him to be protecting a miko, traveling with her, and naming her pack? Promising to stay with her for both of their long lifetimes? She was pretty sure he hadn't realized it, but he'd basically declared himself as her husband-to-be. Vows like the one he'd made to her weren't made lightly by youkai.

After all, vowing to stay with her for the rest of both of their lives? That was a bond that wouldn't really allow for other possible spouses to exist in – it was an _intimate _vow.

She would admit it – as she'd watched some of the goings on within the group, and especially the interactions between her son and that miko, she'd become curious. Very curious. Because her son was right when he named the girl wise... despite her youth.

That in itself was enough to rouse her curiosity – humans rarely held such wisdom – and never the young ones. After observing things between her son and the miko for several weeks, she decided that perhaps a visit was in order.

She would meet this miko who was changing her son face-to-face, and see just what the attraction was – and whether her stubborn son had yet realized the consequences of the vow he'd given her.

~oOo~

Sesshoumaru growled slightly as he caught the first tendrils of his mother's youki beginning to reach out for him, and ordered the rest of the group back as he went out to meet her. He would be certain before he let her near that she was no danger to his pack – or the others that weren't his pack.

Everyone watched, fascinated, as a huge feminine looking inu descended from the sky, and Sesshoumaru took on his inu form to greet her – and also let her know that he was willing to fight her if she chose to attempt to harm anyone under his wing.

But it appeared as though she had no intention of attacking, as she simply settled to the ground before him, and then, in a swirl of energy, folded herself into her humanoid form.

She waited patiently enough as he studied her, then finally also assumed his humanoid form. "Mother. What is it that you do here?" he asked bluntly.

Satori was about to answer when her attention was caught by something behind him, and he turned, though he didn't even need to, as he could feel the miko moving up to stand just behind him.

"Sesshoumaru-sama?" she asked, her voice sounding so innocent and sweet as she questioned the circumstances. "Is this your mother? She's really beautiful."

Satori's brow rose as she looked at the young woman standing behind her son so trustingly, then up at Sesshoumaru. It was clear in his stance, and the warning light in his eyes that he would not tolerate her harming this girl... just like the other one – the little one.

But this girl wasn't little – it was clear that, though young, she was at an age for marriage, and was perfectly fertile, to boot. Yes... _this_ situation was much, much different than his simple caring for a child, such as the other one was.

"I am his mother, girl, my name is Satori," she said, in her usual lofty tones.

Kagome stepped cautiously around Sesshoumaru's still watchful form and studied the female before her with clear, knowing eyes, and suddenly, Satori felt like the child – there was an ancient light in her gaze that Satori had only seen once before – in her former husband's eyes.

She moved forward slowly, non-threateningly, to lift the girl's chin. "What are you, really, child?" she murmured, feeling awkward even calling her that. "For certain, though you carry the air of one fresh to the world, you are not – you are something... _new_."

Tilting her head thoughtfully as Satori let her chin go, Kagome said, "Does it really matter what I know, and don't know? We all grow and learn, through many different lifetimes, supposedly-" there was a knowing twinkle in her eye for a moment, "-and each person's knowledge is unique to them, ne?"

Satori shook her head in bemusement, then looked at her son, who was now studying the girl, as well. "Leave it to you, Sesshoumaru, to find the one, simple ningen that isn't really a simple ningen. She is a cipher, eh, my son? And you were always fascinated by puzzles. I begin to see why you could not resist this one," she said lightly.

She was rather taken aback when the small girl's eyes narrowed, and then she said, "Oh! I have a bone to pick with you, Satori-sama. I can't believe you taught your son that comfort has to be earned! That's a horrible way to go about teaching a child!"

There were gasps from every person there save Sesshoumaru himself, who thought to himself wryly that he should have expected such from her, as Satori stared at the little miko with surprise in her eyes.

"Oh? You criticize my raising of my son, miko?" she asked haughtily, and Kagome nodded.

"Yes! That was the saddest thing I've ever heard in my life. Love, comfort, compassion – those are things that cannot be _earned_. If they have to be... then they aren't genuine," she said sadly, staring at the beautiful, but cold, inu woman with sorrowful eyes. "To have any meaning, comfort, love, and compassion, have to be given freely, of the person's own will, otherwise... well, it would be the same to place a spell upon a person to coerce their affections. I can't help but feel sorry for someone who thinks the way you do – it means you were raised that way, too, and that's just heartbreaking."

The entire group of people were now staring at Kagome in awe – to take a female like Satori and _reprimand_ her? Satori herself was gazing at the little miko in awe mixed with consternation – she hadn't expected this little visit to commence thus, and it left her floundering a bit.

And then Kagome struck again, as she reached out and took Satori's hand and gently led her to a place to sit down, the inu female now looking bewildered as she followed Kagome without an argument.

Kagome turned to the rest of the group and asked for certain things to be done, and within minutes, a small fire had been made, and water fetched, and Kagome was making tea for everyone. Satori seemed fascinated with some of Kagome's modern effects, and Kagome pulled out her special box of teas, offering the woman the chance to pick the one she wanted to try.

Satori seemed intrigued with the tea bags, as in her era, they did not have such, simply placing the leaves in the cup, and drinking it leaves and all. Eventually, she chose a most aromatic mandarin tea.

With a happy smile, Kagome prepared everyone's tea, knowing which ones were everyones favorites – though she also had Sesshoumaru choose his own tea, as he enjoyed variety more than the same tea every day.

And that was how Satori found herself sitting in a clearing, drinking tea (hers was delicious, she had to admit) with her son – and a group of ningens. This had been the strangest day of her life, so far, but it was entertaining, for sure.

After the tea had been consumed, and polite conversation taken care of, the inu female stood and bid the group goodbye. After a last, lingering look at a smiling Kagome, she said, "I came to speak to you, Sesshoumaru, about a matter of some importance."

The inu Lord, who had been silent through the whole of his mother's visit, nodded, and led her away from the group, far enough away that no one would be able to hear.

She started with a question. "How was it that the hanyou was polite to this one? Usually, he is most uncouth."

"The miko keeps him in his place," he replied. "Did you not see the sharp, warning look she cast him in the beginning?"

Nodding thoughtfully, she pondered that for a moment, then passed over it, and on to the next subject.

"You gave your vow to the girl that you would always be together, and named her as pack," she stated. "Do you realize, I wonder, the ramifications of what you have done?"

Sesshoumaru's brows furrowed slightly, a questioning light in his eyes. "What do you mean?"

"The vow that you gave her, my son, is tantamount to a declaration of intent to wed her. Did you not realize? With a bond as close as you have forged with this little female," she said, eyeing her son's now shocked countenance, "do you really think that you could marry another? Any other female coming into your pack to be a mate to you, would have to challenge the miko to combat for alpha female, which is what the miko is at this time. Your little priestess would have to fight to the death."

Stunned, Sesshoumaru ran over everything she had said, and realized his mother was correct. That is how it would happen if he chose another as a life-partner.

"And would you tolerate other males that might want the miko to attempt to steal her from you?" she asked leadingly, her hunch paying off as her son instantly snarled his rage at the thought.

"They would be disemboweled and torn to shreds before I would allow another to steal someone I have claimed as pack," he growled.

Satori noticed how he worded his sentence, and laughed inwardly – he still did not realize fully what he had declared with his vows to the miko. There would be no other mate, there would be no other attempting to court the miko away from her son.

With a light sigh, she flicked her fingers at her rather obtuse son, and smiled. "Still have your head in the sand, Sesshoumaru. But your attempts to hide from the knowledge you already carry will not last much longer. Perhaps then you will remember my words. If you do not desire to be tied to the miko as a mate, then rescind your vow now, before it is too late."

And with that, she turned and once more took on her inu form, disappearing rapidly into the afternoon sunlight, leaving her son behind her with roiling thoughts.

_Rescind... my promise? This Sesshoumaru does not go back on his word..._

_But... the miko... as a mate? A wife? I would not follow in my father's footsteps, I swore long ago as I watched him with his kept mistress. As much as Inuyasha believes I hate him because father cheated on mother, it wasn't that easy. Mother is a cold woman, and I did not begrudge father seeking warmth elsewhere. But she could not live as an inu did – she was ningen, and father attempted to live as a ningen for her. That was his folly, for you should not have to change who you are for another._

And then a certain conversation came back to him from some few weeks ago - when he'd taken his little pack to the ruins of the palace that was a constant reminder of his father's mistake.

"_This one may walk as a ningen, but he is not one. Inuyoukai males do not normally live in palaces. We are spirits of nature, and of the land." _

_But then why did your father..?" _

"_This palace was built for him to live in with his ningen mistress – Izayoi. She was a hime, unsuited for a life lived off the land. She could not exist without her ningen comforts."_

"_So... where did you live?" _

"_When still a pup? I lived in the palace of my mother. Inuyoukai bitches are more like ningens – they prefer to live easy. When I became older, I traveled the lands... just as I do now." _

"_Eh, not all ningens are afraid of living outside, ya know. _S_ure, some of the comforts of home are nice, but... I've found that whenever I ____am__ home, I miss this place. Of course, I ____do__ like to be in out of the weather..." _

He studied the miko still patiently waiting for his return for several seconds after recalling that conversation.

_Perhaps... I am not so much like my father as I thought. For Kagome is certainly no Izayoi._

_Still... what mother suggests... it is ridiculous. I have no need of a mate, so there is no conflict with who is alpha female of my pack._

And with that, he turned and made his way back to his pack, ignoring the tiny voice inside that insisted that he was being a blind fool.

~oOo~

A/N: Kagome seems to confuse youkai a lot, so I figured, why would it be any different for Sessmom? Looks like Kagome's got a new youkai fascinated by her...

As for Sesshoumaru – well, he's admitted he cares for her... but he's far from giving in to anything else. Nope, he doesn't want to know _how _he cares for her... it certainly isn't in the same way as Rin. He's trying to bury his head in the sand, just as his momma told him.

And now the readers from ff . net are caught up with Dokuga!

Amber


	25. Wise, But Still Young

**Wise, But Still Young**

Disclaimer: I do not own the characters of Inuyasha.

~sSs~

Sesshoumaru sent a thoughtful glance at a strangely distracted Kagome, and pondered on her recent behavior. For the last two weeks, since her last trip home, she had been distant – obviously bothered by something, but unable to decide how to handle it.

On top of that, she had actually been avoiding going home, and from what he'd gathered from the others, that was definitely a first.

Now, as a pack member, she should bring all concerns to him as her alpha. But he wasn't angered by her failure to do so – after all, she was human, and that race did not have a pack mentality. He certainly could not blame her for a lack of knowledge, as it was his duty to enlighten her, and he had not done so.

With that in mind, he decided to confront her one evening, waiting until she'd disappeared to go gaze at the stars to follow after her, so that her privacy would not be compromised.

Settling himself down near her, and raising his gaze to the stars, he said, "I have claimed you as pack. As alpha, it is my duty to make sure of the well-being of my pack – in all matters." He glanced sideways at her, taking in her silence. "As pack, it is incumbent upon you to come to me with anything that concerns you."

Falling silent, he let her think on his words for a time, and waited.

Kagome sighed after a few, knowing what he was asking, but not sure how to explain things.

Sesshoumaru seemed to catch that. "Speak. If I do not understand something, I will ask."

She nodded. "Well... there is a boy at home that keeps asking me out on dates. My friends encourage him all the time, setting me up on dates with him when I'm not around." She stared at the ground for a few moments, looking over at Sesshoumaru when he began to speak.

"What is this 'date?" he asked, brow furrowed.

Frowning, Kagome thought about it for a minute, then said, "Well, I guess you would call it courting." She was startled by a low growl, but before she could turn to look at him, it was gone.

"Continue."

"Oh! Yeah... so anyway, they keep pushing me towards him. But the thing is, I don't like him that way."

He blinked. "Then why do you not just tell him this?"

Her shoulders slumped a bit, and she shrugged miserably. "Because I don't want to hurt him. He's liked me for a long time, and just to brush him off seems so... I don't know... cold, maybe?"

The daiyoukai was silent for a time, thinking over her words. Then... "Tell me, miko. Did I not over hear you telling the slayer that what bothered you the most with Inuyasha and the dirt miko was that he kept you 'on a string' as you put it?"

Kagome nodded, eyes wide as she waited for him to finish.

"You are doing the same thing to this male. If you had told him from the beginning that he should move on, then he might have already done so and found another female to spend his attentions on."

Eyes widening even more for a moment, Kagome looked down again, frowning fiercely in thought. _I hadn't thought of it like that, but... he's right. I'm just gonna have to buck up my courage and tell Hojo once and for all._

Looking back over at Sesshoumaru, she nodded. "You're right, Sesshoumaru-sama. I'll have to tell him the next time I go home. Thanks for helping me realize what I was doing. While telling him will hurt him, it will hurt him less in the long run than if I just got it over with, freeing him to go find happiness with someone else."

He nodded back at her, then turned to his own thoughts. _She is wise in most things... but still young, as well. I cannot forget that. _ _Unlike the miko, I would have no problem in telling a female I had no interest in her – I have done so before, after all. The faster one faces the truth, the better, I have always believed. Honesty is always the best policy – even though honesty often hurts._

After a while, his thoughts turned to other things, and those thoughts were forgotten.

But somewhere inside, a voice buried deep was calling him a hypocrite – for he was currently guilty of deliberately hiding the truth from _himself_.

Sooner or later, though... the truth will out, and then he would have no choice but to face it, or be labeled coward by his own beliefs.


	26. Separations

**Separations**

Disclaimer: I do not own the characters of Inuyasha.

~oOo~

Sesshoumaru leaned back against the god tree, and considered the happenings of the last week.

Naraku had finally been defeated, though the fight had been fierce, and several times, he had been separated from those he called pack. Still, in the end they had all come together and defeated the hanyou. And that was all to the good, of course, he was pleased that it was finally done.

The problem, from his point of view, is what came _after_.

Just as they had all thought it was over, Naraku's final wish had taken hold, and the miko had been pulled away into the meidou.

Furious didn't even begin to cover it.

And to add insult to injury, the one who had to go bring her back, was Inuyasha – wielder of the meidou - at their father's command. As pleased as he was to have finally surpassed his great father, and generated his own sword, Bakusaiga, from his youki, still, this failure of his to protect his packmate was eating at him.

Add to that his astonishment of the sheer power Kagome had displayed once he had defeated Magatsuhi and released her seal, and you would have the recipe for a particularly explosive-tempered daiyoukai. At this point, it was a good thing that the others had all taken themselves into what was left of the village, and left him in peace.

He greatly needed it at this point to restore his equilibrium.

_If Inuyasha fails to retrieve her, I will kill him._

Right now, that one thought kept sliding in and out of his consciousness – the hanyou had best not come back if he didn't find her and return her – in one piece and healthy.

He wouldn't admit to himself the worry he felt when he considered never seeing her again. It simply would not happen, he assured himself. She would return to him, and his pack would once more be whole.

Still, it had already been three days since she'd been taken, and Inuyasha had followed early this very morning, and had not returned yet. As every hour passed without any sign, he became wound even tighter inside. _I wonder what it was that she encountered inside the meidou. What was Naraku's purpose in doing this thing?_

_Iie... what was the jewels purpose in doing this thing? Naraku as much as admitted that the jewel had coerced him into wishing for its benefit, and not his own... _

Only Kagome hadn't seemed surprised at that; everyone else had been quite taken aback that the jewel seemed to have a wish of its own. Kagome had just looked at Naraku with pity. _Did she realize? Did she know that the jewel was sentient in that manner, and had desires of its own?_

It was very probable that she had at least suspected – after all, she had lived with it inside her for fifteen years. That was bound to give her at least a bit of insight into it. But it bothered him that she'd never said anything about it. She should have discussed such things with her alpha.

His thoughts were interrupted by a pulse of power, and he was up and gone immediately, recognizing the power signature of the well.

But when he arrived, he found only Inuyasha, and a newly returned well, and no sign of the miko. Instantly enraged, he flashed across the meadow and grabbed his brother's throat, pinning him against a tree at the opposite end of the clearing.

"Where is the miko, Inuyasha?" he gritted out, red eyes flaring.

"She's with her family, back in her time," the hanyou said, his manner subdued. "When I found her, and she made her wish on the jewel, it sent her back to her time – neither of us had a choice." Inuyasha didn't even fight the hold his brother had on him, instead, he just hung there, limply, dispirited, and Sesshoumaru stepped back, letting him loose.

"And what of you?" he asked. "Why did you not stay with her? This one can tell that you wanted to."

Inuyasha shrugged. "I wasn't given the choice. And besides... I don't think she wants the same thing she used to want from me. There wouldn't have been any point in me staying with her."

Sesshoumaru frowned, for once, openly looking surprised. "What do you mean?"

The hanyou just looked at him for a minute, then sighed and shook his head. "It doesn't matter – she's gone, anyway. And I don't think the well is going to let her come back." With that, obviously depressed, Inuyasha made his way out of the clearing, leaving his brother to fight his confusion and rage alone.

The only thing that kept him from destroying the well, and the entire area, was the fact that he could feel the magic still strong inside it.

Which meant that at some point, she would be able to return.

He decided that he would wait for her, sticking close to the village until she came back.

No matter how long it took.

And he still managed to ignore the pain inside him when he thought of not seeing her...

But only barely.

~oOo~

A/N: Shocked? Yes, I decided to go along with canon on the three-year separation – for several reasons having to do with plot. There will be a couple of chapters covering that time, and then we will move back into what happens after her return. That will be where we abandon canon, and move into divergent territory.

Amber


	27. The First Year

**The First Year**

Disclaimer: I do not own the characters of Inuyasha.

~oOo~

Kagome stared out her window at the Goshinboku, and sighed as her thoughts wandered once more to the distant past, and the things she had learned while traveling by Sesshoumaru's side.

_It was hard, but he was right, _she thought with a slight smile, _when he told me to be honest with Hojo. I felt bad about hurting his feelings, but now he has found a girl that can return his feelings, and is happy._

She herself, however, wasn't happy. No, not at all.

There was no denying that she had things here in this time to finish, for the sake of her family's honor – especially as a shrine daughter. But this year had been hard, being away from all those she loved so much back in the past.

_A year, today, since I was pulled away from them all. Yet, I can still feel Sesshoumaru-sama's presence near the Goshinboku at times... does he go there to remember me? I hope so... _

Turning away from the window with one last, wistful sigh, she sat down at her desk, and turned her mind to her tasks...

Because if she ever wanted to go back to the past, she had to finish them all.

_Duty, _she could just hear the daiyoukai saying, _comes before desire._

And he would be right – you couldn't start the future, with the past hanging all unfinished over your head.

~oOo~

Sesshoumaru made his way to the god tree, his favorite place to be since the miko had been taken from him, and sent back to her family. He could ofttimes feel her presence there so strongly, that he knew she was standing there, as well... five hundred years in the future.

It helped to keep him sane, and after a year, he could no longer deny that her absence ate at him night and day. _She is pack, that is why. Pack is always a part of one. I can only be pleased that her absence is not due to death. That would be intolerable._

By now, he was resigned to a rather lengthy absence – after the things his brother had told him of her time, he was certain she would not be returning until her duties to her family were complete. Duty, of course, always came before desire, and he could not begrudge her that.

According to Inuyasha, she would not be finished with those duties for three years. He disliked every day she was gone, and hated the fact that he had to wait two more years – for today, it had been exactly one year since Inuyasha had returned alone.

_A year since I have felt as though I am without another limb. I had been so pleased to have my arm returned, and am now dealing with another loss. _He frowned at himself at that thought.

No matter how much he might have wished to deny it, she had changed him, and it was obvious to everyone, not just himself. And yet... to him, she was still a puzzle. That, at least, had _not_ changed. But he had caught himself spouting her wise words to others several times, and could no longer deny to himself how much she had affected him.

As strange as it may seem, in this year she had been gone, he had become resigned to that fact – that he, Sesshoumaru, immutable daiyoukai, had been influenced by a human miko.

He had even learned not to be ashamed of that fact, and indeed, was almost proud of it. After all, as _his_ pack, she had to be extraordinary, so it was no surprise that he had learned a few things from her.

It went without saying, of course, that she had learned more from him, he being far older and wiser. Still... he wondered what new things she would have learned by the time she returned... would any of them be things he might find interesting?

Probably, he finally decided, and that was acceptable to him.

He would find just about anything acceptable with him as long as his puzzle returned.

Except her returning to be with Inuyasha.

That, he would _not _accept.

~oOo~

A/N: And there's the first year down. We'll check back in on the anniversary of year two to see how the daiyoukai and the miko are handling things.

Amber


	28. The Second Year

**The Second Year**

Disclaimer: I do not own the characters of Inuyasha.

~oOo~

Smiling a bit wistfully, Kagome slid the door to the wellhouse closed, and walked slowly towards the Goshinboku. Today was the anniversary of her second year of being away from the past, and she shook her head at herself, almost amused.

In this year, she had learned that she really did want to go back to the past – while she would always care about her friends here, it wasn't the same. She didn't have the same bonds with them as she did with those she'd left behind two years ago.

They didn't even see the world in the same way anymore. They couldn't, having seen such different sides of it. Her friends here only knew the world in one dimension... but it wasn't really that way. The truth was, the world had many different realities, and none of those she knew here understood that. And even if she tried to tell them, they wouldn't believe her, labeling her mad; she would be locked away and forgotten.

It was difficult, though, to be stuck in a world that was so flat, so clueless to the wonder around it. She felt stifled, and had a very hard time even hanging with her friends anymore – she felt awkward, and out of place.

One other thing that she had learned since coming back, was how she felt about Inuyasha.

For so long, she'd loved him, and she still did – but not the way she'd thought she did. And truth be told, she was relieved about that. He wasn't for her, and she had finally understood that, accepted it, and moved on from there.

She still wanted him to be happy always...

It just wouldn't be with her.

~oOo~

Rin watched Sesshoumaru pace near the god tree with knowing eyes. She'd seen how much he missed Kagome over the two years she'd been gone, and even seen him finally admit to himself that he did, indeed, miss her presence, for no other reason than that he missed her.

It wasn't because she was a puzzle, it wasn't even just because she was pack. It was because he missed her for _her_, and nothing more.

"Don't worry, Sesshoumaru-sama," she finally said, "if you are right about her returning, then you only have one more year to go – it's almost over!"

He stopped his pacing at that, glancing down at his ward, he nodded. "You are correct, Rin. There is only one more year." _But I do not want to wait another year, _he sighed to himself. _I, who have __patience enough for a thousand youkai, have run out of it when it comes to this subject. I wish my pack to be whole again... I wish __her__ to be here again._

With an inward sigh, he moved back to the tree, and placed his hand against it, pleased to once more feel her presence. He basked in it for some time, not even noticing as his ward smiled at him, and then took her leave, heading back to the village.

After a time, he pulled away from the tree, and forced himself to face reality once more... he had one more year to wait. With a bit of a scowl at that unpalatable truth, he decided to do something useful, and go on a patrol around the village, and his lands. It would take up a good week for this, and keep him busy for a while.

Growling slightly, he admitted to himself once more the thing he had learned this second year of her absence...

He missed Kagome...

Simply because she was Kagome.

~oOo~

A/N: Well, slow as he is, he's getting there, lol. But there's still lots of story left to go, don't worry!

Amber


	29. The Third Year

**The Third Year**

Disclaimer: I do not own the characters of Inuyasha. (And I'm so tired of admitting that.)

~oOo~

Kagome woke, an instant flash of joy rushing through her – finally, the time had come. She graduated today, and it was also the anniversary of her third year being gone from sengoku jidai. It was also the day she would return to that past – the past that she belonged in.

She had been saying goodbye to everything and everyone in her time for quite a while, now, and her family knew it – they already knew that today was the day she would leave. But they also knew that they would be seeing her again... a few hundred years older, true, but still her, still as young as she was now – at least visually. And that made things easier for them, though her mother would probably shed a few tears, as would she, herself.

But right now, all she could feel was excitement, and she popped out of bed to get ready for her graduation ceremony. For herself, she really didn't care about graduating, per se, because for her, it was more important as a _going away_ ceremony – she had finally finished her duties, and was free to follow her desires at last.

And follow them she would.

And while she did her part in the ceremony, giving her family that honor, (and her mother the chance to take lots of pictures) she barely held herself in check as she waded through the longest hours of the three years... the last seven hours of separation from her pack.

Finally, it was all done, and she was packed, and ready to go, dressed comfortably for the change in locale, she set her bags down in the courtyard before the wellhouse, and slid the door open, before turning and smiling one last time at her family.

"Mama, grandfather, Souta... I'll see you in a couple of days, at least for you guys," she chuckled, and they all smiled, though, as she'd known it would be, her mother's smile was accompanied by tears. She hugged them all one more time, a few tears slipping down her own cheeks, and then stepped back, and picked up her bag.

Moving confidently into the small shrine, she climbed up onto the rim of the well, and looked back once more at her family, and smiled. "I love you guys," she said, and then to the sounds of her family's returned affections, she jumped.

The blue lights of time rose up welcomingly around her one last time, and she grinned, even as they deposited her gently at the bottom of the well...

She looked up, and into blue skies, and golden eyes, and grinned wider. Holding out her hand, she felt him grasp it, and pull her up and out, to set her down in the green grass of the meadow he'd practically lived in for three years.

"Hello, Sesshoumaru-sama," she beamed at him, "I'm so glad to see you!"

Feeling whole for the first time in three years, Sesshoumaru nodded down at the now taller, more matured miko, and returned the sentiment.

"It is good that you are back where you belong, miko – with your pack. I trust you have finished all your duties to your family?" he asked, content when she nodded.

"Oh, yes, Sesshoumaru-sama – duty before desire, ne?"

"Very good, miko. Duty before desire." With that, he turned, and with her following along behind, headed for the village.

It was time to greet all those who had awaited her return for three years.

Everything else would come in its own time, he thought, simply content to let things flow at their own pace once more.

His pack was whole again, and that was all he needed.

~oOo~

A/N: And there we have the quickest three years I bet anyone has ever seen!

Amber


	30. The Lord of the West, and the Little

**The Lord of the West, and the Little Human Girl**

Disclaimer: I do not own the characters of Inuyasha.

~oOo~

Contentment flowed through Kagome, bathing everyone around her in the same feeling.

Rin and Shippo both sighed happily, curled up together in their blankets. After a moment, Rin spoke up.

"Kagome-sama?"

"Hai, Rin-chan?"

"Would you tell us a story?" she asked, Shippo nodding sleepily behind her.

Kagome thought for a moment, and then an excited look crossed her face as she nodded. "I have the perfect story to tell you, Rin," she replied, sneaking a quick look over at Sesshoumaru. Grabbing her big yellow bag, the one that she had added important things to in the three years she had been gone, so she would have them when she came back, she rooted around inside it for a moment, before sitting up with a satisfied sound.

Sitting back comfortably, Kagome opened the book she'd pulled out, and began reading to the kids, although, really, she was reading to the _daiyoukai_ behind the children more than anyone else. She wondered if he would remember what she had told him so many years before.

"... little human girl, saw the injured youkai, and decided to help him. Now, the youkai wasn't too happy about it, at first, but after a little while, he became curious instead of angry. Why would she try to help him?"

"And so it went, she bringing him things to eat, and him not eating them, but instead, watching her. She would bring him water, as well, which he did take, as all living things need water to survive. Even that much acceptance made the little girl happy, though, and she would smile at him every time she came back."

Finally, a day came when the youkai's body had finally healed itself, and he stood up to leave, not even thinking about the little girl... until he smelled blood on the winds, and, curious, followed that scent – he could tell it belonged to the little girl."

Kagome couldn't miss Rin's fascination with the story, but it was Sesshoumaru's reaction she was most interested in; he was listening raptly, though he pretended not to, and from the look on his face, he was fully aware of just what story she was telling. With a small smile, she continued reading.

"When he found her, she was no longer living – and he could smell wolves in the area, telling him just who was responsible for her death. But this youkai was a most powerful and special youkai – a lord amongst them, and he carried the power to return her to life. With very little thought, curiosity made him use that power, the power his great father had left to him."

She grinned as Rin clapped, her face alight with happiness. "That's what Sesshoumaru-sama did for me, too! I like this story, Kagome-sama!"

"I'm glad, Rin," she said with a laugh. After a moment, she went back to finish the story.

"The great youkai watched as the little girls wounds all healed, and she started breathing again. He hadn't been sure, you see, that the power his father left him would really return the dead – but now he knew it would. Helping the child to stand, he turned and began to walk away... and the little girl followed him. And though she was human, and just a child, the youkai lord couldn't bring himself to turn her away, and from that day on, the two traveled together, having many adventures. If asked, the little girl would tell you that she loved the youkai lord, and would never want to leave him."

Kagome shot a surreptitious look at Sesshoumaru, not surprised to see him pretending to be lost in other thoughts. But she could tell he was listening very well to her tale.

"In time, the great youkai would come to love the little girl, too, and would continue to always protect her, keeping her safe for all her life. The End," she said gently, a soft look on her face as she caught Rin's look at Sesshoumaru. _And he does love her, too... even if he never admits it._

"Tell me, miko... what is this story called?" the youkai in question asked, and Kagome graced him with an amused look.

"The Lord of the West, and the Little Human Girl," she replied, a knowing expression on her face, and he returned that look with an ironic one.

"Ah, yes," he said, "you mentioned such a story, once before. We were speaking of weakness, and memorability, I believe."

Kagome nodded, pleased that he did, indeed, remember. "Yes... and I was right, wasn't I? I told you there was such a legend in my time, and while I was home for those years, I looked it up, and bought this copy that was made for children, so that I could bring it back, and read it to you and Rin."

"Kagome-sama, that story is about Rin and Sesshoumaru-sama?" the little girl asked, wide-eyed and breathless.

"Yes, Rin... this story is about you and Sesshoumaru-sama. That's why this book is for you," she said, and smiling gently, she handed the book over to an awed Rin, who looked it over most carefully, allowing Shippo to also look. After a few moments, she looked back up at Kagome.

"Thank you, Kagome-sama," she whispered. "I will take care of it always," she promised.

"Okay, children, it's time for you to go to sleep," she said, smiling at the groans. "No excuses, now."

She waited as they rearranged themselves, and then settled, slowly puttering out, and enjoyed the quiet evening breeze. It felt so _good_ to be back, and she couldn't help the feeling of joyous contentment that washed over her.

After a time, once the kids were truly asleep, Sesshoumaru addressed her. "Tell me, miko... is there another copy of that story?"

Eyes alight with a knowing, happy smile, Kagome reached into her bag silently and handed him a parcel. "I got you a more adult version of the legend, Sessshoumaru-sama." She didn't say anything else, and neither did he, as he opened the book and started reading.

And that was how her first evening back passed, feelings of contentment emanating not just from her, but also from the daiyoukai across from her.

It was a good way to end the day, and welcome in her first night back in the past...

Where she belonged.

~oOo~

A/N: I just had to write this one... this hails back to chapter two, where Kagome tells him that a legend of he and Rin exists.

Yeah, I know, in canon, she brought nothing back to the past with her, but in my version, she does. I hope everyone can cope with that change and not freak out. o_o

Amber


	31. Saying Goodbye

**Saying Goodbye**

Disclaimer: I do not own the characters of Inuyasha. O_O

~oOo~

Sesshoumaru growled warningly; Inuyasha completely ignored his warning and waited for Kagome to answer his question. With an uneasy glance at her alpha, Kagome asked Inuyasha to wait, then moved over to Sesshoumaru and placed a timid hand on his arm.

Whispering, she said, "I need to do this, you know. Remember what you told me about Hojo?" She waited as his eyes flickered and he nodded curtly, then finished, "This is the same thing. You know he's interested in that girl in the village, but he's still hanging on to me, and I have to finish those thoughts before he can move on. So, please, don't be mad?"

Reluctantly, he decided she was right, and once again, nodded. "You will not go far – you may take her to the river, Inuyasha, but no further," he said coolly, and though Inuyasha began to bristle angrily, Kagome shook her head warningly at him.

"Don't, Inuyasha. Don't make me regret taking the kotodama off you. Sesshoumaru-sama is my alpha, and you know what that means."

The hanyou scowled angrily, but shut his mouth and shrugged, and Kagome moved to take his arm. "Come on, Inuyasha, let's go talk." With that, she led him away, not noticing the golden glare that had plastered itself across Inuyasha's back.

Inuyasha was fully aware, though, and he threw a smug smirk over his shoulder at the daiyoukai, before turning and ignoring him as they entered the tree line and disappeared from sight.

Sesshoumaru was a bit frustrated. They had stayed near the village for the last week, so that Kagome could reacquaint herself with her friends, and their lives since she had been gone. But he was ready to leave – he wanted away from this place that he'd been held captive by for three years – and especially, he wanted away from his brother.

Flat out, he didn't want the whelp anywhere near the miko.

As far as he was concerned, Inuyasha was perfectly suited to a poor village wench, and he was all for the brat marrying someone from the village he claimed as his.

Kagome, however, he wasn't worthy of, and he would never allow that union to take place.

He reflected that it was a good thing that the priestess had come to somewhat of the same conclusion herself during her years spent away – he would not like to fight with her about it.

But he would have, if it had come to that.

At any rate, he decided, once she returned from her talk with the boy, he would be taking his pack and going back to what it was natural for him to do...

Wandering.

This night, they would be camping far from the village of Inuyasha, he promised himself. Satisfied with that thought, he relaxed into his tree, and waited for his miko to return.

The thought that she was _his_ miko just sneaked into his thoughts on silent feet, as it were, and he didn't even consciously notice the possessive term. But it wouldn't be long before he _did_ consciously notice it...

And then he would have a whole lot of uncomfortable thinking to do.

~oOo~

Kagome smiled up at Inuyasha as they walked, remembering so many other times they'd spent together, and sighed. Patting his arm affectionately, she noticed a pretty spot on the bank of the slow-moving river, and motioned for him to sit with her.

They were both silent for a bit, just watching the river flow by, but finally, Inuyasha broke the silence. "You came back to be with the bastard, didn't you?" he sighed, not looking at her, unable to meet her eyes.

Kagome frowned a bit, clasping her hands over her knees, she nodded. "Well, yes, I mean... he promised that we would travel together, since we both are going to have really long lives. I didn't want to be alone, you know... watching everyone I knew getting old and dying." She flushed a bit, suddenly sad eyes wandering over her hanyou best friend. "I'm even going to outlive you, Inuyasha... and that's something that hit me hard back when I first found out about my near immortality."

The hanyou nodded miserably; that was something he really hadn't even thought about – she would, indeed, live longer than he, and in that moment, he knew she was better of with Sesshoumaru. He would be around the same length of time as she would be, and so he'd be able to protect her, whereas he, Inuyasha, would one day die, leaving her alone.

He never wanted her to be alone.

With a dejected sigh, he let his eyes run over her appreciatively – she'd been a pretty girl before, but since she'd returned, he'd been unable to help noticing how beautiful she'd turned out to be once she was fully matured. He wasn't the only one who'd noticed, either – half the men in the village had been staring at her, and had only stayed away due to her very dangerous guardian hovering over her threateningly.

His bastard of a brother had definitely noticed her fully bloomed beauty, as well, though he'd probably deny it to hell and back, he'd seen the look in Sesshoumaru's eyes as they'd rested on his best friend... he was attracted. And suddenly, Inuyasha knew Kagome's fate...

Sesshoumaru would fall to Kagome's charms, and he'd be the one to get her, because heavens knew, Kagome was just as attracted to him, though neither of them was really aware yet of their feelings. He almost wished he was still traveling with them so he could watch his inept brother come to terms with his feelings for Kagome... a _human_ miko.

He found that he could find some humor in the situation, even though he was losing any chance with the beautiful woman, he had to laugh at the fate's decisions for his brother – caught like a fish out of water by a human woman.

How ironic could you get?

With a light sigh, he looked over at Kagome again, and smiled a little, though it still hurt. "It looks like you're better off with the bastard, though I hate to say it. At least he'll be around to protect you, like I won't be able to. And you'll have Shippo, too. It never occurred to me before, ya know – that difference between me and Sesshoumaru... and now, you too. You'll still be young and beautiful when I'm old and getting ready for my grave."

Kagome shivered at that thought, hating it. She didn't want to think of him dying. Pushing it away, she said, "Let's not think on things like that, Inuyasha, after all, you still have a long life ahead of you. I just want to see you happy-" she grinned slyly at him and nudged him with her shoulder, "-and don't think I haven't seen the moony eyes you and Kimi keep passing at each other." She laughed outright at his spluttering and blush.

She would be a good match for the hanyou – a widow with no children and still young and pretty, her choice of husband this time around was her own, and marrying the village protector would give her a certain status; hanyou or no, no one would deride her choice.

With another laugh, Kagome stood and brushed her bottom off, and held out her hand to Inuyasha, pulling him to his feet as he refused to meet her gaze, still blushing furiously.

At peace with each other, and the fates they had chosen, the two walked companionably back to where Sesshoumaru waited, arm in arm and content.

The last bit of unfinished business between them was now done, and it was time to move on... time to go their separate ways, though they would always be friends, and would undoubtedly see each other many, many times in the years to come, they had sundered their fates from each other as a couple, knowing it was for the best.

Inuyasha, would, however, always carry some regret...

Within an hour of the two returning to Sesshoumaru, the daiyoukai and his pack were gone from the village of Edo, heading into the unknown.

Sesshoumaru was once more at peace, and pleased...

The miko was now his pack fully, with no other claims on her, family or friend.

It was about time.

~oOo~

A/N: I like this ending to the traditional Inuyasha/Kagome pairing – no fighting, and no one left hurting and alone.

Amber


	32. Of Tea and Realizations

**Of Tea and Realizations**

Disclaimer: I do not own the characters of Inuyasha.

~oOo~

With a wide, satisfied smile, Kagome stretched, enjoying the cool morning air and the beautiful view of the valley before them as she sipped her tea, waiting for the children to wake.

As opposed to the time of Naraku and the shards, Sesshoumaru let the children and Jaken sleep in, now – they were in no hurry, and had no particular destination in mind. But Kagome was used to waking fairly early because of school, and didn't often feel the need to sleep in.

Because of that, she got to enjoy the peace of the morning, the cool air on her skin, and her tea in a leisurely manner. On this morning, however, she frowned slightly when she realized that she was running out of ingredients – perhaps it was time to ask Sesshoumaru to take her to a town where she could replenish her supplies of herbs. Along with the thin silk she used to make her own tea bags...

As much as Sesshoumaru enjoyed her tea, she didn't think he would mind.

She was right. When she asked, later that morning, to be taken to a trading town, and he asked why, she told him.

When she had been home for the three years, she had remembered that they did not have access to tea bags in his time – but also that he had preferred his tea her way. He hadn't been as fond of the bitterness of the leaves left floating in his tea.

And so she had experimented with materials she would have access to in his era, and found that a thin silk, which could be had fairly cheaply in his era, worked just as well as the paper they used in her era.

Oddly pleased that the miko had put that much thought into his preferences when she had been away, he also took note of the fact that she did so with full intentions of returning to him at some point. She had always meant to come back to him, one way or another.

When he asked, she was taken by surprise that he would even contemplate that she would _not_ choose to come back. As far as she was concerned, there had never been any question in her mind that she would return to him as soon as her duties to her family were completed.

At any rate, that particular conversation led to him taking her into the nearest trading town, as she had requested, and procuring everything she needed. However, once she cheerfully exclaimed that she was finished shopping, he frowned – she had made sure that he, the children, and even Jaken, had been accommodated with things they needed, but had asked for nothing for herself.

"Miko, what would you like from this marketplace for yourself?" he finally asked bluntly, when his hints were ignored.

She looked up at him a bit shyly. "I don't need anything, Sesshoumaru-sama. And besides... it's really not right for me to ask you to buy things strictly for me, you know."

It was quite the surprise to hear who answered that statement.

"Onna, Sesshoumaru-sama has named you as pack. To ignore your needs would be to show dishonor to his responsibilities. Do not insult him further, simply tell him what you need," Jaken said importantly, waving the Staff of Heads around with a disapproving frown.

Kagome blushed as she peeked at Sesshoumaru, not having realized that she was insulting him. He simply looked back, a raised brow letting her know that he was waiting.

"Well," she said slowly, "I... suppose I do need some clothing. But..." she trailed off thoughtfully, meeting his eyes, "what do you think it would be most appropriate for me to wear? Kimono, or miko robes?"

"What do you want to wear?" he countered, wondering what she would say.

She was quiet for a time as they wandered seemingly purposelessly; he could tell she was really thinking about it, and he was curious to see whether she would notice her surroundings, and take in what he was trying to tell her, in a subtle manner.

Finally... "I think kimono would really be more appropriate than miko robes – though I noticed that we wandered close to this merchant that sells a different type of clothing. Is this an attempt to steer me this way with finesse, Sesshoumaru-sama?" she asked, with a sparkle in her eye and a smile on her lips.

He nodded approvingly. "I did not take you into my pack because you were a miko. You are the alpha female, and it is most fitting for you to dress to your station. I am wealthy, and for you not to dress accordingly, would reflect poorly on me."

She blushed as he motioned her forward, taking every interest in the material, color, and styling of the qipao and leggings he had deemed most appropriate for their travels, instructing the merchant to bring out only the more expensive selections he had. She would be dressed no less well than he, himself was, showing her importance to him to any who would think to question her place within his pack.

By the time Sesshoumaru felt content with what had been chosen, she had gained an entire new wardrobe, and she had not missed the fact that he had excellent taste in female clothing. With an obsequious bow, the merchant offered his tent for her to change into one of her new outfits, and the daiyoukai sorted through the neatly folded articles for a moment, finally handing her his choices and nodding for her to make use of the proffered tent while they waited.

With a small smile, she took the clothing from his hand with a murmured thank you, and disappeared into the tent. He ignored the male's attempts at small talk to think on what she would look like in what he had chosen...

It was better than what he had expected – much better. She looked quite... beautiful, the twilight blue of the cheongsam bringing out her eyes, and he frowned inwardly at the thought. He had never before in his life ever thought such a thing of a human woman, but he could not deny what his eyes were telling him.

Human or not, she was _beautiful._

With a curt nod of dismissal to the merchant, who was eyeing Kagome with far too much interest, as far as he was concerned, he turned and motioned for Jaken to load the rest of the purchases on Ah-Uhn. When that was done, he gestured for Kagome to take her place at his back, and then led the procession out of the town, highly aware that far too many males were noticing the beautiful woman walking just behind him.

It made him extremely uneasy. He had not considered before what would happen as she matured, and other males noticed. He honestly hadn't thought that she would become so much more beautiful than she had been as a younger girl – attractive even then, she had given no hint that she would change so drastically. He could honestly say he had not seen a more beautiful female...

Even amongst the youkai population.

And of course, none of those females were his pack, nor his alpha female. And they also weren't the ones taking such care of him, always showing consideration for him and his likes and dislikes... as she had shown with the tea.

She had gone out of her way to recreate something just so he would be content.

It spoke to him of the care of a mate, of the consideration that a female would give only her husband.

Later that evening, as Kagome smilingly made him his choice of tea, his eyes flickered as they rested on her.

Kagome did not notice.

But Jaken did – as did his mother, watching through her mirror in the Cloud Palace.

Perhaps it was time for another visit.

~oOo~

A/N: Sesshoumaru is beginning to notice that Kagome is a _female_, and he is a _male – _and the fact that there's all sorts of lovely things that males and females can do together is about to start filtering into his mind...

~grins innocently~

Amber


	33. Devotion

**Devotion**

Disclaimer: I do not own the characters of Inuyasha. (But I should.)

~oOo~

Kagome handed Satori her tea, bowing her head respectfully, while keeping with the silence that seemed to have taken hold with the woman's presence.

She had shown up out of the blue, Sesshoumaru obviously surprised to see her. Jaken had told her in an aside while she was walking with him to get water that they had not seen her since the last time she had shown up – the time when Kagome had met her.

While handing out the tea, Kagome couldn't help but wonder why she had decided _now_ was a good time to grace her son with her presence, after so long away.

Sesshoumaru was quite pleased with the way Kagome was behaving, her devotion to him and his comfort and pleasure clear, even in front of his mother. It was, perhaps, his way of feeling superior - despite her own lack of caring for him in all his years, there was another that now did so, and of her own accord, freely, not because she was forced to.

Not everyone was as cold as his mother. He had never thought that was a fact that would please him, and he realized then that he, himself, was not as cold as his mother. For some reason, that thought did not displease him as it might have a few years ago.

Finally, Kagome had had enough of the silence, wondering in a corner of her mind if this was always the way it was between the two, she smilingly asked if anyone wanted more tea, and when everyone demurred, she dismissed the children to go play, and then excused herself and Jaken to go rinse out the cups and put everything away.

On the way to the stream, she asked Jaken if mother and son always acted so to each other.

The gami shrugged. "I would not know, Kagome-sama. I had only met the honored mother once before the time you met her in all the years I have spent as Sesshoumaru-sama's servant."

He looked up to meet Kagome's horrified gaze. "How long have you been with Sesshoumaru-sama, Jaken?" she asked slowly.

"This Jaken has served his Lord for two hundred and eighty-two years," he replied proudly, and Kagome's horrified expression deepened.

"You mean in all that time, she never bothered to visit her son? What kind of mother _does_ that?" she asked, unable to fathom such a lack of simple caring.

Jaken shook out the cups he had rinsed, and set them inside the bag set aside for them carefully. "It is apparently her way," he said without looking at her. "It is not for this one to question, however... at one time, I had thought his parents _both_ dead," he admitted quietly.

Kagome nodded thoughtfully. "I would never be able to do the same," she said in a low tone.

Jaken huffed, amused. "That much is obvious, Kagome-sama."

She chuckled as they stood and headed back to the others, her smile widening a little when she heard the cheerful voices of the children.

_That's the way children should sound, _she thought. _How terrible it would be to grow up in a palace that was as silent as a tomb. _However, that thought gave her a sudden, deep insight into the person that Sesshoumaru was. How _could_ he have turned out any differently with the parent that he had had?

She was determined that his life _now_ would be completely different from what it had been when he was young.

Completely.

Meanwhile, the silence that had been so deep while the entire pack was surrounding the mother and son, lifted once _Kagome_ left, a fact which Sesshoumaru did not fail to notice.

"So, the miko that left you, has now returned to you," Satori said, curious eyes pinned to her son.

Sesshoumaru sat back, lifting his knee, he draped his arm over it. Eyeing his mother narrowly, he wondered what her angle was - why she was trying to anger him.

"You know as well as I that it was not her choice to leave," he said, his whole manner conveying ultimate boredom with her presence.

His mother wasn't fooled. While she might not have spent much time around her son since his birth, she _had_ watched over him almost constantly once he left her palace to roam the lands, and she knew his manner fairly well.

"But it was her choice to return," she murmured, still watching him carefully, even as she gave off an unconcerned air.

He dipped his head in agreement, his pleasure in that fact clear. "It was."

Satori looked around with a slight smile, taking note of how everything was so openly centric around her son. While the heart of the pack was Kagome, it was a shared heart – Sesshoumaru was at the center of everything that happened within the group, while Kagome chose to stay in the background.

It was most telling – but Satori was not sure it was a message her son had received.

"I see that you enjoy the care she takes of you," she said, a sly sort of amusement in her voice. "Of course, what male wouldn't." She waved a languid hand at his suddenly narrowed eyes. "One wonders what you will do when she is finally wed off and has a husband to spend all that devotion on," she said, her almost idle gaze resting on the newly returned miko.

After a moment, she turned her eyes back on her suddenly tense son, and smiled charmingly.

"Well, Sesshoumaru, I enjoyed our little visit." She nodded towards Kagome. "And your tea, miko, but this one has duties to attend to at home, and so must take her leave." She glanced once more at her son, pleased with the new tension she could sense in him. _I believe I have achieved what I set out to do. _

He did not acknowledge her, his gaze deliberately turned away from the group as Kagome and the others said goodbye, bowing respectfully. Once she was gone, he stood, and indicated that he wished to continue on. Within moments of his mother's disappearance, the group was once more walking peaceably along.

But her words had found their mark, just as Satori had known they would, and Sesshoumaru was silent for the rest of the day as he pondered on what had been said.

And over the days and weeks that followed, he took note of every male they came in contact with, and their reactions to Kagome... and her own reactions to them.

While it was obvious that she paid no specific attention to anyone else, it was also clear that it wouldn't be long before some male, somewhere, would not be intimidated by his manner, and would press his suit on the beautiful, gentle, caring woman.

He was _most_ displeased at that realization.

Without consciously thinking about it, his feet turned in a direction he seldom wandered – into portions of the land that were completely empty of other people – youkai _and_ ningen.

Somewhere deep in his subconscious mind, was the thought that it would be difficult for some male to take her away, if they weren't around any other males at all.

He had conveniently forgotten her already stated desire to stay with _him_, but nonetheless, he would make sure that she did so, even if he had to keep her away from other males for the rest of her life.

And unnoticed by either male or female, the first step in the courtship dance had been taken – he had admitted to himself that he did not want any male to have her, save himself.

Now, it was just left for him to start noticing _how _it was that he wanted her.

~oOo~

A/N: O_O Stubborn dog. But Inuyasha was right – he'll fall to her charms, sooner or later.

Amber


	34. Machinations

**Machinations **

Disclaimer: I do not own the characters of Inuyasha.

~oOo~

Koga rested against the cliff that he had sheltered under for the night, and let his thoughts wander to what he had discovered.

He had been more than ecstatic to find out that Kagome had reappeared here in his era – when she had disappeared, he hadn't realized she was gone, and when he'd found out, he'd been dismayed.

It had been several years, now, and he could look on his actions back during the hunt for Naraku with a bit of embarrassment.

He'd been an idiot – and a pain in the rear, he could now admit. He'd made a fool of himself over the little miko he'd chased so hard. But the truth was that even though he was a young, hard-headed and oblivious fool, he had truly come to love the girl called Kagome.

That had not changed in the years since, and even though he knew that she hadn't returned the feelings back then, he wanted to try now. After all, she was no longer hung up on Inuyasha, so perhaps he stood a chance. He had to try, at least. If she still couldn't see him that way, then he would not push it, but...

The only concern he had was that she was traveling with Sesshoumaru. He'd been shocked when he'd been confronted by a regal female inu, and informed of Kagome's return, and her new companions. There was no way he could miss who the female was – her son looked a great deal like her, and carried the same crescent moon across his brow.

It was also easy to see where he'd gotten his cool demeanor.

While he was excited to hear of Kagome's return, he couldn't help but wonder – what was the Inu female's agenda in coming to him and telling him what she had? It was clear that she had one, and after pondering on the matter for the days he'd been tracking the daiyoukai's pack, he thought he'd come to the correct answer.

It was well known that Sesshoumaru didn't care too much for humans as a race. Sure, he seemed to have lightened up a tiny bit, taking care of that little human girl, and then Kagome, as well. But it was more than likely that his mother, who was probably who had given him his dislike of humans, wanted to get rid of the adult human female from within her son's pack. She most likely feared he would fall to the same fate as his father, and so she was scheming, hoping to remove the threat.

He would be most happy to take Kagome away from Sesshoumaru, but he would never force her, and if she chose to stay with the aloof Western Lord, then he would leave her there.

And if she did, he would be sure to warn the daiyoukai of his mother's actions – he didn't want to see Kagome get hurt because of the former Western Lady's plans.

~oOo~

Satori watched the wolf, and smirked knowingly. She could almost see his thoughts, and she found him a rather short-sighted being for his status as prince of his people. He would need to grow much smarter if he wanted to rule well.

People, meaning youkai _and_ ningen, could be so foolish sometimes, assuming things that were not true with very little evidence. While his interpretation of her actions could, indeed, be correct, that didn't mean that they _were_. There were other possibilities – ones he'd not taken into account.

Nonetheless, she was pleased with his actions – they were exactly what she'd wanted, and so it didn't really matter what the wolf thought in these particular circumstances. It only mattered that he do just what he was doing... which was chasing her son's pack down to attempt to court the miko away from Sesshoumaru.

Not that he would be successful...

But it was the _attempt_ that mattered.

She sat back on her throne and smiled slyly as she watched through her mirror.

_Oh, yes, we will see what we will see when the wolf prince reaches you, won't we, Sesshoumaru? _

"Did you really think that taking her into the wilderness would keep her away from other males, my son?" she murmured, even as her mirror filled with smoke, and then shifted to show the daiyoukai, and his pack.

She chuckled to herself. She was very much looking forward to the drama about to play itself out.

~oOo~

Sesshoumaru shifted, his nose quivering as he lifted it to the breeze filtering through the early morning air. Sniffing deeply, he growled in the story that it told, and stood, shaking himself and enjoying the cool air moving through his fur for several moments.

He looked back over his shoulder at his pack, still sleeping comfortably in the small clearing they'd set up camp in the previous evening, and rumbled to himself, displeased – Kagome was awakening, which meant that the company they were about to receive could not be intercepted by him somewhere far away from her.

With an aggravated snarl curling his lip to show gleaming, deadly fangs, he pulled in his youki, and transformed back into his humanoid form, still just as pristine and untouched as though he'd not just spent the entire night wearing fur rather than clothing.

He turned at Kagome's voice.

"Sesshoumaru-sama? Is... something wrong?" she asked. When he met her gaze, he could clearly see her concern, and that calmed his upset – slightly. It was a given, however, that it would shortly be back, and probably worse than it was now.

"We are about to receive company, miko," he said coolly, his distaste obvious, and Kagome frowned. The only one she could think of causing such a reaction in him was his brother.

She hoped nothing was wrong as something inside tightened with worry.

"Inuyasha?" she asked, just to be sure.

She was completely caught off-guard when he denied it.

"No. It is the wolf prince, Koga," he said curtly, and watched as Kagome's eyes widened with surprise.

"Oh," she breathed. "I wonder what he wants?"

He shot her a _look_. "Why else would he approach my pack, miko, other than to attempt to take you from it?" he asked, something dangerous flashing in his eyes.

Kagome blinked, startled. "But surely... there's got to be some mistake, Sesshoumaru-sama. That can't be true – Inuyasha told me that Koga had married Ayame."

"And that would negate him taking you why? Do you not realize that many males take more than one wife?"

She looked stunned, staring at him with dismay, even as her hands pressed to her flushing cheeks. "B-but... that's just wrong! I thought that wolves mated for life!"

He cocked a brow. "Mortal wolves might – wolf _youkai _do not. After all, the more wives one has, the more young are produced."

Something seemed to occur to Kagome at that point, and she looked at him with something in her eyes that he did not like at all. "Uhm... are Inuyoukai also that way?" She looked down at her hands twisting her blankets restlessly, and tried to calm them. "It must be so... after all, look at you... and Inuyasha," she murmured, more to herself than anything. There was something in her voice that warned him what her next question would be.

He decided to nip it in the bud. "This one has no intentions of taking multiple wives. I have no desire for any others to join this pack," he said sternly, willing her to accept his words.

Her eyes jerked back up to meet his. "Oh," she said, then hesitated, before blurting out, "But am I in the way, Sesshoumaru-sama?" He could see the tears forming in her eyes, and frowned. "If you wished to have a wife, I could always... leave, you know," she finished in a whisper, her eyes falling away from his again.

He was perfectly aware that Jaken was now also awake, though Kagome did not seem to be, but chose to ignore that. "This one is content with his pack as it is now, miko. I have no desire to change things," he said coolly, and then moved to assist her to stand. "It would be best if you readied yourself for the day. I would not have the wolf see you in disarray."

She nodded jerkily, grabbing her pack and moving to go behind the small thicket of trees on the edge of the camp to get dressed and brush her teeth and hair.

All she could think was that she hoped like hell that Sesshoumaru was wrong, and Koga was just stumbling over them by accident, or something.

That, however, did not seem to be her luck, and she knew it the moment she stepped back into camp, to confront none other than Koga, being eyed dangerously by her alpha.

~oOo~

A/N: Cliffie! One of the few in this particular fic. But don't worry, the second part will be up shortly.

Amber


	35. Effects

**Effects**

Disclaimer: Does anyone really think this has changed in the last ten minutes since I posted the first part? _ I still do not own the characters of Inuyasha._

~oOo~

Koga looked like he'd been blindsided when he caught sight of Kagome, and Sesshoumaru let out a low growl that he knew the wolf would hear. He was pleased when the cur's attention shifted back to him, and met the wolf prince's gaze with slitted golden eyes – eyes that glowed with deadly warning.

"You would do well to show the appropriate respect to this one, _and_ his alpha female, wolf. This Sesshoumaru will not tolerate the same behavior you participated in the last time you crossed his path," he said icily.

Kagome, much as she hated the idea of a fight, would not speak out against her alpha, and instead, with one last worried glance at the two males confronting each other, turned her attention to Jaken, and Rin, who had finally awakened, and was staring in confusion at what was going on.

She moved over to them both, patting Rin comfortingly on her back. "Don't worry, Rin. Everything will be okay," she murmured, hoping she was right.

Jaken snorted at her, mumbling something under his breath, but didn't actually say anything, for which Kagome was grateful. After a moment, she turned her attention back to Sesshoumaru and Koga.

"-logize for my actions at that time, Sesshoumaru-sama," Koga was saying, with a short bow. "I simply wish to speak to Kagome for a few minutes."

"You have forgotten the proper form of address for the alpha female of the pack of a Lord, wolf. It is _Kagome-sama_ to you," he said curtly, and then turned slightly to look back at his miko, who was still watching worriedly.

He beckoned to her, and she stood with one last strained smile at Rin, and approached him slowly. He couldn't help but eye her attire and wish she had chosen something less well-suited to her. Not that she really had any such thing, he'd made sure of that. Still, he didn't like the wolf seeing her in such beautiful colors and clothing - at all.

She looked up at him when she reached his side, and he was pleased to note that she hadn't once looked at the wolf. Keeping her gaze pinned with his, he asked, "Do you wish to speak to him, miko?" in low tones, ignoring Koga entirely.

Blinking up at him worriedly, she thought about it for a moment, and then nodded decisively. "If you're right about why he's here," she said behind her hand, her voice barely above a whisper so that Koga would not hear, "then it's like that time with Hojo, and also Inuyasha. I need to tell him no."

"Hnn," he intoned, less than pleased, but realizing she was right. The fact that she did intend to tell him no, however, pleased him greatly, and so he simply turned and sat down near the fire, allowing her to do what she felt she needed to.

However, he would be listening closely, and if the wolf should make one wrong move...

He cracked his knuckles warningly as Koga led Kagome from the clearing, and he knew by the swish of the fool's tail that he'd heard, and understood, the threat implicit in that action.

~oOo~

Kagome smiled awkwardly at Koga as they stood under the spreading boughs of a tree in a clearing one over from her pack. "So... Koga. How is Ayame?" she asked, a bit pointedly. "I'd heard that you had married her."

Koga was a bit taken aback at that, not expecting that conversational gambit, but nodded slowly anyway. After all, it was true. "I did."

"Congratulations, then. Have you had any children yet?"

He shook his head slowly, his brow furrowed as he tried to figure out how to go about bringing the conversation back around to what he had come for.

"No... Kagome-sama," he said before she could speak again, "I... was thrilled to hear that you'd returned. It came as a great shock when I found out that you'd been forcibly sent back to your time." He looked down for a minute, then back up at her slowly. "I grieved, you know, thinking I wouldn't see you again... and then you come back a thousand times more beautiful than you were before."

She blushed, becoming very uncomfortable as he began to move into his reason for tracking her down.

"I thought about it for a while, after I'd heard you were back, and decided to come to ask you if you would allow me to court you, Kagome-sama. I married Ayame out of necessity, and though I'm fond of her, she isn't you." He watched her discomfort, and wondered at it. Had he said something wrong?

Kagome sighed and clasped her hands together, hating being in this position. _How do I say this...?_

After a few moments of thought, she sighed again, and spoke. "Koga... while I'm flattered, where I'm from... it's not acceptable to have more than one wife. I could never be comfortable with something like that. Such things only breed jealousy and discord in a home. Maybe those women here, that are used to such things, would accept it, but... I could never share someone I loved that way. Maybe it's selfish of me, but..." she trailed off, going silent with an uncomfortable shrug.

Koga heard her words with a pained finality, and could only curse the fates that had deemed that the one he'd fallen for would be from a place that would forever keep her from him with her extremely different ideals.

"Then I'm sorry... if I've offended you, Kagome-sama. I would never want to do such a thing," he said quietly, a sad smile crossing his lips. "But when I heard that you had returned, I had to at least try. Don't hold it against me?" he asked wistfully.

After a moment, she smiled a little and hugged him, a bit awkwardly, and then pulled away before he could lengthen the embrace. "I'm not offended, since Sesshoumaru-sama explained that practice is common here. Really, I kinda knew that, but I hadn't thought about it, I guess. I'm sorry you made the trip for nothing," she finished, beginning to fidget slightly as she wondered how to get him to take her back to Sesshoumaru without upsetting him any further. She really hated hurting people's feelings, but...

However, Koga wasn't as oblivious has he had once been, and after watching her for several moments, he began to see which way the land lay. With sadness in his heart, he shook his head, and forced a smile to his face. "It wasn't wasted – I got to see you again, even just as friends, it was worth it. Come on... we'd better get back – your alpha doesn't seem the patient type."

She nodded, trying to keep the eagerness from her motions, and turned to walk back with him to the camp, glad that ordeal was over. Once they reached the others, she smiled one last time at Koga, and then walked over to the fire, to begin preparing breakfast.

Koga watched her walk away, and with a sigh, turned to look at the daiyoukai that was now eyeing him narrowly. "Sesshoumaru-sama, may I have a word with you?" he asked politely, not wanting to aggravate the oddly possessive inu any more than he already had. It was odd... the dog was acting much too possessive over Kagome, even if she was his pack's alpha female.

As Sesshoumaru looked over at Kagome for a moment, Koga had the same revelation that Inuyasha had... the daiyoukai had already fallen. He just hadn't realized it yet, and since he, Koga, had already figured out that Kagome had also grown feelings for the stoic, icy Lord, he knew it would only be a matter of time before the little miko would find herself married and the new Lady of the West.

Sesshoumaru looked Kagome over carefully, scenting her to make sure she was unharmed and not upset, and then stood, walking off and leaving it for the wolf to follow if he so chose. After moving far enough away that Kagome would not hear what was about to be said, he turned and pinned the wolf with a heavy gaze.

"Speak."

"I'm sure, with the way you are acting, that you know why I was here. But I feel that I should warn you of how I found out. Your mother came to me and told me about Kagome-sama's return, as well as who she was traveling with – and where you were. If it were me, I'd be wondering what she was up to," he said, then nodded curtly to the big Inu. "I do this because I do not want to see her hurt." With that, and one last forlorn glance at the little miko he'd loved for so long, Koga turned and disappeared into his whirlwind, leaving behind a not-so-surprised Inuyoukai.

_Mother... what is your game? _he wondered once more. _Why are you interfering in my pack?_

After a few minutes of standing there and pondering on his mother's actions, he turned and made his way back to the fire, and the cup of hot tea that was waiting for him.

And somehow, along the way, it occurred to him that he'd thought of the miko as _his._..

But with an inflection that went far beyond pack, and her place as the alpha female in it.

_Have I fallen to the same vice as my father, then?_

It did not escape his notice that that thought engendered no dismay as it once would have done, and he knew then that he had a great deal of thinking to do.

And so went the second step in the courting dance...

But this time, one of those involved had gotten the first inkling that that was just what it was.

~oOo~

A/N: The fun is about to begin...!

Amber


	36. In His Steps

**In His Steps**

Disclaimer: I do not own the characters of Inuyasha.

~oOo~

In his true form once more, Sesshoumaru patrolled the area surrounding his pack's resting place. But it was a peaceful night, with nothing threatening anywhere in the region, and so, he allowed his mind to wander, even as he kept his senses open just in case.

So much had happened in the last two months since Kagome had returned, and he was now left trying to assimilate it all. He had not realized how much would have changed just by her having aged a few short years into full adulthood.

He could not help but to recall his father – and his father's obsession with the human hime, Izayoi. Looked at objectively, which he had never been able to do before now, the woman had been beautiful, like the miko was, and not objectionable in her manner.

She had also been warmer than his mother, and he could now say that he could understand his father's desire for such a thing. _But... why is it that the bitches of our kind are so cold, yet the males are not? Is it something in us... a weakness that shows itself in the need for emotion and warmth?_

Weakness.

It was a word he despised. He'd spent all of his life trying to make sure he had none, pushing anything away except power and personal strength on the road to Supreme Conquest. Ironic that it had been the very woman on his mind now that had so thoroughly changed that desire... and all with a few words.

Something in him tightened as he remembered that fateful day that Naraku had killed her. Her words before she'd passed had struck deep, and he'd been unable to get them out of his mind, no matter how much he'd wanted to.

"_Silly youkai, if power is so important, tell me... once you take over the world, what will you do then? When you have nothing left to prove to anyone, and no one there to care for... what will you do?"_

It was almost amusing that her words in so many ways were reminiscent of the last words his father had spoken to him from among the living. True, the words themselves were different – but the meaning behind them was the same, and it had never been more apparent than it was now that he was far more like his father than he'd ever thought. Than he'd ever wanted to be.

It had appalled him that a being of such power would lose his life to protect a _human_ woman – one who wouldn't live more than a few decades, squandering his own _centuries_ in doing so. And it had angered him that he would do such a thing as give up his life, and leave his wife and heir behind with no thought to them at all.

Or his responsibilities. After all, he'd left the Western Lands in turmoil with an heir that was really too young to take over the mantle of Lord. He'd had no choice, however, and the anger he'd felt at his father's seeming abandonment of all that he'd had, and his very honor, as well, had made sure that for all the time since his death, his oldest son had made himself into something rivaling his mother for coldness. All to ensure that he did not turn out like his father.

And all it had taken was one tiny human female to melt centuries of ice. Although... he could still say that he wasn't _entirely _like his father... he had, after all, already realized that Kagome was not Izayoi. She was not soft and afraid of life outside a palace, and she certainly wasn't such a short-lived flower. Nor was she powerless...

Still... in the end, none of that changed that he had set foot on the same path his father had wandered down so many years before, and he hadn't even noticed until it was far, far too late to turn back.

Tilting his great head to stare at the crescent moon hanging low in the night sky, he remembered back to the day the fates of he and the lands he now ruled had changed.

The day his father had met Izayoi, and set his first steps onto the road that had ended in his death.

_She was much like Kagome in her manner, I can see that now. It was her compassion that caught his attention first – she was a puzzle to him, as the miko is to me._

They had been on patrol together, his father training him for the duties he would one day inherit, when they had come upon the scene of what had been a bandit attack on some human nobleman's carriage. But it hadn't been a male inside, and they had both watched as a woman, obviously a hime, had immediately attempted to take care of several of her servants who had been injured in the fighting. It was clear that she was not about to abandon those who were very dangerously injured as most nobles would have.

He, himself, had been caught by surprise at her actions... but had not had the reaction that his father had. His sire had been fascinated, watching until a large group of soldiers burst onto the scene, obviously having been summoned by a servant sent to report the attack to the hime's family. And then, when they had escorted her home, his father had followed... wanting to see where she came from.

He had been confused at his father's actions.

"_Father, what does it matter what the humans do? Should we not continue on our patrol?" _

His father had looked at him after a moment with an odd expression in his eyes. _"Do you not find it strange, Sesshoumaru, that the female would act in such a way? She almost acted as an alpha male would act in caring for those he considered pack – yet humans do not have pack instincts."_

And the same thing that had caught his father, had also trapped him... curiosity, and the need to understand a being that was different than what his experience had told him she should be.

She did not fit his preconceptions of humans, making him have a need to figure out _why._.. and thus had come his own downfall.

He could not say he was sorry – at least, not any longer.

It had taken a long time to see what she had become to him, and in some ways, it was still so hard to believe. And here he was, now contemplating doing something he'd never thought he'd ever do... court a female. A human female, at that.

But when all was said and done, he would never be willing to let her go to anyone else - so he would take her for himself.

In a gust of wind and light, he fell back into his human form, and stared solemnly out at the vast night sky arcing beautiful and silent above him. "And so this Sesshoumaru has fallen into the very vice that took his great father," he murmured. "It is a blow to my pride, true. That this one could be proven so very wrong... even though I still do not care for the majority of humans, it does not mean that there are _none_ that are worthy."

His mind wandered then, over the few that had at least some worth... Kohaku, the young human not very much older than Rin who had fought as best as he could against Naraku, and had managed what very few humans had in staying out of his complete control.

And his sister, the taijiya. Though he still had some small upset that she had intended to kill Rin when they were fighting Naraku, he could understand the choice she was making – had he been in the same position in order to save Rin, he would have killed another, as well. He could not begrudge her her priorities, as he also had his own. And she had admitted her intentions and submitted to the possibility of death at his hands with honor and courage that few youkai could even claim.

The monk, as well, in his own way, lecher though he was, also. Carrying a curse that would have meant his death, yet he had fought on, not letting it stop him, and showed loyalty and honor to his pack mates. Even the old miko of the village – she was unlike any other miko he'd come across – save Kagome.

And of course, Rin... his little human child. The first one to truly reach inside and see him for who he was. She never asked anything of him, and followed him with devotion; no matter the circumstances, she had always believed in him.

Kagome.

Just her name was enough to derail his thoughts. She was still the biggest enigma to him. More than any other human, or indeed, youkai, he still did not understand her heart. That she had one, and its pure and untainted will to love, was no longer unknown to him. But how she could remain so, with all that she had seen and done? It was unfathomable to him, and probably always would be.

But just because he did not understand her, was no reason to hide from his... feelings. He thought that word with a small scowl of distaste. He still rather disliked admitting that he even had them, but he wasn't about to lie to himself. And he would never, ever, be beaten out by a small human female for courage – even when it came to admitting something so... disturbing. If she had the courage to show her heart so openly to all around her, then he could do no less, at least sharing his heart with her, who already held it, anyway.

He was so caught up in his thoughts, that he subconsciously ignored the sound of small footsteps scurrying towards him, until she spoke from right behind him.

"Sesshoumaru-sama?" she said softly, a questioning note in her voice. He turned to look at her, slightly rumpled and soft-eyed from her sleep. The thin moonlight painted smudged shadows across her little face, and her eyes sparkled. She was, indeed, a beautiful woman.

His heart softened, and he allowed his eyes to a little, as well. "Yes, miko?" he asked, just as quietly.

"Are you alright? You've seemed so... I don't know... preoccupied, lately?" He could clearly hear her concern in her voice, and it brought his mind to her own feelings towards him. Did she have any besides the ones of pack?

"I have had... much to consider," he said finally, looking back up at the sky. "Realizations..." he trailed off. He wondered if she would remember that day so long ago when they had spoken of such things.

"Ah." From her tone, she did. "Yes. Those can be most... unsettling sometimes, can't they?" she asked, her tone still quiet, and now contemplative.

It occurred to him, then, to wonder about the realization she'd once told him she'd had that had been uncomfortable to her. What had they been?

He came back to himself when she spoke again. "I've had a lot of those uncomfortable realizations since coming to this era," she said slowly, her voice pensive. "But... there's nothing that I could do to change them, so I couldn't really do anything but get used to them. And after a while, they just become a part of you."

"Hn." He thought about that for a time, knowing she was right. Even were he to try to ignore his feelings, they would still be there, and that wouldn't change. So he may as well allow himself to get used to them, and assimilate them until he was comfortable with them. He didn't like the idea of being uncomfortable in his own skin.

With a barely audible sigh, he turned his head down to look at her, and then offered her his arm. "Come, miko," he said, a soft note in his voice she'd never heard before, "you should go back to your rest. I think that there will be much more of these 'realizations' coming soon... for both of us."

Kagome blinked up at him, and then took his arm silently and let him lead her back to camp.

Neither noticed the faintly glowing footsteps that the daiyoukai's stride were leaving behind... or perhaps they had already been there, and he was merely following them to his final destination.

In the end, it didn't really matter, though. Only the destination itself did.

~oOo~

A/N: Following papa's steps...

I had to write this chapter so we could see some of his thoughts on the whole situation – especially about having the courage to own up to his feelings, though he still doesn't like admitting he has them. I don't know, but to me, I can't see Sesshoumaru ever allowing anything, even emotions, to turn him into a coward.

Amber


	37. The True Meaning of Protection

**The True Meaning of Protection**

Disclaimer: I do not own the characters of Inuyasha.

~oOo~

Kagome smiled up at her alpha, a happy lightness in her step as they neared the village where all her friends now resided. Inuyasha had finally tracked them down in their isolation, because he wanted her to be there for his wedding – the wedding that would take place that very day just at sunset.

And she couldn't be happier for him and Kimi – her joy for them was obvious, and, had she but known it, was the only reason Sesshoumaru was allowing her to attend. Because it was clear that she had no jealousy or hurt over his half-brother being with another, it allowed him to know that her feelings were definitely not still bound up in the boy as more than a friend, or brother.

Still, he had made it clear that he himself would not be attending – he would leave the pack in her care as alpha, with Jaken as backup. He had someplace to be... and someone to confront.

While curious about who that could be, Kagome had taken it in stride, and was perfectly content to watch over the children while he was gone. When they finally came to a halt, she spoke before he could turn and leave.

"When will you return, Sesshoumaru-sama?" Kagome asked.

"I will return no later than this evening, miko," he replied, cutting a glance at his brother's snort and rolled eyes.

"Keh! Still the same old Sesshoumaru," Inuyasha muttered, arms folded over his chest and nose in the air.

Kagome just shook her head. "Then I'll need to pick a campsite, I suppose. Any preferences?"

Ignoring his brother's antics, he met her gaze gently. "Yes. Return to the clearing near the well. The campsite should still be easy to prepare, since we were settled there for so long, and it has only been a few months."

With a nod, she smiled once more, knowing he was preparing to leave. "Okay. Then we'll see you this evening. Return safely, Sesshoumaru-sama," she said softly, something in her tone catching his attention. He stared at her, hoping to catch a clue as to what it was, but the moment was lost when Inuyasha broke in.

"Fine, go, leave already, Sesshoumaru. Kagome'll be fine – I'd never let anything happen to her."

That caused a reaction, as the elder inu turned a narrow-eyed glare on his brother. "Perhaps, Inuyasha – at least, not now that the dirt miko is gone, ne?"

Inuyasha blanched at that, and Kagome frowned. "Don't worry about that, it was a long time ago. And besides... I'm not the helpless little girl I used to be. We'll be fine."

"Hn." He turned his gaze once more on Kagome, and then after a moment, he stepped away, and turning, gathered his light around him, then shot away, gone between one breath and the next. She stared after him almost wistfully for a moment, and then turned with a sigh and smiled at the rest of the group.

"So... why don't we go set up camp while Inuyasha goes to get ready for his wedding?" she asked, clapping her hands together as Rin and Shippo nodded excitedly.

Inuyasha shot her a look, blushing at her words as Shippo laughed at him, before he turned away and headed for the village, a grumbled "Feh" hovering in the air behind him. Kagome chuckled and turned away, leading her little pack to the path to the well quite cheerily.

~oOo~

When Sesshoumaru returned, later that evening as he'd said he would, he found a village in an uproar, despite the feast going on – and a wedding that had been barely finished before it had been interrupted.

He also found a very upset miko – one who was trying very hard to keep her emotions under control and soothe and calm the rest of their little pack.

It seemed that a particular dragon youkai had been passing very close to the village when he'd sensed Kagome – and her power. This dragon was very bitter and full of hatred towards miko, and had immediately attacked, wanting to do nothing more than destroy what he considered a threat – Kagome.

In the immediate chaos that his attack had engendered, Kagome had done exactly what she had sworn to do – protect her pack. But she had been unable to completely destroy the youkai – because she felt sorry for him.

"Why do you pity this dragon that attacked you and wanted your death?" he asked her, after pulling her away to speak to her in some form of calm atmosphere.

She sighed, looking very uncomfortable, and tilted her head towards the ground. "Because... I could feel his emotions raging in his youki. He's grieving – something happened, something caused by a miko, and it's unbalanced him. I... just couldn't..." she trailed off, and then a tear slipped down her cheek. "But, I know I have to kill him, because he'll come back. He won't stop until he kills me – and he won't care who else he kills to do it."

At that statement, Sesshoumaru froze. Yes, under normal circumstances, he would definitely agree that she needed to finish her opponent off, and would have taken her to task for not doing so to begin with. If she had been youkai, he probably would have disciplined her. But she wasn't... and with her soft heart, it was inevitable that this had happened in the way that it had.

She had even kept Inuyasha from tracking the dragon down and finishing him, but now, had admitted that she knew that he would have to be finished off, or they risked the lives of their pack.

But he knew in that moment, looking into her grief-stricken eyes, that he would not force her to do this thing. Instead, he would do it for her. Because if she were to do what she thought had to be done, it would harm her heart... and he never wanted to have that happen.

"_Do you have something to protect, Sesshoumaru?"_

His father's infamous last words... and it was just now coming to him, what they'd truly meant. Protection didn't stop at just her body. If he wanted her to remain as she was, he would have to protect her heart, and soul, as well.

It was a duty... but not an onerous one, he decided, and so he reached up and wiped her tear away with his finger. As her eyes widened in surprise, he said, "This one is alpha, Kagome. As alpha, it is my duty to take care of you in all ways. To do this thing would damage you-" he touched his hand gently to her heart, "-here. I would be remiss as alpha if I allowed such a thing to happen. Go back to the village, and join the feast that is still going on - I will track this dragon and take care of this matter myself."

Eyes shocked at his manner stared into his own – but he did not see any sign of rejection of his touch. It appeared that she welcomed it, if her hand coming up to tentatively lay over his on her chest meant anything.

It gave him hope that her heart was not beyond his grasp.

But now was not the time to think on such a thing, instead, it was time to go track down and destroy the one who had attacked his pack. He would never allow a danger to them to live.

With a little push, he sent Kagome back towards the village, and when she reached the outskirts of it, he turned his head and began to track the youkai's scent.

He growled a little as his eyes hazed red.

While Kagome might have a problem killing the dragon, he, Sesshoumaru, would not.

She was his to protect, and he was pleased that it was so.

Killing those that attempted to harm her was part of that – a part he would, truthfully, enjoy. Capable of love he may be, as he'd found out, but he was still a predator, and one who did not like others trying to destroy what was his.

_His._

~oOo~

A/N: See? He's learning... and as for his mysterious visit? Don't worry, it's explained in the next chapter. Now, I don't want people thinking that now this story is going to start moving faster. As in, Sesshoumaru's gonna go all dominant dog and just jump Kagome and get it over with. Nope. I don't see him that way – he would be the type to take his time to do things right, even courting. So... things like this chapter happen. Where she is beginning to see something new in his manner to her.

Besides... if I all of a sudden made it so fast, the story would be over. I'm not ready for that.

Amber


	38. Confrontations

**Confrontations**

Disclaimer: I do not own the characters of Inuyasha.

A/N: This chapter is congruent with last chapter, and is an explanation of where Sesshoumaru went, and who he confronted. (As if you all can't guess)

~oOo~

Folding himself out of his orb, Sesshoumaru landed with an elegant lightness on the entrance steps of his mother's palace, and moved forward, ignoring the guards posted there as if he did not see them.

He had decided that morning that it was time to confront her on her actions lately in interfering with his pack – and his relationship with a certain miko in it. She was stirring things up – and he wanted to know why.

Moving through the halls with effortless grace, he finally emerged in her throne room – which really wasn't a room, as it was outdoors. It was where she kept her mirror, and spied on those bound to the earth. And him. Oh, yes, he was well aware that she watched him, and had for all the years since he'd left her palace to go train with his father. He did not really care if she did or not – but she'd always had the intelligence before not to interfere in his life, and for some reason, lately that had changed.

She would explain her actions this day, for he would no longer brook her insinuating herself into his life in such a manner.

And if she disapproved of his newly-realized desires, then she would be warned to stay away – he would not allow her to wreak any havoc on his plans to take Kagome as his.

She was waiting when he arrived, not that he was surprised – she had probably been waiting for the two weeks since she'd sent Koga after Kagome.

He studied her silently for a while, waiting for her to speak first. He would not be the one to do so.

Finally, after a time, she sighed lightly and gave in. "Are you going to ask, or are you simply going to stare at me, Sesshoumaru?"

He let her sit through a few more moments of silence, and then said, "Explain your actions." His tone brooked no argument, icy and sharp; it was plain that mother or not, if she didn't do as told, he would react... badly.

Satori gave no hint that she'd taken note of the danger implicit within him, and smiled sweetly. "My actions? You speak of the ookami?"

His eyes narrowed slightly, and she shook her head, a rather sly smirk crossing her face. "Is there a problem with informing him that the miko had returned? He has long carried feelings for her. And she is certainly of an age for a husband, is she not?"

"Do not try to hide your actions behind pretty, but meaningless words. She is not for him. I will not tolerate your interference again," he said coldly.

"Oh, I am well aware of who she is for, Sesshoumaru," she chuckled, not showing whether his words intimidated her or not.

"Then why did you send the wolf to her?" he asked, a red haze beginning to show in ever-narrowing eyes.

She waved a hand languidly at him, tilting her head as she answered. She watched his face most closely as she spoke. "Perhaps I was tired of your deliberate obtuseness in the matter. It was inevitable, I knew that long ago, as I tried to warn you. I simply decided to get it over with, so to speak."

Unknown to her his hands had closed into fists within the sleeves of his hitatare. She did, however, notice his ever-reddening gaze. Her hackles rose, and the smile fell from her lips. "This one will not warn you again, so take heed; the miko will be mine, and if you attempt to come between me and what I already consider mine, you will be joining father on the other side."

Her own eyes narrowed at him, and a low growl split the air between them. "Western Lord you may be, Sesshoumaru, but I am your mother, and I will not bow to your threats. Have I attempted to take your toy away? Judge not another's actions unless you know for certain of what you speak."

His eyes closed as he thought back over her actions and words, from the first time she'd come to him after he'd taken the miko as pack, to her second visit, and all her words... and then the visit with the wolf, and a new idea took hold. One that, as he opened his eyes to look at her, he suddenly knew was true.

He stared at her for a moment, eyes still hot, yet voice cold. "Tell me... why have you been pushing me towards the miko?"

The guess paid off when she shrugged, her eyes going far away. "We are the last, Sesshoumaru – besides that rather disgraceful half-brother of yours. There are no more Inu, and thus, no matter what the race of the youkai you eventually took as a wife, the pups would still be half – half of something other. But as you can see from Inuyasha, a pup bred on a human carries far more of the inu blood than it would if your wife was any other breed of youkai. The inu blood breeds true in a human/youkai melding."

Sesshoumaru had to admit – he was taken aback at his mother's reasoning for encouraging the match between he and Kagome. He himself, had never thought about the fact that there were no more inu – at least, not that existed here in his homeland. He had simply never considered taking a wife. It would not have worked so well on the path to Supreme Conquest, after all.

Now, though, his priorities were different, and he had every intention of taking a wife – a miko. And suddenly, it occurred to him to wonder – what would the pups be like in such a mating?

He brought that up to his mother. Her answer once again caught him off-guard. "Did you not pay any attention when you were on Horai Island, Sesshoumaru? Did it never occur to you to wonder why full youkai would use _hanyou_ children as a power source? After all, one half-blood child was enough to fuel _four full youkai_ for fifty years at a time. And those children were born of youkai matched with humans that carried reiki."

He blinked. "How is it that the powers within them, youki, and reiki, did not destroy each other?"

"Synergy. One wonders if the kami are perhaps trying to tell us something," she said archly. "Because it was clear to me, after studying Horai Island's children, that the two powers that seem to be so against each other, prove to be so completely harmonious when combined, instead. And the power potential of such offspring? It may well prove to be that the pups of such a mating will rearrange everything we thought we knew about the world around us."

Sesshoumaru could do little but ponder on her words as she watched him. It was apparent that she had thought this out, and it made him wonder... "How long have you been planning this?" he asked flatly.

"Since the moment you named her pack. I knew then that you would fall, and I decided that if you were going to mate a human, then it would be her – a miko, for the very reasons I just gave you." She stood from her seat and walked towards a small balcony, which she leaned lightly on as she stared over the edge into the clouds that opened every so often to show the earth stretched beneath. "I would not like to see our kind disappear completely, Sesshoumaru, and now I am assured that we will not."

She turned her head to look at him after a moment, an amused smile settling on her face, then. "And besides... she is a good match for you. I have seen her as she's put you in your place at times... your first encounter with the wolf comes to mind - the jealousy that caused you to say some things she didn't like. It was quite interesting to watch."

Expression unchanging, though he was irritated at her words, Sesshoumaru turned and began to step towards the edge of the palace, then paused. "Do not attempt any further manipulation of my life to your desires. I did not let my sire do it, and I will not let you do so, either." With that, he allowed his youki to swirl around him, and in a bright flash, let his inu form become dominant as he leaped into the clouds and disappeared.

Satori stared out after him for several minutes, and then laughed as she turned to go back into her palace.

"I pray to kami I will not need to do so, my son," she said softly. "But if you don't marry her soon... I just might."

~oOo

Sesshoumaru, still in his true form, came to rest against the earth once more, and decided to indulge his desire to hunt. After spending a few hours doing such, while his mind set aside all else, he felt relaxed again, and curling up in a large meadow, he set his mind to thinking over his mother and her words, and Kagome...

He did not stir again until just after sunset, when he changed forms once more and headed back to join his pack.

~oOo~

A/N: And so now we know why Sessmom seems to be pushing her son towards Kagome. She's a mad schemer!

Amber


	39. Kagome's Heart

**Kagome's Heart**

Disclaimer: I do not own the characters of Inuyasha.

~oOo~

Kagome sat, back against the well, and sighed, scrubbing her cheeks and rubbing her eyes to rid them of the irritation of her earlier tears.

When that dragon had attacked earlier, she'd been by turns terrified, angered, and saddened, and it had taken its own toll on her, even above the physical exhaustion that had come from using her powers again after so long. She was out of practice, and she reluctantly admitted to herself that she was going to need to begin working with them again.

In a way, she had to admit she was surprised at Sesshoumaru's response to what had happened – she had expected him to be angry that she had not finished the youkai off. And his words... the things he had said to her! She had been truly surprised at them.

"_This one is alpha, Kagome. As alpha, it is my duty to take care of you in all ways. To do this thing would damage you here. I would be remiss as alpha if I allowed such a thing to happen. Go back to the village, and join the feast that is still going on - I will track this dragon and take care of this matter myself."_

Sure, he'd said it was a duty, but... she couldn't help but think that he'd not ever seemed to worry about her heart or soul before, when she had first joined him. So what had changed?

A pulse of hope went through her, then, and she inhaled, before dropping her face into her hands and almost whimpering. Oh, she knew what her silly heart hoped for... but it was impossible, and that same hope was slowly killing her. She wished it would just go away.

She'd known for some time already that she was in love with the opinionated daiyoukai – she'd suspected it well before she'd been returned home after the defeat of Naraku. And the time spent in her era, away from him, had pretty much confirmed it. He'd won her heart, but because of who he was, that knowledge only caused her grief.

_After all, he's Sesshoumaru. And he doesn't like humans. On top of that, he's the Lord. He has to find a youkai female to have children with, _she thought dejectedly as she raised her head again. _Besides... I could only give him hanyou children, and he hates them worse than humans._

She supposed she should just feel happy with the fact that he had claimed her as pack, and informed her that they would continue to travel together for their lifetimes. But... _When he eventually does get married, what will I do? Will I be able to stay so close and watch him be with another? I want him to be happy, but I think that would kill me. I'd have to leave if that happened. No... __when__ that happens. Because sooner or later, I am going to lose him entirely – even the little of him that I have now._

Tears once more burned at the corners of her eyes, but she was so tired from her tears before, that she couldn't seem to let them out, and eventually, they faded into resignation. She tilted her head down to stare at her hands, taking distant note of the slender, elegant digits. _These hands will no longer be able __to make him his tea, or prepare the food he brings. That will end up being someone elses job._

That thought really hurt, and her breath caught in her throat for a moment. It took several seconds to get herself together enough to force air back into her lungs again, but she finally managed. Still...

_All of that doesn't answer why he's been acting so different with me lately. Is he perhaps becoming more comfortable with me? I mean..._ her finger traced her eyelid along the path his had when he'd wiped at her tears earlier, and then clasped over her heart where he'd placed his hand so gently. _He's never touched me like that before. He was so gentle. He doesn't even really touch Rin that way._

And once more, that hope that wouldn't die, though it was also so entirely frail, raised its trembling head, and she shook her head at herself, resigned to always feeling that way. _I'll probably feel that way 'til the day he does get married. And then... _she remembered the fairy tale she'd been assigned to translate in English class – The Little Mermaid.* _Just like her, all my hope will then be gone._

She knew that the day he took a wife would be the day their fates would be sundered. With every bone in her body, she knew she'd be unable to stay, no matter what he had promised. She'd have to strike out on her own... _Oh, but it will be so lonely! I couldn't take Shippo with me, even – he needs to stay where he can learn what being a youkai means, and I can't teach him that. And then... who will I have? I'll look forward to seeing my family again, only to lose them once more within such a few short years. _

She sighed, a bittersweet sound, at the pulse of power from behind her and almost bristled with pleasure as his aura settled around her. Swallowing heavily, she resolved to enjoy every moment she had with him, so that she'd have something to remember for the rest of the lonely centuries.

"Do you still mourn the fate of the dragon, miko?" came a soft voice, and she shook her head a little, before looking at him over her shoulder. He stood like a beacon against the deep darkness of the forest behind him, and to her, he was; he had become her lodestone, and she feared losing that. But there was nothing she could do...

"A little, I suppose," she said finally, turning back to stare at the ground before her raised knees. "But I can't help but think that maybe... he's happier being dead now. I mean, he was suffering so badly, inside. He must feel some relief to find peace in death. At least, I can hope so."

"You have an open heart, Kagome," he said slowly, as he moved into the moonlight to sit next to her. "Your compassion for all those around you sometimes confuses me. But it is endlessly fascinating to watch how you interact with the world – never do you react in a manner I ever would."

"Is that a bad thing?" she asked uncertainly.

He looked over at her, then, and studied her for several silent moments. And then he did something unexpected, and completely awe-inspiring to Kagome... he smiled, just a tiny bit, and shook his head, silver locks touched by moonlight shimmering around him. She gasped softly and her eyes widened – he was the most beautiful thing she'd ever seen, and she knew she'd never forget this one moment in time, ever. She would always remember him thus.

"No... it is not. I am youkai, and though I carry more power than any other, still, there are many other youkai. But you... you are Kagome – and there is no other like you." His tone became almost formal, for a moment. "This one would have it no other way. And after all, this Sesshoumaru has always had an interest in things that are unique."

She stared at him for a few moments, eyes wide, and then a brilliant smile lit her face, and Sesshoumaru was content. He had made her smile in spite of her sadness.

_Soon, little miko, you will know just how far my interest goes. And then we will have much to speak of._

Another silence fell in the clearing as the two leaned against the well settled back to watch the skies, but it was a comfortable silence...

And even a happy one.

~oOo~

A/N: And there we see Kagome's feelings, and what she thinks of her situation. Won't _she_ be surprised when she finally figures it all out?

*The Little Mermaid reference from earlier was indeed, a nod to Youkai Yume's doujinshi Raindrops. I just absolutely love that – its probably my most favorite story of them all.

Amber


	40. Shippo Intervenes

**Shippo Intervenes**

Disclaimer: I do not own the characters of Inuyasha.

~oOo~

Sesshoumaru eyed the small kitsune, a bit nonplussed, if the truth were to be told.

After Kagome had served breakfast to the group, she had gone down to the village to visit with the slayer and monk, and Shippo, instead of going with her and Rin, had instead stayed behind, politely requesting a bit of his time.

In the three and a half years that Shippo had been with he and Rin, he had never done such a thing, and the daiyoukai couldn't do anything but agree, if for no other reason than curiosity.

"Speak, then, kit – what is it you would ask of this Sesshoumaru?"

Shippo looked up at him solemnly, and then took a deep breath, and asked, "Why did you want Kagome to come back?"

The big inu staring down at the tiny kitsune blinked, caught off-guard. "Why do you ask such a thing?"

"It's important."

"She is pack. It is not good when pack is separated," Sesshoumaru replied after a moment.

"Is that all she is?"

"She is the alpha female of this pack – but you know this. What is it that you are truly asking?"

With a sigh, Shippo shook his head. "Maybe I shouldn't say anything, but I hate to see Kagome unhappy. She deserves to be happy always," he said, and Sesshoumaru was well aware that he was speaking to himself.

But... "She is unhappy?" he asked sharply, and Shippo looked up at him, startled, but then nodded.

"Yeah. She always tries to hide it from everyone, but I always know when she is." He shrugged. "It's because I love her and so I pay attention – so I can try to cheer her up if she gets sad. But this time... _I_ can't cheer her up."

Sesshoumaru was almost fascinated by this conversation, though he was also worried – not that he'd ever admit that. But he didn't like hearing that Kagome was unhappy – it meant that he was failing as her alpha, and he hadn't even realized that she was upset. Only that she'd seemed preoccupied lately.

"Tell me... do you know why she is unhappy?" he asked.

Shippo nodded. "Yeah. But I'm not sure I should tell you. She'd probably get angry if I did – and I know she'd be really upset about it."

Considering the child for a few moments, he could see that Shippo wanted to tell him, and yet, also did _not_ want to tell him, and that he didn't know how to handle such a problem.

"It is your duty as a pack member to inform your alpha if there is a problem within the pack, or with a part of it. I can do nothing to fix a problem that no one will tell me of," he finally said, watching the kit's expression for clues.

His little face screwed up as Shippo thought about that, and then he nodded. "That's true... but I'm not sure you'd really want to fix this problem – at least, not the way that would make her happy again."

That caught Sesshoumaru's attention like nothing else, and he frowned down at the child. _What could he mean by that? _"Explain," he said shortly, becoming impatient with his growing need to know what the kit spoke of.

"Well, since you aren't all that fond of humans, and don't pay too much attention to feelings most of the time, I'm not sure that you _can_ do anything for Kagome." He looked at Sesshoumaru hard, squinting as he thought about something, and then asked, "How _do_ you feel about Kagome, Sesshoumaru-sama? What is she to you, really?"

His eyes widened just a bit as he began to see where the kit was going with this conversation – and _why_ he was going there. Was it possible that this was his chance to gain information on how the miko saw him? "So... you believe that the miko has... feelings for this Sesshoumaru, do you, kitsune?" he asked, knowing he'd hit the nail on the head when Shippo's eyes widened and he looked around frantically.

"The miko is not near," he assured him. "Why is it that you believe this?"

Shippo still looked a bit panicked, but he was also kind of relieved that the Inu had figured it out. Now, he could ask the questions, and he, Shippo, could just answer.

"There's a couple of reasons, but the biggest one is I heard her talking to herself the other day. Well... not really talking, more like crying," he said guiltily, knowing he shouldn't really have been spying, but too concerned to move away, he'd overheard quite a bit. "She thinks that someday, you're going to take a mate, and then she's going to have to leave, because it would hurt too much to stay and watch you be with someone else. Plus, I know Kagome. I can see how much she likes you – it's easy to see it, actually, because she's not really good at hiding her feelings."

Little did Shippo know that he had just made Sesshoumaru's day, because of course, his expression really didn't change... much. If Shippo had been taller maybe, and could look the daiyoukai in the eyes, he might have seen the sudden hint of hope in them, but he didn't, and he began to worry that Sesshoumaru was going to do something not very nice.

"Are you going to find someone else to marry her, to get her away from you, now?" he asked miserably, and Sesshoumaru looked back down at him sharply, both brows in his bangs.

"No." He didn't say anything else for several seconds, a thoughtful look on his face, and then he spoke once more. "Leave this matter in my hands, kitsune, and do not speak of it to anyone. There is no need for her to ever know of this discussion."

Shippo sighed in relief, not wanting Kagome to ever find out, either, and nodded. "Okay. You really won't try to make her marry some human and leave to go live with him, Sesshoumaru-sama?" he asked once more, wanting to be sure.

He was immensely reassured when Sesshoumaru scoffed at him. "The miko is my alpha female, and far above the reach of any other male. There is no cause for you to be concerned with this matter any longer. Now, go join her and Rin in the village. And remember, say nothing."

With a huge smile, Shippo nodded and bounded off, once more happy and able to turn his mind back to childish things, where it belonged, assured of the successful handling of Kagome's problem by Sesshoumaru's words.

And behind him, a certain Inu Lord let a sense of hope settle inside him, as he allowed the knowledge of the miko's probable feelings towards him to percolate freely through his mind.

_With the care she takes of me as evidence, and the kit's words, as well, I can hope that she will be receptive to my advances. _

He considered several things for a time, and then nodded to himself.

_Yes, there is now a strong hope that what I want will come to pass._

~oOo~

A/N: And there we have it – Sesshoumaru gets a bit of confirmation, because of Shippo's nosiness. Ah... gotta love kids, ne? They always seem to find the most embarrassing things to nail us adults with...

I had to do it this way because I can't see Sesshoumaru acting on his desires unless he felt they were reciprocated. That would make him weak in his eyes – openly needing someone who did not want him back. He's got too much pride for that. So... Shippo, and a few other clues will give him some much-needed reassurances.

Amber


	41. When Jealousy is Helpful

**When Jealousy is Helpful**

Disclaimer: I do not own the characters of Inuyasha.

~oOo~

Kagome watched the graceful stride of the Inu in front of her and sighed inwardly, a slight frown crossing her brow. He'd seemed distant the last few days since they'd left the village, as if his mind was far away, and it worried her. Was something wrong?

She couldn't think back to anything she'd seen or heard that would make him withdraw so much into himself, but that didn't mean anything – there were times he disappeared by himself for a while, and something suddenly occurred to her at that... could he be meeting a woman?

Her heart clenched painfully inside her, and she almost couldn't breathe at that thought. _Has he already found himself a wife? _She wanted to cry at that idea, it hurt so bad, but she didn't dare with all the others gathered on Ah-Uhn and looking at her. So she bit her lip and held it in, giving a false smile and engaging them in a game to pass the time, and all the while, her mind worried over the possibility that her nemesis, in other words, another female, might be in the wings, just waiting to step out and take Sesshoumaru away.

Sighing deeply to herself, she shook her head and pushed all of it away – there was no sense in worrying when she couldn't do anything about it, and so she firmly turned her attention to the children, not noticing Sesshoumaru's sharp look back at her.

The daiyoukai was well aware that she was upset by something, and he'd really like to know what it was. Could it be what the kit had told him of – her worry that he would find a wife? He could only hope so, because that was a fear he could easily take care of. He had been watching her very closely in the last days, trying to see the emotions that Shippo had insisted were there towards him, and his confidence had grown a little bit more – it did appear that she cared for him quite a bit.

Still... he'd like a little more confirmation before he would allow himself to open up to her. This was the most risky thing he'd ever done, and he refused to go into it without the greatest possible chances of success. He was a tactician, it was in his nature to do all he could to make sure the outcome would be in his favor, and if the risks became too high, then he would simply refuse to play.

He paused in his stride, then, a scent coming to him on the road ahead, and he processed every little bit of information that his senses brought to him. There was a larger than normal presence of humans coming towards him and his pack – possibly a merchant train, or a Lord and his soldiers. After a few moments, he continued on in his pace, refusing to give way – he was Sesshoumaru, after all, and these humans posed no threat to him, though he did fall back and walk closer to Ah-Uhn and the others, just in case.

Kagome's brow furrowed at his actions. "Sesshoumaru-sama? Is something wrong?" she asked quietly.

He did not look at her, keeping his gaze turned on the road watchfully as they walked. "A large party of humans approaches."

"Oh." She took that in for a moment. "Bandits?"

"I do not believe so. However, if it is, indeed, bandits, or we are attacked by them, I will deal with the problem."

Kagome shivered at his cold words, and hoped that the travelers ahead of them were peaceful – she really didn't want to see a lot of dead people today.

But as the train came in sight, Kagome let out a relieved breath when she caught the crest – it was the young Lord who'd wanted to marry Sango – Kuranoske. And from the smile on his face when he spotted her, he remembered who she was.

She waved cheerfully as he spurred his horse forwards to meet her, and when Sesshoumaru stiffened next to her, a dangerous look crossing his face, she whispered, knowing he'd hear her, "Don't worry, Sesshoumaru-sama, Kuranoske is an old friend! He won't hurt anyone." And with that, she stepped forward to greet him as he lifted himself from his horse, eying the youkai Lord before him with interest and a bit of caution.

"Kagome-sama!" he said, bowing to her, and then straightening with a smile. "It is a long time since I have seen you, and you have become even more beautiful in the years since."

Smiling, blushing, she bowed back. "Thank you, Kuranoske-sama, you are very kind to remember me. How have you been?" she asked.

"Very well, Kagome-sama. And you?" He indicated her traveling companions, who were standing to the side as were his guards. "It seems you have different traveling companions now – what happened to your former friends?"

Kagome wasn't sure if the Lord had gotten over Sango or not, or was married, and so tried to speak diplomatically. "Ah, well, they have made new lives for themselves. Once we finished our quest, they settled down."

He didn't appear upset about her gentle words, so she forged on. "As for myself, I still travel, only with Sesshoumaru-sama, now."

Kuranoske smiled, bowing charmingly at Sesshoumaru and murmuring a greeting. Then he turned back to her, and Kagome became abruptly uncomfortable; she might be oblivious to male's interest in her most of the time, but even she couldn't miss the masculine interest in his eyes as he said, "You would be most welcome to guest in my palace, Kagome-sama. As would your companions."

She could feel Sesshoumaru's gaze boring into her back, now, and wondered why he suddenly seemed angry, but she decided it was time to break away from the young Lord, and continue on in their journey, lest the angry daiyoukai decide to leave this particular Lordship up for grabs.

"That is most kind of you, Kuranoske-sama, but we have a destination in mind, and are expected," she lied quickly, trying to be polite, but quick.

He nodded, his smile dimming in disappointment. "Ah. Then I will not hold you up further, Kagome-sama – but know that my invitation stands if you ever desire to take me up on it." With that, he smiled once more at her, and then turned to remount his horse. Kagome watched as they moved out, and sighed with relief, knowing she had diverted a disaster – though not knowing why Sesshoumaru was so upset.

Taking a deep breath, she turned to smile cautiously at the angry daiyoukai. "Shouldn't we continue, Sesshoumaru-sama?" she asked ingeniously, trying to pull his attention back to her. He was still staring down the road at the disappearing Lord, his eyes frigid and his bearing stiff.

"Tell me, miko – why did that male look on you so, and offer such a thing to you?" he snapped, and Kagome frowned, concerned. _Why is he so angry? _she wondered again.

"Oh, well, we met him on the quest for the shards. He wanted Sango to marry him, but... Sango loves Miroku, and so she turned him down. Remember, Shippo?" she asked, hoping that another voice in support might calm the inu down.

"Sure, Kagome – but it looks like he might like you now, instead," Shippo pointed out obliviously, and she groaned inwardly. _Not helping, Shippo! Wait... are Sesshoumaru's eyes hazing red? _

"Oh, that's ridiculous, Shippo! He doesn't really know me, and we haven't even seen him in a long time. And besides, he's a lord! Why would he want me?" she giggled nervously, feeling suddenly like a mouse under the gaze of a very hungry owl.

Sesshoumaru eyed her nervous manner and asked in a high-handed, icy voice, "Would you rather take up this Lord's offer to stay with him than continue to follow this one?"

She turned horrified eyes on Sesshoumaru at that. "No! What would make you think something like that?" she asked frantically, almost lunging forward and gripping his sleeve. "I want to stay with you, always! And besides, didn't you promise? I... don't want to ever leave," she said, her arm dropping as she looked at the ground, feeling suddenly dejected. Tears formed in her eyes, and she wiped them away with her sleeve to keep them from falling.

"I don't ever want to leave you, or Rin, or Shippo. I will stay by your side until you tell me to go away, Sesshoumaru-sama," she finally said softly, looking up at him, then, meeting his calming gaze with her own hurt one.

Sesshoumaru unbent after a moment, smelling her honesty, and chastising himself for letting his jealousy get away from him. He wasn't used to feeling such things. "Hn. Then come, miko," he said, beginning to walk again. He ran her words through his head. "_I will stay by your side until you tell me to go away, Sesshoumaru-sama." _With an inward smirk of satisfaction, he decided it was time – he was as assured of her feelings towards him as he could be without her actually telling him. It appeared that his jealousy had, at least, been useful for something.

He hastened his steps just slightly, and began to lead them in a different direction, his mind set on what he was about to do – once he reached his new destination, _all_ would know who the miko belonged to.

After all, Kagome herself already appeared to know who she belonged to, since she had just given herself completely over into his hands with her vow to stay with him until he told her to go.

Not that he ever would – and she would _also_ know this... very soon now.

~oOo~

A/N: Man, I've written the chapter before this, this chapter, and one more – and I did it all out of order. I wrote Shippo's part, first, but then I wrote the chapter after this next, and then this one last. How weird is that? I even confused myself. And Tru – here is another jealousy chapter for you since you asked so nicely, though there wasn't any bloodshed...

Amber


	42. Branded With His Crest

**Branded With His Crest**

Disclaimer: I do not own the characters of Inuyasha.

~oOo~

"Kagome-sama?"

Kagome was jerked from her thoughts by Rin's sweet voice, and she glanced down at her and Shippo, who was walking at her side. The two were pretty much inseparable, and she thought it was absolutely adorable. Not that she would ever say anything, of course... she didn't want to embarrass the kids, after all.

"Yes, Rin?" she asked.

"Do you know where we are going?" came the question.

She blinked. "Why do you ask, Rin?" she responded, curious. Rin had never asked that before in all their time wandering around the countryside.

"Well, normally, we just wander around, right? But this time... Sesshoumaru-sama is different. He is taking us _someplace_, not just _anyplace_," the little girl replied, and Shippo nodded in agreement.

"Yeah, Kagome. And the only time we were going somewhere important, to that town, he told us. This time he hasn't said anything."

The miko couldn't help but look up to the front of the group at the graceful figure of the daiyoukai they all followed. His beautiful silver hair that wasn't really quite silver, but was almost iridescent swaying from side to side with his stride hypnotized her for a moment, and she didn't come back to herself until she heard Shippo clear his throat.

"Oh!" she said, blushing a little, "I'm not sure. But you're right, it seems he has somewhere specific in mind. I suppose we'll see when we get there." Hoping to take their minds off their questions, Kagome instituted a game of I Spy, and let them go, then slipped into her own thoughts once more as her eyes gravitated back to Sesshoumaru.

_I wonder where we're going, too. It's pretty unusual for him to take us somewhere specific, and without saying anything. But he's been really quiet since that night at the well – _her eyes narrowed a little – _except for that meeting with Kuranoske... but I didn't say anything that could make him upset that day.._

_Did I do or say something to upset him at the well?_

A pang of unhappiness hit her heart at that thought, and she frowned, going back over their conversation from that night they spent sitting against the well. _I can't seem to think of anything... and he seemed content that night – not upset. So..._

She was so lost in her thoughts that she hadn't noticed Sesshoumaru come to a halt until she almost walked into him, and Rin grabbed her hand to stop her. As he looked at her over his shoulder with a cocked brow, she flushed, lowering her head to stare at the ground in embarrassment.

"Gomen, Sesshoumaru-sama," she said softly, "I wasn't paying attention. It won't happen again."

"There was no harm done, miko. Even had you bumped into me, there would have been no harm, so your embarrassment is unnecessary." He gestured for her to step around him, and said, "You wished to know where we were going." Pointing to the small valley that they were standing at the head of, he indicated the village that filled the lower end. "This is our destination. It is a village of youkai, rather than humans."

Kagome gasped as her eyes widened, and she stared with fascination down into the medium-sized village. "I didn't know there was such a thing!" she said, her excitement visible in her expression, and he inclined his head.

"Not many do, and almost none of those are humans, for obvious reasons. This is a place none of you may speak of outside our pack, is that clear?" he said sternly, and they all nodded solemnly. "Good. Then come." With that, he turned back and continued on, leading their small group to the edge of the village.

When they reached the outskirts, a large party of youkai intercepted them, bowing obsequiously to the Western Lord, all while eyeing those at his back. After a few moments, one of the youkai, a hawk, stepped forward and spoke deferentially.

"Sesshoumaru-sama, it is an honor. Is there something we can do for you?" he asked, all while ignoring those with the daiyoukai.

The inu Lord watched him for a few moments, and then said, "I have some purchases I wish to make."

"Very well, my Lord, this way." He bowed again to Sesshoumaru, and then looked with suspicion on Kagome. "But your... captive, may not enter the village," he said, "she must stay here under guard."

Every one of the youkai before Sesshoumaru suddenly cowered as his youki rose, his eyes flashing crimson for an instant. "You are mistaken, hawk," he said icily. "The miko is not my captive, she is the alpha female of my pack, and you are very close to losing your head for the insult to me and mine."

Gasps came from the villagers as they stared in shocked disbelief at the daiyoukai. The spokesman recovered first, and his manner changed completely. He turned to Kagome and bowed deeply. "I apologize, my lady! We did not know of Sesshoumaru-sama's marriage!"

Instantly, Kagome blushed and stuttered, waving her hands at the male. "Oh! No, no... we aren't married... Sesshoumaru-sama wouldn't marry a human!" she got out, not daring to look at him.

"B-but... did he not say you are his alpha female?" the hawk asked, bewildered.

Kagome finally gathered the courage to look at Sesshoumaru, confused. "Why does he think that, you... that I... well, just because I'm the alpha female? I don't understand."

Sesshoumaru tilted his head as he answered. "Usually, the alpha female of the pack is the mate of the alpha male. It is not unheard of, however, that a situation such as ours is seen."

_Oh, _Kagome thought. _I see. Until he takes a wife... I'm the alpha only by default. _She pushed away the hurt that thought engendered. Looking back to the still confused villagers, she sighed. "I suppose you could say I'm the alpha female by default, since I'm the only adult female in his pack. I'm... simply holding the place until he chooses a fitting wife, that's all."

The looks of confusion lifted from the villagers faces, but Sesshoumaru turned his head slightly and eyed her.

"You are mistaken, Kagome. You are alpha female because I chose you to be. And you will always be alpha female of my pack – that will not change, ever." With that stunning declaration, he turned back to the hawk. "Do you still refuse my pack entrance?" he asked dangerously, and the villagers shrank back, while their spokesman shook his head.

"No, Sesshoumaru-sama, you may all enter, and welcome." With that, he disbursed the crowd, and Sesshoumaru moved forward stiffly, making sure his aura remained heavy in warning. He would tolerate no disrespect, or threats, by word or by deed to his pack, nor his miko.

The message was received loud and clear by everyone in the vicinity – if they showed any impertinence, their village would disappear, and that settled the matter, not a single one saying a word out of place that day.

Totally embarrassed, Kagome couldn't bring herself to look at anyone, until Sesshoumaru came to a halt and caught her chin in his hand, bringing her gaze up to his firmly. "You will not be submissive before anyone save this Sesshoumaru, Kagome. Do not lower your gaze to anyone here." He held her gaze sternly for a moment until she nodded, and then he let her go. "Now, come. There are things this one desires to procure."

He turned and walked off, and Kagome did as told, following him to wherever it was that he was taking her without any questions. The children and Jaken and Ah-Uhn, as well, traipsed along behind her in rank and file, leaving no doubts in the minds of anyone in the village that she was, indeed, the alpha female of the Western Lord's pack.

It wasn't long before Sesshoumaru stopped in front of a certain shop. "Jaken, you are responsible for Rin and the kit. Do not disappoint me." To the croak of his retainer's assurances, he glanced at Kagome out of the corner of his eye, and motioned for her to precede him into the shop.

She did, looking around in awe at the room she stepped into. There was silk draped over every surface in the room, walls included, and the colors were unlike anything she'd ever seen, even in her own time. She wondered how the Feudal Era could produce anything like this... and then she caught sight of the female that entered from a room in the back, and understood.

She was a spider youkai, and she was spinning the cloth from her own silk... _It's all so beautiful... but why are we here? Does he need more clothing for himself or something for the children, maybe?_

The female bowed to them both, and then addressed Sesshoumaru. "My shop is honored by your presence, Sesshoumaru-sama. How may I serve you?" she asked, her voice airy and light.

He gestured to Kagome. "The miko needs clothing like what she wears now – but with my crest patterned on the shoulders and sleeves of each one," he said curtly, and Kagome gasped.

"But... Sesshoumaru-sama, why? You just bought me all these clothes such a short while ago!"

Her reaction was nothing to the surprise of the spider, however, though she was quick to hide it, and Kagome's eyes narrowed on her, suddenly wondering. _What's going on? Obviously, his actions have some sort of meaning. He bought me all those clothes before, but they didn't have to have his crest. So why now? What's changed?_

"Sesshoumaru-sama?" she said, her voice questioning. He continued to look at the female spider youkai, but answered her unspoken question.

"We will speak of the reasons for your wardrobe change at another time, miko, when we are able to speak privately. Now is not the time." He addressed the spider when Kagome nodded, "How long will it take you to provide what I need?"

"How many sets of clothing will you need in this style?" she asked, gesturing to the clothing Kagome was currently attired in.

"Five sets should be enough for now," he decided after a moment.

"Then I will have them ready for you this afternoon, my Lord. Any particular colors?" she asked, her manner now professional.

"Choose only those that will suit her coloring. I will leave the specifics to you," he said, though it was obvious in his tone that she had better not disappoint him.

The woman nodded and looked at Kagome. "Will the honorable lady agree to stay here so that I may choose those best suited to her?"

After a glance at Sesshoumaru to see if it was okay, Kagome nodded. "Uhm, sure, I don't mind."

Sesshoumaru inclined his head in approval. "This one has other things to procure, miko. I will return here later to retrieve you." With that, he turned and left, and Kagome looked at the woman uncertainly.

"Is there anything you want me to do?" she asked slowly.

"No, Lady, just remain where you are, and I will bring the fabrics to you to see how they will look. I will choose from that, and then begin to make the qipao and leggings from there," she responded cordially, and Kagome nodded agreeably.

In a whirlwind of colored silk, she watched in fascinated awe as the female worked her magic, and by the time her alpha returned, she was wearing one of her new outfits, his crest proudly displayed in the exact same position on shoulders and sleeves as his own clothing, though this particular qipao was in a sapphire blue – and the pattern was inverted, displayed in color on white, rather than white on color, as his was.

He studied her silently for several moments, his eyes sweeping over her with a strangely possessive and pleased expression in them that had her heart beating faster, and then he reached into his obi and pulled out a bag of coin, handing it to the proprietress of the shop.

"This one is pleased with your work. We will return here if new garments are needed."

He turned on his heel and exited the shop, his, "Come, miko," hovering in the air behind him. Kagome hurried to follow, after thanking the youkai woman sweetly and receiving a bow in response.

Ah-Uhn was stationed right outside the door, and Jaken hurried inside the shop to retrieve the rest of the clothing. Once he returned, the package was loaded swiftly onto the dragon along with several others, and then Sesshoumaru led the procession once more out of the village.

Every eye was plastered to them as they left, and Kagome once again wondered...

_What the heck is going on?_

She looked down at her clothing and then over at Jaken, who was stealing surreptitious glances at her, and narrowed her eyes.

_Wearing his crest means something, I just know it! But what...?_

Sesshoumaru, walking regally ahead of them, was well aware of her curiosity, and smirked internally. _Just a little longer, miko... and then we will speak of why I branded your clothing with my crest, and many other things._

He could hardly wait.

~oOo~

A/N: Dang that was a LONG one!

Hope everyone enjoys it in all it's long glory...

Amber


	43. A Most Important Question

**A Most Important Question**

Disclaimer: I do not own the characters of Inuyasha.

A/N: I really love the way this one turned out, and I hope everyone else does, too!

~oOo~

Contented, Sesshoumaru leaned back against his chosen tree, and his gaze swept over his pack as they all slept peacefully, unaware of his silent watch over them. It was good, he decided, to be part of a pack – though there were times he wished to be alone, those were few and far between, and even then, those desires only lasted for a few hours.

He had spent too much time alone when he was chasing Supreme Conquest, as Jaken was no sort of company on his own, and now, he could not imagine going back to his previous way of life.

Shaking his head, he decided that he never would – that old life had been cold, and empty of any real meaning. Kagome had been completely correct – if he had continued on in his steps, there was no question he would eventually have gained what he sought. But it would have been a cold, empty victory, and in the end, the victory would have caused him the loss – because he would have lost _himself_, becoming nothing more than an empty husk moving through each day mechanically, doing what was expected of him by those he had conquered.

He would have stifled and died in such an atmosphere. No... as an inu, and as a male, he needed his freedom, because he would have become nothing more than a fake human, living in a palace and ruling others from afar. He _needed_ the contact with the land, and he needed the freedom to roam as he pleased.

_She knew me, even then, better than I knew myself, _he mused, his eyes pulled to her as she shifted in her bedding, her face scrunched up as she reacted to something in her dream, and mumbled at it. He almost smiled.

_Yes... she knew me then, and she knows me now. And it is time to take her aside, and explain the meaning of her wardrobe change._

_Tomorrow..._

He spent the rest of the night considering how to go about presenting his desires to her... and hoping that she would accept his courtship. Because if she did not, he would have to take the time to _convince_ her.

One way or another, she would, eventually, be more than just his pack's alpha female. After all, he had plenty of time to make it happen.

~oOo~

Kagome shivered, frowning just a little as she knelt next to the fire, intent on making breakfast for everyone. She'd felt strange since waking – as though something big was coming. But she didn't feel as though there was any danger – just as though life, as she knew it, was about to change.

That was making her nervous, because she didn't really want things to change. She wanted to stay right where she was, for the rest of her long, _long_ life. Only one change could possibly make her happier, but that thing was as likely as Jaken suddenly giving birth. So anything else that could change, wasn't something she would be pleased by.

And that's why she was so on edge; startling when the kids spoke a little loudly, she almost dropped the pot of boiling water for the tea into the fire, and came close to burning herself badly. If it hadn't been for Sesshoumaru catching the pot, and her, she would have been very seriously injured. She lifted a wide-eyed gaze to his, intending to thank him, but something in his eyes...

She blushed, instead, and the words froze in her throat as she stared, mesmerized, into his golden eyes. They were even more beautiful close up – not one single, flat color, but so many shades of gold, from light, to burnished, and flecks of amber. She swallowed heavily, even as she wondered what the look in them was.

Sesshoumaru set the pot of water aside with one hand while the other still held her wrist, and stared right back into her eyes, as fascinated as she was. Not even noticing he was doing it, he started rubbing his thumb over her wrist, and as she started, her eyes widening, he blinked, and asked, "You were not harmed?" softly.

Unable to speak, she was so spellbound, she simply shook her head, not knowing what to make of what he was doing. But it felt so good, what he was doing to her wrist, his gentle touch awakening something in her she'd never really felt in that way before – desire.

After a few more moments of watching Kagome, Sesshoumaru stood up, pulling her with him. "Allow Rin to steep and serve the tea, miko, and enjoy your breakfast. Once you are done, this Sesshoumaru desires to speak privately with you."

Kagome finally managed to find her voice. "About what?" she asked, its tone a bit husky as she forced her throat to work. Embarrassed, she cleared it, and looked down at her feet.

There was a silence for a moment, and then, "Did I not tell you I would explain your new clothing at a point when I could speak to you alone?" His voice also held a husky note, though he was not embarrassed that it was so, and did nothing to try to change it – especially when he noted the tiny shiver from Kagome as it washed over her.

He took a discreet sniff, and his eyes narrowed as he caught the hint of arousal that was now lacing her normal delicate scent, and making it a thousand times more delicious. _She does desire this one! _ he thought triumphantly, his surety of her positive response to his desires going higher. With an inward sense of satisfaction that he couldn't entirely hide, he let go of her wrist, and stepped back, allowing her to take her bowl of food and settle down away from the fire.

With one last glance at her flushed cheeks, he moved to the edge of camp and stared out at the forest, almost impatient for one of the first times in his life as he waited for her to finish her food. He used the time to reinforce his iron control over himself, and to begin to think on one of the biggest steps in the courtship, and one of the few structured ones.

In a courting, it was mostly left up to the individual how they went about it, but there were a few things that were required – one of those being clothing gifted with the male's crest, and another, the most important, actually... each male had to create something themselves, with no outside help, that was suited to the female's personality to gift to her before any mating could take place. It was to show that he understood her, ensuring that the mating would be successful. Those who rushed through such a thing, sometimes ended up in very unhappy matings.

With Kagome, he wasn't sure what to make. She wasn't like most youkai females, and the normal gifts that were created for them would not work. She also wasn't like most human females, who liked costly jewelry, or other finery that could be made relatively easily. No... his chosen was unique – and her gift must be equally as unique. But it also must be something that suited who she was... and that was where the difficulty came in.

What could he make, that would honor all that she was?

He knew this was something he would be thinking on a great deal until he had found the most appropriate thing. And he was satisfied with that – he refused to rush such a thing, because he wanted everyone who saw her aware of her importance to him without him having to say a word.

He was, after all, a male of few words, and appreciated anything that spoke without the need for them.

His thoughts were interrupted by a hesitant clearing of a throat behind him, and he turned his head to look at her over his shoulder. After a moment, he looked up at Jaken, who was watching them both with eyes bugging out. "You know what to do. We will return shortly, and I will expect to find everything exactly as it is now." As Jaken nodded hastily, he gestured to Kagome to follow him, and then began to move out of camp, leading her slowly through the trees.

He had chosen to bring her to this place, hoping that she would remember the first time they had come here – and what he had said to her. He wanted to let her know that his thoughts had changed since that time...

When the trees opened up and the land around became visible, Kagome gasped, her stunned eyes taking in a place she hadn't seen in over three years. Little had changed since then, his father's once grand palace still nothing but ruins. She came to a stop as he also halted, and stared at it for a few moments, taking in the view. Last time they had been here, it had been at night, and while the moon had been bright and full, still, it was a different experience to see it during the day.

Her brow furrowed, then, and she wondered; why had he brought her here again? For it was obvious from his expression that it had been a deliberate destination. Had he, perhaps, figured out how she felt about him, and wanted her to understand that he still viewed love as a weakness? That he would not return her feelings, and that she needed to get past them?

Throat tight, she continued to stare at the grand ruins, and asked softly, "Why did you bring me back here to this place, Sesshoumaru-sama?" Her voice was small, distant, and he narrowed his own eyes on her.

"So you do remember this place, miko. This one wondered if you would. Do you remember what I told you when we were last here?" he returned, his own voice quiet and cool.

Still without looking at him, she nodded. "Yes. That changing yourself for someone else was folly. I figured out then that it was your father, and his situation with Izayoi, that had caused you to believe that love was a weakness."

He moved to stand next to her. "And yet, for all that this one believed that, you are not weak. It took me a very great amount of time to admit to myself that you were strong, despite your highly emotional makeup. Thus, you were a puzzle to me. You still are, and most likely always will be, in some ways." He shot her a sideways glance, noting the sadness in her eyes.

"I still believe that to change yourself to suit another is folly. If the other person does not care for you as you are, then anything you create between each other is false. But..." he paused, and his voice lowered, almost as though he was speaking to himself, "... I have changed a _part_ of my beliefs, because of your presence, Kagome. You have shown me that there is, instead, strength in caring, rather than weakness."

Kagome's eyes widened, and she spun to face him, her hand going up to cover her heart at the shock of his words. "Do... do you mean that, Sesshoumaru?" she asked breathlessly.

It was the first time in several years she had addressed him without the honorific, and he found that the sound of that more intimate mode of address from her pleased him greatly. He nodded. "I do not say what I do not mean, you know this."

Her eyes searching his, she smiled a little, and then turned away again, a slight flush hitting her cheeks at talking of such things in his presence – it caused her love of him to surge within her, and it was so hard to hold back from throwing herself at his feet, just as that one young hime had done before – the Lady Sara. But she knew better...

"I'm really glad to hear that, Sesshoumaru," she said finally, her gaze once more wandering the fallen palace before them. "But... I don't understand why you brought me _here_ to tell me that."

_Now... _his mind ordered. _Now..._

The moment of truth had come.

"I considered that it was a place of meaning between us... and I desired such a place to speak to you of my intentions." He eyed her suddenly tense form, and wondered what she thought he was about to say. "You wished to know why the change of clothing, did you not?" At her nod, he continued. "A male will gift a female with clothing bearing his crest to show that he desires her as a wife, a mate. Only a mate will wear the crest of her male. It is a part of courting." He ignored her shocked gasp to finish, his tone formal. "This one wishes to court the miko Kagome – will she accept, or turn him away?"

Eyes huge and suddenly vulnerable in her beautiful face, she stared at him, stunned speechless.

And he waited, not moving or even breathing, for her answer.

~oOo~

A/N: I am sooo mean! To put a cliffie _right there_! And I'm even giggling at the fact that I did, too. I'm so cruel and unusual, lol. Don't worry, you all should know she's not gonna turn _him_ away... right? I mean, could any of you? _I_ certainly wouldn't.

Amber


	44. A Most Important Answer

**A Most Important Answer**

Disclaimer: I do not own the characters of Inuyasha.

~oOo~

Kagome had not moved, eyes still wide as they'd ever been, and mind so shocked at what she thought she'd just heard from the beautiful youkai Lord standing before her, that she literally could not speak.

She could hear the whisper of the wind in her ears, feel it caress her midnight locks, and feather across her skin; she could feel her clothing move against her body, but none of it made sense to her in that moment.

Because what he'd just said... it wasn't possible.

She must be dreaming.

Finally, as he waited silently before her, his eyes holding hers captive, she dug deep, and stuttered out, "W-what?" in a whisper so bare he almost didn't hear it.

He stepped forward at that, moving closer to her, trying to catch her scent. _She does not scent of rejection... no... instead, she smells shocked, and disbelieving._ Relieved, he said, "Your shock only goes to show that you heard this one's question, Kagome. It would honor him if you would answer."

"B-but... _why_? I don't understand! I'm _human_," she said, her voice still barely there, as if she couldn't manage to speak any louder.

"That you are. And yet, you are the one I have chosen. Will you take me, _as I am_, or reject me?" he asked again. _I did not think she would be so shocked, _he thought, almost amused.

She continued to stare at him, before shaking her head in confusion. "I need to know _why_, Sesshoumaru-sama. You... you can't just ask me something like _that_ out of the blue, and not expect me to be shocked. I don't know how to answer you, until I know why."

He sighed inwardly, even as he watched the breeze playing with her hair. He should have known it would not be so easy with her, and he stiffened his spine, refusing to back away from what he wanted just because he would have to actually speak of things he was still not too comfortable with.

"What should a male do, when his affections are engaged by a certain female, Kagome?" he asked slowly. "Is this not a normal thing, to wish to take that one as a wife, a mate?" He watched her take in his words, her shock deepening. "Why do you demur to answer? Do you not return this one's regard, yet do not know how to turn him away?"

That shocked her right out of her confusion, and she hurriedly shook her head. "No! It's not that, honestly! It's just-" she blushed and her eyes fell away shyly, "-I... well, it's just hard to believe that you, you know, are saying _those things_ to _me_."

Once again, triumph welled up in him, and he knew in that moment that she would accept him, once she took in that this was, indeed, real. And he knew just how to help that understanding, and incidentally, his desired answer, along.

Stepping right into her space, he took her by the arms and pulled her into him, then reached up with a finger to tilt her face up to his. Seeing not one bit of denial or fear in her gaze, only breathless hope and anticipation, he lowered his head to hers, and finally, for the very first time, took her lips for his own.

_She tastes so sweet, _he thought as her taste burst across his senses. _How could I have missed this for all these years? _And then he stopped thinking at all, and lost himself in what he was doing.

It was hot, it was decadent, and Kagome had never felt what Sesshoumaru was doing to her before in her life. No matter the mildness in his words, speaking of mere affection, what was coming from his actions in his kiss was _entirely_ different.

She felt _loved._

He was so slow, so easy in his kiss at first, nibbling and suckling on her bottom lip so gently. Brushing his own soft lips across hers over and over, her eyes, which had been open and still meeting his gaze, slid closed at the tiny moan of want that came from him as her own lips parted to caress his. And the moment that he had access, he deepened the kiss, slowly sliding his tongue along hers, tangling them together sensuously.

But it quickly went from gentle to hungry, and she tilted her head to accommodate his increasingly passionate pace, his groan of satisfaction pulling her in deeper as he slid his tongue over the roof of her mouth, then allowed her to follow it back into his own mouth. Kagome did not disappoint, slowly, and a bit awkwardly, as this was her first real kiss, exploring him, taking in his taste and moaning her own approval of him. She was fascinated by his fangs, brushing her tongue over them softly, pulling a bit of a growl out of the daiyoukai that was suddenly proving that under all his ice, was an inferno of heat that he wanted to wrap her, Kagome Higurashi, in.

He seemed to know, though, when she was growing short of breath, and he pulled back just a little, his lips still brushing hers as they both pulled air into starved lungs, and opened his eyes to capture her own heavy-lidded gaze. "May I take that as a yes, Kagome?" he asked, his voice little more than a soft exhalation over her lips.

"Mhmm," she breathed, her eyes hazed and expression dreamy as she lifted herself onto her tiptoes and pressed her lips back to his, her little whimper calling to something inside him as she eagerly encouraged him to kiss her again.

His youki rose up in triumph, swirling around them both as he once more kissed her, his arms coming around her to pull her tight against his heated flesh. He practically consumed her, drowning her in almost overwhelming passion, and she answered back with everything she was, opening her soul to him and wrapping her own power around his youki in response, until neither one could tell where they ended, and the other began.

And Sesshoumaru had only thoughts of victory, and fierce desire as he took in her answer – and her passion.

Never again would she wear any clothing that did not carry his crest...

Proving that she belonged to the Western Lord for all to see.

_Mine!_

~oOo~

A/N: And there we have it!

Amber


	45. A Courting We Will Go

**A Courting We Will Go**

Disclaimer: I do not own the characters of Inuyasha.

~oOo~

Some untold amount of time passed between the newly minted couple, full of heated kisses and caresses and incoherent and loving murmurs, before Kagome finally asked a question that awoke Sesshoumaru from his passionate daze.

Comfortably settled in his lap, she rested her palm against his heart, glad his armor was back at camp. "Sesshoumaru? Umm... what happens now?" she asked softly, a blush evident on her cheeks.

"Whatever we wish. Courting is mostly left up to the male involved. There are only two things that are required of all courting couples, one of which is the gift of clothing bearing his crest," he said, as he reached up and fingered the edge of her qipao that stated just who she now belonged to.

"Oh," she nodded. "What's the second thing that's required?"

"That... is something that I must consider, and it is to be a surprise, so I cannot tell you. But I do not plan to make this too quick." He looked at her solemnly. "I wish to move slowly, and with purpose, rather than quickly, and with thoughts of only one thing," he finished, and Kagome flushed even deeper as she caught his meaning. "I do not wish you to think I desire only one thing from you, as many males do. I wish to engage all of you, heart, mind, soul, and body... and I am willing to take my time to do so."

Kagome melted all over at that declaration, and her eyes softened as she smiled at him. "I'll tell you a secret, Sesshoumaru," she whispered as she stared up at him. "You've already got all of that... but if you want to move slowly, then I won't push you. I appreciate the thought, actually... I think it's going to take a little bit of time to let this all settle, and to believe it's really true," she finished shyly.

He canted his head at her, a little surprised. "Why is it that you find this hard to believe?" he asked.

She sighed, and looked down at her lap, thinking about it. _Why __is__ it so hard to believe? It's not like everyone hasn't noticed that he's changed, but... _"I suppose that it's because you hated anything human for so long – and even though you obviously have changed to an extent, acceptance of a person's race, isn't necessarily saying that you would want to _be_ with them. That's a whole different story than just _acceptance_."

"Hn." He considered her words, his eyes thoughtful. "It is true that acceptance is different... to accept a person's race only goes so far. In order for... feelings to become involved, one must move past acceptance to forgetting that they are even anything different than you are. To me, now, you are not human, and I am not youkai – you are simply female, and I am male, and I want you. But there is yet plenty of time to accustom yourself to this, Kagome."

A contented smile on her face as she took in the words that showed he understood her, and that he truly didn't care any longer about their differences, she snuggled into his chest, and just enjoyed the feel of his warmth wrapping around her as his fingers drifted through her hair.

Sesshoumaru, more contented himself than he ever remembered being, though he'd never admit it aloud, let his thoughts drift...

"_Father, what is the purpose of this discussion?" _a younger Sesshoumaru impatiently asked, a frown on his face. He hadn't been at all interested in the lesson his sire was trying to impart to him.

"_It is something that all males must know, Sesshoumaru," _his father had replied. _"It is part of being a youkai male of breeding and responsibility. Your station requires a certain way of doing things, and you must not disrespect that, ever. You have reached an age for mating, and so must understand what will be expected of you should you choose a female."_

"_I have no interest in such," _he remembered replying, his voice cold and irritated at having to listen to such drivel. _"My only interest is in conquest, and a female would only be in the way."_

His father had laughed at him. _"That, my son, is because you are still young, though physically of an age to mate, mentally, you are not ready. Still, there will come a day when you will need the information I am about to give to you, conquest or not. After all... you will eventually need an heir, correct?"_

He had considered his father's words, and reluctantly accepted that he was correct. But courting was still foolish – once he ruled, he would simply choose the most powerful female and sire an heir on her, then be done with it. He knew, though, that his father would not care to hear that, and resigned himself to listening to the - in his eyes, totally useless - information he was about to receive.

_You were right, father... again, _he thought with a bit of annoyance at that thought. He hated to admit to the fact that he'd been the one that had been so wrong about so many things in life. But as he looked back down at the woman curled around him so sweetly, he found he couldn't maintain that annoyance.

No... instead, he was _grateful _that his father had been correct.

His way was so much better than anything, he, Sesshoumaru, would have ended up with had he followed his own beliefs.

He felt a surge of respect for his father that he hadn't felt in centuries – ever since he'd lost so much of it when his father had taken Izayoi. _I cannot any longer maintain my anger at his choices. That would be hypocritical. I was simply too young to understand his need for something different than my mother was capable of giving him. I, however, will not make the same mistake that he did, courting and mating a female that couldn't give him what he needed, and being forced to take a mistress to gain warmth in his life._

_No... I will never take a mistress or concubine to my bed. I will have only one lover, just as I expect her to cleave only to me. She is everything I need, and I have no desire to take another over her._

He pulled her closer at that thought for a moment, and then moved his arms, loosening his hold and encouraging her to sit up. When she looked up at him questioningly, he kissed her softly once more, and then stood, pulling them both up easily, and set her down on her feet.

"It is time to return to the others, Kagome," he said, and she nodded.

"Okay, Sesshoumaru-sama." She started to move, but he gripped her shoulders for a moment, a slight frown on his face.

"There should be no such formality between us, Kagome," he said reprovingly.

She blinked. "Oh! I'm sorry... it's just habit, I suppose," she replied ruefully, and then her expression became thoughtful. "Um... I forgot to ask, but, is there anything that is expected of me in courting? Anything I'm supposed to do?"

He shook his head slowly. "Nothing more than you do already." When she tilted her head questioningly, he elaborated. "You already take care of this one as a wife would. Nothing more is required of you, since you have already proven yourself as a fit mate. I must now prove myself to _you_."

"Really?" she asked, taking that in. How different from the human way! Males only did the things they did when dating a woman to get what they wanted, and then they usually left her, and moved on to the next. Even when they were actually serious, it was more about getting what they wanted out of the woman, and not really about her. And here, in this era, it was totally different. Most marriages were simple political alliances, and the woman had no choice, so there was no need for such a thing as courting.

"It is different than what humans do, is it not?" he asked.

Nodding, she smiled at him. "Sort of. In my era, courting is called dating, but even then, you pretty much know the guy is after only one thing, and once he gets it, there's no way to know if he'll stick around or not. I know that here women don't even have that much – they are simply sold off by fathers or brothers to their allies or friends for political gain."

He slid his hands down her arms in a soft caress, then let her go to lead her back to their camp. After a moment, he spoke again, and Kagome couldn't help the surge of love and giddy happiness she felt at his words.

"You are worth far more than that, and this one plans to make you perfectly aware of just how much more. When the time comes for us to consummate the relationship, you will be fully convinced of the value you hold to this Sesshoumaru."

A demure smile crossed her lips at that.

_And you, too, Sesshoumaru. You'll know just how much I love you by the time this courting is over, too._

_I promise._

~oOo~

A/N: Anyone choking on the fluff yet? I hope so... I tried hard enough. And now I've got to go brush my teeth – my jaw fricken' aches from all the sticky sweetness!

Amber


	46. Exclusivity

**Exclusivity**

Disclaimer: I do not own the characters of Inuyasha.

~oOo~

Sesshoumaru stared quietly at the fire, lost in his thoughts, though he was quite well aware of his surroundings, and his pack's safety. Especially one certain part of it...

It was thoughts of her, that had sent his mind into the past.

Unfortunately, most of his past, particularly the portions of his past that featured his parents, wasn't pleasant... and those things were were playing in his mind, as he worried over ending up like his father and mother – or at least, that Kagome would continue to fear such a thing.

"_I should not be so surprised that you have chosen to take a lover, I suppose," _his mother had said bitterly to his father. _"But now that you have, do not return to me. I will not share, and if you wish to have her, then you will not have me."_

He remembered his father's anger, and his mother's bitterness, the arguments that had occurred when his mother had refused to share a bed with him again since he'd taken a mistress. He'd been stuck listening to it all, and neither had really noticed that he was there, too caught up in their fighting.

But he could never bring himself to forget... his father had not understood his wife's anger – after all, it was nothing surprising in that day and age for a male to have more than one female. She would always be his wife, his mate, number one amongst any females he took, so why would she refuse his bed?

Despite the fact that he was enamored of Inuyasha's mother, he had still been more than attracted to his wife, and had expected her to accept his decision, as long as she did not lose her supremacy amongst the females.

That she had turned him away had shocked and angered him. It hadn't occurred to him until far too late just why she had been so adamant that she would never accept him again after he'd taken another.

But Sesshoumaru had seen what his mother had felt, cold or not. She still held emotions, and while he would never be close to her, still, he did not like to see her unhappy, either. He'd held that against his father for a long time, in an abstract way. It had also been why he'd decided that he, himself, had no desire to have a female.

Now, that was obviously by the wayside... and he couldn't help but think back to Kagome's concern about multiple wives. He knew, from things he'd gathered from her, that such things were no longer done in her world – that, in fact, it was not even allowed, by law. And he had no problem with that; he had already decided that he had no need for, nor desire for, another female. One – _Kagome - _was more than enough.

With an almost inaudible sigh, he flicked a glance at her, watching the shadows and light from the fire play across her delicate features as she slept. _And I could tell her that... but will she ever feel safe with just my words? After all, in her mind, it is not beyond the realm of possibility that I will eventually __change mine. And there would be nothing she could do to stop me if I chose to do so – this is something that will definitely occur to her. So how will I let her know... how can I pledge to her in a completely unbreakable way that I will not do such a thing to her?_

He knew that this very thing had been on her mind lately, though she'd not said a word. But she had been thinking over his parents, and his brother, a great deal, and it wasn't hard to see what she feared.

_Perhaps... something along those lines should be my courting gift to her? Is there something I could do to bind myself only to her, disallowing even the possibility of another? A binding, a vow... of exclusivity..._

It was an interesting thought... and most fitting, as well. Indeed, if he thought about it, he could understand her fear of such a thing – the thought of her with another was enough to make him want to destroy everything around him. But he knew that with Kagome, that was not even a possibility she would ever accept another – she was the single most loyal person he'd ever come across, and Inu prized loyalty above all else.

Despite her humanity, Kagome was definitely a prize to an Inu. She was loyal, loving, warm, beautiful, and a wonderful mother; it was as though the kami had made her specifically to be the mate of an inu.

_There is the distinct possibility that they did..._

His eyes traced her profile, relaxed and soft with sleep, and then came to her own eyes – he was a bit surprised to see that she had awakened and was watching him in return. After a few moments of holding each others gazes, she sat up and moved closer to him, closer to the fire.

"What's wrong, Sesshoumaru?" she asked softly.

"There is nothing wrong, Kagome," he responded, just as quietly. "I am merely thinking over certain conditions of the courting."

Smiling, she blushed as her eyes dropped demurely. She rubbed her hands up and down her arms to quell the goosebumps the cool night air had given her, her short-sleeved sleeping attire not quite warm enough. After a few moments, she sighed. "I'm not worried about it. You'll figure it out, whatever _it_ is, and take care of it, no doubt."

Her absolute faith in him touched something deep within, and his expression softened a little as he looked at her. "I will always take care of everything," he agreed, and from the widening of her smile, he knew she had understood his words.

No more was said, but Sesshoumaru's mind no longer focused on the past, and his parents.

Instead, it was focused on the here and now... and the woman he would take as his own.

The _only_ one he would take... ever.

_Exclusivity. Yes... I think it is the perfect thing to offer her as a courting gift – it would mean more to her than anything else. Somewhere in the world, there must be knowledge of how to bind oneself exclusively to another – all I must do is find it._


	47. A Promise Fulfilled

**A Promise Fulfilled**

Disclaimer: I do not own the characters of Inuyasha.

~oOo~

Kagome smiled a little as she walked along behind Sesshoumaru. It was rather ironic – a liberated woman of her day would find it rather demeaning to always walk behind a male. But she... oh, she didn't mind in the least – after all, the view from this position was wonderful.

She blushed a little at that thought, a trace of feminine awareness zinging through her. But she couldn't help it – the daiyoukai she happened to walk behind so often was so beautiful it was enough to make her heart - and other, unmentionable parts, incidentally – ache.

And his hair! Swinging from side to side so rhythmically with his graceful stride, it was just mesmerizing. She could stand behind him all day and just watch him, and never once get bored. Of course, being in front and staring at him was no hardship, either.

His beautiful baritone voice broke her from her slightly naughty thoughts.

"Now is not a good time to be thinking those types of things, Kagome," he said, his voice deepening on her name, and she flushed horribly, completely embarrassed.

"Umm, okay!" she squeaked, almost tripping over her own feet. "Sorry!" _Oh, my god, how did he know...?_

"Your thoughts began to affect your scent, that is how I could tell," he replied, just as though she'd spoken aloud. He flicked a quick look at her over his shoulder from the corner of one eye, amused at the horrified blush that painted her cheeks.

Kagome could only be glad that the children were asleep on Ah-Uhn's back, and Jaken was off on an errand for his master, because otherwise, she would have been more than embarrassed – she'd have been mortified.

Sesshoumaru was hard pressed not to laugh aloud at her, but he kept it inside, firmly turning his mind to other things so he would not be tempted beyond his control by her haunting scent.

_Father... I now understand so much more, _he thought. _Once the heart has chosen, there is no going back. You could not have acted any differently than you did once your heart was taken. I even understand why you left mother for another. But... I do not understand how you, who was so wise, could do something so foolish as to take a female as mate, but not care enough for her so as to avoid such a mess in the first place._

He sighed just slightly to himself as he pondered that. His father had been so wise, and while he was well aware that no one knew everything, still... it was such a blatant truth, something easily seen – only take one that you love. Because duty will never be anything more than a cold comfort, and an even colder bedmate. It could not get you through endless centuries with any happiness whatsoever.

But... all that aside, Sesshoumaru suddenly felt the need to visit the shrine built atop the place his sire had left this earth. He wanted to thank his father for the things he'd tried to teach him, because he had been right, and that fact was proven by Kagome's presence in his life.

He couldn't be any more thankful for that fact if he tried.

Before he'd even thought about it, he'd already spoken. "I wish to return to the place where father died."

Kagome, pulled from her own reverie, blinked in surprise. "Um... why?" she asked, a bit confused.

"I wish to commune with his spirit. There are... things... I need to say," he returned slowly.

She thought about that for a few, and then her face softened in a smile. "Okay. But... can we stop at the village and get Inuyasha first?"

That caused Sesshoumaru to stop, turning, he looked at her, brow furrowed. "For what purpose?" he questioned, not upset by the notion, oddly enough, just surprised.

Her smile turned wistful, and her eyes went far away for a moment as she answered. "I have a promise to keep, and this would be an excellent time to do it."

He eyed her for a moment, but it was obvious she wasn't going to elaborate, and so he finally turned with a small nod. "Very well," he acquiesced.

And that was that – with no further questions, he simply angled off the path they were currently following, and headed in the direction of Kaede's village.

Kagome fell just a little deeper in love with him right then and there.

~oOo~

Sighing, Kagome watched Inuyasha come running as they neared the village, drawn by his brother's powerful aura, wondering how much of a temper tantrum he was going to throw. She smiled, though, when she caught sight of Kimi running up behind him, entreating him to be calm.

He started to speak normally, for once... and then he noticed what she was wearing, and his eyes widened. It was quite apparent that he was well aware of youkai courting rituals at his first words.

"Keh! Took ya long enough to pull your head out of your ass, bastard," he laughed. "All those years of hating me and disdaining our father for his choices, and then you go and do the same thing!"

Kagome flushed angrily, but before she could say anything, Sesshoumaru did.

"You are mistaken, Inuyasha," he said coolly. "I am not making the mistake that father did – I am marrying the one I carry affections for, rather than being forced to have her as no more than a mistress."

Everyone around them was shocked at his words, including Kagome – and even more, Inuyasha. He stared at his brother, completely dumbfounded.

"Keh?" was all he could get out.

"Inuyasha," Kagome broke in as she stepped up to Sesshoumaru' side. "We didn't come here to argue or fight. We're on our way to the shrine that sits over your father's grave, and I want you to come with us."

He blinked at her, his eyes flicking between her and his brother as if unable to decide which one to look at.

After a few moments, he managed to stutter out a, "W-what?"

Almost rolling her eyes, Kagome just shook her head at him and looked at Kimi with a smile. "Hi, Kimi. You look well."

The young woman blushed, and smiled, bowing to her. "You also, Kagome-sama," she murmured.

Finally, Inuyasha managed to get his badly flustered mind back under control, and broke in. "Oi, why do I need to go with you guys there?"

"It's a good time to go and give thanks for your good fortune, Inuyasha," Kagome said meaningfully, flicking a glance at his wife. "After all, you have much to be thankful for, don't you think?"

He couldn't really deny that, and with a scowl, acknowledged her words. "Fine. We can leave tomorrow, then." Grabbing his wife's hand, he turned and headed back into the village, calling over his shoulder, "We'll meet you at the well at first light."

Sesshoumaru, who had listened silently to the discussion, took Kagome's hand gently in his and led her and the now awake, though thankfully quiet children, in the direction of their camp near the well.

_Perhaps I should just build a small house here, _he thought, with an inward smirk at the irony. _Since we so often end up back in this same place._

And then he reconsidered.

_No... it is far too close to Inuyasha for comfort. I would sooner live near a den of skunk youkai._

~oOo~

Every last one of those who had been to the shrine buried in a bamboo forest that day over three years ago were surprised when they arrived at the edges of the ancient grove. It looked very different – at least, the entrance did.

Back then, there was merely a path that entered the forest and continued on to a small shrine building built directly over the ruins of the once-beautiful palace of Inuyasha's mother's family – a building that had been built of scavenged pieces of the palace itself.

But now... _now,_ it was different.

The entrance to the forest now ran under a rather impressive and beautiful torii arch – one carved with figures of youkai, and humans, walking the path beneath it together. And as the group all looked along what they could see of the path, it was apparent that there were other torii gates at spaced intervals along the way.

The main gate was flanked by tall, beautiful carvings of fierce inuyoukai in their true forms, obviously there as guards to the shrine – meant to protect. They were beautiful, and surprisingly enough, looked a great deal like Sesshoumaru in his true form, though without his crescent moon marking.

When Kagome breathlessly pointed it out, Sesshoumaru enlightened her. "It is not me – it is my father," he said quietly, his eyes roving and taking in all the changes.

After a few moments of looking around, the travelers followed the inuyoukai Lord under the arch, and walked along the nicely cobbled little road. Kagome was intrigued – had her words that day so long ago gotten through to the elderly priest that had lived here? It seemed so impossible... the man had been so set in his ways...

Sesshoumaru came to a halt as he reached the main shrine building, looking it over with a discerning eye. It was still just as it had been before, and he turned his eyes away to look over the empty area that had once been a small, though beautiful, palace. To most humans, the area would scent only of the various plants that now grew here, but he... he could still scent the faint smell of burned wood. It brought back many bad memories of the night his father died...

His attention was soon accosted by a young human male stepping out of the main shrine, and moving calmly towards their group. He watched him most carefully – he would tolerate no aggressiveness towards any of his pack.

"Welcome, guests," the young man said, and it was quickly obvious to the daiyoukai that his concerns were for nothing – the human scented of nothing dangerous.

He said nothing in return, knowing that Kagome would take the initiative to do so.

"Hi! I'm Kagome," she said, right on time, "and this is Sesshoumaru-sama," she indicated the inu, "and his half-brother Inuyasha, who was born in the palace that once stood here. We've come to pay our respects to their father, who gave his life here to protect his son and his son's mother."

The priest smiled widely, and bowed. "Then even more, be most welcome, and feel free to go inside and stay as long as you like. I am honored to meet all of you."

Kagome grinned and introduced Rin, Shippo, and Jaken, as well, then asked, "What happened to the older priest that used to care for this shrine?" out of curiosity.

The young man, who gave his name as Keiji, chuckled, even as a silent Sesshoumaru and Inuyasha both bypassed him to head inside. "Ah. Well, he didn't take too well to a lesson he was taught about humans and youkai-" he flashed her an amused look, "-by who I am certain was you, and spent his last years mumbling to himself in a corner. I am his grandson, and took over the care of this shrine when I came of age to do so."

Blanching a bit, Kagome's smile dropped from her face and an expression of sorrow settled there. "Oh, I am so sorry. I didn't mean to unbalance his mind," she almost whispered.

Keiji shook his head with another laugh. "Oh, no, do not feel guilty, Kagome-sama! It was the will of the kami. My grandfather had been a bit strange for several years, and his hatred of youkai was not good."

He motioned for her to follow him, and turned to walk up the couple of steps into the shrine. "I don't have the same prejudices, and any who come here, be they youkai, or human, are welcome," he said quietly, his eyes resting with pleased composure on the forms of the two inu inside.

Kagome smiled again at that, thankful that at least one person understood. "I'm glad." Nodding to him, she made her way to the front to stand behind Sesshoumaru, bowing her head in an attitude of prayer.

_'I promised to try to bring them back again, Taisho-sama, at a time when they would be here together, without hatred between them. And here they are...'_

Once again, Kagome felt the benevolent touch of the great Inuyoukai, and a deep sense of gratitude filtered through to her from him.

It made her smile, and then she turned and left with a silent goodbye, taking the fidgeting children outside, so the two left inside could say what they came to say while the she amused the kids and kept them busy.

~oOo~

_'I came to tell you, father, that you were right, and that I am grateful that you were. It took me much time to understand your mind... but I also want you to know that I am not repeating your mistakes, even while I follow a similar path.'_

He could feel his father's presence all around him, and knew that his sire understood exactly what he was saying. It was there in his soul's touch.

_'I will have no other, save Kagome, for all of my time in this realm. I know she fears that I will take another, because of the lesson of your life. I wish to avoid such fears in her – to lay them to rest. Do you, perhaps, know of a way to bind myself to her? Or where I might find such information? If you do, I ask that you find a way to show me your answer.'_

After a few moments more, he turned and left, leaving his brother to his own prayers and thoughts. He'd said what he'd needed to say, and asked what he'd needed to ask. If his father had an answer, he would find a way to let him know.

Inuyasha watched his brother leave from the corner of one eye, and when the building was once again empty, he sighed. He could also feel his father's energy, though he wasn't entirely sure how he knew the feel of the older males aura... since he'd never actually met him while alive.

Still...

"Keh. Once, a long time ago, I'd have been angry as hell that Sesshoumaru was getting what I'd wanted so bad. Kagome. And I wouldn't have accepted that it was really my own fault for driving her away with my stupidity. But... I think Sesshoumaru actually needs her more than I ever did – and that's saying a lot. I know... you've watched over us as best you could, and I wanted to say thanks... you know, for making sure I wouldn't be alone all my life, anyway. Someday, I know that Kimi will..." he trailed off, his voice choking in his throat for a moment, but then continued, "but at least I'll have had _some_ happiness in my life. I once thought I never would, so _anything_ is really more than I expected."

He was silent for a few moments, and then sighed. "Sesshoumaru got a lot more lucky than he even knows, though... he doesn't have to look forward to losing Kagome – ever. She'll live as long as he does. I think... that's the one thing that made me finally understand that I couldn't have her – she'd outlive me by a huge margin, and I would never want to do that to her. Her heart is too fragile, and she's worth too much to be forced to suffer such a loss. So I guess it's better, in the end, that she's with him. But... if he ever hurts her like you did his mother, I'll kill him – I just want you to know that."

_'Keh. I'm not as stupid as everyone thinks – I know that you cared about my mother, but that you left your wife, abandoned her for another woman wasn't really a good thing. That's something that Kagome could never withstand – for the guy she loved to turn to another.' _

A slight touch against his aura, and he knew his father had understood his words, and with a shaky nod in acknowledgment, he turned and left the shrine, heading back outside to rejoin the others. Coming to a stop at the top of the steps, he watched with a slight smile as Kagome played with Rin and Shippo, then glanced at his brother, whose eyes were plastered to Kagome.

"Fortunately for him, I don't think he has any plans of dishonoring her," he finally murmured, and with that, he hopped down to the ground, happy to feel his father's pleasure in their visit. It made something occur to him...

"Oi, Sesshoumaru," he said quietly, walking over to stand next to his brother, "I think Kagome would really appreciate it if we made this a yearly thing – ya know, coming to pay our respects to the old man."

After a moment of contemplative silence, Sesshoumaru said, "That is probably true. As would father, I believe." He flicked a glance at his half-brother that didn't go unnoticed.

Folding his hands into his sleeves, he said, "I'm gonna tell ya what I told the old man in there. If you hurt Kagome the way our father did your mother, I'll hunt you down and kill you, got that?" He didn't wait for an answer, leaping over to stand with his wife, who was laughing at Kagome's and the children's antics.

He didn't notice the shock in his brother's eyes as they widened at his words, nor the understanding that shadowed Sesshoumaru's features after a moment.

_Perhaps you are not as simple-minded as I had always thought you to be, Inuyasha. _

He once more turned his gaze to a laughing Kagome, glowing as she was highlighted by the sun, and his eyes softened.

_I will never dishonor her, there is no fear of that, and I will prove that to her, one way or another, I promise you, otouto..._

_I promise._


	48. The Heart of the West

**The Heart of the West**

Disclaimer: I do not own the characters of Inuyasha.

~oOo~

It had been a little over a week since they had left the shrine where his father's spirit rested, and Sesshoumaru was patiently waiting for some answer from his father on the question he had asked him.

That didn't, however, mean that he was doing nothing to find his answers on his own - after escorting his brother and his wife back to their village, he had turned towards the West once more, and headed for the enchanted glade that lay at the heart of his lands.

It was there that his best chance for answers lay – at least, in _this_ realm.

This was a journey that had great meaning for him – in more ways than one. Every male heir of his line always made a journey to the center of the West when the time came to take a mate – she had to be introduced to the living manifestation of the Western Lands, the great tree youkai, Bokuseno.

It was another thing his father had instilled in him, besides courtship rites – his sacred duty to the Western Lands. They, the silver inuyoukai, were the guardians of a secret that none save his house knew any longer – the lands were living beneath their feet, and in the heart of those lands, their consciousness dwelt. Bokuseno was not simply a magnolia youkai – he was literally the face and voice of the Western lands of Japan.

As his mate-to-be, Kagome would now be entrusted with the secret he protected, as well.

Until Rin, until Kagome, the only thing he'd ever been interested in protecting had been his inheritance – his lands. And he had, viciously. He always would. But his horizons had now broadened, and he knew that Bokuseno would be pleased about that. Bokuseno would also be pleased to meet Kagome, and see exactly who it was that he had chosen to protect.

He was very aware that the fact that she was human wouldn't disturb the old tree at all, and while that had made him think Bokuseno a fool at one time, at least in that matter, that was no longer the case.

For if such a thing made one a fool, then he would gladly be a fool.

~oOo~

Kagome was extremely curious.

Since they'd left Inuyasha and Kimi in the village, Sesshoumaru had been solemn, his behavior indicating that the journey they were now on was very important to him. But he hadn't said a word to her or anyone else about it, and so she could only speculate endlessly, until he finally chose to tell her – if he ever chose to tell her.

She hoped he would – she wanted to know the things that were important to him, because she wanted to know _him_. He was a very contained individual, and it took proximity and time to get to know him. It wasn't like most people, where conversation would gain a person insight into another; no, instead, _observation_ was the key with the daiyoukai.

Kagome, as a very empathetic person, was naturally very observant about those around her, and their states of mind. That was why she was so keenly aware that something of importance to Sesshoumaru was happening – he had an air of repressed excitement that was very telling, especially coming from someone who was normally so calm and stoic. Oh, not that it was easily noticeable – most people wouldn't realize there was any difference. But she had been with him for some time now, and just like Rin, had learned to read his moods.

At this time, he was very definitely excited, in a muted kind of way, about something.

When they came to a halt about mid-day in a clearing that had a very dense western edge, and an odd feel to it, Kagome at first thought nothing of it, believing that they were stopping for a small break, and a quick lunch.

She was only partially correct, as she found out as soon as the meal was complete, when Sesshoumaru addressed her with a formal air.

"This Sesshoumaru requests your presence, Kagome. Will you walk with this one?" he asked.

Eyes a little wide, Kagome nodded, and fell into step just behind and to his side. She was a bit concerned when he led her straight to the dense western edge of the glade – the place the odd feelings she'd been receiving since entering the clearing were coming from. But she trusted him, and the feeling of the area, though odd, and filled with a strange energy, didn't seem threatening, so she chose not to say anything, simply keeping in step with him.

As they neared one portion of the thicket, it almost seemed to move aside on its own, and Kagome stared at it sharply, her attention caught. Sure enough, as she passed through, it rustled, and her backwards glance caught the movement as it closed behind her.

"Um, Sesshoumaru? Is it normal for the plants around here to move on their own?" she asked, her voice and eyes uneasy.

He responded to her worry. "There is no need for concern. It is normal here. You will understand why shortly."

Brow furrowed, she stared at his back, taking note of an odd pink luminescence that he seemed to be gaining as they walked along a barely noticeable path through the extremely thick vegetation.

_Something in this place is resonating with his youki, _she realized after a moment, watching in awe as he glowed a little brighter. _I can feel it... it's coming from all around us... and beneath us! What is this place?_

Just then, they broke through what she was beginning to realize was a protective barrier of vegetation surrounding an open area at its heart... and came to a stunned halt, looking around in awe.

Wonder painted openly on her face, Kagome turned in a circle, eyes darting everywhere as she took in her surroundings.

In every direction, fireflies ranged, their eerie green glow lighting the foliage and dancing in and out of the clusters of flowers and vining plants that covered every available surface of every tree along the edges of the dell she stood in. All except the great tree in the very center of the area.

And what a tree it was.

Roots gnarled and thick and buried deeply in the earth it rested in, its sheer size was intimidating – even the Goshinboku in her era was nowhere near as huge as this tree. It rivaled the Tree of Ages for size... and power. Because that was very definitely a youkai aura coming from the tree, and it was massive.

With the aura radiating from the giant tree, she really wasn't all that surprised when the bark rippled, and a face appeared in it. She watched, breath catching, as the being addressed Sesshoumaru – while watching her with bright, dark eyes.

"I see you have found her, Sesshoumaru," a steady, rumbling baritone said as dark eyes remained pinned interestedly to Kagome.

Sesshoumaru, who'd come to a halt and turned to watch Kagome's reaction to what she was saying, frowned, turning back to face Bokuseno. "Found her?" he asked. "Of what do you speak?"

"Do you mean to tell me you have never noticed?" the tree queried, his gaze now trained firmly on Sesshoumaru. "You never realized that she is in perfect resonance with you?" He looked again at Kagome. "Come here, child," he said in a gentle voice. When she approached obediently, he said, "Allow your miko ki to gather in your hands."

Mystified but willing, Kagome did as asked, and they all three watched her hands begin to glow with a soft pink radiance. She quickly took in the fact that both her powers, and Sesshoumaru's, were the exact same color – as though they were drawn from the same source, despite the fact that they were completely opposite in nature.

Staring raptly at her glowing hands, her brow furrowed as she took in the sight. "But what does that mean?" she asked, and though the question was spoken aloud, the other two in the clearing with her knew she was really speaking to herself.

Nevertheless, Bokuseno answered, knowing that the same question was on Sesshoumaru's mind.

"It is known as resonance, as I already stated. What it means is that you two were created to match each other. You will find that your power potential increases when you are together, making you much stronger together, than you are when you are apart." A smile stretched the aged bark of the tree's face. "Not that each of you are not quite powerful on your own, of course."

Letting her power fade back into her skin, Kagome asked, "But surely our power would conflict with each other – or at least, cancel each other out! I mean, youki and reiki aren't really supposed to be compatible."

Sesshoumaru, who had taken in Bokuseno's words, disagreed. "You should know better, Kagome. After all, did you not several times combine the power of your hama no ya,* with Inuyasha's youki to attack and defeat opponents?"

Eyes widening, Kagome nodded. "Yes! I'd forgotten about that."

Bokuseno chuckled. "As effective as I'm sure that was, you will find that combining your power with Sesshoumaru's will be even more effective. Not that I think either of you really need to combine your powers to take down an opponent – I believe you, Sesshoumaru, are powerful enough on your own to deal with anything that would threaten, as are you, young miko. However, if there _was_ ever a need..."

But he'd already lost Sesshoumaru, because something had occurred to the daiyoukai, and he was analyzing it most carefully. After a silent moment, he set aside his idea for later discussion with Bokuseno, and instead began the rather belated introduction.

"Bokuseno, this is the one I have chosen. She is my equal. Her name is Kagome, and she is, as you have seen, a miko. Will you accept her as my Lady?"

A hush fell over the glade, then, as the breeze within its confines died, and an almost oppressive heaviness entered the area. Kagome could feel power gathering in the ground beneath her feet, and wide-eyed, looked down as a rush tingled up her legs and into her body. Fingers of gentle power reached out and stroked her soul from the inside, and her breath caught in her throat – it was the most intimate thing she'd ever been through.

A voice echoed from within. _'Your heart is large, and open, and your soul warm and bright. You are welcome here within my boundaries, miko Kagome.' _

Her eyes fell closed. '_Who... are you, really?' _she asked the presence inside her soul with her.

_'Very perceptive, young one. I am the Western Lands of Japan. I am what is all around you, even as you stand in my heart. I am also the secret that the House of Taisho protects, and now that secret has been entrusted to you. Never speak of it to anyone outside of Sesshoumaru – not even to his brother, or the children you care for.'_

Stunned, Kagome could do little more than agree, with the wry thought that even should she try to tell someone, they would think her crazy, anyway. And it wasn't like she didn't have her own secret that very few knew – her origins were just as strange as this secret. The voice in her mind agreed, with noticeable amusement.

Just as suddenly as it had come, the presence and power withdrew, and Kagome wavered, her knees going a little weak. Sesshoumaru caught her before she could fall, however, steadying her gently while looking to Bokuseno for an explanation.

"There is no need for concern. She is fine. But she carries a most powerful, large soul, and the sharing overwhelmed her for a moment only," the ancient tree soothed. With a creaking of branches, Bokuseno answered the daiyoukai's previous ritualistic question. "She is accepted as your Lady. You have chosen better than any of your line in a thousand years, Sesshoumaru."

The daiyoukai actually looked a bit surprised at that. "Why do you say that?" he asked.

"That is between her and I," the tree winked at a once more steady on her feet Kagome, and she smiled back tentatively.

"Hn," Sesshoumaru responded, a little annoyed that the tree had avoided his question. _Even now, she still manages do things that puzzle me. I do not think I will ever know all there is to know of her._

"If you wish, Kagome," he said, "you may explore the glade. I have something I wish to speak to Bokuseno about."

Wondering if it was something to do with the courting, since he'd been so secretive about one certain part of it, she simply smiled at him, and moved away, making sure to get out of earshot before beginning to explore.

She didn't want to spoil the surprise, if that was indeed what it was.

"I can feel father's presence in the glade. Has he told you of my question?" he asked, as soon as Kagome was far enough away.

"Your desire to bind yourself completely to your miko is what you speak of?" the old tree questioned back.

"Yes. It has occurred to me that what I wish to have with her is the same thing I have with the Western Lands. A binding. I would have the same bond with the miko," he replied.

Branches rattling a bit in the breeze within the glade, Bokuseno pondered the question thoughtfully. After a time, he said slowly, "There are many ways to bind yourself to others, for various reasons, Some are weak bonds, lasting only for a time... and some are a bit stronger. But what you ask... there are only a very few ways that such a bond could be created – and all of them require blood."

"So there are ways, then, to do what I wish," the daiyoukai said, satisfaction filling his voice.

"There are. But remember, you must create such a thing yourself – you cannot use a spell that another created. You are planning a binding to be your courtship gift, are you not?" At the daiyoukai's short nod, Bokuseno closed his eyes for a moment, thinking.

There was a silence between the two for a few minutes, and then Bokuseno said, "Your father's words were this – the knowledge you need to create a binding spell lies in the Mountains of Fire – near the same place that lie the gates to the netherworld that you have already once passed through."

Sesshoumaru's brow furrowed as he thought about that. "How will I know exactly where?"

Eyes still closed, Bokuseno answered. "The feel of the place will tell you, Sesshoumaru. There is not another place like it on the face of this earth. But I give you warning. Do not take your pack with you into that place. Leave them on the outside." With that, the aged tree's face disappeared back into his bark, and he returned to his sleep.

With one last glance at the youkai tree, Sesshoumaru turned and strode off to find Kagome – it was time to leave. His purpose here, _both of them_, had been achieved.

Now it was time to follow through on his sire's information.

He was most eager to get started.

~oOo~

hama no ya=sacred arrows


	49. A Question of Trust

**A Question of Trust**

Disclaimer: I do not own the characters of Inuyasha.

~oOo~

Sesshoumaru paused in his step as a heated scent came to his nose, and an expression of satisfaction crossed his face for a moment. They were nearing their destination.

The Mountains of Fire.

Home to the gates to the netherworld, apparently, they also housed another place – a place, if Bokuseno and his father were to be believed, that held arcane knowledge. It was that he was after this time, not the gates.

With that in mind, he let his aura swell, looking with every sense he possessed for the place he needed to find. _He said I would know it, that it would be evident. But what am I looking for? _he wondered idly as his senses swept across the mountain range that sat before him.

Between one second and the next, he had his answer.

_There! _An aura of power sat over one small area, and it was apparent that Bokuseno had been correct – you _couldn't_ miss it. However, that also brought to mind...

"_But I give you warning. Do not take your pack with you into that place. Leave them on the outside."_

He had not forgotten Bokuseno's words.

With that in mind, he began looking for a place to leave his little pack – a good, safe, defensible place for them to stay in while he was gone. He found just such a place in the foothills.

Surrounded on three sides by steep cliffs, there was a small stream for water, with shade in abundance, and with strict instructions to both Kagome, and Jaken, he turned his attention to the place he needed to go... and what he might find once he arrived.

~oOo~

Landing lightly before the entrance to the portion of the mountain he needed to enter, Sesshoumaru silently considered the shimmering barrier that stood between he and his goal with intensity. It was quite powerful, and he could certainly understand why – it would be dangerous in the extreme for just anyone to be able to reach what supposedly lay in this cavern.

Knowledge.

_It is a good thing that Naraku never entered this place, _he thought to himself. _He was enough trouble just with the Shikon no Tama._

But that still left him with a problem – how to get himself inside to gain the knowledge that he needed.

_One of many, it would seem, _he acknowledged wryly. _For once I am inside, I still must find what I need. And there is no telling if anyone dwells within. I must be cautious._

His thoughts were interrupted by a pulse from Tenseiga, and he looked down, surprised. _Tenseiga? You wish to be drawn? _He was about to wonder why, and then considered that the sword had functioned as a key into the underworld – perhaps it was the same thing in this situation? Without further thought, he drew the sword, and as it cleared its sheath, it pulsed – as did the barrier before him.

It did that several times, almost as though it were communicating with the barrier, to Sesshoumaru's instant fascination, and then with nary a flicker, the sword fell silent, and the barrier parted, opening enough to allow him to walk through.

Weighing what had just happened, he sheathed the sword once more, idly thinking that Tenseiga had turned out to be far more use than he had ever believed it would be. He was once more glad that he had received it, rather than Tessaiga. He was completely certain that Tessaiga would not have functioned as Tenseiga had.

After a moment's silent consideration, Sesshoumaru stepped through the opening in the barrier, and did not turn back, even when he felt the shield close behind him. He was completely confident that Tenseiga would open it again for him to leave when it was necessary.

The cave, or rather, passageway, he had entered, led straight ahead into the darkness, and flaring his youki just a bit, he began to glow softly, giving himself just enough light to be able to make out his surroundings.

The passage he was in led straight, with no others branching out from it, and seemed to head deeper into the mountain for some ways, as he could see no sign of anything ahead except the oddly smooth stone of the hall. He hoped it wouldn't be a long journey to his destination – he liked not being separated from his pack, and did not want to be away from them for too long.

He walked for a good fifteen minutes before he began to see a light glow in the distance ahead, and he quickened his pace, eager to arrive at his destination, and begin his search for what he needed.

The light brightened to an almost painful degree for a moment as he stepped out of the passageway and into a huge cavern, and it took a moment for his eyes to adjust to the light, but when they did...

He was astounded.

The cavern was vast, and riddled with nooks covering almost every available inch of space, from the ground level to the very top of the cave, and every nook was stuffed with scrolls. It would literally take years to go through every available scroll –_ hundreds_ of years.

_How does this help me? I am not willing to wait so many years to find what I need..._

So deep in his dismayed thoughts, he was, that he almost didn't react in time to the attack that came against him, just getting Bakusaiga out and catching his opponents blade on his own in time.

The other male stood, sword locked with Bakusaiga, for several moments, letting Sesshoumaru get a good look at him, and then danced back, lowering his blade.

"Why have you invaded my home?" the male asked harshly, eyes narrowed as he watched the daiyoukai.

Sesshoumaru stared at him silently for some few seconds, and then answered, saying flatly, "I come seeking knowledge. I have no designs on your home."

"Knowledge... of what?"

"I seek knowledge on how to craft a spell of bonding," Sesshoumaru responded after a moment, idly palming Tenseiga's hilt. He didn't miss the other male's eyes being drawn to the movement of his hand, or his surprise at seeing the sword.

"You carry Tenseiga," he said, slightly less hostility in his voice, but the question apparent.

"I do. It is the fang of my father, after all – who else would wield it after his death?"

The male's expression intensified, becoming curious rather than challenging, and he sheathed his sword. "So... you are Sesshoumaru," he said. "And you wish to find knowledge on crafting a spell of bonding."

"Will you help me, or hinder me?" Sesshoumaru questioned, not moving.

There was silence for a moment. Then... "The question remains... what is it you wish to bind? Depending on your answer, the information needed would be different."

Considering his words, Sesshoumaru continued to watch the male for a few moments, then said, "I will be taking a mate – I wish to bind myself to her. A bond of... exclusivity, you might say."

A surprised look passed across the other males face. "It would seem you are very different than your father, then," he murmured, as Sesshoumaru simply inclined his head curtly.

"The name is Daichi." He studied the daiyoukai before him. "What you seek lies on the third level, midway along the eastern wall," he finally said, and watched as Sesshoumaru instantly sheathed his sword and then turned and formed his cloud beneath his feet to reach the indicated area.

It didn't take long for Sesshoumaru to find what he was looking for, and within a few hours time, he'd learned what he needed to know, and, with another curt incline of his head to Daichi, but no words, he'd begun his journey back to the world above and his pack, his thoughts in a whirl.

_Her blood, and my own... and a carefully crafted vow to shape the binding. Simple enough... but will she be willing to give of her blood – especially as I cannot tell her why I need it?_

He didn't know, and that had him nervous. The true question was...

_Just how much does she trust me?_

There was no way around it, he would have to ask...

And hope for an acceptable answer.

~oOo~

Silence had fallen over the small camp later that night as the children had finally given in to the sandman, and the adults in camp lost in their own thoughts didn't hinder the quiet at all.

After a while, Sesshoumaru looked over at Kagome as she sat near the fire gazing into the flames, and decided that now was as good a time as any to find out the answer to his question.

"Kagome," he said softly, waiting for her to look up at him. "I have a request. It is... necessary... that I obtain a small amount of your blood. But I cannot tell you what it is for at this time," he said, holding up a hand to forestall her words as she went to speak. "I would not ask were it not important, you know this. Do you trust me enough to give me what I ask, with no explanation forthcoming?"

She shook her head at him, a small smile on her face. "You should have just let me speak a minute ago, Sesshoumaru," she said quietly. "Of course I trust you – if you say you need it, then come and take it." She held out an arm, and Sesshoumaru, eyes shining brightly, shook his head.

"I do not need it right this moment. I will come to you when it is time," he replied, content in her answer. She did, indeed, trust him completely – and that was the most important thing.

"Will I find out someday what you needed it for?" she asked, curiosity in her voice, and he inclined his head to her.

"Aa. Soon, you will know. It is only necessary that it be secret for now."

She smiled at him. "Okay," she said, then covered her mouth with a dainty hand as a yawn caught her by surprise. "I guess it's time for bed," she chuckled as she moved to settle into her bedding. "I'm more tired than I thought I was, I suppose. Goodnight, Sesshoumaru."

Goodnight, Kagome," he returned softly, watching quietly as she fell into sleep.

_Yes... Bokuseno was quite correct. I have chosen better than any in a thousand years..._

_Maybe even two thousand._


	50. A Welcome Curse

**A Welcome Curse**

Disclaimer: I do not own the characters of Inuyasha.

~oOo~

"Inuyasha, you will wait here, guarding the children and we will return your mate to you," Sesshoumaru said firmly, ignoring his brother's ranting figure as he turned to Kagome and motioned her forward to mount Ah-Uhn.

"What the hell ya mean I'm gonna wait here? Are you crazy? That dark miko has my mate!" the hanyou turned human ranted, his human form, however, not sounding nearly as intimidating as his hanyou form.

The dark miko had unfortunately struck at just the perfect time – Inuyasha was human, no moon hanging in the sky. It was fortunate, for him, however, that Sesshoumaru's little pack had just arrived in the vicinity of the well after an extended time away in their travels.

Kimi would be saved... this time.

"It means, you baka, that you are going to stay here, and let me and Sesshoumaru take care of this problem for you. It's not like you could do much against her, anyway – she's a dark miko. She's _my_ job to take care of, Inuyasha. Now-" she shot him a look, "-stop arguing and wasting time – Kimi needs us to hurry. Just take the children into your hut and stay there – we'll be back as soon as we can, okay?" Without waiting for a reply, she turned and climbed aboard the dragon, and within moments, she and the daiyoukai were gone, leaving a frustrated and worried Inuyasha behind to grumble at Shippo and Rin.

"Well, come on, then," he groused, folding his arms in his sleeves and impatiently shrugging black strands of hair over his shoulders as they all trooped into his hut.

"There," Kagome said, pointing to a small shimmering barrier over a section of forest. "That's her – I can feel her dark aura from here."

Sesshoumaru also could though he said nothing, simply allowing her to lead without comment.

"How strong is she?" he asked quietly.

Kagome didn't answer for a few moments, her eyes far away as she probed at the shield. "Not very... but she doesn't really have to be – curses and the like take on their own power over time and don't really rely on their origins for strength."

He nodded, and within moments, he was landing before a now shattered barrier, courtesy of a hama no ya from Kagome. The strength behind and implicit within that arrow sent the dark miko scurrying out to meet them, attempting to keep them from her prize.

It didn't take but a moment for Kagome to figure out what the dark miko wanted from Kimi.

"You're dying – in order to have lived as long as you have, you've fed off the life force of the young, and Kimi's just your next victim, isn't she?" she started indignantly.

The dark miko was angered when she realized that they knew the young woman she'd taken.

"Who is she to you?" she spat, scowling petulantly.

Sesshoumaru spoke up for the first time, then. "She is my half-brother's mate. You will return her." His voice really didn't leave any room for negotiation.

It was clear the dark miko was not pleased with her blunder in taking someone with relatives that held power enough to defy her.

"Bring me a replacement, and I'll give her back to you," she tried to bargain, but Kagome was having none of it.

"Your life should have ended a long time ago," she shouted, suddenly angry. "What right do you have to steal the lives of others to extend your own?"

"The right of power!" she yelled back. "The strong survive and the weak fall to those of power – and I am strong!"

Kagome drew an arrow from her quiver slowly and set it to her bow, then drew a bead on the miko and held herself there, with the ancient woman staring back at her defiantly. "Not this time. It's judgment day, and now it's time to pay the price for your evil magics. I pray the kami have mercy on your soul."

Without further ado, she fired, the arrow sparking with a bright pink aura as it left the bow and targeted the ancient woman dead on. Bound by Sesshoumaru's youki, the arrow took her through the heart, and as it began to purify the festering evil within her, she created one last curse...

"Hear this, proud youkai! For your part in my death, I curse you to be unable to bed one you do not love. And I curse you to love only this wench!" she writhed in pain, the purification taking longer than most due to her ancient status and very dark soul – one carrying the youki of several weak youkai.

Sesshoumaru cocked a brow at her. "And this would be a curse in what way?" he asked dryly, his eyes meeting Kagome's as she flushed at the connotations of the woman's curse.

"She's human, you fool, and refuses to use her power to extend her life as I did... meaning once she passes, _you_ will be condemned to eternity alone," she trailed off, finally dissipating, still defiant, in a shower of pretty pink and red sparkles. It was obvious what Kagome's punishment was to be – dying and leaving her youkai behind in torment.

Too bad for that woman that her curse was empty to this particular couple.

It was silent for all of a few moments, and then Kagome blinked in shock – _Sesshoumaru_ was laughing. He was really _laughing_... she looked up wildly. "The sky must be falling," she muttered, eyes still rounded with shock as she looked back down at him warily. Absently shouldering her bow, she asked, "Umm... what's so funny about that – well, except the part that she didn't know I wasn't going to die like a normal human?"

"This one has spent much time looking for just such a 'curse'," he began, his laughter trailing off into a wry voice. "I was not unaware, Kagome, of your worries that I would come to care for another and take a concubine, as my father did. That was going to be my courting gift to you – a vow of exclusivity. She named it curse, but I name it fortuitous. Except that I must find something else to gift you as part of the courting – as I am now 'cursed' to remain faithful to you, in heart and in body, for eternity," he teased lightly, obviously very amused by the whole situation – and not at all disturbed.

Shaking her head disbelievingly, Kagome sighed and turned towards the small hut. "I'm going to get Kimi so we can get her back to Inuyasha before he dismantles Kaede's village. This night has just been too strange," she murmured, flicking a glance back at a still chuckling youkai Lord before entering the hut.

_I have not laughed like that since I was a small pup, _he thought ruefully, remembering back to the last time he'd laughed so freely. He'd been a small pup at the time, laughing over the antics of one of his father's retainers...Myoga, as it happened.

_It feels good_, he decided. _To be so free as to be able to laugh when I choose to... I have missed much in pursuit of Supreme Conquest, but... Kagome reminds me. This is just one reason that I need her..._

The woman in question stepped out of the hut followed by Kimi, and with nothing further to say, both women mounted Ah-Uhn and the dark miko's clearing soon stood empty...

But from that day forth, if you listened just right, you could hear the echoes of a male's laughter through the trees, lifting the somber atmosphere of that haunted place and replacing it with surprised happiness.

~oOo~

A/N: Did you all really think I would make things so easy for Sesshoumaru with having to come up with something simple like a vow? Nope. He's still got to use that gorgeous head of his for something meaningful!

Amber


	51. Gifting Life

**Gifting Life**

Disclaimer: I do not own the characters of Inuyasha.

~oOo~

Sesshoumaru watched Kagome as she slept; it was disturbed, and she was obviously still grieving.

Earlier that day, he had gone ahead of his pack to take care of a potential problem before it could actually be one; while he was gone, Kagome had come across a severely injured inuyoukai pup laying with its mother, who was already dead.

She had done everything she could, but it was too late, and the tiny pup had passed as well.

By the time he had returned, she had already had a grave ready, and indeed, it had been too late for Tenseiga to return the mother and pup to life – the creatures of the underworld had already harvested their souls, and so there was nothing that could be done. Kagome had said little, smiling wanly at him and thanking him for trying, before she had set about burying them both with as much dignity as possible, silently weeping for them all the while.

It had hurt something inside him to see her grief for the little pup and its mother, and be unable to do anything about it.

And now, after sitting here in the camp under the stars and watching her dreams reflect her sorrow, a thought came to him; if she had had Tenseiga, and been able to wield it, she could have saved the two instead of burying them.

_But she could not wield Tenseiga – she does not have youki. However... it is a thought. _

It occurred to him then, as he watched sadness echo in her expression even in her sleep, that there could be no better courting gift to one such as Kagome as the ability to restore life to those like the pup and its mother. It would be the perfect thing, showing to all that he did, indeed, know her well. That he understood her.

_Such a thing... I could create a small blade for her, and endow it with the power of Tenseiga – to return life to the dead. And then... I could use the binding spell I was crafting to bind myself to her, instead to bind the blade to her – so that then, she could wield it._

_It would take much work, and I would need to travel back to the mountains of fire to forge the blade there... but it would be the most fitting courting gift for Kagome. None other would do half so well._

As he watched a tear slide down one pale cheek from under a closed eye, he decided that he would do it – no matter what it took.

Because for Kagome, gifting life back to those who'd lost it unfairly would be the most precious ability...

And he couldn't think of anyone who would be able to wield that ability half so well as her.

~oOo~

With his courting gift chosen, Sesshoumaru now had to craft it, and to do that, he needed to take his pack somewhere safe, so that he could go and do what he needed to do without concern.

There was only one place they could go – to Inuyasha.

He no longer had any jealousy towards his half-brother over Kagome's affections, and so had no problem with leaving them there for his brother to watch over – he knew that Inuyasha would never allow anything to happen to her.

The next morning, as the pack woke and prepared for the day, Sesshoumaru took Kagome aside and spoke with her.

"We will be returning to Edo. I have chosen your courting gift, but while I craft it, you and the children will be vulnerable – you cannot come with me. I will leave you all in the care of my brother."

With a light flush, Kagome nodded. "Okay. How long will you be gone?" she asked wistfully.

He considered the morning sky for a time, then said, "Perhaps a week. Between you, Inuyasha, and the monk and taijiya, I have no doubts you and the children will be safe, and I refuse to rush this." He glanced down at her. "I intend to take my time and do it right."

Her flush deepening at the underlying meaning in his words – that he wouldn't give her anything but the very best of himself – she smiled shyly and looked down at her twisting fingers. "Okay," she sighed. "I'm going to miss you, though," she said softly.

He reached up and ran his fingers across a flush-warmed cheek, a tender light in his eyes that no one but Rin had ever seen before, and agreed. "I, too, will miss your presence. But it will be the last time we will be apart – from the day I return to you, we will remain together for the rest of our lives."

With that statement and an almost chaste kiss, he led her back to the others, and within two days, they were back in Edo. While Kagome led the children and Ah-Uhn towards the well, Sesshoumaru veered off to go speak to Inuyasha.

After returning to her to look over their encampment, leave his scent behind to discourage predators, and make his goodbyes, he was gone, and Kagome sighed a little sadly. She felt... oddly bereft without his presence, his youki close and twining with her reiki a comfort she would sorely miss.

Inuyasha blew into the camp a few moments later, and Kagome pulled her mind from the missing daiyoukai, turning it to her responsibilities, instead.

It would be a long week...

~oOo~

Landing lightly on an outcropping of rock at the edge of the hottest volcano in the Mountains of Fire, Sesshoumaru simply stared into the magma boiling in the caldera as he considered exactly how to go about creating the weapon.

He had decided to make it a full katana, though a bit smaller than Tenseiga – more suited to Kagome's diminutive stature.

He would use one of his fangs, one of the uppers as they were stronger. And though he was no swordsmith, Sesshoumaru had learned much of blades in his time on Earth – they spoke to him sometimes in the same ways they did to Totosai. He knew he was capable of creating a cousin to Tenseiga – after all, he'd created Bakusaiga within himself without even thinking about it.

He'd not needed a swordsmith for that... proving he'd surpassed his father, who had only wielded swords created by Totosai, though using his own fangs.

And if his father's fang could prove to be the key to the underworld, he had zero doubts he could do the same, or maybe even better.

His hand settled inside his haori sleeve to touch the little glass vial carrying Kagome's blood – he'd gotten it from her just before leaving, and with that, he descended into the fiery pit, ready to begin constructing his betrothed's gift. After all, her blood would not remain viable forever in this heat – and even with his shield over it, eventually it would degrade and no longer be usable.

He didn't step from the caldera for five days, those days specifically going into the forging of the blade. When he finally did ascend over the lip of the volcano, the sword glowing brightly in his hand sang as he slashed it through the air. He was pleased with its song.

The care he had taken in crafting the pseudo-weapon showed in the almost luminescent blade, edges gleaming with a wicked sharpness. As he swung it again, it keened – it was ready for the next portion of the crafting...

The etchings of power to define its purpose, and the blood bonding it to Kagome.

It would take one full day to finish, and then the last day he would rest before returning to his pack – and Kagome.

For the next twenty hours, there were flashes of light and barely heard thrums of power as the daiyoukai worked, pouring everything of himself into his gift. When it came time to bind the sword to Kagome through her blood, a brilliant red beam of light shot straight to the heavens, parting the mists and fogs that hovered over the area.

Once finished, the katana was beautiful – a work of art. The hilt bindings were exquisite – cool shades of blue and white, evoking the color of Kagome's eyes. And the blade itself shimmered with an almost pearlescent light, the metal sharp and yet, like Tenseiga, it was unable to harm anything from this realm.

Unlike Tenseiga, however, this katana's powers over death were stronger – it could save someone that had been dead longer, and it could restore a person to life twice, instead of just once.

That had been a much more difficult strength to add – but he had managed, proving once more that he had surpassed his father. As he moved to sit down against a boulder and rest, the new sword now resting with his, those thoughts sent his mind back to a conversation on just that with Kagome – surpassing his father.

She'd told him then that in order to do so, he didn't have to have his father's swords – Sou'unga, the sword of Hell, Tessaiga, the sword of Earth, and Tenseiga, the sword of Heaven. She had said that he only had to _understand_ the three elements of the swords to be able to equal or surpass his father. She'd been right.

It was ironic, he thought as he drifted off to sleep, that the one who had told him that so long ago was now going to benefit from the fact that she'd been correct.

It would be up to her to name her new blade, and he would be interested to see what she would come up with.

~oOo~

When Sesshoumaru arrived back in Edo, he immediately headed for the meadow camp – his brother's aura was there, as well as Kagome's, and he would need a witness who knew his intended well to his gifting the sword to her.

Besides himself, Inuyasha knew her best, and he would be able to attest to the appropriateness of the gift to any who questioned it.

Folding himself out of his light orb, he looked around at the orderly camp with approval, then met Kagome's eyes and his expression lightened slightly. Then he looked at his brother, who'd stood from his casual crouch and was watching him with interest.

"So'd ya get whatever it was done?" he asked. He'd known what his brother was off to do, though not what the nature of the gift would be.

"Would I be here if I had not?" he questioned, moving towards Kagome and coming to a halt before her. The clearing fell silent as even the children seemed to understand that something important was about to happen.

"I have completed the courting gift that is required of me, and will now present it to you. Will you accept it?" he asked, his tone formal.

Kagome, taking her cue from him, bowed, then replied. "I will accept your gift, Sesshoumaru, and hold it dear to my heart."

Reaching across his body with an elegance only he could achieve, Sesshoumaru withdrew the as yet unnamed sword and presented it to Kagome with both hands. "This sword is like Tenseiga, only more powerful – and it is bound to you. I could think of no gift more fitting for one of your compassion than giving you the ability to gift life to those who have unfairly lost it. It is yours to name."

Awed shock lit her eyes, and she looked at him, then down at the sword, before taking it gingerly from him and looking it over.

It was quite beautiful.

All cool blues and whites, with characters of power etched into the blade, Kagome could feel the thrumming of the sword as it recognized her. "Sesshoumaru," she whispered, "I..." she trailed off, shaking her head, unable to think of a single thing to say. She knew what had given him this idea... that female inu and her poor doomed pup. He'd seen the grief she'd felt and the helplessness.

And he'd answered that in such a way that only he ever could.

A single tear made its way down her cheek and she pulled the sword into her chest, holding it carefully with both hands.

_Gifting life... a sword that returns what was lost. _She closed her eyes and listened to the hum of the katana, letting it seep into her – and suddenly, she knew its name.

"This sword will be called Shinseikatsuken, the sword of Life," she said soberly, meeting Sesshoumaru's approving gaze. Then she held it back out to him. "I do not have a place to keep this, nor a sheath for it. Will you keep it for me until I can find a way to wear it?"

He nodded, taking the sword and sliding it back through his obi to join Tenseiga and Bakusaiga. "We will journey to see Bokuseno to procure a sheath, and have your clothing modified to allow for an obi," he responded.

She bowed again, obviously still having problems speaking – her eyes were stricken, though not with grief, but awe that he knew her so well, and that he had done such a thing for _her. _It would take some time to sink in.

Inuyasha stomped up to his brother and eyed him with surprise visible in his eyes as Kagome bustled off to pull lunch from the fire before it burned. "You couldn't have picked a better gift to give her – it's worthy of her, and if anyone were ever to say any different, I'd be more than happy to set them straight. I'd never have figured you'd understand her so well."

Sesshoumaru nodded, his eyes going to the blue sky above, shot through with occasional clouds. "She is still a mystery to me in many ways, and I do not think that will ever change. But I do not have to always understand the _cause_, to understand the _effect._"

It was Inuyasha's turn to nod, and the two watched Kagome mother the children with absolutely no enmity between them.

_And now that she has accepted my gift, the courting may continue on... or she could accept me as her mate now._

_It is really up to me at this point, as all necessary steps have been taken._

He would, however, not push her, taking things only as fast as she was ready for.

It would be an enjoyable endeavor to discover just how ready she was or was not, he silently reflected.

But that was for another time – when his half-brother and the children were not around.

There would be plenty of chances while they stayed in the vicinity of the well for him to discover exactly what he wanted to know...

~oOo~

A/N: The above referenced discussion between Kagome and Sesshoumaru where she tells him he doesn't need his father's swords themselves, only to understand them to surpass him, comes from chapter ten, The Swords of an Honorable Ruler.

Amber


	52. Not Quite the Last Part I

**Not Quite the Last **

**Part I**

Disclaimer: I do not own the characters of Inuyasha.

~oOo~

The morning after Sesshoumaru presented Kagome with her courting gift, a surprise visit from his mother set their entire world on end.

She no sooner landed before her son than she began speaking, and Kagome was quite surprised to see the sudden consternation in Sesshoumaru's eyes at his mother's words.

"Where did that inuyoukai bitch and her pup that Kagome came upon come from, Sesshoumaru? I thought we were the last... but if there are more..." she trailed off, and her son's youki suddenly began to rise in anger as his eyes narrowed.

"It does not matter, mother – I will not forsake Kagome to court another, inuyoukai or not," he said warningly, his power swelling outward, heavy and presuming, whipping the meadow grasses around, though not a single part of his clothing or hair moved an inch.

Satori narrowed her eyes on him just as warningly. "I meant no such thing, Sesshoumaru. But if there are more of our kind out there, that means there is hope for our race not being dependent on just you. Perhaps a mating with one of your children, to diversify the bloodline."

Kagome blinked in confusion at the discussion taking place right in front of her by the two that weren't even looking in her direction – like she didn't even exist. But what they were saying... _Our... children? Isn't she getting a little ahead of herself? That would be several years away yet! _

Still confused though she was beginning to get the gist of the conversation, she stepped forward, clearing her throat. "Uhm," she said tentatively, "Satori-sama... are you saying that you thought all inuyoukai but you, Sesshoumaru, and Inuyasha, were dead?"

The female turned to look at her, then nodded. "Hai. At least, here. I do not know if some might still exist on the mainland."

Kagome thought for a moment, a tantalizing bit of memory picking at her. "What about on one of the other islands?" she asked. "Do you know if any live on one of them?"

Satori looked thoughtful at that question, answering slowly. "On the Northernmost island, there are not. But... I do not know about the Southern Islands. It is possible... still, how are we to find out? Even my mirror can only see so far," she mused.

Not understanding that allusion, Kagome glossed over it, something occurring to her, then, as a flashback of the poor woman and her pup crossed her mind. "Well," she said, "their clothing wasn't of Chinese origin. They looked just like our traditional dress, with slight variations. My guess would be one of the Southern Islands, then, since you say there are none living in Hokkaido... Kyushu, I'd bet."

Both Satori and Sesshoumaru looked impressed at that.

"Why would you say Kyushu, rather than Shikoku?" Sesshoumaru asked, intrigued, as his mother looked on.

Her brow furrowed and she searched through her memories of Japanese legends learned in school, that memory still poking at her. "In my time, when I was in school, we had to learn about Japanese legends. I did well in that class," she said, smiling deprecatingly, "with living so much in this era, and actually living so many of those legends. But... I vaguely remember one of the smaller known legends from Kyushu." She frowned, trying to draw every bit of memory forward. "There was a small, hidden village of inuyoukai in the southernmost portions of the island. They had, however, mortal enemies in a group of powerful and rather large hawk youkai, and the small village was eventually overrun. Some few made it out, escaping to other places. But not many. I can't remember anything more..." she trailed off apologetically.

Satori shook her head. "It is enough. It gives us a place to begin looking... the bitch and pup you found may well have been some of those fleeing the hawks, then. And it would seem that their enemies are willing to hunt them down even here." She turned to her son. "You know we cannot ignore this, Sesshoumaru. We must travel to Kyushu and see if we can save any that may still be living."

Kagome's eyes narrowed immediately on Sesshoumaru. "If you go, I go. Don't even think about leaving me behind," she said firmly, her tone daring him to even try.

Brow cocked, he eyed her determined stance. "I have no intention of leaving you behind," he replied easily. "You fought Naraku – you are no weak female to hide in fear from strife."

She beamed at him, then looked at Satori. "So... when do we leave?"

When Inuyasha found out what was going on, his attention was caught – and he demanded to also go. Surprisingly, or maybe not, Sesshoumaru had no problem with that, and even Satori saw the wisdom in his presence – he was, after all, quite powerful in his own right, and the more power they could bring to bear against the hawks, the better.

Kimi agreed, along with Sango and Miroku, to watch over Rin and Shippo, and with that, the group was ready to leave – Inuyasha would ride Ah-Uhn, and Sesshoumaru would carry Kagome with him.

Within an hour of Satori's appearance, the group was off, and by the time that night fell and they made camp, they were already near the southern shores of Honshu...

Tomorrow, they would reach Kyushu.

And then they would see what they would see.

~oOo~

A/N: And here is the first part explaining the mysterious Inu female and her pup that died so tragically.

Part two will come later!

Amber


	53. Not Quite the Last Part II

**Not Quite the Last**

**Part II**

Disclaimer: I do not own the characters of Inuyasha.

~oOo~

The day dawned bright and clear for their trip across the water, and Kagome found herself oddly thankful for that.

She was in a rather melancholy mood, and fog and cloud cover would have been just a bit too much for her on that day.

With thoughts of the inuyoukai tribe running from their attackers, a much larger tribe of hawk demon, she couldn't help but think of the poor mother and child she'd buried. It angered her so much that the hawks would chase down and kill a female, and a defenseless pup. She wondered how many other tiny children they'd murdered, and couldn't help but want to cry with frustration over that thought.

Sesshoumaru, able to guess quite well where her mind was with her disturbed and unhappy aura, actually took a moment to pity the hawks – he would not want to be on the end of her wrath when it came. He had been already a few times, and it was not amusing at all.

Still, while he said nothing, he _did _hold her closer than was strictly necessary, sharing his warmth with her and giving comfort as well.

Satori watched the two interact silently with an inward smile. Her son, much like she herself, had never been openly demonstrative, but what emotions he did have were deep – and lasting. Now that he had found the one he wanted to wrap his soul around and protect, nothing would ever be allowed to interfere.

Not that she would even try.

Curious, she flicked a glance over at her former husband's second son, wanting to see his reactions to Sesshoumaru and Kagome. She wasn't unaware that he had once held feelings for her... and in fact, despite his affections for his wife, still did have deep feelings for the little priestess.

There was a wistful expression on the hanyou's face, but with that, was acceptance, as well. He knew that she could never be his, and though a part of him would always regret, he had no intentions of fighting it, or attempting to come between her son and the priestess.

That was a good thing, for his sake. She had no illusions – though Sesshoumaru appeared to slowly be gaining acceptance towards his younger brother, if Inuyasha ever tried to get between he and Kagome, her son would not hesitate to kill him.

It was interesting to watch Kagome and how she interacted with Sesshoumaru, as well. Her affection was deep, but quiet. She was plenty demonstrative, but she was no longer as boisterous as she had been when younger – she had matured, and her actions showcased that.

She was attentive to her male, taking care of him almost intuitively, without needing to ask most times what he wanted or needed, simply supplying whatever it was without question. Even now, traveling at speed across the water towards battle, she soothed Sesshoumaru without even noticing she was doing it – gently caressing her son's flesh through his clothing and keeping her aura calm despite her own upset. Her aura calmed his, something Satori had never thought to see – Kagome had become Sesshoumaru's control.

With her presence and aura, she kept him calm despite circumstances that might incite his rage, leaving Sesshoumaru to use his formidable strength for other things rather than wasting it on controlling his more violent youkai nature.

And of course, it was easy to see the love she felt for the daiyoukai in her eyes. She made no attempt to hide her feelings, though she didn't speak of them outright very often. Satori was pretty sure that was in deference to Sesshoumaru's own more reticent nature – she kept her own feelings subdued slightly for his sake – at least, when others were around.

No... even if they found more Inuyoukai, Satori would not even think to attempt separating Sesshoumaru from the small priestess. It would never happen, anyway, regardless of her own feelings on the matter, and she knew it. For once, in fact, for the first time, _ever_, her son was actually happy, content with his life, and despite her less than maternal nature, she would still not want to take away his happiness.

But... if there were other inuyoukai out there... perhaps she could find some happiness for herself. She had been alone for over two centuries, now, and had learned that life was cold if spent that way. She had done her duty, birthed the Western heir, and been betrayed by her mate. Maybe now, she could have the chance to do something for herself – if there were, indeed, any male inuyoukai left in the world.

It was something to think of...

Not long after reaching the southern shores of Kyushu, Satori and Sesshoumaru both picked up the scents of inuyoukai – and blood. Putting on the speed, they soon came upon a battle, several inu, male and female both, trying to fight off a band of hawk youkai, while defending a group of pups.

Kagome's outrage at the sight was complete; with little thought, she took up her bow and shot at the nearest group of hawks...

And suddenly, the hawks had new worries, turning their attentions to their new adversaries, allowing those on the ground to regroup.

Inuyasha leapt off Kirara in midflight, drawing Tessaiga as he dropped. He landed in front of the small group of inu, and quickly windscarred a few of the hawks that were still trying to attack the small group on the ground.

"Just defend the pups, and let us deal with the birds," he called to the group of inu over his shoulder as he watched his brother set Kagome down and then take to the air to chase several hawks down. Satori had her own opponents, and with their strength, it wasn't long before the birds were all dead.

In the aftermath of the battle, Sesshoumaru quickly ascertained from the survivors that they were trying to escape to new lands, and that there were very inu few left in their home village. Most had already fled.

Within minutes, he had the group heading back to their village to gather the remaining inu so they could escort them back to the West.

The surprise that was waiting them there, however...

Satori stopped the moment they entered the village to find a male warrior waiting for them, shock visible in her eyes for the first time, _ever,_ as far as her son was aware.

"Shun?"

~oOo~

A/N: And part three is to come! Remember - I still can't respond to reviews...

Amber


	54. Not Quite the Last Part III

**Not Quite the Last **

**Part III**

Disclaimer: I do not own the characters of Inuyasha.

~oOo~

Everyone was frozen as Satori's shock caused them all to stop and stare – and no one more than her son.

Sesshoumaru's eyes narrowed dangerously as he took in the large male before him.

"Mother... you know this male?" he asked, his manner not quite polite.

Satori blinked, pulled out of her memories of several centuries past by her son's question, and that brought her back to the here and now.

She turned slightly and looked at Sesshoumaru, then turned back to the male that was still silent, obviously trying to deal with his own shock.

"Yes," she said softly. Meeting the large male's gaze, she said, "It has been a very long time, Shun. I had thought..." she trailed off as a slight hint of pain became just noticeable in her voice, then cleared her throat and continued, "that you were... dead."

After a moment, he answered. "I very nearly was."

She looked around after a silent moment, then met his steady gaze again. "Why... Shun, why, if your people were being attacked and destroyed by these birds, didn't you come to the West? There are so few of us left," she said slowly.

At that, Shun snorted. "Have you forgotten why I left, Satori? I was banished from the west, along with all those under my care."

Eyes turning cold, Sesshoumaru stepped up and confronted the other male. "Why were you banished?"

Shun met Sesshoumaru's icy gaze with one just as cold. "You must be the son of the Taisho," he said, something not quite friendly in his gaze. "Though you did get the fortune of favoring your mother, rather than your sire."

It looked like things were about to degenerate rather quickly at that point, and Kagome stepped in, standing protectively in front of the still frightened pups and their mothers.

"Perhaps we should sit down and actually talk this out?" she suggested. "It's apparent that there are things that need to be discussed."

Sesshoumaru glanced at her, his expression giving nothing away. "Hn. Perhaps we should," he said as he palmed Bakusaiga's hilt.

Shooting him a look, Kagome quickly had everyone seated in one of the larger buildings, and within minutes, had tea made for the group. Passing out the cups to a rather bemused group of people, in short order she was ready to hear the story the two, Satori and Shun, had to tell.

In a peaceable manner.

Satori began.

"Before I met your father, Sesshoumaru, I knew Shun. He was courting me," she said, to her son's surprise. He'd never known this about his mother. "But... then your father came along one day, and decided to also court me. You know what happens when something like that occurs," she said to her son.

"A challenge," Sesshoumaru indicated his knowledge with an incline of his head.

"Yes," she murmured, eyes sad. "Being who your father was, Sesshoumaru, it was no surprise that he won. Shun is a strong warrior, but there was no one in your father's class."

"That does not explain why he was banished from the Western Territories," her son replied, voice still cold.

With a sigh, Satori caught her son's gaze. "Contrary to popular opinion, your father wasn't perfect, Sesshoumaru. He had his bad side, too. Even though he did not love me, and chose me as mate simply for my bloodline, he was a jealous male. _Very_ jealous – unreasonably so. He banished Shun and his people because of jealousy, and nothing more. It was not justified-" her expression turned sour, "-especially as he ended up taking a mistress. It was okay for him to have another, but not for me," she sighed.

Shun turned angry eyes on Satori. "You mean to tell me that after everything, the bastard threw you aside?" he growled, his eyes flickering from silver to red and back again as his inner beast tried to get out. "Where is he?" he snarled, in his anger not noticing the way Satori had spoken of her former mate in the past tense.

Sesshoumaru, trying to take in what had just been divulged, fisted a clawed hand in anger at the male's tone, though he knew deep down his father wasn't perfect – after all, he'd had the same anger at his father for throwing over his mother for a human. He glanced at an Inuyasha that had been oddly silent, who met his eyes understandingly, for once.

"Keh. That's why I told the old man that if you hurt Kagome the way he hurt your mother, I'd kill you."

Shun turned narrowed eyes on Inuyasha. "You are also his son? From his mistress?" His growl deepened. "She was a _human?_! Where is the bastard?"

"My father is dead," Sesshoumaru replied coolly, after a moment of gathering his control. It was obvious that his sire had been in the wrong, and now it was up to him to set things straight. "I am the current Western Lord."

Shun glanced at Kagome, then back to Sesshoumaru. "And the human?" he asked.

Kagome spoke up at that, her voice quite firm. "My name is not human – it is Kagome."

Surprise flared in his eyes at her unruffled tone. "You allow your... pet to speak so to others?" he asked Sesshoumaru, whose eyes began to bleed red at the insult to his intended.

Before Sesshoumaru could attack him for his inflammatory words, Satori reached out and put a hand up to her son's arm, then looked at Shun. "She is no pet. She is the Shikon no Miko – and my son's intended."

Taken aback, Shun simply stared at her for a few moments, then glanced at the icy daiyoukai at her side – who was_ quite_ angry. He sighed. "Obviously, things have changed greatly in the West. Tell me... why are you all here?"

Satori explained, and Shun was stunned to find that all the silver inu left were Satori, Sesshoumaru, Inuyasha, and those that had been exiled with he, himself.

"The West is open to you and yours," Sesshoumaru said stiltedly after gaining control of his temper. "You cannot stay here, and the craven birds are chasing the mothers and pups even into other lands. But if they think to attack in the West, they will be utterly destroyed."

It was clear from Shun's expression that he felt torn. After being thrown from the West unfairly and banished with his people, he was reluctant to return, even though the Inu no Taisho was no longer alive. But it was also clear that they could not stay where they were.

He sighed. As leader, it was incumbent upon him to put the welfare of his people above his own comforts and desires.

"We will accept your offer to return to the West," he finally replied, meeting Sesshoumaru's gaze slowly. "My duty is clear – my people need safety."

Kagome spoke up, then. "Are these all that are left?" she asked, her voice sad as she thought back to the mother and pup she'd buried.

Shun eyed her for a moment, and then nodded. "Aa," his voice terse, but neutral.

"You do not have a wife or child?" Sesshoumaru asked, obviously wondering why a male of his age did not seem to have a family.

Shun's eyes went closed and cold. "My wife and son were among the first to die. I no longer have any family." With that, he stood and turned to the inuyoukai still in the room. "Gather all your belongings, and prepare to depart for the Western Lands."

Kagome's heart wrenched at Shun's words, and she glanced sideways at Satori, wondering at her reaction to what had been said. She appeared to be pained for one single moment, and then her normal cool demeanor took over and she rose to assist the others in their preparations for leaving.

Kagome was also about to offer her help when Sesshoumaru reached out and took ahold of her arm. With a significant look at her, he led her outside and some small distance away. His aura was unsettled, and she knew what was needed.

When they reached an area that was invisible from the small village, he stopped, and taking a seat, indicated the spot behind him. With a small smile, she dropped to her knees behind him, and when he handed her the small comb, she didn't even say anything, just began brushing out his long locks.

For some reason, this always calmed him down when he was upset, and Kagome was more than willing to oblige – she seriously adored his hair. He'd told her once that mates groomed each other, and that was always soothing to an inuyoukai. But his tension left her wondering which part of what had been said this day was upsetting him the most...

"Sesshoumaru?"

"Hn?" he thrummed lightly in his chest in response.

"What's wrong? I mean... I know today has been a shock, but... what's the worst part of it for you?" she asked softly as she continued in her lulling combing.

Already beginning to relax, Sesshoumaru considered her question for only a moment. "He called you a pet," he growled slightly, tensing again as he thought about that.

Kagome stopped in her combing for a moment, startled, and stared at the back of his head. "You... you're _most _upset about him calling me a_ pet?_" she asked incredulously. She would never have thought that was what was bothering him the most out of everything they had learned today.

He nudged her to get her to continue her grooming, and when she did with a start, he answered her. "The things I have learned of my mother's past, while surprising, do not really concern me. She is an adult, free to choose her own life, and if she chooses to renew her... relationship with that male, then I have no quarrel with it. But... his disrespect to you will not be tolerated, and should it continue, he will find that I, like my father before me, am also a warrior without equal."

Kagome's heart just melted all over at that declaration. Not that she wanted him fighting over something as simple as someone's words, but that he would defend her so staunchly! It showed how much he had changed since she'd first begun traveling with him.

It also showed that despite the less than warm relationship between he and his mother, he wanted to see her happy.

She smiled tenderly as she continued her combing, taking note of just how relaxed he was. It would not due to get him too relaxed, after all – they did still have a bit of traveling to do today, so that they could then finish the trip on the morrow. Despite the fact that there were going to be pups with them this time, it would still be best to travel swiftly, so that there was less chance for the birds to attack while they were vulnerable.

With that in mind, she finally handed him back the comb with one last pull through his hair, and sighed. The truth was, combing his hair also relaxed her... and right now she was feeling quite limp.

"We should get back so that we can leave. The sooner we get them all away from this place, the better," she said.

After a moment, Sesshoumaru tucked the comb away in his sleeve, and stood, turning to pull her gently to her feet. His eyes met hers and the drowsy, content look in them pleased him; grooming him also seemed to please and relax her.

He could hardly wait 'til the grooming could move to more... _intimate_ levels.

Just as he was thinking to lower his head and kiss her, his mother appeared in the glade and cleared her throat before speaking.

"The others are ready to leave – we await you," she said shortly, but Sesshoumaru didn't take offense – it was obvious that the day had been a bit of a strain for her, and he did not begrudge her her upset. With a simple nod, he escorted both women from the little glade, and within moments they were back in the village.

Kagome's eyes swept over the gathered inuyoukai, and a pang hit her heart – there were only about twenty adults, and twelve pups, all still fairly young. This was all that was left of the silver inu...

The now much larger pack was quickly settled into a defensive formation, with the pups and their mothers in the center, and with nary a longing glance back, the group took to the skies, rapidly leaving the now dead village behind.

As difficult as this was, though, there were things to be thankful for - that they were able to save as many as they had... and that Satori had found someone from her past that she had once cared for so greatly. It was clear to Kagome that both inuyoukai, Satori and Shun, still had deep feelings for each other, and she had a sneaking suspicion that once they had had time to reconnect and work out their pasts, Satori would find her own happiness.

Yes... this day's work was good, she decided, glancing up at Sesshoumaru through thick lashes with a small smile. He would probably never say it, but it was clear that he wanted to see his mother happy – even if it was with a male he himself wasn't overly fond of.

He hid it well... but deeply buried though it was, it was clear that his heart was strong, and in the right place.

Sesshoumaru knew she was looking at him, and could almost hear her thoughts... and reflected that, much as he disliked admitting it, it was true – he did, indeed, have a heart.

Little did she know, however, that its warming was all because of her.

She'd been the one to uncover his long frozen heart, and bring it back to life with her gentle ways and her own loving soul. Who could spend any amount of time around her, after all, and remain cold and aloof? As far as he was concerned, if even _he_ couldn't do it, no one could.

He still didn't understand her, and acknowledged wryly to himself that he probably never would, but that didn't stop him from loving her. It wasn't necessary to understand a person, to love them – all that was needed was a willingness to share yourself openly with that person.

He glanced at his mother as he thought that, not surprised to see her looking over at Shun. _He will make her an acceptable mate when they have worked out their differences, _he thought to himself. _I can already tell that is where it will end up – he scents of attraction every time his eyes land on her._

Satori glanced at Shun, then at her son, surprised to find his own eyes meeting hers. And even more surprised to find understanding – and acceptance – in his gaze. For one of the first times ever, Satori saw honest affection for her in her son's golden eyes, and her own eyes softened...

She returned the look – and the affection. Though she really didn't have much of a maternal instinct, and had raised her son in a much more cold manner than most mothers did, it did not mean that she didn't love him, and in that moment, she openly acknowledged her affection for him in the small smile she sent to him.

It was tentative, but it was the beginnings of a closer rapport than they'd ever had before...

And Kagome simply smiled happily as she watched through knowing eyes.

_Neither are as cold as they'd like everyone to believe... _

_I'm glad for that, too. Isolation isn't good for anyone, and now neither one of them will be alone._

Kagome's aura thrummed soothingly over everyone there in her contentment, calming them all, even the traumatized pups, and suddenly, Shun understood just how off base he had been to call her a pet.

It was clear that she was anything but...

Especially for Satori to defend her and accept her as a mate for her son, because she had never been one for humans.

It was apparent she'd changed, and he was intensely interested in exploring those changes.

He wondered idly as they flew how many of those changes had been brought about by the tiny human woman being held so tenderly by the fierce warrior Satori had given birth to.

_If she could change someone as immutable as Satori, then perhaps... perhaps she will actually be worth knowing._

_At least now, I, and my people as well, will have time to see._

_I must at least be grateful for that, I suppose – _he glanced at Satori from the corner of his eyes – _and for the chance to see her again. She's just as beautiful as she always was._

While he would always feel awkward around her son, he was grateful for the male's offer to return to the West, and of protection.

He had honor, to right his father's wrong... and that was enough.

The past could not be undone, but the wrong had been redressed in a fair – and thankfully timely - manner.

It was as much as he could have asked for.


	55. The Little Intimacies Part I

**The Little Intimacies**

**Part I**

Disclaimer: I do not own the characters of Inuyasha.

~oOo~

Hands on her hips, Kagome looked around at everything that the group had spent the last two days working on, and sighed, nodding to herself in approval.

It was a good place for the inuyoukai that they'd retrieved from Kyushu to settle.

Her gaze swung across the face of the cliff before her, a smile tilting her lips as she giggled a bit – dens, indeed. Every time she thought of what the inuyoukai called these caves, she wanted to giggle, though she'd maintained her facade, not wanting to insult anyone.

It was just so... so... _inu. _Dens.

In reality, they were caves, a lot of caves riddling this long escarpment that cut across the eastern edge of the Western Lands, and she had to admit – they were perfect. Apparently, this had once been Shun's home – his and his peoples, and he had simply returned to them now that Sesshoumaru had extended the invitation for the last group of inuyoukai living to return to the safety of the West.

And they would be much, much easier to defend from the hawk youkai than huts, should the birds decide to seek to escalate the violence, having to travel so far notwithstanding. Kagome wrinkled her nose at that thought – Sesshoumaru was positive that the offending tribe would, indeed, be attacking – soon, and that was why they were sticking around.

He wanted to be ready for the birds.

She sighed again, then turned and looked to the small camp Sesshoumaru had made for them – Inuyasha joining them, as he did not wish to hang around Shun and his charges. It was a bit too uncomfortable, what with the inu's past history with their father.

Her eyes searched for red fire rat, but was unable to spot any sign of it or its wearer, and she turned to head back to the camp, perfectly content to spend the rest of the evening sitting around the campfire with her betrothed – and with no interruptions.

They hadn't had much time to just spend together the last few days, what with everything that had been happening, and she was feeling the stress. She could only imagine that Sesshoumaru was even worse, though of course he'd never say anything if he were where anyone else could hear.

Her face softened into a loving smile as she thought about the stoic daiyoukai that she'd come to love more than life itself, and she chuckled inwardly, knowing that while Inuyasha was around, he would never come to her requesting any 'intimacies' - grooming, or even simply curling up together. After all, inu enjoyed sleeping together in close proximity to those they protected, those they cared for, and Sesshoumaru, reserved or not, enjoyed the same.

He would never show such a thing, however, to anyone outside of his very limited pack. She, herself, Rin, Shippo, and his retainer Jaken. Anyone else was an outsider, and he would never lower his shields around an outsider.

But with Inuyasha nowhere in sight, and Satori actually sleeping within one of the dens while spending time getting to know Shun again, maybe she could get in a little time with her own inuyoukai.

Smiling demurely as she stepped into the confines of the camp and caught Sesshoumaru's eye, she decided to at least try after she'd finished making dinner for him, and his special tea.

He would be in a good mood, so chances were excellent for some together time.

_No offense, Inuyasha, but I hope you kinda forget to come back for a while, _she thought, her smile widening just a bit at Sesshoumaru's faintly softened gaze as it landed on her.

_A long while._

~oOo~_  
_

Sesshoumaru watched Kagome as she pattered around the fire making dinner; a tender haunch of deer that he had obtained earlier was roasting over the flames quite nicely, and the scent was more than agreeable. While he did prefer to hunt and eat his kills raw most of the time, he did, occasionally, enjoy a cooked bit of meat – the taste was different, but almost as good as raw. Almost.

For the first time in days, he was actually relaxed. His mother and her – unofficial, as of yet – suitor were occupied with getting his people settled, and Inuyasha had taken himself off, and was nowhere near. Sesshoumaru was quite pleased with his brother's sudden-seeming understanding; for the first time, he was showing maturity, having understood without having to actually be told that his brother and Kagome needed some alone time. It was a level of tact he had never shown before.

Perhaps it was because he, himself, was now married, and understood things better. Whatever the reason, Sesshoumaru could only be glad that there was no one around to interrupt his time with Kagome. He needed the peace that could only be found when spending time with ones other half.

Watching her prepare their meal – one just for them – was something that most would ignore as nothing more than duty, yet to him, it was something intimate. Seeing the care she put into making sure the meat was done to perfection, seasoned and roasted until the mouth was watering at the scent.

And the tea as well. She had already proven her care of him when, on her return, he'd found that she'd remembered his particular love of the tea bags from her time, and had experimented and found a way to duplicate them with the things available in his time.

But she took it even further than just using thin silk to make his teabags. She used each square of silk many times over, but she only used each square with the same leaves, over and over, washing the squares in between, so that they never bled over in taste. She was always most careful to steep it just so long, and hand it over to him only when it was at just the right temperature.

She made certain to use the wild honey he provided only in the tea he took in the mornings, and always made sure that she added only the perfect amount, not wanting to give him something that wasn't how he preferred it. It had always made him feel so special – she never took quite so much care with anyone elses food or tea – though she was never sloppy in her care of others, she always put just a bit more love and time into whatever she did for him.

When she groomed him... she would sit for hours if he wanted her to and just run the comb through his hair. He had learned at her hands of the enjoyment to be had in a massage – she could reduce him to a pile of goo with her skilled hands. She got so much happiness out of just touching him that sometimes he wondered if she didn't have some inuyoukai in her somewhere.

Shifting slightly against his tree, he watched her look up from her work with a happy smile just for him, and his eyes softened even more – he was quite looking forward to after dinner...

He wondered what little intimate things she had in mind for this evening, and a shiver of expectation ran down his spine as he thought of the possibilities.

_Hnn..._

~oOo~_  
_

Kagome sat back with a satisfied sigh – the roast that Sesshoumaru had provided had been delicious with the herbs and wild mushrooms she'd found, and she was feeling very full and very content.

Now for the rest of the evening...

She blushed slightly as she thought over what she had planned, and hoped that her inuyoukai would not deny her. She'd been speaking with Satori earlier, and the female inu had let on that inuyoukai enjoyed all types of grooming with their significant others – including bathing, and that it was considered the height of intimacy between betrothed or married persons. Sure, she had blushed at the thought of a naked Sesshoumaru, but she was going to be his mate – there would be many, many times she would be in his presence in the nude over the centuries they would be together, so she decided not to let her shyness stop her.

Also, she had given Kagome the information that Sesshoumaru would quite enjoy it if she asked him to take on his true form, so that she could caress and massage him in that form, as well. For an inu to take on their true form for such a thing showed immense trust and great emotional ties.

She was hoping she could convince him to do both things this evening.

With that in mind, she cleaned up the detritus left from dinner rapidly, and then moved to kneel in seiza before her betrothed.

When his eyes met hers, she smiled diffidently, and then bowed her head to him. "Sesshoumaru? Would you allow me to bathe you?" she asked hesitantly, a slight blush washing over her cheeks as she waited for his answer, her breath held in anticipation.

Sesshoumaru was quite shocked at her question. Not at the idea itself, because for inu, it was a normal behavior between those who were either courting, or already married. But for humans, it wasn't a normal behavior - at least, not until marriage.

But then again... Kagome was definitely not a normal ningen. However, he was curious... "Where did you hear of such things, Kagome?"

"Your honorable mother told me some things earlier when we spoke. I asked her what things were normal behavior between betrothed couples, and she gave me some ideas." She looked at him then, almost pleadingly. "I want to please you, and it would please me to be so close to you. So... will you allow me?" she asked once more.

He studied her face; it appeared that she meant what she said, despite some lingering embarrassment. Finally, once he was certain that she wasn't just feeling constrained to do such things, he nodded, anticipation swelling up inside him. Would she also show such affections to his true form? Oh, he hoped so...

"Only if you allow me to bathe you in return, Kagome. It is, after all, supposed to be a mutual preoccupation," he returned, his eyes gentle.

Blush deepening just a bit, Kagome nodded, a smile in her own eyes as she looked at him. "As my lord wishes," she replied, her pleasure only growing at the pleased look on his face.

Inclining his head in acceptance, he stood and waited for her to gather the bathing supplies; he was surprised when she simply picked up a small tied satchel, and then he realized that she had prepared for this evenings events ahead of time with the hope that he would agree. Reassured in that moment that this was something she truly wanted to do, he turned and headed for the small group of hotsprings just behind their small camp.

It looked like the evenings activities would, indeed, go just as he would wish – and he couldn't help but hope again that she would also want to enjoy grooming his true form, as well...

Another shiver ran up his spine at the thought...

This one a great deal stronger than the earlier one.

_Soon, _he decided. _Soon, I will take her as mine. Perhaps once this duty to the other inu is finished and we return to Inuyasha's village, I will have him watch over my pack while I take Kagome away for a few days._

_Yes... it is time._

_I have waited long enough._

~oOo~_  
_

A/N: Part two of The Little Intimacies will be coming soon... and yes, Windows on the West will be winding down soon – there'll be about ten more chapters or so.

Amber


	56. The Little Intimacies Part II

**The Little Intimacies **

**Part II**

Disclaimer: I do not own the characters of Inuyasha.

~oOo~

Coming to a halt at the warmest of the hotsprings, Sesshoumaru turned to look at Kagome as she entered the small, rather private clearing, and glanced around, a pleased smile on her lips. She was quite grateful that it was so secluded and surrounded by shrubs and trees – she was about to feel awkward enough getting naked with Sesshoumaru for the first time without having to worry about someone accidentally stumbling on them at an open onsen.

Slowly dropping the small cloth bag with their bathing items inside it near the edge of the onsen, Kagome forced herself to look up and smile at her betrothed, knowing that it was now or never. She was an adult, one who was soon to be bonded to the inuyoukai before her for eternity, and it was time to put aside childish things such as embarrassment over nudity.

It wasn't, after all, as though she hadn't seen naked males before. Where she was from, you were exposed to such things from an early age, and families here bathed together all the time.

Inhaling deeply, and then letting it out slowly, she smiled a bit shyly at Sesshoumaru, who was simply waiting patiently, watching her, and asked, "May I assist you in disrobing, my Lord?" softly.

He blinked languidly at her, then inclined his head and beckoned her forward. "Aa." He waited to see what she would do first, and to his surprise, she slid his swords from his obi first, laying them gently down on a boulder near the edge of the water in case he needed to get to them in a hurry, then began untying his sash.

She was thorough, completely taking one layer and folding it carefully before moving on to the next, and Sesshoumaru had to give it to her – even when she reached his final pieces of clothing, i.e. his hakama, and fundoshi, she didn't stop or pause or act in any way nervous. The only visible reaction was her refusal to stare at certain body parts, and a slight blush.

However, despite the fact that she didn't stare, didn't mean she wasn't aware of what she'd just uncovered, as his fundoshi was also set aside with his clothing. Kagome had decided to take on the mentality of a nurses assistant; such a person dealt with naked males and females every day, and it really did help – despite the fact that Sesshoumaru was now completely nude before her, she wasn't about to pass out.

It was close, though. But that wasn't really because he was naked – it was more because he was _perfect. _She'd known he would be, but the reality of it was overwhelming in a way – it made her nervous to undress _herself_ in his presence, almost as though it was an insult for him to have to look upon her imperfections.

Cheeks a pale rose color, Kagome raised her eyes to his and determinedly held his gaze, refusing to give in to her own perceived inequality. "If you would enter the water, I will join you in a moment," she murmured, her eyes desperately searching his for comfort in what she was about to do.

He studied her suddenly nervous demeanor, and the trace of shame in her scent, and knew her mind. Normally, he would undress her, as she had him, but he would give her a little slack this time, and allow her to undress herself. "Disrobe, Kagome," he said softly, entering the water and sighing slightly at how good the heat felt. "There is no need for you to feel shame."

Unable to really believe that, but resigned to the fact that he would most certainly be seeing her body up close and personal soon, anyway, she nodded and began to undress, though it took her much less time to get out of her clothes than it had to get him out of his.

Finally, cheeks tinted a deepening rose, Kagome stood before Sesshoumaru without anything to hide behind for the first time.

His breath hitched as he looked at her, but after a moment, he regained control of himself, and holding out his hand, he beckoned her to take it so that he could guide her into the water.

"Come, my Lady, step carefully, the stones here shift a bit," he said deeply, his voice dropping a notch with arousal that he felt no need to hide. It was obvious that she needed reassurance that he desired her and he was more than willing to provide it, allowing his body to respond as it willed.

When she reached the center of the pool, he let go her hand and moved to sit on one of the smoother boulders, leaving himself covered by the heated water just to his waist.

Kagome watched him for a moment, then shook herself and smiled shyly at him.

"Give me a moment to gather the soap and things," she said, turning to open the small carrying cloth she'd brought with her. She laid out the items in a precise pattern, then gathered the soap and a mid-sized sponge and set them aside near Sesshoumaru. After a moment of eyeing his shining fall of hair, she sighed softly to herself as she picked up the small bottle of youkai-crafted shampoo and weighed it in her hand. "I'm not sure this will be enough," she said wryly as she fingered a lock of silver moonlight with her other hand. "There's so much of it, but it's so very beautiful."

Sesshoumaru chuckled slightly, the sound echoing deeply in his chest and sending a shiver up her spine. "You will be surprised – as this is from a youkai soap-maker, very little is needed, even for the amount of hair that I have."

"Really?" she asked. She'd used the shampoo herself, of course, but since they had never bathed together before, she hadn't realized that it was really any different than human-crafted shampoo in the amount needed. "That will make things easier, then!" she finished brightly as he took the small bottle from her and, pulling the stopper, waited for her to hold out her hand before pouring a small amount in the center of her palm.

"Get your other hand wet, then rub them both together. It will lather up very quickly and thickly. Then you can begin at my scalp and work your way down. It works best that way," he said softly, smiling almost enigmatically at her as she nodded in acquiescence. She had no idea that what she was about to do, most youkai females did not do for their mates – and vice-versa, for certain reasons to do with anatomy. It had only just occurred to him that she _could_ even do this for him when he'd looked at her delicate, elegant hands, and openly realized... _she does not have claws, and so..._

Moving around to sit just behind and slightly above her betrothed, she did as instructed, and sure enough, a thick, soapy lather soon began to spill from her hands, at which point she reached up and began massaging it into his scalp using her fingernails to scrub gently but firmly.

Sesshoumaru almost melted at the feel of her dull fingernails scratching against his scalp, and suddenly, he remembered something his father had once told him.

The confidence had not been sought, nor appreciated at the time, but nonetheless, in this moment he couldn't help but remember it...

"_You have no idea, Sesshoumaru, of the differences between females of our own kind, and human females. There are things that they can do for their males that no youkai female could ever do – or probably would ever do, if it came to that. They are just different, my son... and in so many ways, better. I cannot say why I am so enamored of the way a human female is... perhaps it is just in the blood, that I would prefer living with and loving one that is not my race." _His sire had sighed, then, and looked almost haunted. _But they are so soft and giving and loving – in a way females of our race could never be. I can only thank the kami for what you call this 'weakness' that I carry."_

He'd scoffed at his father and called him soft and had never spoken of anything even remotely personal with his sire again... but now he was beginning to understand – even in something so small as bathing, there was something that Kagome could do, that a youkai female could not.

When bathing with each other, most youkai mates washed their own hair, and never really scrubbed at their scalp – because it was too easy, with the fearsome claws they had, to tear the scalp up when trying to do what Kagome was doing. Their claws were just not meant for such things. Using her blunt nails, however, cleansed and gave great pleasure while increasing the blood flow to his scalp – he could feel it, and it felt _so good._

He began to wonder what else his human female could do for him that a youkai female could not.

Golden eyes filled with speculation fell closed as she scrubbed, and he began rumbling in his chest – the inu equivalent of purring. He almost wanted to pout when she finally moved on to the rest of his hair.

Kagome, meanwhile, was beginning to understand why grooming – and especially bathing - was considered such an intimate thing between partners. There was just something about taking care of your partner in such a way that made you feel so much closer. It felt so good to be able to show him how much she loved him by the care she took of his body. And for an inu male to reciprocate said care, Satori had said, was soothing, and the perfect way to show their female that they did, indeed, love them.

Most youkai were not very vocal about their feelings – instead, they showed it in their actions and the care they took of their partners. Bathing was the most intimate form of that next to actual sex, and Kagome could feel the warmth wrapping around her heart from Sesshoumaru's contentment at her care of him.

She had no doubt that he would be highly demonstrative in the way he returned the favor. Her whole body shivered at that thought.

Finally reaching the ends of his hair, she carefully rubbed the remaining soap into the strands, then smiled, nudging her purring inuyoukai with her shoulder. "Time to rinse, Sesshoumaru," she breathed softly, not wanting to interrupt the magic forming between them with loud noises.

With the soft purring he was doing, the gentle night noises around them, and the mist and steam, it was almost as though they were in their own little world, and that nothing existed there except they, themselves.

It was so _relaxing_... Kagome hadn't felt this good in as long as she could remember, and almost wished it never had to end. In her world, very few ever found a way to relax even half so well.

Her breath caught as her inu surged back up out of the water slowly, now facing her, and she watched, spellbound, as he flicked his hair behind him, his bangs dripping water onto his lashes where they beaded up and then flicked away as he blinked.

_He's so beautiful, _she thought, her eyes drawn helplessly down just as the water was. Pale, pale skin that on most would be considered sickly looked healthy and _right_ on Sesshoumaru – as though were he to have any other coloring, it would be wrong. He _glowed_ with health and vitality.

Flicking her eyes up to meet his, she reached behind her without even having to look, and grabbed the soap and sponge. She could hardly wait to run her hands along his flesh, molding the skin of her hands to his body as she cleansed him.

Rubbing the sponge along the soap until it foamed, she set the soap down and turned back to the male sitting so contentedly while awaiting her touch, and smiled a bit, almost uncertain of where to start. Eyeing his impressive chest and abs, along with his perfectly formed shoulders and arms, she sighed, a dreamy expression taking over her face that increased Sesshoumaru's satisfaction, had she but known it.

He tensed, waiting for her first tentative touch on his body, and shivered with need and arousal when it finally came as she applied the soapy sponge to his neck and collarbone, massaging firmly. That deep thrumming once more erupted from his chest as she turned that smile up to look at him tenderly, not once stopping her motions as she moved down first one arm, and then the other, making sure he was covered in a nice layer of lather.

His breath caught as she finally moved down to his chest, his need rising as her gentle hands first soaped him, and then smoothed behind the sponge. Her touch was so gentle, and her face showed nothing but reverent awe as she touched him, making him clench inwardly with the desire to pounce her and take her here and now, instead of waiting.

Barely holding himself back as she moved lower along his abdomen, he clenched his jaw tight and forced himself to think through the redness bleeding over his vision. He hadn't realized just how difficult this would be – he was so hard that it hurt, and he knew she could see quite clearly his desire for her – the top of his manhood was out of the water and twitching with need.

Perhaps he should have waited for this depth of intimacy until _after_ he'd already mated her and had no need to hold back – because he was most abruptly aware that this kind of activity would _always_ lead to another, even more intimate and mutually pleasurable one.

_I never thought I would follow in my father's footsteps so thoroughly – but Kami, there is nothing I want more than this one, tiny human woman... _

_I don't think there ever will be, either. Never have I ever been so impatient..._

_But I cannot deny that she is worth every bit of the wait, though I despise that wait with every part of myself._

_Soon, Kagome, I promise you..._

_Soon._

~oOo~

A/N: Sorta Cliffie! This was just getting wayyy too long, so I had to split it up. Next chapter coming in a few, so don't anyone worry – I'm not gonna leave you all hanging for too long. I'm actually trying to get this story finished so that I can concentrate more on my coming Inupapa/Kagome, and perhaps some new Sess/Kags... not to mention the last chapter of Ever the Lotus. ~blushes guiltily~ I know it's been a while since I posted on that one, but I'm just not getting any good brainstorms on how to finish it out.

Amber


	57. The Little Intimacies Part III

**The Little Intimacies**

**Part III**

Disclaimer: I do not own the characters of Inuyasha.

~oOo~

Muscles tensing as she smoothed her hands over Sesshoumaru's abdomen, Kagome swallowed hard at the need filling her lower body with desire for him, for fulfillment at his hands.

Kagome could feel the tension beginning to fill him, too, and was quite well aware of his body's need for her – he was not small, and the proof of that was poking up out of the water, brushing the smooth flesh about his navel insistently. Blushing, she pulled away just a little and looked up at him, uncertain what he would want her to do. Was he going to take her as his here – now?

Closing his eyes and forcing his body into submission though it hurt like hell to do so, he breathed deeply, then opened them in time to catch the look in her huge doe eyes as she looked up at him, her shy uncertainty completely endearing and tugging at his heart. That look allowed him to force his feral side back, despite his instincts frustrated howling – he wanted her more than he'd ever wanted anything, and in that moment, he finally understood his father.

If his sire had felt anything like he felt for Kagome for his little hime, then nothing would have been able to keep him away from her – not even the need to change his habits as he had, settling down into a life more closely resembling a ningen's than an inuyoukai's.

But... he was extremely grateful that his miko would not need for him to do the same – she fit him in ways that Izayoi could never have fit his father. Though, despite his past beliefs, he could no longer be sure he wouldn't have done the same as his father had if that had been the only way to have her.

_She is changing me so much... and I do not care._

"S-Sesshoumaru?" she stuttered hesitantly, and he understood the question in her voice as it pulled him from his musings.

"No, koishii, not here. Much as I desire you, this is not the time or place, though it is coming _very_ soon," he promised in a silky voice that had her muscles clenching in reaction. "I think that it would be best, however, for us to finish bathing ourselves – I cannot guarantee my control should we continue with this. I had not... realized how much my need of you would be fed by such activities, nor how it would undermine my control."

Nodding, blushing, but undeniably pleased that he did, indeed, seem to want her so desperately despite her less than perfect appearance, Kagome handed him the sponge and stepped back, hurriedly taking the shampoo and washing her own tresses, then dunking under to rinse. She kept her eyes to herself as her male finished his own bath, just as aroused by him as he was by her.

Quickly scrubbing down, she rinsed, scurrying out of the water and wrapping herself in a towel as fast as she could. Not wanting to stress his control any more than it already had been, she moved behind some bushes to redress, an ache deep inside at the unsatisfied need for his touch. _Kami... I hope he meant it when he said it would be soon. I didn't know... that the need for him could make me ache so much inside..._

Sesshoumaru took a little bit more time, but while she was dressing he strode out of the water and also began to redress, needing to get the temptation out of the way. Her being dressed would calm some of it, but if he didn't have something covering himself, as well, he might just end up pulling her clothing right back off.

Pretty much finished dressing by the time Kagome stepped hesitantly back into the clearing, he decided not to put his armor back on, instead just hanging it over his shoulder as Kagome re-gathered their bathing things and then straightened up, looking at him with soft eyes.

He motioned for her to follow him back to camp, his mind on one thing and one thing only...

Getting her to groom him in his true form. While definitely an intimate thing, shared only between spouses, it was an intimacy that would not undermine his control, and would therefore be much more comfortable an intimacy at this time.

But would she be willing?

As he reached his spot in the camp, he set his armor down and turned to look at his little female, trying to figure out how to go about requesting such a thing. He was surprised, however, when she cleared her throat and looked up at him with a hopeful expression before he could say anything.

"Um... would it be okay if we tried... well, I mean, your mother told me about it, and I'd like to do it – but only if it wouldn't make you uncomfortable, you know, and-" she broke off her disjointed rambling as he moved to her and took her chin in hand.

"Calm yourself, Kagome. What is it you would ask of me? You must know there is very little in this world I would not give or do for you. Do not fear to ask."

She inhaled deeply, then let it out slowly... gathering her courage, she asked, "Could I... groom you in your true form?" Her eyes pleaded with him to grant her desire, not knowing that he'd been hoping all the while that she would be willing to do such a thing. "I mean, do you trust me enough t-" his finger settling over her lips stopped her speech that time, and his stern expression almost had her worried for a moment... until he spoke.

"There is _no one _in this world I trust completely _but_ you – and there never has been. I would be greatly pleased if you would groom me in my true form. I had wanted to ask if you would be willing to do such a thing, as I was uncertain you would be amenable to such a request," he said slowly, his expression softening at the relief in her eyes.

She tilted her head, a frown touching her brow. "Why wouldn't I be willing to do that?" she asked after he lifted his finger from her lips, aware of an undertone of... _something_ in his voice that she didn't like.

He didn't answer at first, trying to figure out how to say it without upsetting her, but finally deciding there was no other way to say it but to come right out with it.

"Some would find it... disturbing," he said, veiling his eyes, "and would not wish to be reminded of the truth of what I am. I am not _human,_ after all, as you are."

Kagome frowned even deeper, upset that he would fear her reaction to his true form. It bothered her that he would think that she was only with him because she had forgotten or set aside her knowledge of his true nature.

"Sesshoumaru, you are youkai. _Inu_ youkai. I know this... and I'm not disturbed or bothered by it. I love you as you _are_ – if you weren't inuyoukai, you wouldn't be the same person you are – you wouldn't be Sesshoumaru. And Sesshoumaru, _in all his forms_, is who I love," she said after a moment. "Besides, your mind is what carries who you are, really, more than your form – and that mind stays the same whether you're wearing fur, or clothing. Understand?"

His eyes carried an intensity that she had never seen in them before in that moment as he stared into her own as if trying to see if she really meant what she was saying – but in reality, he knew that she didn't say things if she didn't mean them, and so, with the heartwrenchingly beautiful smile that he almost never let anyone see, he accepted her words without any further questions.

"I _am_ curious, though," she said, after forcing herself to function despite the affect his smile had on her, "your true form is so... well, huge. How would I be able to reach to really groom you?"

At that, he chuckled slightly and leaned down to press a gentle kiss to her sweet lips. "I can control my size, Kagome. If I can be a normal size in this form, do you not think I could also make my true form a more accessible size?"

Her eyes lit up and she clapped her hands together excitedly. "Really? I hadn't thought of that... of course, I only saw your true form that once... you know, when we first met," she said sheepishly, not wanting to bring up anything bad – such as their meeting so long ago, and ruin the night.

Mention of that brought a solemn look to the inuyoukai's eyes, and Kagome castigated herself inwardly for ruining the mood, just as she'd feared she would.

He said nothing for a moment as he moved over to Ah-Uhn's saddlebags and dug through them, and Kagome almost wanted to cringe at her tactless words.

Sesshoumaru, well aware at her upset as her scent fluctuated, was not about to let her continue feeling that way. "How much of that first meeting do you remember?" he asked softly as he set aside something from inside the bag and then repacked it, not looking at her.

Startled, Kagome blinked, then blinked again as she thought about it. "Well... most of it, really. Why?"

The inuyoukai placed the special brush he had retrieved from the saddlebag in his sleeve, then turned around and met her confused gaze. "I had not thought of that first meeting in a long time. It is not something I am proud of. And the thought of having taken your life and never having what we have together now... it... disturbed me when I did think of it, so that I subconsciously avoided thinking of that time again. But... when you mentioned it a moment ago, all I could do was thank every kami that I know the name of that I failed." He looked faintly uncomfortable, then, and Kagome tilted her head, curious as to why he looked that way.

Her expression was so adorable that he continued, despite the fact that this was deeper into his emotions than he'd ever gone, even by himself. To speak so openly of things was not his way, but he could do no less with this woman that would be by his side for eternity.

"If ever you doubt your importance to me, think to this moment when you reminded me of my actions when we met, and I... was so glad that I had failed to kill you that I was willing to _thank_ Inuyasha for succeeding in protecting you."

Nothing else that Sesshoumaru had ever said had touched her half so much – despite the fact that he was not the type to openly go around proclaiming his affections to all and sundry, or even just to her, at least verbally, he showed every day that he did, indeed, love her. But this... for Sesshoumaru to actually _want_ to thank his half-brother for _anything_ was a miracle, and that it was for her sake, told her more than any 'I love you', that he loved her more than anything else – even his own pride.

She launched herself at him, and wrapping her arms around him, she gave him a brilliant, adoring smile. "I love you, too, Sesshoumaru. I always will... and I'm glad you didn't succeed in killing me, too – I would never have been able to know you and love you, and that thought really hurts."

He lifted a hand and brushed it along her cheek gently, his eyes softening. "I am _also_ glad that you forgave me for my actions enough to give me a chance to know you. At that time," he paused, eyes going far away for a moment, "I was alone – and I was fine that way. I did not miss not having companions – but of course, how can you miss what you have never had? However... now, looking back, I shudder at that loneliness, and despise the thought of going back to such ways. Now that I have had you, I could never give you up," he said simply, focusing on her again, and Kagome couldn't help but be amazed at how open he was being.

Reciprocating his gesture, she brushed her hand against his cheek as well. "I'm honored that you are telling me what's in your heart... because I know how hard this is for you. So before you become too uncomfortable," she winked up at him impishly as she dropped her hand, trying to lighten the mood, "why don't we move on and get to grooming you?"

Relieved that she understood him so well, he simply tilted his head in acknowledgment, then reached into his sleeve and handed her the brush, gesturing for her to move back so he could change into his true form once she'd taken it. Difficult as that had been, however, in some ways he was glad he had allowed himself to open up to her so much – it had soothed that ever-present worry that Kagome buried deep that he would tire of her or leave her. For the first time since she'd returned and they had begun courting, he did not sense that worry at all in her.

For that, it was worth opening himself up in such a way, and besides... he knew that he could trust her – Kagome would never betray his confidences or his emotions, keeping them buried deep in her heart where they would forever be safe. As much as he protected her physically, she protected his heart quite fiercely in return... and it was something he was completely certain only she _could_ do.

Kagome watched in awe as Sesshoumaru's eyes reddened and swirling winds surrounded him – she took a step back automatically and put her arm over her eyes as he became almost incandescent for several seconds...

And then he alighted before her in his true form – only this time, he was the size of a Great Dane, and much, _much_ more manageable.

And cute...

She grinned, and went immediately for his ears.

~oOo~

Sesshoumaru let out a snort of amusement as she rubbed his ears, though he had to admit, it felt good. She knew just how to do it, and the small, jealous thought that she'd learned it with Inuyasha made him want to bite the whelp's head off. But he pushed that slight irritation back, and decided to simply enjoy what she was doing – Inuyasha didn't matter, since she belonged to _him,_ and not that pup.

After a few minutes of ear rubbing, Kagome sat back and smiled. "I didn't even think about it before, but I'm glad you can control all that poison that was leaking from your mouth last time. I wouldn't want to have another run-in with _that_ stuff, that's for sure," she giggled.

Butting her under the chin with his cold nose, Sesshoumaru let out a little growl and Kagome had to laugh – it was so clear what he was saying, even in that form... "Stop making inane remarks and start grooming!" Shaking her head, Kagome took the brush out of the little pocket she'd dropped it in, and told him to lie down so she could do as he'd asked, with an emphasis on the _asked_ part.

Ignoring her little poke at his bossiness with a sort of grand indifference that Kagome was totally amused to note he could pull off just as well in this form as in his human one, he tilted his nose into the air and lay down, looking like nothing so much as a fluffy sphinx in that moment, and she had to choke back the desire to laugh at the mental picture. He really hated any reference to his fur as fluffy, despising anything that could be called 'cute' about himself, and she didn't want to annoy him and mess up the evening.

Starting at the back of his head just behind his ears, she began brushing in long, slow strokes, enjoying the feel of his silky fur as she ran her empty hand behind the brush, smoothing the fur down.

Before long, she was in as relaxed a state as he was. "You know," she said drowsily as she moved down his back with the brush, "your fur is so soft. I could curl up against you and sleep for hours, perfectly content and warm."

Sesshoumaru whuffed at her in agreement, the thought that he would most certainly enjoy that crossing his mind – though he decided that he would be his true size when they did, just for the fact that she could literally cuddle right into his fur and be completely covered if he was. They could spend the whole night that way, because no other youkai would bother them with him in his true form... and neither would any humans.

Eyes drooping with drowsy contentment, Sesshoumaru began rumbling in his chest again, and Kagome smiled at the sound, knowing it meant she was pleasing him.

Finally, after she'd brushed everything she could, she stopped and sighed, then moved around to lay a kiss on his cold nose. "All done. I really enjoyed doing that... but it certainly makes me sleepy," she said, blinking tiredly.

Sighing gustily, Sesshoumaru head butted her again gently, pushing against her to get her to move so he could change back, and she scooted away, suddenly just too weary to actually get up and move.

Within moments, the fur was replaced by white silk and smooth skin, and Sesshoumaru bent down to pick his tired little miko up. He couldn't help the small smile that quirked his lips as she blinked up at him, and he shook his head slightly as he moved her to her bedding and laid her down.

"Roll over, Kagome... let me return the favor," he said softly, affection for her rife in his voice, and she complied with a sleepy murmur that let him know that she would be out like a light within minutes.

"I shoulda told _you_ to roll over," she mumbled into her blankets, and Sesshoumaru paused, wondering what she was thinking. "I could have scratched your belly. Might have enjoyed that."

A wicked brow quirked at that as he lifted her top over her head and had her lay her head on it so that he had free access to her back. It was a measure of her sleepiness that she didn't even blush at the fact that she was pretty much topless. Large hands strangely gentle, he began as she had with him, at her neck, and began massaging her, deepening the force when coming to a knot in the muscle.

"I don't think you are ready for such a thing, Kagome," he said, laughter clear in his voice, and she frowned, though she didn't bother opening eyes that had drifted shut the moment he started stroking her skin.

"What's that supposed to mean?" she slurred out, and he knew she was almost asleep.

"Have your forgotten the anatomy of male inu, my sweet? Fur is, after all, not clothing..."* he trailed off, a mischievous note in his voice that instantly woke Kagome right back up as she realized _exactly_ what he was saying.

She pushed up onto her elbows, the sleepiness temporarily pushed back as she turned her head and glared up at him in shock. "You hentai!" she gasped loudly, eyes widening as her mind provided her with a visual of what he had been suggesting. And although she'd seen him completely nude earlier, not covered by clothing _or_ fur, still... she blushed so hard all over that Sesshoumaru was tempted to throw her in some cold water just to see the steam from the heat of her skin hitting the water.

Instead, knowing that would not be appreciated and not wanting to mess up the evening any more than she did, he simply pressed on her shoulder with a chuckle and had her lay down again so he could continue the massage.

"Calm down, Kagome. I was simply teasing. I am no hentai – or at least," he conceded at the look he got from her from the corner of her eye, "I was not until I met you. So it is all your fault, after all. Take it as a compliment, sweet – you are the only female that has brought my desirous side forth. It is just another thing that speaks to my affection for you."

Touched, Kagome sighed and went limp again, not finding anything to argue with in that statement – or at least, nothing she wanted to argue with. This night had been the best of her life, truly – and Satori had not been wrong about the effects of such seemingly little intimacies. She was more than ready – if he decided to take her now, she wouldn't argue, though she knew now really wasn't the time.

"I'm glad we did this tonight," she yawned, her eyes drooping once more, "and I hope we do this a lot. It made me feel so good, and so close to you. I love you, Sesshoumaru," she trailed off as her eyes gave up the fight and fell closed, his talented hands smoothing all tension from the muscles in her back and sending her into a deep sleep such as she hadn't had since she was a child.

When her breathing evened out, Sesshoumaru sat back and pulled her shirt back over her, and then pulled her covers up. Gently smoothing a lock of hair away from her face, he leaned down and pressed a soft kiss to her temple, and with a smile such as he would allow no one to ever see, he whispered, "Aishiteru, my Kagome. Aishiteru."

And though she was sleeping, a tiny smile stretched her lips and a softly whispered, "Sesshoumaru," was heard, her voice filled with love.

It made shivers run down his back and his heart beat faster.

_One day... one day I will say it to you, my bijo..._

_One day._

_I swear it._

~oOo~

A/N: Asterisk*- Yes that was a poke at my humorous Sess/Kag Accidentally Funny – the very first chapter where she sees him in his true form and gets a good glimpse of his ~clears throat~ male equipment. ~Turns on fan~

For those who would like to know, bijo means beautiful woman. I got the translation from Denshi Jisho, an excellent online Japanese dictionary, basically – where you can get the words in kana or romaji, and it gives you examples in sentences and tells you whether the word is a noun or verb, etc, etc. It also even gives you the kanji details - a most excellent resource!

Amber


	58. Battle of Attrition

**Battle of Attrition**

Disclaimer: I do not own the characters of Inuyasha.

~oOo~

Sesshoumaru stood at the top of the escarpment that the last of the silver inu were making into new homes and scoured the horizon with sharp eyes – Inuyasha had returned this morning from wherever he had jaunted off to in order to give he and Kagome some 'alone time' with the report that he had spotted the advance scouts for the hawk youkai.

Wanting them to approach so they could be defeated and the whole thing could be finished, the ofttimes hasty hanyou had held his hand this time, and allowed the scouts to find what they were looking for...

Now it was time for the last stand of the inuyoukai.

Only this last stand wouldn't end in defeat for those being pursued, but in the destruction of the hawk youkai that had not only attacked the inuyoukai on their home island in the first place, but now were actually daring to attack on Western soil.

They would be laid low for their presumption.

He didn't react when Shun joined him atop the escarpment, his eyes continuing to scan the horizon calmly.

"Everything is in place for their attack – but who will guard the entrance to the chosen cavern? One of the adolescent pups, and another as backup?" he asked, his voice still somewhat stiff, but also curious.

He was referring to the large, central cavern near the middle of the escarpment at the very bottom which would be used as a central gathering place for the inu that were making this place their home. It was perfect for the pups and mothers and those too young or injured to fight to hide in, the narrow entrance needing only one person to guard it.

He didn't answer for a moment, simply enjoying the touch of the wind on his face, but then said coolly, "My miko will be the one to guard the entrance. She will have no need of a backup."

Shun thought about that, and realized that the Western Lord was right – she would be the perfect one to take the job, as with her arrows, she could keep the hawks at a distance.

He tilted his head in acknowledgment. "I would never have considered that... of course, I have never fought with a miko as my _ally_, rather than as my enemy. I have never had to consider how to use the talents of one in conjunction with my own men. You are an excellent strategist – your father trained you well," he finished grudgingly.

Silver locks streaming behind him, Sesshoumaru smirked slightly as he flicked a glance at the older inu male. "You are correct – my sire did, indeed, train me well. However, in this instance, the idea was not mine – it was my miko who thought of it."

Taken aback, Shun blinked as he took that in. "I am curious as to why she would think of such a thing – could she not just raise a barrier and stay inside with the others where it was safe?"

"She could – but Kagome is no coward or whimpering, helpless female. She is a warrior, no less than you, make no mistake. Her powers were trained and honed in combat, and hiding behind a barrier would not suit her at all." He brushed at his pelt with a languid hand. "However, when I suggested that she raise a barrier and then join in the battle at my side, she demurred, saying that while she could protect those in the cavern by guarding the entrance, she could also help keep the pups calm with her aura, which is most soothing. It was something I had not considered, but it was an acceptable idea, keeping the pups from being any more traumatized than they already are."

Silent as he thought about that, the grizzled warrior had to admit that it was a good idea. The pups had already been traumatized enough, and he would welcome anything that would help keep them from being harmed any further, whether that be physically, or mentally.

With a sigh, he knew what he needed to say, though it was difficult – he was no less prideful than Sesshoumaru, after all. Still, he also had his honor...

"I apologize to you for the insult to your female the other day when I named her pet. I had never looked at humans as anything more, though I have no hatred for them, they seemed little more than short-lived, scurrying rabbits that lived in fear of everything around them." He shook his head. "It seems that I was wrong, though I would ask a question, if you would answer?"

"What is your question?" he returned, though the tone of his voice warned Shun to be careful with his words.

"How can you handle knowing she will die so soon compared to you?"

"Things are not always as they seem – you would do well to remember that. Kagome is not like other ningen – she is immune to time. Therefore, there is no need for any concern on my part," he responded shortly, and Shun knew then to drop the topic of the miko. He was actually a bit surprised that Sesshoumaru had even said as much as he had. He was very possessive of her from everything he had seen so far, and the few things that Satori had also let drop.

"I see," he said, then let silence fall as he turned his attention to the horizon and kept watch with the daiyoukai.

A few minutes later, Sesshoumaru broke the silence with a curt acknowledgment of his apology...

"You should tender your apologies to her, as well."

With that, he leapt off the edge, a "They come," drifting back over his shoulder as he dropped from sight.

Shun continued to stare at the skies for several more seconds before he caught the dark patch swiftly advancing across the sky towards them. His blood heated and began to flow faster as his heart picked up speed in his excitement.

The time for vengeance had come.

At last, he would gain justice for his slain mate and pup.

For that opportunity, he would definitely thank the Western Lord and his human woman.

And apologize to her, as well.

~oOo~

Kagome watched Sesshoumaru gather everyone into position from her spot at the forefront of the cavern, and could feel her muscles tensing as the battle drew near. Taking her arrows from her quiver, she jammed them one by one into the soft dirt at her feet, making it easier and quicker to grab them as needed.

Once that was done, there was nothing really for her to do but sit back and wait; while she couldn't yet see the youkai hawks, she could feel their youki drawing nearer, and there were a lot of them.

But with the group awaiting their arrival, she wasn't worried – the hawks stood no chance, and would most likely be destroyed to the last man. _Well, not man... but the idea's the same, _she sighed, hating what was about to happen. But the truth was, they were bringing their destruction on themselves – if they'd have left the inuyoukai alone, none of this would have happened.

She wondered idly what had started the whole thing...

_I'll have to ask Satori... maybe Shun told her._

Her musings were set aside and she tensed further as her eyes caught sight of the hawks as they arrived, seeming quite shocked to see what was awaiting them. Apparently, they had thought to find mostly females and frightened pups protected by a few adolescent inuyoukai and Shun.

Instead, they were faced first and foremost by Sesshoumaru in all his glory, a daiyoukai of immense power who could probably wipe them all out on his own, Satori just behind him, and it was obvious that Satori was also extremely powerful.

Shun, of course, they knew, but then there was also Inuyasha, with a drawn and ready Tessaiga, and any youkai could sense that he was also very powerful.

Her eyes wandered over the enemy to take stock of them as they landed and moved into their humanoid forms. There were many of them, but none were of the stature of Sesshoumaru or his mother - and not even Inuyasha. Even being hanyou, he was still stronger than any of them.

There were males and females both in the attacking hoard, and Kagome wondered if all the members of their tribe had come for the battle... if so, they were about to become an extinct group, because Sesshoumaru would never allow any of them to get away – that was just asking for trouble.

She glanced behind her into the cavern, though because the passage was so deep, she couldn't see much, and allowed her aura to swell – the pups could feel the tension and the youki of the hawks, and had already, even at their young ages, learned that particular signature of youki meant bad things were about to happen. As her aura swelled, however, blocking out the youki of the hawks, the pups quieted, and most of them actually fell asleep, comforted and feeling safe and content. Movement at the front of the group of inuyoukai grabbed her attention, then, and she watched as her betrothed stepped forward, Bakusaiga already drawn, and addressed the hawks.

She readied herself and grabbed an arrow, fitting it to her bow as she waited almost breathlessly for the first blow to fall.

~oOo~

Sesshoumaru eyed the large group of hawks with disdain – they were cowards. They brought such a large force to kill a bunch of helpless pups and females.

_Disgusting..._

"You have invaded my lands, vermin – this is your only warning. If you do not wish to be destroyed down to the last one of you, you will leave," he said coldly, his youki swelling outward and sweeping over the hawks with lethal intent.

Most of them hissed and drew back, but one stepped forward instead, hatred his only expression. "I will not leave until every last one of those _dogs_ are _dead!_" he spat, and Sesshoumaru's eyes pinned him, glowing with deadly power.

"It will not be they who die this day, honorless coward," he responded, the disgust in his voice only growing. "Why do you come against helpless pups in such force? Afraid that they would defeat you otherwise?"

The taunt worked. "That bastard Shun killed my son! I will not leave 'til he and all his people are dead!" the hawk shrieked.

At that, Shun strode forward, rage on his face. "Speak not to me of your cowardly son, you filth! I killed him because he killed my wife and my son, who was little more than a year old, for _sport! _ I will take great pleasure in destroying you and the wench that birthed that kami-forsaken trash!" he bellowed, and with no further ado, the battle was joined, the hawk immediately attacking Shun.

Sesshoumaru allowed him his prey – he had every right to destroy those that had killed his family, and he would not stand in the way of the inuyoukai's vengeance.

That still left plenty of prey for him, however, and, Bakusaiga singing a song of battle and victory, he strode into the midst of the attacking birds, his sword a blur as it tore into flesh and bone, leaving death and destruction behind.

He could hear Inuyasha off to the side, and he grinned ferally – the boy was certainly enjoying the battle, if his ears did not deceive him. His mother also, was right in the thick of things, and he had to admit – it made his blood surge to be leading the remaining inuyoukai into battle as he was. It was a glorious feeling.

Still, he could not help but worry about Kagome, though he knew she was perfectly well able to take care of herself. He ran his current opponent through, then took to the air for a moment, looking back towards the escarpment to see how she was doing.

A group of the hawks had taken their youkai forms again and were headed straight for her, apparently realizing that was where the pups and females were hiding, but just as he was about to rush to her aid, she nocked an arrow and released in one smooth motion, and just like that, the entire group of hawks disappeared into the light of her reiki, leaving nothing behind to show for their existence but a rain of dust.

A pleased growl sounded in his chest, and he lowered himself back into the battle, Bakusaiga once more flashing here and there as he destroyed opponent after opponent.

A high pitched shriek of dismay sounded, and Sesshoumaru glanced in the direction it had come from only to find that Shun had defeated his opponent, and the now-dead hawk's mate had attacked him, screaming her grief and anger to the skies.

Taking a quick survey, he glanced around the battlefield, and was pleased to see that there was less than half of the attackers still left standing on the field. This battle would be ended soon, and peace could be had once more by these beleaguered inuyoukai.

He sliced another opponent practically in half, Bakusaiga cutting through flesh and bone with ease, when he heard a sound that made his blood run cold – Kagome's scream. Whipping around and taking to the air, he took in what was happening at a glance and without a second thought was at her side.

This fight had just become personal.

A group of the hawks had broken off from the main swarm, apparently, and had waited for the battle with the others to be joined before leaping over the edge of the escarpment and attacking Kagome from above.

Caught off-guard, she had still managed to destroy most of the attackers before they even reached her, but a few had made it through, and she was sporting a nasty gash down her side. The scent of her blood made Sesshoumaru lose himself to his primal being, and eyes bleeding more red than her blood, he swiftly destroyed those who'd attacked her – save the one who had actually harmed her. That one, he would toy with, killing him slowly and most painfully for hurting the woman he would destroy the entire world to keep safe. For causing harm to the one he'd chosen to protect.

Once more taking note of the state of the battle, it was clear that it was pretty much over – there were less than a dozen hawks still standing, and Shun had already destroyed the female hawk whose son had killed his family. With her death, the last few hawks threw down their weapons and sued for mercy. There wasn't a one of them that wasn't bloody and injured, and they'd finally lost interest in the fight, especially since the reasons for it were now dead.

Turning his attention back to the cowering hawk before him, Sesshoumaru spoke to Kagome without removing his eyes from the one he would soon be tormenting.

"Go inside and get your injury taken care of, Kagome," he said tersely, Bakusaiga moving not an inch from where it was leveled on the throat of the cause of her injury. "The battle is over, and these cowards will never harm another inuyoukai pup, so there is no need for you to remain here while your blood pools on the ground."

Eyes watering with the deep sting of the wound, Kagome eyed Sesshoumaru, pretty much knowing what he was going to do to the bird that was now cringing before him. "Sesshoumaru," she began, but he cut her off.

"No. I am inu. I am a predator, Kagome, and I cannot change who I am. He harmed you, drew your blood. For that, any inuyoukai would do what I am about to do. Go. Have your wound seen to, as your blood scent will only make me angrier," he said, his voice a deep growl that raised the gooseflesh on her arms.

With a sigh, Kagome nodded, and holding one hand to her injured side, she grabbed up her bow and now empty quiver, and headed into the cavern to get herself cleaned up and bandaged. From the feel of her side, it wasn't a serious injury, and would heal quickly.

She hated what Sesshoumaru was about to do to that hawk, but the other side of her was resigned to the fact that he hadn't planned to let any of them get away, anyway. And she could even understand his reasoning, even if she didn't like it.

It was simply the way of things in the youkai world...

And one little miko would never be able to change that.

~oOo~

Taking tally after the battle was finished, Sesshoumaru nodded in satisfaction – not one hawk remained alive save a few crippled elders, and they had been sent on their way. They were nothing more than remnants of a now dead race, and were nothing to fear.

The carcass of the scum who had harmed Kagome was rather tellingly missing from the large burial mound that Shun and Inuyasha had dug out of the soft earth for the birds corpses – by the time he had finished with that _particular_ vermin, the hawk had been nothing more than chunks of flesh and scattered bone. Some scavenger would eat well this night, that, he was certain of.

He turned from his perusal of the battlefield as Kagome's sweet scent overpowered the stench of death, and watched as she walked slowly to his side. He was pleased to see that she didn't appear to be in any great pain from her wound.

Her voice was solemn as it reached his ears. "They are all dead?"

He eyed her for a moment, then turned away, watching as the sky darkened as night approached idly, calm and content to know that this particular duty was almost over.

"No. The few that surrendered were sent home. Shun escorted them to the borders of the West as a precaution, but they were all older, and too injured to try to continue the fight by sneaking back later," he replied.

She was surprised. She had suspected that he would destroy them all to the last one, yet he hadn't. Her eyes narrowed... "Why did you let them go?"

At her question, he chuckled, amused. _She knows me too well... _"As I said, they were all older. I spoke to one, and he informed me that the entire tribe had, indeed, come to the battle. They are a now a dead race, and no threat to Shun or the others."

_That makes more sense. For him to just let them go... _"When are we leaving, then?" she asked, her weariness suddenly thick in her voice, and he turned to face her, looking her over carefully with a frown.

"We will rest tonight, then leave in the morning." He took her arm, then, and began to lead her back to their camp. Once they arrived, he ordered her to set out her bedding and get into it, and his voice brooked no argument, not that Kagome even had the energy to try. She was, indeed, exhausted. "Sleep, aisai, for you will soon have need of all the rest you can get," he murmured, brushing her bangs back from her forehead as she settled into her blankets.

With no one anywhere near, he gave into the smile that was hovering on his lips as he watched her fall into sleep.

_She is so tired that she didn't even catch my words, nor their meaning. No matter... for I will be repeating them again tomorrow night as we rest near Inuyasha's village. After that night..._

_The last thing on her mind will be sleeping._

A soft thump from behind and the daiyoukai wiped the smile from his face and stood, turning to face Inuyasha, golden eyes meeting golden eyes. After a moment, he said, "Come, brother – I have need to speak to you privately."

As the males moved into the shadows and disappeared, two blue eyes peeked open behind them, and their owner grinned in drowsy anticipation.

_You'd better not be teasing me, Sesshoumaru. I expect you to wear me out – but I think you're going to find that will take quite a bit more effort than you think it will._

_I have no intention of tiring out quickly, my beautiful inuyoukai. None at all._

One last flash of mischief came from those eyes, and then they blinked out, asleep just that fast...

And dreaming of the good things very soon to come.

~oOo~

A/N: Yes... the lemon comes that much closer, as does the end of this fic.

Amber


	59. Challenged

**Challenged**

Disclaimer: I do not own the characters of Inuyasha.

~oOo~

Kanon surreptitiously eyed the young miko that was entertaining some of the pups while her alpha, Sesshoumaru, spoke to Shun and his mother Satori before taking their leave. It was now or never, she knew.

She really had no desire to harm the miko, she had indeed, done a lot for them with no care for herself.

But she was human, and as such, was not an appropriate mate for a daiyoukai of Sesshoumaru's power. An inuyoukai would be a much better match.

She was well aware of the fact that when he had begun courting the miko, he was under the impression that there were no more inuyoukai still living, and in those circumstances, she could see what would draw him to the human woman. While she herself had not seen her in action, the others had told her that the woman was a miko.

However, it was apparent now that there were, in fact, more inuyoukai – and she was single and ripe for childbearing. She could most certainly be a match for such a fine specimen as the Western daiyoukai. Unfortunately, due to the circumstances, the only way to have him now would be to challenge the woman, Kagome.

Traditionally, all such challenges were to the death...

_But I don't have to kill her... I can just injure her enough that she would forfeit, leaving me the right to court Sesshoumaru-sama. After all, it would be most dishonorable to kill one who had done nothing but help us in our hour of need. _

_And since she is not youkai, she would not have the same killing instinct as another inu would to continue the fight to the death._

Just as the parties broke up and Sesshoumaru began to call Kagome to his side, she drew in her breath and her courage and stood to face the miko. When the young woman looked at her questioningly, she declared her challenge.

"I, Kanon, challenge you for the right to court the daiyoukai Sesshoumaru, Lord of the West."

Her words sent an instant silence through the entire group...

And then everyone exploded, the babble of speech and excited exclamations becoming so loud that Kagome couldn't even hear herself think.

"Wait a minute... what?" Kagome said, totally confused and not being helped by all the loud babbling going on around her. Her voice was lost in the confusion – but Satori heard her, and with a stunned glance at her son, whose aura was already rising in anger, she stepped over to the young miko and attempted to speak to her.

It was too loud, however, and Kagome just shook her head, her confusion deepening. She couldn't hear the woman speak.

Silence fell immediately at Sesshoumaru's snarl, even Inuyasha's brash mouth falling still, and Satori sighed as she looked at the woman her son had chosen as his own.

"Remember the story of my past, Kagome," she said softly, her face solemn. "It is the same, only in reverse. You are Sesshoumaru's intended, but this female wants him for herself, instead. She has challenged you. It is a fight to the death."

Eyes widening, Kagome began to speak, but Kanon interrupted her. "She isn't inu. I don't want to kill her. When we battle and she submits, I will stop fighting."

At that, Inuyasha's course laugh was heard, yanking all attention to him. "You got some balls, bitch, I'll give ya that," he barked, "hell, in your mind you already have the battle finished, don't ya? But you're biting off _way _more than you can chew with this, and it's _you_ that needs to worry about submitting. There's no way on this earth that you would ever be able to beat Kagome."

Kagome's soft voice broke in, causing silence to fall and yanking Sesshoumaru's attention to her. He'd been having a hard time not ripping the female's throat out – such challenges, between females in such a manner, were rare. Most of the time, males were not prone to enduring having their choice made for them, unless the male was truly only looking for the strongest female, in which case, challenges were welcome.

In this case, he was well aware that Kagome was the strongest, but even were she not, he would still not abide by someone challenging her and then thinking he would submit to such a contest. The bitch was presumptuous, and was about to find out just how _not_ willing he was to go along with this. Kagome's voice stopped him, which was the only reason the female wasn't dead already.

"Do you really think that Sesshoumaru would allow anyone to make his decisions for him?" she asked, honestly curious, not realizing that that very thing was running around the daiyoukai's mind.

Kanon looked at her for a moment with an almost pitying expression on her face. "You are not inu, and could not understand. It is inherent for a male inu to seek out the strongest female – and again, you are not inu. Any child you gave him would be hanyou. A Lord cannot endure such – his lands need a full-blooded heir to be able to hold them in peace."

The seriousness of the moment was interrupted by Satori's laugh; everyone there turned to stare at her in question. She looked at Kanon, and her expression was _openly_ pitying. "Tell me, Kanon... have you ever heard of an island called Horaijima?" When the woman shook her head, she continued. "Pity. It might have helped you understand. I studied that island for years, watching the lives of those who lived there – and what happened when they were conquered by a group of four youkai calling themselves the Four War Gods." She broke off for a moment, lost in thought, before continuing at her own pace, despite the fidgeting of the challenging female.

"Those four fools discovered something that all the rest of us fools never figured out – a hanyou, born of a youkai, and a human with spiritual powers, was so powerful, that they could use said hanyou's power to fuel themselves for fifty years." She glanced at her son as his eyes narrowed in thought, and chuckled inwardly. _You really didn't think on my words before – when I told you this same story, did you, my son? But now... now you are. _"Fifty years. One hanyou _child_ fueled four full youkai for _fifty years. _Can you imagine the power? But it only works when it is a melding of a youkai and a human with power. My son has chosen such a female... meaning his progeny, while technically hanyou, will bypass all of _you_ in power quite easily – probably while still in infancy."

Complete silence met her words, and Kagome's brow furrowed as she thought about that. In some ways, what Satori had just said relieved some of her worries. She knew first-hand that what the female was saying was correct, but she'd never thought of the consequences for herself and Sesshoumaru that were inherent within that knowledge. Now that it was brought out into the light of day...

"That's right," she said slowly. "Those guys were able to sustain themselves fully by killing one hanyou child every fifty years and stealing their energy. I never really thought about that before. The power potential is enormous." Her eyes met Sesshoumaru's, then. "I can understand now why you weren't against my humanity..."

Her words trailed off with just a hint of sadness, and Sesshoumaru understood where it was coming from instantly.

"Wipe that thought out of your mind, Kagome," he growled, his youki still agitated by Kanon's challenge. "I also had not thought of such a thing when I decided to court you. It was mother who brought it to my attention when I questioned her reasons for attempting to meddle in my affairs."

Kagome felt her heart lighten at his words; it never crossed her mind to doubt him, and relief filled her that such had not been his reason for choosing her... though she would always be curious about what it was that had attracted him to her, of all people.

Kanon, who'd been silent during this time, turned to look at Satori, startled, and showing it. "You wish to see him with this human woman?"

Satori cocked a brow at her, but before she could answer, she caught Shun's expression out of the corner of her eye, and turned to him, instead. "Does this surprise you, Shun?"

The large male shook his head. "When I think of it, no," he said, his voice deep and smooth. "Thinking there were no other inuyoukai, and with what you knew of the mingling of youki and reiki? I can see what would attract you to such a notion."

Impatient of a sudden, Kanon spoke up. "That was then, and this is now, when you know that there are other inuyoukai. Would you still wish hanyou on your line?" she snapped.

Eyes narrowing with the beginnings of temper, Kagome was cut off by Inuyasha. "Listen, bitch, just 'cause you're full inuyoukai don't mean shit. I'm much stronger than you, and I'm a halfer. If you don't feel like dying today, I suggest you drop this stupid challenge idea and go on with your life. Find someone else to mate."

Temper now heated, Kanon didn't respond to his words or even wait for Sesshoumaru to respond to hers, she simply attacked, and suddenly, Kagome had a whole new kind of fight to worry about.

She didn't really want to kill the young female, meaning she would have to be very careful. She also didn't want anyone else injured by an attack gone astray, and so, as she dodged the first attack, she concentrated, and a barrier appeared, surrounding them in a clear dome. It wasn't perfect, but it would hold... hopefully. It was a great deal more difficult to make such a barrier when you were already under attack, rather than when you had warning.

She could see the others still outside the dome reacting with surprise and shocked anger, but there was no time for her to dwell on that – her opponent was swift and obviously intended to finish this battle quickly.

Kanon came at her with claws extended and reddened eyes, slashing and clawing at her. Kagome could do little but respond defensively; as the female made contact, she blasted her away with a bright flash of her reiki, and that quickly, first blood was drawn as the female landed on her rear on the other side of the dome, surprise and pain on her face.

Her chest was smoking, and she was sporting bad burns on her upper arms as well.

"Please, stop fighting me," Kagome pleaded, keeping her reiki infused in her hands just in case, "I don't want to hurt you any more than you already are. And there's little point in your challenge – Sesshoumaru would never submit to his choices being taken away in this manner, believe me. You don't know him as I do. He would sooner kill you even if you defeated me just for daring to presume that he would."

Gasping for air and definitely hurting, the female's pride wouldn't let her back down, just as Kagome had feared. There was nothing for it – she would have to knock her unconscious to stop the fight. Bracing herself, she waited for the female to rush her again.

Both combatants were caught off-guard, however, when a brilliant green flash erupted against the barrier Kagome had thrown up, and a very angry Sesshoumaru broke through the holy energy to confront them. Kagome, knowing his anger was not aimed at her, let her reiki dissipate and simply stepped back, deferring to him.

His youki was heavy, pressing down upon the female now cowering across from him – it was a clear warning that he was displeased and that her life was very possibly hanging in the balance.

"You presume much, wench," he began icily, even as he pressed down upon her more, battling her own youki that had been flaring wildly back into her body. "No female will make my decisions for me. Had I wanted you or another of the females here, no one would have been able to stop me taking you. I have already chosen, and that choice will not change for your idiocy in challenging one who is clearly stronger than you."

With an odd barking sound, the injured female spoke in inu, and whatever she said made Sesshoumaru even angrier, as his claws began to glow green. Kagome knew that whatever was happening now, Kanon was very, very close to death. Answering in the same tongue, Sesshoumaru snarled back, and even Kagome understood that – it was a demand for submission, clear as day, and finally, the cowering female did so, dropping to her knees and baring her throat.

Kagome could see the fight within Sesshoumaru – to stand his ground or to rip her throat out for her presumption, and moving swiftly to stand behind him, she pressed herself into his back, murmuring soothingly to him. They stood that way for several very long seconds, the daiyoukai glaring at the female on her knees before him awaiting her fate as Kagome worked her magic on him, finally calming his agitation as she rubbed his arm and back, her forehead pressed to his spine as she spoke to him in tones too low for anyone else to hear.

Once she could feel his tension dissipate, she stepped back and simply stood behind him again, awaiting whatever was going to happen, but hoping beyond hope that he would not kill the young female for her indiscretion. She didn't want to see anyone die for such a silly reason...

Inhaling deeply to calm his agitated instincts, which were calling for the female's blood, Sesshoumaru forced his blood to cool, knowing that such a thing would upset Kagome tremendously. In most cases, had she been a true threat to his pack, he would not have stopped his actions and would have, despite Kagome's upset, killed the offender, just as he had done with that dragon youkai that had attacked her before.

But in this case, the female was truly no threat, and killing her simply because she had challenged Kagome was clearly not necessary. They would leave, and the wench would have purification burns to heal from to remind her of her foolishness for some time to come. In fact, he noted with satisfaction, some of the burns looked bad enough to scar the female permanently.

Once he had himself firmly back under control, he spoke once more. "You are very lucky you still live. Take this as a lesson – it is not wise to insult your betters. Even were you stronger than Kagome, you would still not be a match for me, not as she is, for she knows me, and you do not."

The female whined, but then said, "But, my lord... what will happen in a few short years when she passes on and leaves you alone again? A true inu would not die so young."

At that, Shun cleared his throat, thinking back to before the battle when he had asked the same question. Moving forward, he took ahold of Kanon's arm and, a bit roughly, to be sure, pulled her to her feet. "As someone mentioned to me recently, appearances can deceive. Kagome-sama is not a normal human in that respect – she is immune to time, which, in this case, means she will outlive you, and even still appear young when you are old, just as the Western Lord will. You will live a long time, yes... but not nearly as long as either of them."

He looked up and caught Sesshoumaru's eye. "Did you have anything further to say to this one, Sesshoumaru-sama?"

The daiyoukai eyed the female once more, rather disdainfully, then shook his head. Curtly, he said, "No. She should see a healer for those wounds, however. Some of them will be permanent. If she is not treated, they will _all_ be permanent."

A snicker, and an, "That's what she gets," from Inuyasha, got Kagome's attention, and she glared at him. That particular look had always meant an "Osuwari," before, and so he shut up, his ears flat to his head as he crossed his arms with a huff.

Satori, who had been silent all this time, finally spoke up. "They no longer have an experienced healer. She was killed a few months ago, Sesshoumaru," she said to her son, before meeting Shun's gaze.

At that, Kagome stepped from behind her lord, meeting his eyes pleadingly. "I will treat her, if you don't mind, Sesshoumaru. It won't take but a few minutes."

It was obvious her words had surprised Kanon, but Kagome's eyes were only for her Lord, and after a moment of thought, the inuyoukai agreed, though his expression as he turned his gaze on the injured female was stony.

"Very well. I will allow this. But make haste, Kagome, for we still must reach the village, and I would like to do so by this evening."

Instantly, Kagome was moving, grabbing her bag, she motioned for Shun, who was still holding Kanon up by her arm, to let her go so they could move into one of the chambers for privacy's sake. The female would, after all, have to partially disrobe. With a curt gesture, Sesshoumaru ordered his mother to follow them to make sure there was no treachery on the part of the inu female.

"Why is she not mated already?" Sesshoumaru asked Shun, his voice still showing his anger.

The older male sighed. "There is one of our young males that has shown interest in her, but she has so far not accepted his suit. I think, in the way of many young females, she wished for something different. Someone larger than life. You would definitely qualify on that score, Sesshoumaru-sama."

"Hn. Then perhaps this little episode has taught her a lesson, and she will now be more amenable to the young male's pursuit. There are no others for her to choose from, after all. It is either that, or become an old maid," he grunted, eying the cave entrance, obviously willing Kagome to come out. He wanted to get away from here – he had big plans for the next few days, and with the upset already today, he was only feeling the pull more strongly.

It was time. He could wait no longer. His instincts were screaming at him, and his more logical side was in total agreement. He would have her mated within a few days, he was not willing to wait any longer, and he knew that Kagome was also ready, virginal shyness and caution notwithstanding.

But there would be no more foolishness such as what had happened today, and no more waiting.

With a glance at his brother, Sesshoumaru turned to his mother as she and Kagome finally exited the cave and asked, "You will be staying here for a time?"

She considered him for a moment, then nodded. "Yes. I will be here for a while." Left unsaid were her reasons, though they didn't need to be spoken of, as all there were quite aware of what they were.

Without further ado, he reached out for Kagome's arm, and pulling her gently into his side, formed his cloud beneath his feet and lifted into the air, Inuyasha following on Ah-Uhn.

Looking down, Inuyasha watched the group of inuyoukai as they fell away beneath him, and then sighed, looking forward once more.

He was definitely happy to be returning to his home, and anyone could see it.

But that still didn't stop the momentary glance he sent Kagome once she and his brother were airborne – a glance full of regret that he hadn't been the one for her. Regret that he had to let her go... since she would so far outlive him, and only his brother could keep her from being alone throughout all those years.

It still hurt, and it always would, despite his fondness for his wife. But he could console himself with the fact that she was happy, and always would be.

He sighed, watching them interact from behind, knowing from his brother's scent and mannerisms that she would be his within days, and was pretty positive that he would be asked to watch over Rin and Jaken while he took her off alone.

_Keh. As long as he makes her happy, it don't matter how I feel. She'll always have a part of my heart, and because of that, I want what's best for her – and that ain't me. And with the way he treats her... she won't want for anything. He'll take care of her, and that's all a person could ask._

Kagome glanced up at her Lord's face as they flew, warm and wrapped in mokomoko as the cooler air at their height was a bit too cool for her. She took note of the faint signs of his displeasure – the slight frown he bore, and the little bit of tension in his muscles.

"What's wrong?" she asked softly, cuddling into him just a little more.

His jaw tightened for a moment, and then he asked, "What was said between you when you went into the cavern to treat her?"

A little confused, she frowned up at him. "Umm... nothing, why?"

He flicked a disbelieving glance down at her, gold flashing for a second before he lifted his gaze back to the horizon. "You wish me to believe that not one word was spoken as you treated her?"

She rolled her eyes inwardly. "No, Sesshoumaru, all I meant was that nothing of importance was said. She was merely confused as to why I would volunteer to treat the one who had attacked me. I told her that it was because mistakes happen, but that doesn't mean a person should be left to suffer, and since there was no one else that could help her heal from those burns, I would not be able to live with myself if I did nothing to ease her pain." She shrugged. "I don't think she really understood... but give her time. She's young. She'll figure it out."

"Hn. Still... you cannot always go around healing those you fight, Kagome. Like that dragon."

Her scent changed then, to sadness mixed with understanding. "I know. I can't save everyone. But I can be grateful for those I am able to, and with your gift, maybe I can save more of those who are deserving." She met his gaze, hers warm and caressing. "That was the best gift ever, Sesshoumaru, and I'll cherish it forever."

Pleased, he let a bit of a soft look heat his eyes. "That is something we have yet to do. It needs a sheath."

She nodded, but didn't break his gaze, and after a moment, he prompted her – it was obvious she had something to say, though she didn't know how to say it.

"This courting thing," she began, her cheeks slowly heating, to his great interest, "how long does it go on?"

_So her mind is also on progressing to the next step. That is very good..._

His eyes smiled at her. "Only as long as you desire it to. The only necessary steps have already been completed."

She looked down, her fingers fidgeting beneath the fur she was covered in. "Oh. And... and how long do you intend for it to continue?" she asked, her voice very hesitant and soft.

"That depends on you, Kagome. Do you wish to extend the courting further?" He enjoyed watching as she began to squirm uncomfortably, obviously wanting to get it out, but just as obviously embarrassed.

"N-no..." she said slowly. "I really don't think there's a need to, do you?"

"Are you saying that you are ready?" he asked softly. He waited almost breathlessly for her answer, and when she nodded, blushing even more, he sighed deeply, running a gentle finger down one hot cheek.

"I had thought you were ready, and was going to speak to you of this very subject tonight. But since you have already broached the topic, I will simply speak to Inuyasha and have him watch over the pack so we may go into seclusion," he said after a moment, only to see her nod again. Apparently, her embarrassment had her unable to talk, and he could only chuckle at her inwardly.

At the same time, he was pleased, and he now had his answer.

It was, indeed, time, and she was more than ready.

His body tightened in excitement.

_Soon, _he crooned inwardly to his flaring instincts.

_Soon, she will be mine, undoubtedly..._

_And eternally._

~oOo~

A/N: Sorry for the delay on chapters, and reviews – I'm dealing with a bunch of RL issues right now, and my regular internet is also down. Because I live in a little town with nothing in it, we only have one internet provider, and so are stuck with crappy service. They cannot get out to my house to replace their defective router until next week, and though I have Verizon Mifi, I can only do so much with that before I go over my limit, and then my bill starts jumping all over the place. Since I already pay Verizon three hundred bucks a dang month, I can't afford to go over.

At any rate, here's the next chapter, and we begin the countdown... there's literally only a few chapters left in this story.

Amber


	60. To Bind the Western Lord

**To Bind The Western Lord**

**Part I**

Disclaimer: I do not own the characters of Inuyasha.

~oOo~

Despite all her time with the inuyoukai lord, she was quite surprised at how quickly she found herself alone with him and bound for places unknown – without the rest of the pack. She should have been used to the way he always moved out swiftly once a course of action had been chosen.

Her mind shot back to the look in Inuyasha's eyes as she'd leaned into Sesshoumaru's arms as they'd taken to the air, and she sighed faintly, the past rising in her eyes for just a moment as she remembered back to her first days here, and the love she'd carried for him.

She still did love him, and she always would, but it was simply in a different manner than she had once thought it was. And as he'd pointed out, she would outlive him by a great margin – but not Sesshoumaru. He would always be able to be by her side, and that was why Inuyasha had relinquished his own place there to his brother... because one day, he would have to do so anyway when death came for him – he wouldn't have any choice. And at least this way, he knew she was taken care of and not left alone.

For someone like her, that would be a fate worse than death in any form. He could never knowingly do that to her...

Because he loved her.

After a moment, though, she put all that away and looked up at the one she was about to pledge her life to – and began to wonder. Exactly what was going to happen? He'd never said anything about what would happen after the courting was done. Was it just consummation? She flushed a bit at the thought. Was he simply taking her away for privacy's sake, or was there an actual destination in mind?

Her curiosity got the better of her, and as she ran her eyes over his form, his hair and clothing ruffling gently in the breeze of their passage, she broke the silence that had fallen between them.

"Where are we going?" she asked softly, knowing he would hear her.

He didn't answer right away, and Kagome, watching his hair flutter in the wind with mesmerized eyes, for a few moments forgot she'd even asked anything. But then his voice broke through her preoccupation with the gorgeous strands of silver flashing brightly in the waning light.

"There is a place," he said slowly, turning his face down to look at her with eyes more intense than she'd ever seen them. "It is where all the ruling inuyoukai of the West go to bind their females." He hesitated for a moment, running his eyes over her fascinated face. "It is an integral part of the Western Lands."

Kagome blinked, a little confused and not quite sure what he was meaning, but willing to trust him anyway. She'd be finding out soon enough, at any rate. "Um... okay."

Reaching up to flick a length of hair over his shoulder, he inclined his head, once more looking in the direction they were heading. "Remember... much of what the West truly is is hidden from everyone. For my line, taking a mate is... more important than just choosing someone to bear our young. Remember Bokuseno, and the heart of my lands. For those who are born to my lineage, taking a mate is one of the most important things we will do in our time as rulers, because our choice also effects the future so deeply. We are very careful about who we choose."

"... okay..." she said again, thinking that over, then looked up as he spoke again.

"That makes the mating itself special and much more than just a consummation." He fell silent for a moment, and then finished, "You will see when we get there."

She nodded, and silence once again fell between them, though it was a comfortable silence. Surprisingly, she didn't feel awkward or embarrassed about what they were about to do, just a little shy, and instead of spending her time worrying about the coming events, her thoughts fell to her family and what the future would hold instead as she waited patiently to arrive and see what he meant with his explanations.

It soon became clear that he was taking her back to the heart of the West; as they approached the place that they'd entered Bokuseno's glade from before, Kagome hoped like hell that he wasn't talking about mating in front of the tree demon. She didn't think she could stand that.

Still, not wanting to make a fool of herself, she said nothing and instead simply followed him quietly as he led her through the passage to Bokuseno. Once they arrived, he strode to the tree and waited.

Kagome held back, staying behind him as they waited for whatever it was that was supposed to happen. She was not surprised when the tree shook and his face appeared in the aged bark.

"So... Sesshoumaru. Is it then time?" he asked, his calm expression belying his light-filled aura of peace and happiness.

"It is. This one has returned with his chosen and is ready to bond with her."

"And you, little one?" Bokuseno asked, his attention shifting to her. "Are you also ready to be bonded to Sesshoumaru? Remember – this bond can never be reversed, so answer carefully."

Kagome smiled gently at his exhortation. "I don't need to think about it, Bokuseno-sama. I am ready, and have been for some time."

"Very well then." The great tree rustled, and then a wind picked up in the glade as Bokuseno began to glow. There came a loud crack, and then Kagome watched in awe as the tree before them split in two, both sides opening as though he were little more than a door. Stunned, she peeked from behind Sesshoumaru as the glow began to fade just a little, and was silenced by the sight before her. Inside Bokuseno lay stairs, descending into the ground, the same glow coming from the walls of the staircase as from Bokuseno, only not as bright.

When the trembling and rustling faded in the glen, Sesshoumaru glanced down at her over his shoulder with an amused look in his eyes at her wide-eyed wonder, and offering her his hand, said, "Come, my little queen."

She flushed at his words, a small, shy smile lighting her eyes as she put her little hand into his much bigger one, and without further ado, Sesshoumaru led her into the revealed portal, and carefully began moving down the wooden staircase.

As they both stepped inside, the tree shook heavily once again, and Kagome glanced over her shoulder and caught a glimpse of the portal closing behind them, even as they turned out of its sight down the spiraling steps. She was surprised to see that at a certain point, the wood of the steps became stone, instead, seamlessly formed together as though all one piece, wood and stone. That same soft glow followed them as they descended, and it seemed that they continued down for some time to the astonished girl.

She felt no fear, however, as Sesshoumaru moved forward calmly, and simply turned and craned her neck to look around so as not to miss anything.

After a while the spiraling staircase ended, and the stone walls opened up into a small chamber of rock glowing many different hues in the soft light. It was beautiful, and she gasped lightly as her eyes took it all in. It was like being inside a great diamond, the light refracting and sparkling over every facet of the jeweled chamber. She'd never even imagined anything like it.

"Is this where you are bringing me?" she asked breathlessly, her voice echoing strangely in the chamber and actually making it flash and sparkle more.

Sesshoumaru looked down at her, his eyes watchful. "Not quite. This is just the entryway, if you will, into the rest of the system."

Her eyes snapped back to his, taking in his solemnity, and she nodded quietly. "Okay."

Pleased with her understanding and her willingness to follow him, he let his eyes do the talking, and then after a moment, he moved forward into the next chamber, her hand still held in his.

All light and life disappeared so fast that Kagome didn't even have a chance to panic; before she could even take in and process the fact that she couldn't see and could no longer feel Sesshoumaru's hand holding her own, a voice came, echoing in the dark and swelling all around her.

"He does not really want you. Not truly. He will tire of you after a short time and cast you aside. You should leave here, leave him before he leaves you, little girl," the voice said, an insidious whisper wrapped in a roar of sound.

At first, the words being spoken hurt – because she truly felt that she was not worthy of someone of Sesshoumaru's magnificence, of his perfection. She was so marred and human, and he was high and puissant and like a star in the sky – to be loved and adored and dreamed of – but never touched.

But after a moment, it came to her that she didn't really believe the words when she thought about it. Not because she thought she was worthy – but because she trusted the daiyoukai with all her heart. She knew that he never said what he didn't mean. And he had said that he wanted her as his own. No matter how she saw herself, he didn't seem to see the same, and because she trusted in him so deeply, she was able to throw off the words being spoken.

"You lie! Sesshoumaru would never do that!" she shouted, still blinded to her whereabouts. "You don't know him if you could even suggest such a thing," she finished more slowly.

"So you think you are worthy of him, little _human_?" the voice spat, a sick amusement in its voice. "You are worth so much that you could dazzle him? You trust in your hold over him so much, do you?"

"No," she said softly. "But I trust in him. And you cannot shake that."

"Oh, really?" the voice said just as softly. "He will simply kill you when he has had enough of you. After all, it isn't like he hasn't tried before, ne? It would not be any hardship for him to try again. And this is who you would entrust yourself to? Fool."

Kagome growled into the darkness. "Say what you will – I do not, and I _will _not believe you. If you have nothing else of interest to say, then just go away," she snapped, beginning to get angry.

The return of light and sensation, the feel of the inuyoukai holding her hand came back as fast as it had disappeared, shocking her and hurting her eyes for one long moment, and she shook her head, suddenly uncertain. Had that all really happened? They were both in between one step and the next, and Sesshoumaru didn't seem to realize anything had happened at all.

Anxious now, she pressed closer to him, shivering. Just what was up with this place?

She couldn't help the surprised inhale at the sight of the next chamber they found themselves in. It was just like the first, except smaller, though this one was like being inside an emerald, instead. It was so verdant, so beautiful, and Kagome couldn't help wondering just where they really were.

_It's beautiful... so green. But it's the color of envy, of jealousy, too. Just like that voice was trying to make me feel. Jealous and mistrustful. Maybe it was a test?_

Indeed, it seemed to be, because Sesshoumaru seemed to be very glad she was still behind him – almost as though he had wondered...

"Sesshoumaru? What is this place, really?" she asked slowly, her eyes meeting his. He didn't say a word, but the look in his eyes... yes, that had indeed been a test – and she had apparently passed it.

She sighed, but could understand. He was the Lord of this realm, after all, and she should have realized something like this might happen – just from what had happened when she had first met Bokuseno and realized that there was more to the words, the heart of the west, than just a description.

"We can go on, Sesshoumaru, it's okay," she said, her eyes meeting his fearlessly. His smiled at her in return as they moved through the chamber and into the next one.

She almost flinched, waiting for something like what had happened last time, only this time, nothing happened. They moved into the chamber unchallenged, and this time, Kagome couldn't stop the awed gasp as she stopped and turned this way and that, craning to see every part of the chamber.

This one was deep crimson – like a ruby, and it beat, like a heart. And that was when she understood – this was the heart, the true heart, of the Western Lands. In the center of the chamber stood what looked like a slender fountain, about waist height, and it was this that Sesshoumaru led her over to. She looked at him questioningly as she took note of the small dagger that lay on one side of it.

After a moment, he met her gaze. "When I became a certain age, my sire brought me here as his had before him. It was here that I was bonded to the Western Lands." His gaze flicked to the dagger, and then back up to her own as he seemed to hesitate, but then he finished slowly, "It is also here that you must also be bonded to the lands. You must prove your trust by allowing me to take some of your blood, without fear that I shall truly harm you." He picked up the dagger. "Can you do this?" he asked almost formally.

Kagome met his gaze fearlessly; nevertheless, she didn't answer right away. She just looked at him, wanting to see what he thought she would do. She had already proved that she trusted him – but did he trust her? _Did_ he think she might turn away and deny him? And that was when she realized that was exactly what this was. It was a test of _his_ trust in _her._

He held her gaze for endless seeming moments, and then without further ado picked up her hand and turned it over to expose her wrist, and with nary a word to her, sliced quickly across and turned her wrist over to allow her blood to drip into the fountain. As her blood hit the crystal, a pulse of energy came from it that changed the beat of the chamber slightly; it came to her that the pulse was adapting to the addition of her blood.

"That's why this chamber is so deep a red, isn't it?"

She didn't have to elaborate, Sesshoumaru knew what she was asking, and he nodded. "Yes. The lifeblood of every Lord, and of every Lady is added to the matrix. As the beat changed when your blood was added, it adapted to your life's fluid... bonding you permanently to the land as you will soon be bonded to me."

A smile just touched her lips as her eyes dropped to the fountain just as Sesshoumaru turned her wrist back over and told her softly that she could heal the little wound. "You trusted me..." she said, trailing off as she looked back up at him. "That I meant it when I accepted you. You trusted my words."

He shook his head. "No." He set the dagger down and then placed his hand over her heart. "I trusted this."

She beamed at him. "So... is there anything else?"

His eyes gleamed mischievously. "Of course there is... you are bonded to the land, but you are not bonded to me, yet. And do you know how I will bond you to me, Ka-go-me?" he asked, his voice turning sensual and dropping into a deeper register.

Mesmerized, all she could do was stare at him, not even noticing as a doorway appeared on the far side from where they had entered that had not been there previously.

She didn't so much as squeak as he pulled her gently towards it.

~oOo~

A/N: Well, the first part of this is done, anyway. Next up... lemon time. (Damn, I hate writing lemons.) I know, I coulda just had done with it and just had them jump in the sack, but for some reason, I couldn't let well enough alone and had to add something else to it. So here's to that something else. Now on with the rest of the story.

Amber


	61. The Bond of the Flesh

**The Bond of the Flesh**

Disclaimer: I do not own the characters of Inuyasha.

~oOo~

Kagome had no idea what to expect as they stepped into the next chamber – but what she found certainly wasn't it. The chamber was small, intimate, and glowed softly with a gentle yellow light – like candlelight. It emitted a feeling of comfort, of welcome, and of sensuality, as well, although she had no idea how a chamber made of rock could do that.

Nonetheless, she felt her own native desire for Sesshoumaru swell, as though her inhibitions and virginal fears had disappeared, and a faint sweat broke out on her skin as she looked at the stiffening figure of her soon-to-be mate ahead of her.

Apparently, he was also affected, as, when he turned to face her, she could tell that his figure hadn't been the only thing that stiffened. Instead of being embarrassed, she flushed with desire, instead.

Ripping her eyes away from him after a moment, she continued her perusal of the room. Beneath her feet was not rock, but a soft, fine white sand that cushioned and caressed her feet, and without even thinking about it, she kicked her slippers off and sighed as the sand formed to her feet and gently warmed them.

Sesshoumaru smiled at her slightly, and moved to the side as her searching eyes took in what had been hidden behind him. The center of the room had a shallow depression in the sand, and what looked to be the softest furs she'd ever seen. Suddenly needing to feel them, to see for herself if they were truly that soft, she moved forward and sank to her knees next to them, running her fingers over the piles of fur.

She shivered at the first touch – they were softer than anything she'd ever felt, except for mokomoko, like warm silk of the highest quality caressing her fingers. They looked as though they would make you hot with their thickness, but instead, with the cool temperature of the cave, they felt wonderful, and she pulled away and looked up at Sesshoumaru who had followed her and knelt at her side as she had inspected the furs.

After a moment, he gestured to the far side of the cave at the back, near another doorway to a tansu, and said, "That chest contains comfortable robes for you to change into, and that door leads to a spring, to freshen yourself up. I will await your return here."

She met his eyes and held his gaze for several seconds, unable to look away, and then nodded, and went to the chest to look through what it contained.

Various silks of a fineness to almost be see through met her eyes, and she smiled suddenly in pleasure; searching through the many folded garments in the chest, she finally found one that she liked and pulled it gently from the chest.

White, it was anything but plain, as its color would imply. Small gems had been sewed into it, so that it flashed and sparkled as it moved in the light, and she knew that he would enjoy the picture she would make in such a garment. Closing the lid of the tansu, she stood, and careful to not let him catch a glimpse of her choice, she glanced over her shoulder and smiled at him.

"I won't be too long," she said softly; this room did not encourage loud sounds – they were not needed. It was a soft, quiet, _seductive_ room. She liked it.

Sesshoumaru inclined his head as she turned and moved out of sight into the other room, and he moved across to the other side to open another tansu that sat against a different wall. Opening it, he searched through it until he found a garment he approved of – a plain, black silk yukata that reached to mid-thigh and was lighter than air as he disrobed and donned the garment. He was surprised at how it caressed his flesh, making him so sensitive to the lightest brush of it against his skin.

He shouldn't have been surprised, though, for that was the purpose of this chamber – to heighten the sensuality between the couple to such a degree that their first time together would be something that neither would ever forget.

Laying back against the white silky furs, he stretched and practically purred at the feel of it touching the skin of his legs as he fingered the fur; it was as soft and silky as the fur of his pelt. He knew that after this day, Kagome would have a very hard time keeping her hands from his pelt, for indeed, it would be a reminder to this day of their first joining.

He couldn't help but appreciate the feeling of reverence and subtle passion that the cave gave off, for it only echoed his own feelings about the girl who was about to become his mate. It was then that he realized that the cave simply picked up on the feelings that were already there between the pair and augmented them. He resolved to pay close attention to those feelings so that he could be allowed to actually feel what Kagome felt for him.

When she stepped out of the other room, he almost swallowed his tongue. She was... perfect.

Dark hair flowed down her back, contrasting beautifully with the sheer white peignoir she was wearing. Gems sparkled here and there in the folds of the garment, the whole effect highlighting her innocent sensuality in such a manner that he couldn't take his eyes off her. He held out a hand to her, and she came, shyly taking his hand and allowing him to pull her to him.

As she settled against the furs, her eyes widened and then closed in innocent enjoyment of the feel of the soft fur against her skin. But when she opened her eyes again, they were once more pinned to him, and he smiled inwardly as he allowed her to look her fill. He could almost feel the path her eyes followed as though she were actually touching him, and there was no mistaking the feeling of awed reverence that came through, then. He almost purred at the feel of her emotions, because they echoed his own towards her so closely.

"You look beautiful," he said softly, running his hand over her shoulder to take in the feel of the cool silk that covered her warm skin. "But then, you always do."

Kagome shook her head slightly, not understanding how he could see her so, but not about to argue with him. She simply watched him, wide-eyed at how the black silk framed his fair beauty and highlighted it until she was practically stunned. She had never seen anything like him, in her world _or_ his. Sesshoumaru was the penultimate youkai – in power, and in body, and especially in looks. There was nothing else like him anywhere, and Kagome was completely certain there never would be, either.

She was pretty sure there was no female of any race that would truly be his equal, and that, funny enough, made her feel better about his desire for her; since no one was really good enough, it might as well be her that had him as anyone else.

Always, she had known he was beautiful. But it was rather hard to see much of his body through his clothes and all that armor. Now, wearing nothing but a rather short yukata that didn't manage to actually cover that much, she was able to run her eyes over him and see what she had not until this very moment, and all she could be was glad that his clothes hid him as much as they did, or she'd be beating the females off of him with a stick.

Tall, as she already known, he was broad of shoulder and had a firm, nicely defined chest that, while sharply delineated, was not overly muscled as those humans that tried to show off by weightlifting were. She'd always hated that bulging muscle look; and was totally aware that even though Sesshoumaru did not look that way, he was a million times stronger than any of them were and could outperform even the strongest human to ever live.

Such strength, at least to her, was spellbinding.

His abdomen was flat and sharply defined, and his legs long and beautifully formed. The one thing the overlapping robe hid was his manhood, though it defined it lovingly, and blushing, she was glad of that – she didn't want to be caught out ogling his private areas. It was bad enough she was ogling the rest of him.

Not that it was not being returned one hundred percent; Sesshoumaru was eyeing her just as intently, though she was pretty sure he wouldn't mind seeing her secret places completely uncovered at all. He proved her correct when he began fiddling with the ties holding the garment in place.

Leaning down, he whispered, "As fetching as this little bit of seduction is on you, Kagome, my love, I believe it would be even more fetching off of you." He watched as she flushed as the robe fell open, catching on her breasts and revealing a thin swathe of flesh that led straight down to her neatly groomed thatch of black curls. She suddenly felt heat prick her skin at the look in his eyes as he trailed one elegantly clawed finger softly down that revealed path.

She raised heavy lidded eyes to meet his own hazy gaze, beginning to breathe deeper as he leaned over her and guided her onto her back. Once she lay before him, he swept the edges of the robe off her body to lie against the fur, completely opening her to his gaze. She blushed, though she didn't move, allowing him to look his fill. Her heart began to beat faster at the open desire that simply flooded his eyes and was only amplified by the cave.

"So beautiful," he said softly, meeting her gaze. She gasped almost silently as she took in his molten gold eyes – they were dilated so much that only a thin ring of gold still showed, the rest a dark amber that trapped her thoroughly.

"I could stare into your eyes forever, and never miss the rest of the world," she said, then, one finger gently trailing along the skin of his cheek, not even realizing she was speaking her thoughts aloud until he responded.

"As I could you, as well, Kagome." Still staring heatedly into her eyes, he closed the distance between them and gently touched his lips to hers, parting his lips to take her bottom one between them and shower it with tender affection. And when he pressed for her to open to him, she didn't hesitate, welcoming him in with shy ardor.

Never in all his days had he ever felt such intensity, such need as he did then with her eyes melting into his as he tasted every inch of her sweet mouth, running the tip of his tongue over the roof of her mouth in a hot caress as she shuddered beneath him. Finally pulling away when both were about ready to pass out from oxygen deprivation, he still refused to look away from her, the sheer intimacy so overwhelming that the cave literally thrummed with the passion building between the two.

_Is this what my father felt for Izayoi? It must be, for I know that just as he did, I would do almost anything to have her to myself. Truly, I was a blind fool to doubt father's words. I could never give myself to another now that I have known what it is to touch one who stirs such passion in my soul._

Leaning back down, this time he allowed his eyes to close as he turned all of his senses on her. Her scent, the way she tasted and sounded, all of it burned into his mind's eye as he kissed his way across her cheek to her delicately molded ear and nipped the lobe, enjoying the most delicious gasp that was forced from her throat at the feel of it. Smiling, eyes still closed, he moved down, nipping and kissing his way across her neck to her rapidly beating pulse. When he arrived, he bit down, gently, just enough for her to feel it, and sucked at the slightly salty yet sweet flesh of his beautiful Kagome.

_If Inuyasha had any idea of what he was giving up, he would have instead fought me to the death for her rather than let her go, _he thought almost feverishly as he trailed kisses down to her collarbone and bit into it just as gently.

Kagome's mind spiraled down a sweet path to a place of pleasure where thoughts no longer existed.

~oOo~

Just over two thousand words edited for content due to ratings restrictions.

~oOo~

Just a little more... _Oh, gods, please, _she begged silently, not able to voice anything anymore, almost feeling as though her body were about to shut down, unable to tolerate what he was doing to her any longer. _Just a little more, oh, gods... _"There!" she tried to yell, though it only came out a breathless whisper, her body tightening unbearably as she finally reached the summit and was pushed over the edge. Unable to process the extreme pleasure that was being dumped through her system, she passed out, sight blurring around the edges and then going black as wave after wave of ecstasy washed through her body and pulled her under.

Sesshoumaru was in no better shape, nothing in his life having ever prepared him for the tightness of her clenching body around him. Nothing his own great strength could even generate could ever be so tight, and he actually found himself unable to move from within her as her muscles held him in place, buried to the hilt and nudging her deepest point as he also released.

Neither noticed as the chamber echoed that pulsing pleasure, actually beating in time with the waves flowing through their bodies. But the lands did, for as their pleasure raged through them, the energy that was produced was literally sucked away by the cave and sent through veins within the walls straight to the lands above them, refreshing the energy levels of the living earth and regenerating the protective spells placed around the Western boundaries. Those protective spells were why beings like Naraku could not prosper in the West, and why dangerous beings always seemed to stay away from the lands claimed by the Inu Lords.

Very few realized that the energy produced in a coupling, especially the first, was extremely potent, and very powerful. That is what this cave took advantage of, siphoning the energy produced when the Lord mated his chosen female to replenish the energies of the lands, and in return allowing them to actually feel each others emotions – a gift that was not to be taken lightly. It allowed each part of the pairing to know beyond a shadow of a doubt exactly what the other felt towards them, and in Kagome's case, was an extra blessing, because Sesshoumaru was not a very vocal person with his emotions. Sure, he showed how much he cared every day, but everyone liked to actually hear it once in a while. This gift that the cave gave her, allowed her to actually _experience_ his emotions for her, and she wallowed in the waves of love and adoration that washed over her as she woke from her brush with the petite morte... the little death.

Sesshoumaru was no less immune to the effects of the cave, his entire being thrumming with the worship that his new mate felt for him. He could feel every nuance of her emotions, and it was something that he would never forget, a precious gift that would be a cherished memory for the rest of his life.

That was the truth of the Lords of the West and their bond with the land; it was a symbiotic relationship, one that made both the land and the Lord stronger than they each would be alone.

When drought and cataclysm laid waste to the islands, the West was spared. Ever verdant and green with life, the West would remain untouched by disaster as long as a Lord stood guard over it.

And it all began in this one small cave – with the energy produced by the Lord joining with his female.

There was another blessing that the cave gave to the Lord and his chosen... the next heir was always conceived within its confines, and the mark that the female bore on her forehead as proof of who she belonged to was also born by the heir, though that mark was not always on his forehead. Sesshoumaru indeed bore his mark on his forehead, but his sire had carried it on his shoulder, instead. The mark was simple, and denoted the position of the moon when the mating took place and the heir was conceived.

Thus, as Sesshoumaru came down from his extended orgasm, he brushed Kagome's bangs from her skin with tender fingers, and actually smiled when he took in the waning quarter moon on her forehead – opposite of his mark, which was the waxing quarter moon.

She met his gaze with still dazed eyes, and smiled uncertainly, not sure what that look was for.

"I did not think to explain everything about our mating, my love. You now carry a marking on your forehead like to mine, only opposite," he said.

"Why?" she asked.

"It denotes the position of the moon when the mating took place. Also..." here, he paused, looking a little uncertain, though as she nudged him, he continued, "I did not remember to tell you that the next heir is always conceived in this cave during the first mating, and he will carry the same mark upon his forehead as you do."

Kagome blinked several times, not sure what to think about what she'd just been told. "I'm already... pregnant?" she asked, surprised.

He inclined his head as he looked down at her sweet face. "Aa. Does that upset you?"

She shook her head. "No, why would it? I am well aware of the consequences of what we just did; after all, it's not called procreation for nothing," she replied wryly, smiling at him.

"Hn. Still, I apologize for not thinking to tell you of this before so you would be prepared."

Nudging him with her shoulder, she got him to shift onto his back, and she turned to lay her head on his chest, sighing in contentment as he wrapped a warm arm around her. "It's okay," she said softly, already feeling sleepy at the sheer amount of energy that had been sucked from her. "We don't have to leave right now, do we?" she asked. "Because I'm really tired and don't want to move."

A chuckle rumbled through his chest. "No, Kagome, we don't have to leave until we are ready to. Sleep. When you wake, we will bathe – it will help any residual soreness, as well."

She nodded against his skin, eyes already closed. She yawned heavily and then said, "Okay."

He could tell that she was already half asleep, and a quiet smile crossed his face as he stared pensively at the ceiling of the cave.

So much had happened in the relatively short time that he'd known the girl now curled up asleep at his side – that was also carrying his child. If someone had dared to tell him such was his fate a mere four years ago he would have killed them, and yet... here he was, and he was more content than he'd ever been in his entire life.

He glanced down at her sweetly sleeping face, and could not now imagine being without her.

As they lay there, both relaxed and happy, one asleep and one falling into sleep behind her, the cave thrummed warmly around them, and somewhere in a far away realm a great Dog General smiled, pleased that both his sons were now happy.

And it was all because of this one girl... Kagome. Truly, she was a miracle that had been sent to the sons of the Taisho to heal and repair the damage that life had done.

The gods had finally answered the General's prayers.

~oOo~

A/N: I'm sorry that the lemon had to be cut out in such a manner, but that's ff for you. If you want to read the lemon, you'll have to go to my Dokuga account. I am known under the same penname as here, kanna37, so you can do a very quick author search and find me there if you so choose to do so. I honestly wish this horsesh*t wasn't necessary, having to cut up chapters because of citrus, but I can't do anything about it except sign the current petition for ff to add an MA rating, which I did. Until they add an MA rating, though, you'll have to read my citrus on Dokuga or Deviantart, which is also under the kanna37 moniker.

Amber


	62. The Only True Conquest

**The Only True Conquest**

Disclaimer: I do not own the characters of Inuyasha.

~oOo~

Feeling warmer, safer, and more contented than she ever had before, Kagome woke slowly, blinking in the gentle light as she took in her surroundings – and just what was making her so content.

And what was making that growly sort of purring sound, as well.

It only took a moment for the circumstances of the night before to be remembered, and then, blushing just a little, she looked over her shoulder at the male that had her spooned comfortably into his body.

She wasn't surprised to find him awake and watching her.

"Good morning," she whispered, holding his steady gaze with her still sleep-hazed blue eyes.

"Good morning," he returned gravely, searching her gaze for her thoughts. He relaxed minutely at the contentment that shone in the blue depths. "How do you feel?"

Listening as her body weighed in, she sighed. "A bit sore, actually. But not too bad. I think if I move around for a little while, I'll be okay."

Sesshoumaru hugged her tightly for a moment, and then disengaged from their spooned position, rolling easily to his feet to offer her a hand. "I have a better idea," he said. "A soak in the hot water in the other room will soothe the ache away."

Taking his hand, a little shyly as he was still nude, as was she, she allowed him to pull her to her feet. Looking up at him and refusing to drop her eyes below his chest as her cheeks glowed a charming rose color, she followed his amused figure into the room the spring was in. A thought occurred to her as they entered the room, and she smiled.

"Sesshoumaru?"

He glanced back at her. "Yes?"

"Could I... could I bathe you?" she asked breathlessly. "Like before, when we were at that other spring?"

Knowing exactly what she was talking about, he nodded. "If you wish." Last time, he'd had to stop her, because her hands on his flesh had caused him to respond a bit too enthusiastically, and it wasn't the time or the place for them to mate. Now, however, they already were, so if his libido surged while she bathed him, oh, well – he could easily take care of the problem.

However, they couldn't take too long – he was already feeling the biting pangs of hunger, and he knew she would also before long. Still, they had a little time.

He climbed into the spring and lowered himself into the steamy water, an unnoticeable sigh escaping his lips. He couldn't deny that the water felt very good, indeed. Watching Kagome prepare her bathing items and lay them out on one of the rocks surrounding the spring idly as he soaked, he had to force back a smile at her intent focus on her task. She was such a serious little woman when it came to certain things, and bathing was one of those things.

Once she had everything laid out to her satisfaction, she climbed into the water, avoiding his eyes and his chuckle that said he knew why she wasn't looking at him. "Come, my love, it is not as if I haven't seen you, is it? There is no need for such coy behavior."

Flushing more at being caught out in her still very shy manner, she just shook her head and said, "I can't help it, so don't tease me. It's not nice."

He actually laughed at that. "Ah. And I am supposed to be such a nice person, of course," he said teasingly.

That brought her eyes up as she narrowed them on him. "You are, and nothing you say will convince me otherwise," she shot back, her expression fierce, though with no real fire behind it.

"Come here, woman, and bathe me as you asked to do," he replied, amused, reflecting that she probably would always be an innocent in one way or another.

A smile lit her face as she nodded. "Yes," she said, gathering her shampoo and conditioner first. She had him move out into the water a little more so she could sit behind him to wash his hair. "Dunk and get all your hair wet," she instructed, and he did, staying down until the heavy silky length was completely soaked, then popping back up.

Kagome sighed happily as she gathered the thick length up and set it in her lap before pouring out a generous dollop of shampoo into her hand, and then rubbing it between both before beginning at the scalp and working the lather in.

The daiyoukai purred like a neko on a catnip high as she scrubbed his scalp, freely using her blunt nails on him. After a few minutes, she moved on, beginning to work the delicately scented lather into the rest of his length, to the inu's disappointment.

It took a bit of time, but she finally worked it all the way to the ends, and she told him to rinse, then come back so she could use the conditioner. He obeyed quietly, coming back up within a few moments, his hair now free of soap.

Again, she worked the conditioner into his hair starting from the scalp, and again, he purred. She figured that he would probably be asking her to wash his hair from here on out, not that she minded exactly, or anything.

After letting it set for a few minutes, during which time she continued to scratch at his scalp, she shook off the lulling doze that had claimed her and reluctantly had him duck, only this time she helped him rinse the conditioner out, as it was more difficult to rinse.

As he once more came back up, she had him move to sit where she had been, lifting his heavy locks and wringing most of the moisture from it just to make sure it was thoroughly clear of the conditioner. It was almost hard to tell, though, his hair now feeling so soft that, even wet, it slipped through her fingers like heavy silk.

Once she was finally convinced that it was clear of any hair products, she let it go to run down his back in a sheer, iridescent sheet, and stepped around him to go gather her body wash and poof. "I guess it's a good thing I bought this plain unscented stuff the last time I went shopping," she sighed, noting that there was only half of it left. She'd been using it sparingly, having taught herself how to make her own shampoo and soaps while still in her time so that she'd be able to do so – Sengoku Jidai or not, she wasn't about to go without soap.

She'd even found a recipe for handmade toothpaste, and though it didn't taste all that great, it got the job done, and she'd found that adding a bit of mint to it helped the taste a great deal. The one thing she'd practically bought the store out of was toothbrushes, which, if left in their original plastic packages, would last a very, very long time. Those were the one thing she really couldn't make on her own.

Dipping the poof in the water and then pouring out a small amount of soap onto it and rubbing together to lather it up, she smiled and moved back over to him and began gently scrubbing at the pale skin of her mate. Shoulders, neck, and arms soon found themselves covered in soft lather, and Sesshoumaru practically purred at the feel of her washing him – especially as she moved down, rubbing in smooth strokes across his chest.

It wasn't long before she reached his abdomen and the waterline, which, sitting right at his waist, put a halt to her motions as soon as she reached it. Blinking, as once again, grooming him had put her into a relaxed half doze, she sighed and looked up at a just as relaxed inuyoukai and smiled, a bit of a blush covering her skin as she realized just what she'd be looking at in a moment – and touching, as well. Remembering what had happened the last time she'd bathed him, and eyeing the hooded gaze pinned to her, she decided to wash his legs, first, leaving _that_ area for last. She could already tell they'd be having another round before they finally redressed and left the cave system.

Sesshoumaru made not a sound as she tapped a leg, simply lifting it up for her to wash, enjoying the thoroughness with which she bathed him. She didn't miss one piece of skin, not even that which lay between his toes, and he surmised that it was her bathing regimen, and the frequency with which she indulged it, that made her smell so good, and so unlike any human he'd ever seen. Even accounting for the vague smell of death which followed all humans, and only thickened with age, she still smelled nothing like any other human. In fact, she didn't smell like any living being he'd ever scented.

Finally finished with both legs, she stopped for a moment, gathering her courage, and then straightened determinedly. She could do this. It wasn't as if she hadn't become rather intimately acquainted with this particular part of him already – and was about to be reacquainted with it in a very short few minutes. Voice going husky at the thought, she said, "Stand up, please." She met his gaze as she spoke, her lower body tightening at the look in his eyes as he complied.

Her blush deepened as he did – he was fully aroused and unashamed of it as he stood and waited for her to wash him there. But she couldn't move, for a moment, this really being the first time she'd actually been this close and able to look.

He was long, about nine inches, and thick – her fingers would not meet were she to circle him with them. She was very surprised that he'd fit within her, but now she certainly knew why she'd felt full to bursting.

She'd never found a male's genitalia attractive – in fact, she'd always thought them kinda ugly. But Sesshoumaru's manhood echoed the unearthly beauty of its owner – looking at it made her weak in the knees. The most surprising part was that it bore smaller versions of his cheek crests on each side, with the natural curve bringing the ends to point right at his head. Flushed a deep rose by now, and unable to meet his eyes that had been pinned to her the entire time she'd studied him, she gingerly wrapped the small washcloth she'd picked up in place of the poof around him and began washing him, knowing that she was stimulating him by the needy whine he almost managed to squelch.

Hearing such a sound from him made a tiny moan slip from her throat, and suddenly, he disappeared from in front of her, dropping into the water and rinsing all traces of water away before he came back up behind her, so close she felt his skin slide all the way up her body as he stood to his full height. She almost fell, her knees weakening, and she was lucky he caught her, or she'd have been breathing in water.

Lifting her into his arms, he moved to the other side of the spring, setting her down against one of the smooth rocks bordering it, then brought her arms up to brace her. With not a word between them, she suddenly found herself full again as he surged into her, easily able to scent out that her body was quite ready for his possession. It made his heart pound to know that it took so little to excite her.

Kagome's eyes widened as he drove into her, her mouth dropping open as she gasped for air and with shock in equal measures, unable to catch her breath as he gave her no quarter, surging into her over and over, driving them both to spectacular finishes within a shockingly short amount of time.

She braced her arms against the rock as he slumped against her, his panting breaths against her back making her shiver. They stayed like that for several minutes, just enjoying the closeness, and then Sesshoumaru disengaged himself from her and gently pulled her back over to the other side to sit on the edge.

He bathed her quickly but thoroughly, gently manipulating her body until she was as clean as she could realistically get. Kagome was quiet as he did so, just enjoying his touch, then climbing out of the water when he motioned for her to get out and dry herself off. Once she was, he dressed her, and Kagome smiled softly at him once she was done.

Still no word was said as he dried and dressed himself quickly, hearing what she could not: her stomach was beginning to grumble, and it wouldn't be long before hunger's fangs were nipping at her. Normally, the newly mated couple would leave the system and go on a hunt together, but as Kagome was human, he would take her to the rest of the pack, and then go hunt for her. She would still be participating in the ritual, as she would be the one to prepare it.

It was different, but that didn't matter.

Watching as she gathered the rest of her possessions, he took in her scent, which was heavy and laden with new life, making something in him purr at the knowledge that she carried his progeny.

With one last look around, knowing she'd never see this place again, she sighed, then smiled and looked over at her new mate, who was watching her with hooded eyes, an enigmatic smile on his face. She cocked a questioning brow, but he did not answer her unspoken question, simply catching her hand and turning to lead her from the cavern, back through the system.

She balked a little when coming to the one that had thrown her into darkness and tested her, but it remained lit, and most importantly, quiet, as they passed through it, and before long, they were back on the staircase, heading for the open air.

Wondering how they would get Bokuseno to open for them once they reached the end of the staircase, she saw that it apparently wasn't necessary for them to do anything – it was already opening as they made the last turn, and Sesshoumaru led her right outside.

Taking in a deep breath of the fresh air in Bokuseno's glade, she smiled, feeling really good all of a sudden – though very hungry.

She paid no attention as the tree youkai spoke to her mate, and was surprised when Sesshoumaru addressed her. "Hmm?"

He shook his head, amused at her seeming absent-mindedness, although he knew why she was that way – her bond with the land was hitting her, her senses more open than they'd ever been. The health of the land resonated within her, making her feel happy.

"This will hold you over 'til we make it back to the pack and I can hunt for us," he said, extending his hand to her. She looked down to see him holding two mandarin oranges, and she smiled.

"Thank you," she said softly, and he nodded. She glanced at Bokuseno to see a smile on his aged face, and she bowed lightly. "Goodbye, Bokuseno-san," she said, just as her mate pulled her into him and took to the air, eager to get her back to the pack and go hunting – he could feel the need for rich, red meat fresh from the kill surge within him. She did not need to know that he would do most of his feeding during the hunt... he would make sure to leave room for whatever she would prepare.

Contentment settled inside him as she curled into his side, enjoying the view from her perch so high above the land as she munched on the oranges. Finally, he had something he'd never thought he would, never thought he'd want, and he was happier than he'd ever realized a being could be. In his earlier years, he'd thought that the satisfaction that conquest brought was the highest form of contentment one could find in this world.

He was pleased beyond measure to find that he'd been wrong as he inhaled deeply as several midnight strands blew against his chest, bringing her beautiful scent to him. For now he knew that what his father had told him was indeed, true...

The only conquest that ever mattered was the conquest of ones mate – that was the _true_ supreme conquest. Everything else was dust in the wind.

~oOo~

A/N: And there's that chapter. Almost done...! I would have written a more detailed lemon, but with the whole thing with ff, I just decided to write it this way, that way I didn't have to chop it all up. This should be just minor enough to be okay for an M rating.

Amber


	63. In His Father's Eyes

**In His Father's Eyes**

Disclaimer: I do not own the characters of Inuyasha.

~oOo~

Sesshoumaru lit the incense he'd bought especially for this purpose, and then did something he'd never, ever done before.

He knelt.

Before him was a small alter, which was where he placed the incense, and then he bowed his head and closed his eyes to pray.

Kagome stood back at the entrance of the shrine that had been built to honor his father atop the funeral pyre of the palace that his brother had been born in, and smiled just a little as she watched her mate of just barely a week kneel before the little alter at the front of the small, but elaborate shrine. She knew he was here to speak to his father, though she didn't know why, and so, after one last glance, she turned and left the building, walking back outside into the bright sunlight and smiling wider as she caught Rin and Shippo at play while Jaken sat under a nearby tree with Ah Uhn.

She would keep them busy out here as Sesshoumaru did what he needed to do inside.

As the lightly scented incense began to make the inside of the building a little smoky, Sesshoumaru could feel the presence of his sire, and bowed his head in respect to the being that he finally thought he understood. While he didn't agree still with the fact that he'd changed himself so much just to be with the hime Izayoi, he now at least understood what it was that had driven him to do so.

Love.

Not a word that Sesshoumaru was overly familiar with – he had only just begun to learn its meaning because of his new mate. But he owed his father an apology for the way he had behaved for so long – for his greed and love of power over all else.

It was that which was ultimately responsible for his father's death, and he could finally admit it. Had he stood by his alpha and helped him reach his hime and infant son, his father would not have died. But he hadn't; disgusted by what he saw as his sire's weakness, he had let him go to his death. His actions back then had been dishonorable in the extreme, and he cringed now with shame for them.

It was a decision that he would always now regret – he could have still had his father beside him in life had he not been a jealous, spoiled, and selfish child.

"I understand now, father, what you tried so hard to teach me. About pack, about life... about emotion." He still could not easily speak of his emotions – hundreds of years of denying them and ignoring them when they would try to gain his attention would not be broken in an instant, but eventually, he would get there. But for now... "Everything you said to me, all the lessons as I grew from a small pup to a headstrong adolescent... I picked which ones I felt were relevant to my chosen lifestyle and disregarded the rest. And I ask your forgiveness for that. Because you were right. Everything you tried to teach me – they were all building blocks, each lesson fitting into the next lesson as you built what _should_ have been my guide to the fullness of life, if I had only listened." _And I can only be thankful for those lessons, now, because though I tried to forget those I did not understand or agree with in my arrogance, they stayed with me, though buried deep, and all it took to begin to remember them was Kagome. _

He sighed, feeling his father's presence so strongly, and wished that he could truly be with them again. Alive, and larger than life as he'd always been. It reminded him of when he'd been little more than a pup, and how he'd looked with wide, trusting eyes to his sire to protect him from all harm. _When did I lose my faith in him? _he wondered. _Was it when he met Izayoi... or was it truly before that? When I let my first taste of power blind me to everything else? Yes... Izayoi was merely an excuse... _

"And you knew it, too, didn't you, father? You saw my eyes become blinded, more and more as I grew and became stronger. I became seduced by my own strength – and forgot that more strength lies in wisdom than in power. And yet... for all that I have done, you still tried to guide me, even after death. Even then, I did not listen. Not until you sent me Rin... not until you sent me Kagome. I can never thank you enough for the gift you gave a wayward and headstrong son in her, because she is truly my salvation. And now I can honestly say that I am proud to follow in your footsteps, father. I hope that someday I will prove worthy of all you have given me."

Nostalgia swept through him as he could almost feel his father's embrace, and it took him back to all the times his sire had protected him and held him after a scare, or made sure that any injury was given the best of all possible care. He almost wished he could return to the days when he was a small pup being sheltered by the great and terrible power that was his father, and inside, where no one would ever see, he wept for the fact that he would never be able to feel that again. That his own pups would not know their grandsire's greatness, and his love and care.

"You know, of course, that you are to be a grandfather. And I can only regret that my children will not know you. But I will strive to teach them as you taught me – and with Kagome as a mother, I daresay none of them will turn out like I did... at least, not as I was back then." He sighed, opening his eyes to watch the incense float through the building in lazy coils. "I know you will be glad to know that I have made my peace with Inuyasha. And I am sorry for my past actions towards him, for I know they caused you pain." _I just didn't want to share you. But it occurred to me as I have thought on my own pups to come... I will have more than one child with Kagome, and I will not love the second any more than the first. My jealousy was destructive, and served no purpose save to give me a reason to hate. _

It had been a difficult thing for him to come here and bare his heart in such a manner, even to his father, who he had truly, under all the jealousy and anger, loved. He was his sire, the one who had protected him and taught him and continued to try to teach him even from beyond the grave. But Sesshoumaru was still Sesshoumaru, and love his sire or not, he was still not comfortable opening himself so far to anyone.

He knew that his father understood that, because he had always understood. He could only hope that he would be so wise with his own children, though he had no doubts that Kagome would take him to task quite thoroughly were she to find him being less than he should be with them.

"All of this is to say that I'm sorry, father, for all of it, and I hope that you can forgive me. I know that you already have, because you have still tried to make me understand, have still given me what you knew would bring me... happiness... but I felt as though your sacrifices and wisdom should be acknowledged aloud, and that is truly why I am here."

He could feel his sire's approval surrounding him, and with a lighter heart than he'd had since his father's death, he stood once more, proud to know that he had finally proven himself in his father's eyes. With one last look around the building, he said, "Inuyasha and I will return yearly to pay our respects, father, and as my children are born, I will bring them, as well, so that you may know them. Until then..." he bowed towards the alter, and with that, he turned and made his way out of the building and back into the sunlight to see his mate and pack waiting for him with contented and trusting eyes.

_Yes... father was far wiser than I ever was, to understand what would truly make me happy, even when I did not. And it took a tiny human priestess to open my eyes to the fact that the path to Supreme Conquest was __not__ really what I desired to walk. All along, all I __really__ wanted is now standing before me and looking up at me with untarnished faith that I will take care of them, and guide them all in the way they should go._

_And I will, father... just as you did... _

_Just as you __still__ are._

~oOo~

A/N: We've finally come full circle, with the lessons that we've seen that his father tried to teach him finally being understood and accepted by Sesshoumaru. And now, all but for an epilogue that is to come, we are finished with this tale. I hope you all enjoyed the journey.

I know I haven't responded to all the reviews yet, and I'm sorry – it's just that there's so many, and I'm trying to work on finishing the story out for those who have been so patient. I figured you guys would rather me write the next chapter and post it rather than me spend most of the day answering reviews here and on Deviantart and Dokuga. Anyway, I still love all my reviews, and in fact, keep them. I have an entire folder of all my reviews for the last six months or so. So you guys really are important, even when I don't get the chance to answer every single review!

Amber


	64. Epilogue: Window on the West

**Epilogue: Windows on the West**

Disclaimer: I do not own the characters of Inuyasha.

~oOo~

With a deep sigh, Kagome knelt at the monument for her family, ready to say her final goodbyes.

Her brother, Souta, had finally passed on last week, and his funeral had been yesterday. It had been really hard for her to watch her family grow old and pass on, one by one – her grandfather, then her mother, then finally her brother.

Surprisingly, Souta had chosen to train as a priest and run the shrine after their mother had passed on, despite the fact that he'd sworn he wouldn't as a child. He'd married, and had one child, a son, who would now take over the care of the Sunset shrine. The only thing Kagome had been concerned about had been the well, and she'd sealed it, just to be safe, once she'd come back to her family through time.

Now that her brother was gone, she would be leaving the human dominated world, never to return, and that was why she was here in her family's graveyard plot – to say her final goodbyes to them.

Sesshoumaru had listened to her stories of her world, and its dangers and pollution, its lack of clean air and room to roam, and had decided that his lands, at least, would not fall to such a fate. Between he and Bokuseno, a spell had been developed – a spell of power that would take the Western Lands in their entirety and fling them into a new dimension – one with only one temporary tie to reality... for Kagome's sake.

He had known of her desire to see her family again, and so had left a sort of window open as a link to their world of origin so that she could. But in return, she had agreed that once the last member of her immediate family was gone, Sesshoumaru could then cut all ties to that world.

And now that time had come.

"Mama, Ji-chan... Souta," she said, tears running down her cheeks. "I've come to say my goodbyes. It's time for me to go, just as we talked about when you were all still with me. But though I won't ever be able to return to pay my respects to you here, you will always be in my heart, wherever I am. I still miss you guys... and mama, sometimes it's so hard – I really miss your arms when I'm tired or sad. And your oden." She smiled through her tears up at the male that had moved forward when she began crying and put a hand on her shoulder in support, and laid her own hand over his. Then she looked back down at the flowers she'd placed for her departed family. "But Sesshoumaru takes care of me, and he always holds me when I need it, so I will be okay. Tell Daddy that I love him and miss him, too." She bowed her head for a moment, her tears falling and hitting the ground, dampening the dry earth around the flowers. "Goodbye, mama. Goodbye ji-chan, goodbye, Souta. I love you always," she whispered, unable to speak any louder around the lump in her throat.

The hand on her shoulder tightened for a moment, as if he could feel her emotions, and then Sesshoumaru stepped back and tenderly helped his mate of five centuries to her feet. He knew this day was difficult for her, as he'd always known it would be once it became clear that she would outlive all others save him, including her family. But that was why they had each other and clung to their other half with an unbreakable grip – because in the end, they were all they, together, had, along with the family they'd created, though even parts of that had passed on, too.

Rin. She'd grown up to be such a beautiful woman, and Akitoki's son had noticed that one day when their paths had crossed. He'd made up many excuses to come to them and visit, and had wooed Rin with an open heart. When he finally became the Lord, he came to ask for her hand, and Rin, having spent enough time with the young man to know her own heart, had begged Sesshoumaru for his permission, which had been granted. Kagome couldn't help the amusement that had made her chuckle at the realization that she'd raised the girl who had become her schoolfriend Hojo's ancestress. It truly was a small world.

She and her Hojo Lord had lived long, happy lives, but eventually, they both grew old, and passed on within a day of each other, surrounded by their children and grandchildren – and Sesshoumaru and Kagome. Sesshoumaru had taken her death hard, in his way, closing himself off for a time to everyone but Kagome.

That was why he could be there for her, now, as she said goodbye to her family, as he'd said goodbye to his first child. Though she hadn't been his by blood, he'd cared for her as a father would, not even his own children loved any more than he'd loved the devoted little girl that had followed him faithfully for so many years. Though he'd never said it, Rin had known, and when he came to her on her deathbed and tried to get the words out through a throat tight with grief, she'd put a delicate and shaky hand up to his lips to stop him, shaking her head with tears in her eyes. She told him that she knew, that she'd always known, and that she loved him, too.

For a while after that, Kagome wasn't sure he would ever recover from her loss... she was, after all, the very first thing Sesshoumaru had loved after he'd turned from his father. She was what had begun his lessons in learning to love again, and that wasn't something Kagome would ever forget, because Rin was what had allowed her mate to open up to her and love her, as well.

Life inevitably moved on, though, and Kagome gave her amorous mate several children to fill up his life and his heart and soften his grief. Shippo made an excellent older brother and protector, becoming a dangerous opponent to anyone that tried to harm those he cared for – just like his teacher. Still with them to this day, the kitsune had yet to marry... though there was a sweet female kitsune that was certainly determined to catch him.

Sesshoumaru found that extremely amusing and had a bet with his wife that the female would, eventually, get her way, no matter how hard Shippo tried to escape.

Their pack had also grown with the addition of Inuyasha, who took his role as uncle seriously and loved his niece and nephews as he'd never had the chance to love his own children. Sadly, Kimi had gotten pregnant only once, but the babe had died in childbirth, and Inuyasha was too grief-stricken to want to try again, especially as Kimi had also almost died.

And so he had stayed by her side until she had finally passed on, and unwilling to marry a human woman again and go through the loss, he had buried his wife and then gone looking for his brother's pack. They were all the family he had left, now, and though he and Sesshoumaru were not as close as her own sons were, they were a lot closer than they'd ever been, and the daiyoukai could not turn his brother away.

He had aged, some, though he was only what would be considered middle-aged, now, and Sesshoumaru had finally admitted to Kagome a few years ago that he dreaded the day that his brother died. Kagome could do little but agree, because she still loved the hanyou who had always been her best friend, and his death would leave her heartbroken, as well.

She had given her husband, her mate, three children so far – two boys, and a girl who was the apple of her father's eye. Yuzukiko, superior moon child, certainly looked the part – she looked just like her father, down to the exact same markings as her sire carried. In fact, she was a copy of her grandmother, who looked just like a female Sesshoumaru. This was something that Satori absolutely adored, and she spoiled the little girl rotten.

Of his sons, one looked like him, by name Nishirou, or western son, and one looked like Kagome, by name Yasu, for peace – he looked completely human, though his scent was anything but. His lifeforce was the same as his other siblings, it was only his looks that were not, to his parent's relief. Neither could stand the thought of losing a fully human child to aging and death.

Wiping the tears away with her hands, Kagome took a camera from her purse and took a picture of the monument so that she would always have it, planning to stop and get it developed on the way back to the West so that she would always have a reminder of her family's resting place. With one last long look, she turned and left the graveyard, her hand held tightly in her husband's as he supported her in her time of need, just as he had for the last five hundred years.

"Thank you, Sesshoumaru," she said softly, and he glanced at her and inclined his head, his eyes soft upon her in love and understanding.

After their stop to get the pictures on the camera developed, they headed out of Tokyo, and it didn't take long for them to reach the last tether between Japan and the Western Lands. Both of them looked around one last time before looking at each other and smiling, knowing they would not miss the real world that was slowly dying away, and then Sesshoumaru took them through the passageway back into the new demon realm – the dimension he'd created as the best way to protect not only his lands, but his family.

Once they stood safely on Western soil, Sesshoumaru looked to that window into the real world one last time, and with an enigmatic smile, he reached out and closed it before sealing it, breaking the final tie to the world that had birthed them.

There would never by another window into the west again... and so we must end our tale, leaving it to faith that they continued to live long, happy lives there in their world beyond our sight and knowledge.

_Jiendo_

~oOo~

A/N: And it's time to say goodbye to another tale that I can label complete and file away, proud to be able to say that I finished it, and that it was yet another story that was finished and not abandoned as I have promised never to do unless I'm dead.

I hope this last chapter pleases, but honestly, right now I'm too sick to tell. Got food poisoning last night along with one of my daughters and so the phenergan is knocking me out - I keep falling asleep even while I'm typing. Anyway, hope everyone enjoys it nonetheless.

Amber


End file.
